


Love Amongst The Ruins

by amaranth827



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 121,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story where Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy for Boys after issues arose at his old school, where he meets one Blaine Anderson, a very gorgeous boy, but he is afraid to let people close to him. Kurt is determined to find out what happened to this boy that he was beginning to fall in love with. (It does not follow the story-line of Glee episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-betaed so all the mistakes are my own, hope they aren't that much of a problem. I really hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: (Triggers) There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story, it is rated M for more than one reason, so please read with caution if you are bothered by abuse, rape, etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

 

First Impressions

Seventeen year old Kurt Hummel kept staring at his feet as he walked down a long and empty corridor of Dalton Academy, the only sound was that of his own shoes, slightly squeaking on the highly polished floor and that of the heels of the teacher walking in front of him. It had become habit for him, in the last month, to not make eye contact with people when he was walking in the halls of his old school, although he knew no one was going to hurt or threaten him here at this school it was why he had begged to go here, but he found it hard to break the habit. He followed the teacher in front of him, she was wearing a classy red pencil skirt paired with black high heeled shoes that were still pattering against the elegant marble floor, and it had a musical quality to it which surprised Kurt. He ran his hands down the front of his chest over his light gray cardigan sweater, making sure it was wrinkle free. He picked his head up and looked around, he noticed a few students who were both wearing their uniforms and looking at him with curiosity on their faces. Kurt really didn’t like the idea of not being able to wear his fashion daily but maybe a uniform would make him fit in better. He kind of wished he had it right now. Maybe they wouldn’t be so curious about him that way. _Breathe Kurt, breathe…_

The teacher led Kurt into a large room with very high ceilings and it was almost packed full of students, boys. They were broken up into small groups and were laughing and talking loudly with each other. Kurt didn’t know how he was going to like all this rowdiness though. All of them wore gray slacks and navy blue blazers, which was the school uniform. Although some weren’t wearing the blazers they had on red or navy blue sweaters instead, but all of them had ties on. As soon as he walked into the room he got some curious glances the same as the two he had met in the hallway. He quickly scanned the room then looked at his shoes again.

“Come on boys quiet down, I said quiet down…” The teacher called, the room fell almost completely silent at her words, which made Kurt look up at her. For the life of him he couldn’t remember what she said her name was.

When Kurt realized that all eyes were on him and the teacher he felt his face flush slightly. “Everyone I would like you to meet Kurt Hummel, he has just transferred to us from William McKinley High School, where he was attending his junior year, be nice to him everyone.” She laughed and smiled at the teenage boys, “Make him feel welcome…” She gave a few of the boys’ stern looks, making Kurt wondered if they were trouble makers or something.

Kurt finally decided that he didn’t need to stare at his shoes all the time. He slowly picked his head up and looked around the room, again, most of the boys were whispering to each other and smiling but there were a few that Kurt couldn’t tell what their looks meant. He was glad though, he wasn’t getting looks of hate. He was suddenly fully appreciating the school’s no bullying policy, because he was pretty positive that he was going to get caught checking out some of the straight boys and didn’t want to worry about getting beat up.

The teacher placed her hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “Good luck Kurt.” She smiled at him sweetly and then turned and gracefully strode out of the room.

It took a few minutes for the noise to pick back up again they were all slowly beginning to socialize with each other again. There were a few that were still looking at him. Kurt took the folder he had been given at the main office out of his bag and opened it. It held his dorm number and his class schedule and the rules of the school. He looked at the dorm number, _145_ , he wondered if any of the guys in here was his roommate.

“Hey…” said a boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes stepping up to Kurt.  

Kurt blinked at him unable to find his voice for a few minutes. “Hey…” He finally responded.

“My names Nick Duval…” He held out a hand to Kurt.

“Nice to meet you Nick, I’m Kurt Hummel, but of course you already know that…”

“Nick, let the man breathe,” Came another voice from behind Nick, “you can’t hog all the pretty ones…”

Kurt scowled at this, did he just get called pretty. He shook his head as he watched Nick turn around to face the boy that had been talking.

“Thad shut up…” Nick spun back around so he was facing Kurt again. “So what room you got?”

Kurt glanced down at his papers, “Umm…145, do you know who my roommate is?” Kurt was hopeful.

Nick looked shocked as he listened to Kurt, he then glanced down at Kurt’s papers as if he didn’t believe him. “Wow…”

“What?” Kurt was nervous now.

“Hi, I’m Trent Nixon by the way,” A bubbly voice beside Nick said.

Kurt couldn’t help but smiled at this Trent kid, he was cute, he had short brown hair and was slightly on larger side with a round face but Kurt didn’t mind that, “Are you my roommate?” He asked wondering if that was why Trent had introduced himself at the point he had.

Trent shook his head and looked at Nick, this made Kurt frown and then bite his lip, “So which one of you is my roommate then?”

“Blaine Anderson…” Trent was biting his own lip now.

“Okay who is Blaine Anderson…”

Nick’s eyes roamed the room. “Look Kurt before you…”

“Before I what?”

Nick shook his head, obviously not wanting to finish what he was going to say. “Look over there…that’s Blaine…” Nick motioned to the dark haired boy sitting in the back of the room in one of the leather arm chairs, with his knees brought up to his chest and a book in his hands. “Look, don’t get your hopes up about him…” Nick was looking at Blaine. “He doesn't like being around people…”

Kurt glowered at Nick he was puzzled, “Then why is he in a room surrounded by people?”

“No, no that’s not what I meant…He doesn’t let people get close to him…” Nick didn’t know if he was explaining it good or not.

Kurt was watching Blaine he was sitting all alone, there was no one around him, although Kurt noticed that some of the boys, he guessed freshmen, were sitting in one of the leather couches watching Blaine. He wondered if these boys had crushes on Blaine by the way they were watching him. Blaine seemed oblivious to it though. “What’s up with them? Why are they staring at him like that?”

“That’s Blaine’s little fan club…” Trent told Kurt with a smile on his face.

“And Trent wants to be president of it, don’t you Trentie?” Thad the one that had been bothering Nick earlier stepped up beside him and Kurt. “Hi, I’m Thad Harwood…”

Kurt suddenly had the urge to slap Thad. He didn’t like the way he was talking to Trent. He was picking on him and Kurt didn’t like things like that.

“I…” Trent started blushing furiously.

“Do you like Blaine?” Kurt gave Trent a warm smile letting him know he wasn’t picking on him. Trent nodded, his face turning a brighter shade of red. Kurt thought it was actually cute. He liked it when people had crushes. “Awe…does he know you have a crush on him?”

“See, it doesn’t matter if Blaine did. He won’t let any of us near him in that sense…” Thad gave a sad smile to Kurt.

“Has he always been like that?” Kurt frowned.

“No…” Nick frowned too.

“No?” Kurt was hoping for more than that.

“It didn’t happen till the end of last year, he just sorta changed…” Thad sat down on the sofa that was near them motioning the others to join him.

“What do you mean he changed?” Kurt was getting frustrated at the lack of more than one sentence of information.

“He used to be really bubbly, happy, always smiling, talkative, social…” Trent started listing off the things he loved about Blaine.

“And now…” Kurt hoped that Trent would continue.

“He’s sad, quite, hardly ever has a smile on his face, and doesn’t like people touching him…” Trent looked so sad, Kurt felt bad for him.

Kurt turned his attention back to where Blaine was sitting, he watched as one of the freshman boys got up off the sofa and approached him. Kurt was curious as to what would happen. They were close enough so they would hear.

“Blaine…” The boy chirped in a tiny shy voice.

Blaine rested his book on his knee and then looked up at the boy, one of his dark eyebrows raised.

“Umm…I was wondering if you could…umm…” The boy started fiddling with a ring that was on his finger. “Umm…”

Kurt watched as both of Blaine’s eyebrows rose. He seemed like he was amused with this boy. Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off of them. “Who is that boy?”

“That’s Jeremy…he’s a freshman and he worships Blaine…” Thad had a smile on his face.

“Why…”

“I keep forgetting you don’t know Blaine…” Thad turned his gaze on Kurt. “Blaine is part of the Warblers, with the three of us; he sings the lead vocals, one of the sexiest voices I’ve ever heard…” Thad finished turning his attention back to the scene around Blaine. “The Warblers are like rock stars here…” Thad added putting things simpler for Kurt.

“Wait you mean your glee club is cool here?” Kurt was shocked.

“The coolest!” Trent beamed.

They all stopped talking and started listening again.

Jeremy was still fiddling with his ring he seemed to be having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say. “Umm…”

“Jeremy what is it?” Blaine asked, Kurt noticed he didn’t seem annoyed or anything.

“I…will you help me with my French?” Jeremy finally got out, though Kurt had a feeling this wasn’t what Jeremy had wanted to ask.

What Kurt wasn’t expecting was the sexiest sound he had ever heard, Blaine had laughed, he had never heard a laugh like that before.

“Jeremy, I suck at French!” Blaine couldn’t help the smile that played around his lips. He had to admit it was a good attempt at trying to spend time with him, but he should have picked a different subject. Jeremy looked crushed. “Oh, no…Jeremy I’m telling you the truth I SUCK, at French…ask any of the Warblers they will tell you, I’m sorry.” Blaine gave him a small smile. Jeremy just nodded and then stared at his feet.

After Blaine had said that, Kurt turned his attention back to the boys sitting around him. “Does he really suck at French?”

“Yes…I’ve tried to help him, but he’s hopeless…” Thad said with a frown on his face. Kurt wondered if there was more to that frown than just about the studying.

“Okay, this may sound dumb but can I ask you guys something?” Kurt chuckled nervously when they nodded for him to continue. “Are you all gay?” Kurt heard a loud laugh come from somewhere behind them, a tall, lanky teenager with light brown hair and a long face came over and sat down next to Kurt. “What?”

“This isn’t a gay school…just a safe place for gay boys who get picked on…I’m Sebastian Smythe by the way…” The teen said with a smile on his face. “See Blainers over there, he had to come here because he got…”

“Sebastian you don’t have the right to tell anyone that…” Trent shrieked.

“So Blaine is gay?” Kurt asked then started chewing on his bottom lip hoping that Trent wouldn’t be mad at him for asking.

“Yes Blaine is gay…” Thad smiled at Kurt. “As for me, no I’m not but I don’t care what sex you are if you’re hot I like you…the plumbing doesn’t matter to me…” Thad’s grin widened. Nick and Trent both nodded to let Kurt know that they were both gay.

Kurt felt himself blush. He just became aware of how close Sebastian was now sitting next to him. “Umm…can I help you?” Kurt didn’t like his space being invaded unless he wanted it invaded.

“Are you a virgin?” Sebastian asked him bluntly with that same smirk on his face.

“WHAT?” Kurt shrieked and it brought a lot of attention to where they were sitting, including Blaine’s attention.

“Whoa, no need to get your panties in a bunch, I was just asking…” Sebastian smiled when he noticed Blaine was looking at them. “Looks like you got his attention now…”

Kurt glowered at Sebastian, “Do you think I should talk to him?” Kurt asked as he watched Blaine turn his attention back to his book.

“You could try after all you are going to be living with him…” Trent shrugged sitting back in his seat a very sad look on his face.

“Speaking of that, why doesn’t Blaine have a roommate already?” Kurt was curious he couldn’t help it.

“Well after summer break…Blaine’s aunt came back to school with him and she requested that he have a single room but there are only a couple of those available but since his last roommate was a senior last year that he could keep the room for himself unless they had someone that needed it and then they would be placing them in there with him. So I guess you are the one that needed it.” Nick finished looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip again. He hoped Blaine wasn’t going to hate him for taking over his room, forcing him to share. “Do you know why his aunt wanted him in a single room?” Kurt couldn’t help the questions they just kept coming.

“No, none of us know what happened at the end of last year and over the summer…he just came back changed.” Nick’s forehead was creased with worry lines.

“That’s not true there is someone that does know…” Sebastian stated. The three Warblers were staring at Sebastian now. “Oh come on you all know he knows…”

Kurt was really confused now. “Who are you talking about, who knows?”

“His ex roommate…” Sebastian stated as if it was the only reasonable answer. “You all know he was involved…Blaine…” Sebastian cut himself off at the look that were coming from the other three and then slumped back into the couch more.

Kurt was beginning to think that maybe Blaine seemed like he changed is maybe because he was sick of Sebastian…this thought made Kurt laugh to himself. “Okay, I’m going to go say hi…” Kurt decided and then got up, _why are my hands clammy all of a sudden?_

Blaine sighed his eyes were starting to hurt from all the reading he was doing but he had to get it done this weekend, because he was behind on it. He loved reading but he had such a headache right now it wasn’t even funny. He straightened out his legs stretching, then he glanced at his watch it was still early it was only four, why the hell did he feel so tired then. He pulled his knees up to his chest again and then laid his head on top of his knees hugging his legs. He glanced to his left there sitting on the small table beside the chair was a tiny black box that he hadn’t noticed earlier. He frowned at it slightly, _where’d it come from?_ He picked his head up and looked around him, wondering if he could figure out who had left it there. He could hear the three freshmen still sitting on the couch against the wall whispering to each other. Jeremy still looked sad.

Blaine did feel a little bad but he wasn’t going to help someone with a subject that he was practically failing himself. He decided not to dwell on it he was sure Jeremy would get over it. He glanced at the box again wondering if he should open it. He slowly picked it up and opened it. There inside was a blue foil wrapping… _it’s a condom…_ Blaine dropped the box as if it had burned him, he couldn’t believe someone had done that, actually he could. Blaine bent over and slowly picked up the box making sure the condom was back inside it and then closed the box again tossing it onto the table.

Kurt was making a slow progression towards Blaine, due to all the guys now bombarding him with hi’s and why are you here’s, he never really took his eyes off Blaine though who was sitting again with his feet in the chair pulled up to his butt. Kurt couldn’t help but smile. He took in Blaine’s features the closer he got to him. He noticed that he had his black hair gelled and his skin tone was gorgeous, medium olive in color, even in the dim lighting Kurt wasn’t blind to the fact that Blaine Anderson was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Kurt finally got over to him and sat down on the old leather ottoman in front of Blaine’s chair. _You can do this Kurt…_ he told himself before he said anything. “Hi…” Kurt started shifting his feet back and forth slightly uncomfortably, he cleared his throat and Blaine snapped his head up, Kurt almost forgot how to breathe, Blaine had beautiful honey brown eyes with rings of green in them, his face was just perfect. Kurt started blushing furiously,  _what the hell Kurt? Pull it together; he’s just looking at you._

Blaine was just staring at him, his eyes had a slight glassy look to them, and Kurt wondered if he was upset about something. “I'm Kurt Hummel…umm…your new roommate…”

Blaine shook his head, seeming to come back to himself. “I’m Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you. Welcome to Dalton.” Blaine managed a smile but made no move to make any body contact with Kurt, unlike all the other guys in the room when they had greeted him.

Kurt sighed. “The guys have told me some about you so, I’m sorry if your upset about getting me for a roommate, I’ll try to stay out of your way the best I can… we can stay out of each other’s way if that’s what you want…”

Blaine tilted his head to the side, but didn’t say anything, he was now wondering what the guys had said to this Kurt because he seemed a little scared of him. “I don’t bite…”

“What?” Kurt was surprised at this statement.

“You look like you’re scared of me…” Blaine pointed out.

“No…I’m just nervous…” Kurt chuckled to himself again feeling himself blush again.

“Oh…” Blaine pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. _Why was he nervous, surely he’s talked to plenty of guys before?_ Blaine shook his head when he realized he was still staring at Kurt. “Well I hope you like it here, and it’s your room too, no need to make yourself invisible…”

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you later then…” Kurt got up and made his way back over to where Trent, Thad and Nick were waiting for him to come back.

“Well?” Sebastian asked when Kurt sat back down.

Kurt shrugged, “He seems really nice…”

“He is really nice!” Trent gushed.

“I told him that I would stay out of his way if he wanted me too and he told me I didn’t have too…” Kurt couldn’t help the smile that came on his face, maybe things here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Oh, sweet cheeks don’t get your hopes up!” Sebastian growled.

“What do you mean?” Kurt was surprised at the way Sebastian said it.

“Because whatever you do if you make body contact with him he freaks, you want proof I will show you…” Sebastian got up out of his seat and made his way over towards Blaine.

Sebastian stopped in front of the chair that Blaine was sitting in. He was saying something to him but Kurt couldn’t tell what it was, but Blaine stood up he had a frown on his face, and the next thing anyone knew Sebastian was pulling Blaine into a hug, this shocked Kurt but what shocked him the most was Blaine’s reaction to it. It looked like every part of their bodies that were touching was shocking Blaine, like he was being electrocuted, he looked in pain. Blaine finally pushed Sebastian away from him rather hard, causing Sebastian to rub his chest where Blaine’s hands had hit him.

Kurt felt his mouth was open and he snapped it shut. Blaine slowly looked in Kurt’s direction and then Blaine leaned over and grabbed his things and then rushed out of the room, his book held tightly in his hand, Kurt could see his knuckles turning white. “What the hell did you do that for?” Kurt practically screamed at Sebastian when he sat back down on the sofa beside him.

“Just proving a point…” Sebastian shrugged. “Well that's always the reaction…”

Kurt suddenly felt anger effervesce through his whole body but he didn’t really understand why, “Reaction…Reaction? He’s not a fucking science experiment you know,” He snapped, “He's a human, with feelings and…”

Sebastian blinked at Kurt a puzzled look on his face, “Whoa!”

“Well you don’t have to be an ass…” Kurt shot at him.

Thad, Trent and Nick all laughed, “Look Kurt’s new here and he’s already got you pegged Seb…” Nick said and then laughed again.

Kurt liked being at Dalton, he positively felt a lot safer here, but he knew it was still going to take time for him to get close to people here and settle in to the routine of the new school and living arrangements. He exhale noisily, _Blaine really is gorgeous and did have most beautiful eyes_...

Blaine felt the anger boiling through him as he rushed out of the room, he couldn’t believe Sebastian did that. “God I could so punch him right now…” Blaine said to himself as he headed up the stairs to his room. “And great I have a new roommate…this should be fun…” Blaine didn’t know why but when he was frustrated he always talked to himself. Blaine practically ran down the hallway till he reached his door. He dropped his bag down on the floor near the door and then threw himself down on the bed. _Get a grip Blaine…_

 


	2. I Hate To Eat Alone

_Blaine reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ Art by: [Emmers29](http://emmers29.deviantart.com/)

I Hate to Eat Alone

Kurt bit his lip and then let out a sigh, he had finally made it away from the other guys. He liked them but he was exhausted after the meeting. He made his way up the stairs to where the dorms were located and then down the long hallway, _140, 142, Kurt these are evens yours is odd,_ Kurt went to the other side of the hallway and glanced at the gold plate stuck on the doors, _141, 143, 145…this is it…_ Kurt came to a halt in front of the door that led to his new abode. He slowly pulled out the key that he had been given when he had been assigned housing here, his things had been brought up for him earlier and left inside, he hope none of it was ruined. Kurt inserted the key and unlocked the door, he was wondering if Blaine was in there.

Blaine jumped slightly not used to the sound of someone entering his room, but then he reminded himself that he had a new roommate, _his name is Kurt…_ and it was probably just him. He went back to reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ by Mark Twain; he really hoped he could finish it this weekend.

Kurt opened the door and stepped in side-stepping Blaine’s school bag that had been discarded in front of the door. He looked around the room; it was a nice size, bigger than what he had been expecting. The walls were a cream color and the carpet was a medium gray in color and felt soft under his feet. On each side of the room was a bed, one hadn’t been made up yet the sheets and comforter were folded and lay on it. Each bed had shelves on the walls around them and a nightstand beside them with a lamp. In between the beds was a window and had a window seat in it with navy blue cushions, this was where Blaine was laying, he wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore instead he was wearing maroon colored pants, that Kurt couldn’t help but notice, fit his body snuggly in all the right places, and a white shirt that was made of a thin fabric and showed off the shape of his torso. He was reading the same book that he had been down in the common room; Kurt wasn’t sure what it was because he hadn’t seen the title.

Kurt walked further into the room and walked over to his bed, Blaine hadn’t looked up from his book to acknowledge that he was even there. Kurt sat down on the bed and glanced around the rest of the room. At the end of each bed were wooden trunks, and standing against the wall were wardrobe closets with dresser draws in the bottom section of them. Kurt really was glad that he didn’t have to have his entire wardrobe here he didn’t think it would fit. Just off the door that came into the room was another door, which was open. Kurt was glad they had their own bathroom. Beside the bathroom door was a larger wooden desk with a chair, Kurt could tell they were meant to share this. The atmosphere wasn’t that bad but Kurt didn’t like how quiet it was. “What’s the book you’re reading?” He asked smiling at Blaine when he finally looked up from the book.

Blaine looked at him for a while before he made any movement at all. He sighed and then sat his book down closing his eyes. “It’s _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ by Mark Twain…”

“I think I’ve read it. Are you okay?” Kurt noticed that Blaine had his face scrunched up.

Blaine nodded. “Just my eyes are bothering me and a slight headache…” Blaine opened his eyes and found Kurt staring at him. “Umm…how do you like it here so far?”

Kurt shrugged pulling his bags to him and unzipping the first one, “I don't really know yet, till I have classes…” He declared and then starting to empty the contents slowly, he pulled out a few picture frames and then climbed up on the bed on his knees and placed them out on the shelf. He could sense Blaine watching him and smiled.

Blaine nodded at him when he sat back down on the bed, “Do you want any help unpacking?”

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really, you would help me?”

Blaine nodded, “Yeah I’m not a dick…”

Kurt had a feeling he was talking about someone in particular but wasn’t sure who exactly. Kurt smiled, “Thanks that would be great…and for the record I never thought you were a dick…”

Blaine smiled back a little and then marked his place in his book, and then got to his feet which were bare. Kurt smiled at him again. They worked in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say to each other. Kurt was working on putting his clothes away in the closet while Blaine was making Kurt’s bed for him. Kurt noticed that the comforter was navy blue in color and the sheets were white. He silently hoped they were a good thread count. Kurt made his way to the bathroom carrying his bag of skin care products, shampoo’s and all his other essential things. He could tell Blaine was watching him again, but what he wasn’t aware of was that Blaine had followed him to the bathroom door.

“You can have the left side if you want…” Blaine quickly stepped up to the sink and started moving all his things to one side of it. “All those draws are empty…” He motioned to the three on the left side. Blaine was suddenly glad that he always kept things neat in the room and bathroom it would have been embarrassing if it had been a mess. Kurt looked like he was a neat person. After Kurt gave him a smile he started putting away his things. Blaine stood watching him in silence. Kurt sure had more stuff than he did.

“Don't judge me!” Kurt let out a nervous laughed looking up at Blaine. Blaine put his hands up in a surrendering posture and shook his head. Kurt smiled at him.

When they were both done putting Kurt’s things away they sat down on their own beds and Kurt shoved his bags under his bed. “So…” Kurt really wanted to talk to Blaine but wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to him. Kurt felt Blaine eyes on him again. Kurt kept his eyes adverted because he knew if he didn’t he would be staring at Blaine the whole time. “The guys told me you don’t like being around people…” Kurt finally looked up at him.

Blaine bit his lip and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Some people more than others…”

Kurt sighed slightly, “I hope you can stand being around me because it will suck if you can’t since we’re roommates…”

Blaine nodded. “I guess I’m stuck with you!” He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, placing his chin on his knees. He was still watching Kurt. Blaine had never seen a boy like him before, he had chestnut brown hair that was styled perfectly, he had almost perfect skin, Blaine guessed that was from all the skin care products that he used and his eyes were an incredible blue color. Kurt smiled at him. “Well more like you’re stuck with me… I’m told I’m not that fun to be around…”

Kurt was just about to say something back to Blaine when his cell phone started to ring, bursting out _It’s All Over_ from the movie Dreamgirls, he knew who it was before he even picked up.

“How’s it going? Have you made any friends yet? Is everyone nice? How cute are the boys?”

Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "Hey Cedes, everything’s great. I just got done unpacking, I don’t know if I’ve made any friends yet, they all seem pretty nice, there are a few I’m not so sure about, and they are very...” Kurt didn’t finish his sentence.

“Wow I thought you would be unpacking all night…” Mercedes Jones, Kurt’s best friend laughed. “So you aren’t really having any problems then?”

“Haha…” Kurt couldn’t help the roll of the eyes. “No, no problems…”

“ That’s good do you have a roommate, if so is he cute…”

Kurt really hoped that Blaine couldn’t hear Mercedes. “Yes, and very…”

“Oh he is right there isn’t he…”

“Yes…” Kurt smiled at Blaine.

There was a pause and Kurt knew what she was going to say before she asked it, “Is he gay?”

Kurt sighed, “Yes…but it doesn’t matter…”

“Why doesn’t it matter?” Mercedes was confused.

“Cedes it’s a long story, I’ll tell you about it later okay?”

“Okay, when he’s not around right?”

“Yeah, have a good weekend. Say hi to everyone for me…byes…love you too!” Kurt hung up the phone and looked over at Blaine he was still watching him. “Sorry about that,” Kurt apologized, “My best friend likes the idea of me going to a school that’s all boy’s.”

Blaine chuckled. “I would think most girls would…” Blaine got up off his bed and then walked over to the window seat and picked up his book. He brought it back to the bed with him and then sat it down on the nightstand. He glanced at the clock. “Dinner is being served if you’re hungry.”

“Oh good I’m actually really hungry, because I missed lunch today. I was so nervous before I came here…” As if on cue Kurt felt his stomach growl. “Are you going to show me the way?”

Blaine nodded and slipped on his shoes. “I’m hungry too…” Blaine walked over to his closet and grabbed out a black buttoned cardigan sweater and slipped it on. He picked up his cell phone and key and then stuck then into his pocket. “Shall we…” He walked over to the door and opened it letting Kurt go first.

They made their way down the semi empty hall. Kurt was trying to keep his distance from Blaine but not so much that Blaine was conscious of what he was doing. Kurt was lost in thought, and his thoughts were mostly about the boy walking beside him. He wondered if Blaine would mind him asking questions. “So how old are you?”

Blaine turned his gaze on Kurt as they made their way down the stairs. “I’m fifteen…and you?”

Kurt was shocked he expected Blaine to be older than that. “I’m seventeen…” Kurt smiled when Blaine gave him a lopsided smile. “I’m a junior.”

Blaine nodded at him. “I’m a sophomore.”

“And it looks like you have quite the fan club…” Kurt remembered the boys in the common room and Trent. He glanced behind them and noticed a medium sized group following them. They were all whispering to each other. “Are they part of your fan club?”

Blaine turned his head to look at the boys. They all stopped whispering and all looked a little nervous. Blaine looked back at Kurt and shook his head.

“Why are they following us like that then?” Kurt looked back at them and noticed that these boys all looked older than the ones earlier. Blaine was biting his bottom lip again. “What?” Kurt stopped walking and turned so he was facing the group of schoolboys. He couldn’t help the snarky tone that was in his voice. Blaine had stopped walking beside him but he wasn’t looking at the guys.

“You’re new here right?” One of the boys stepped forward and smiled at Kurt.

“What gave it away?” Kurt thought he heard Blaine laugh.

“That we’ve never seen you before…” The same one said. “Hi, I’m Everett…” He held his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt hesitated for a minute and then shook his hand. Kurt couldn’t help but notice that Blaine wouldn’t look at the guys. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kurt.”

Everett gave him and huge smile his bright white teeth shining. “Nice to meet you too Kurt…” Everett turned his attention to the other guys and they stepped up beside Kurt and him, slightly shuffling Blaine out of the way.

Blaine sighed he wondered if he should just leave Kurt or if he should wait for the guys to leave. He decided it wouldn’t be very nice of him to leave Kurt to find his own way. So he stood listening.

“Hi, I’m Tom…”

“Hi, I’m Shawn…”

“Hi, I’m Mark…”

“Hi, I’m Louis…”

Kurt tried to remember their names as they introduced themselves but he wasn’t really good with names. He said hello to all of them, he was feeling a little nervous because he wasn’t used to this much attention, well not good attention anyways.

“So we are all on the school newspaper, _The Daily Blazer,_ and we would like to do an article on you.” Everett said with a smile on his face.

Kurt was shocked, he didn’t know why they would want to do an article on him surely he wasn’t the only new student. Kurt noticed one of the guys named Shawn raise a camera that he had around his neck and he put his hand up. “Why do you want to do a piece on me?”

“Well, we heard that you had your reasons for wanting to come to Dalton because of its no bullying policies and we wanted to know your story.” Everett smiled at him again.

Kurt wondered if this was why Blaine seemed to not like these guys. He wondered if they did the same thing to Blaine when he came back at the beginning of the year, obliviously acting different. Kurt frown, “Sorry I don’t talk to the press…” Kurt made his way out of the crowd of news hungry guys. “And sorry I eat alone…” He said when he noticed them following him. He glanced at Blaine who was now walking beside him not saying anything. To Kurt’s relief, Everett and the others weren’t following them, but they did look a little put out. “You know the last parts a lie…” He said to Blaine once they were alone again.

Blaine looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“I hate to eat alone!” Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine just nodded at him.

When they entered the cafeteria Kurt saw Trent waving at him with a huge smile on his face. Kurt assumed that was the Warbler’s table. Kurt waved back at Trent and saw Nick and Thad both wave at him too. Kurt followed Blaine quietly. He looked over the food as Blaine came to a stop and picked up a tray and plate. They were serving, grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas with gravy and dinner rolls. It smelt really good. Kurt watched as Blaine picked up a plate that had a piece of chocolate cake on it. Kurt smiled, he figured he wouldn’t tease Blaine about the amount of calories that were in it yet, he didn’t know him well enough.

“Kurt, sit here…” Trent said smiling at him.

Kurt watched as Blaine sat down in between two older boys and then gave him a small smile. Kurt returned the smile and then sat down beside Trent. “Who are they?” Kurt asked looking in the direction of Blaine.

“Oh…The dark handsome one is David Thompson he’s the same year as you and Thad. The other one is Wesley Montgomery, he’s a senior and he, David and Thad are the council for the Warbler’s, and they make all the decisions and stuff…” Trent said brightly.

  “Council?” Kurt didn’t know what he meant.

“Oh yeah we don’t have a teacher advisor for glee, every year we elect who is going to be on the council and they run it…” Trent told him smiling a huge smile at him.

“Wow, that’s different…” Kurt smiled back at him. “So can anyone try out for The Warblers?”

“Yes as long as you can sing…” Trent looked amused.

“I’m not too bad…” Kurt smiled, he knew he was great at singing but didn’t want to brag about it.

“You should try out then!”

Kurt liked Trent’s bright personality, it was nice compared to what he was used to. Kurt nodded at him and then started eating. The food was really good. Kurt found himself watching Blaine a lot throughout dinner. One thing Kurt was glad of was that Sebastian wasn’t sitting near him. When Kurt was done eating he and Trent got up and made their way to dump their trays, Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine was doing the same.

Most of the way back to their dorm was quiet and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if this was because Trent was walking with them, he seemed really shy around Blaine. Trent said goodnight to both of them and then headed for his room.

Blaine took out his key and unlocked the door; he let Kurt go in first. “What do you think of the Warblers?” Blaine asked as he toed off his shoes and pushed them under his bed.

“Well the ones I’ve met are…well most of them are awesome, this Sebastian I’m not so sure about…” Kurt stopped talking when he heard Blaine snort. “You don’t like him do you?”

“No…” Blaine started biting his bottom lip again. “He’s always…making comments about my body or how good I look…it makes me nervous…” Blaine didn’t know why he just told Kurt this. He usually didn’t share anything like that with anyone.

“Are you shy about your body?” Kurt dared to ask. Blaine nodded at him. “I am too…” Kurt admitted.

Blaine was shocked by this, what little he did know about Kurt he didn’t think he was shy about anything. “Really?”

Kurt laughed. “Yep…” Kurt knew what Blaine was thinking. “I know I don’t look like I’m shy…”

“No you don’t, you look like you own everything about yourself.” Blaine couldn’t believe he was talking so much to Kurt, he hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone in a really long time. “If you don’t mind me asking, you are gay right?”

Kurt couldn’t help the smirk that came onto his face. “Yes I am, you couldn’t tell by my voice?”

“I don’t judge remember?” Blaine actually liked Kurt’s voice.

“Or was it my clothes that gave me away?” Kurt chuckled.

“Your clothes are really cool, I take it you like fashion?” Blaine found it really easy to talk to Kurt and he actually enjoyed it.

“Thank-you, yes I love fashion and Broadway musicals…” Kurt blushed slightly.

“I love Broadway too.” Blaine gave him another tiny smile.

They settled into a comfortable conversation about their favorite plays. Kurt slowly realized that Blaine was the first guy that he has ever had this much in common with. They liked a lot of the same things. Kurt also found out that Blaine really loved everything Harry Potter. He thought it was cute. Kurt yawned and then stood up and stretched. He knew he needed to get to his nightly skin regimen before it got too late. He didn’t know what Blaine’s nightly custom was like. “Umm, do you shower in the morning or night?” Kurt couldn’t help the blush that spread across his pale cheeks, he was trying his hardest not to picture Blaine in the shower.

“I usually do everything at night, what about you?” Blaine realized they were going to have to work with each other to make sure they both had plenty of time to do everything.

“Depends on the happenings of the day, but I usually do take a shower at night and then my skincare routine…” He hoped Blaine didn’t find this weird.

“You want to go first or you want me too?” Blaine asked he wasn’t sure which would work best.

“You probably take less time than I do so why don’t you go ahead and go first.” Kurt smiled at him and made his way over to his closet.

“Okay…” Blaine did the same he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He could feel Kurt watching him. He was used to people watching him all the time, he had a lot of boys that would check him out, but he always felt nervous or even scared when he thought about it too much, so why didn’t he feel that way with Kurt. “I’ll be quick…” Blaine sighed when he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and felt the tears as they started to roll down his cheeks. He didn’t think he would ever feel this way about another boy again and it actually scared him that he was feeling it. Kurt would never want him.

Blaine wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and then started stripping out of his clothes. He adjusted the water and stepped under, the steam felt really soothing. He stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and then dried off and slid on his pajama pants and t-shirt. He hoped he hadn’t taken too long. “Sorry if I took too long.” Blaine was toweling his curly hair as he stepped out of the now steamy bathroom.

“Wow…” Kurt loved Blaine’s hair. The curls were so shiny in there wet state and they looked really soft.

“What?” Blaine wasn’t sure what the wow was for.

“I love your hair!” Kurt wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, thanks…”

“You’re very welcome.” Kurt gave him the biggest smile he could muster and then picked up his pajama bottoms and top and then crossed the room stopping in front of Blaine. Kurt couldn’t resist the urge he reached up and ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls. Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes and seemed like he was holding his breath. “Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you!” Kurt felt like slapping himself, how could he have been so stupid. He watched as Blaine parted his lips, _god his lips are perfect_ , and let out a breath.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt. Blaine hadn’t realized how tall Kurt was before. “You…” Blaine snapped his mouth closed.

Kurt tilted his head at him. “What were you going to say?” Blaine just shook his head and then walked around Kurt and then climbed on his bed. Kurt sighed and then finished walking into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then went about with his skin care. This part always took the longest amount of time. When he was done he opened the door and shut off the light. Blaine was already under the covers in his bed but his eyes were open and were now looking at Kurt. Kurt didn’t say anything as he climbed into bed and got comfortable.

Blaine couldn’t help but watch Kurt he was really cute. He wondered if Kurt had ever had a boyfriend before. He closed his eyes when he heard Kurt’s bed creak he opened them again.

“Goodnight, Blaine Anderson…” Kurt gave him a smile and then clicked his light off.

“Night, Kurt Hummel…” Blaine did the same casting the room into complete darkness…

 

 

 


	3. Six O' clock

Six O’clock

Blaine groaned when he heard a knock coming on the door. He felt like telling whoever it was too go jump off the roof, he really wasn’t a morning person, well at least until he got some coffee in him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who had poked his head out from under the covers and was glaring at the door, looking completely murderous, maybe Blaine wasn’t the only non morning person. _Whoever was at the door had a death wish this morning_. This made him smile in spite of himself. Blaine locked his eyes on the clock as he heard another knock come on the door. It was only six o’clock in the morning, on a Saturday. He really hoped it was important.

He stagger to the door and pulled it open, someone tall was standing on the other side of the door, Blaine had to blink his eyes because they were still blurry with sleep, when the figure finally came into full focus Blaine stepped back away from the door and rushed over to his bed.

“Morning sexy...” Sebastian said with a smirk on his face, stepping into the room.

“I hope you have a damn good reason for waking me up at six in the morning Sebastian…” Kurt growled through his clenched teeth.

“Actually I’m here to see you Hummel.” Sebastian glanced around at Blaine he was back under the covers and watching him with sleepy eyes. Kurt’s bed was right in line with the door; Sebastian came over and sat at the foot of it.

“And you couldn’t have waited until a more decent hour of the morning?” Kurt growled again.

“No, this times fine for me.” Sebastian didn’t seem to want to take his eyes off of Blaine and this made Kurt angry for some reason.

“Well it’s not for me get the fuck off my bed…” Kurt managed to push Sebastian with his feet.

“Chill, don’t get your panties in a bunch again…” Sebastian stood up, but so did Kurt.

“Get to your fucking point about why you are here or get the hell out!” Kurt really didn’t like this Sebastian everything about him irked Kurt from his stupid hair to his big horse teeth.

Sebastian laughed he thought it was amusing that Kurt was getting annoyed with him. He started to walk towards Blaine’s bed when Kurt stepped in front of him. “Oh…really…” Sebastian’s smirk had finally left his face.

Kurt shook his head. “What?” He didn’t know what he was going on about. Kurt noticed that Sebastian looked pissed now.

Sebastian was indeed pissed now. He has like Blaine for a long time and has had no luck with getting close to him. And now he had this new princess trying to get in the way of that. He almost forgot altogether why he had come to see him. Sebastian glared at Kurt, but decided to hold his tongue where Blaine was concerned. “Anyways I came because I have been assigned to show you around the school this weekend. To get you used to everything before Monday comes around…” Sebastian really didn’t want to do this now.

Kurt was still giving his bitch stare to Sebastian, “Really? And you had to come wake me up at six? You couldn’t have waited till like eight or nine when I can actually function like a human being…”

Sebastian found his smirk again and shrugged. “Shall I come back then?”

Kurt growled again, he had an overpowering urge to slap him. He thought Sebastian must have sensed it because he started backing away to the door but his smirk was still on his face. “Get out!” Kurt snapped. He followed Sebastian to the door and shut it in his face before he could say anything more and locked it. He looked over at Blaine who was sitting up with the comforter pull tight around him, he looked nervous but absolutely adorable at the same time. “Who in their right mind gets up this early on a Saturday when they don’t have too and then decides he is going to come and bother me…” He exclaimed letting out a huff of air and then climbed back into his bed.

Blaine frowned, “I don’t think Sebastian has ever been in his right mind…”

Kurt noticed that Blaine was watching him and a small smile had crept onto his face. Kurt titled his head at him, "What?" He asked inquisitively.

Blaine pulled the comforter over his face hiding from Kurt. _I really have to stop staring at him…_ Blaine pulled the blanket back down, Kurt was still looking at him the same way. “Sorry…”

“Sorry for what?”

“I think I’ve been staring at you a lot and it’s not very polite…”

Kurt blushed slightly, he had noticed Blaine had been staring at him a lot but he really didn’t mind it that much. “It’s okay, I hadn’t really noticed.” Kurt lied.

Blaine frowned again and then slid down in the bed, snuggling into his pillows. “I feel sorry for you that you have to have Sebastian show you around.”

Kurt frowned too, he felt bad for himself too, but he didn’t know Sebastian that well. Kurt wasn’t sure if he was ever going to become friends with him. He just hoped he could get through this weekend with both of them in one piece.

Blaine continued to look at Kurt over the top of his comforter. Blaine really wanted to talk to Kurt but he also wanted to go back to sleep.

“I heard you tell the Jeremy kid that you suck at French, I can help you sometime if you want,” Kurt suggested, “I mean I haven’t taken the French here but I’m pretty good at it…” Blaine scowled at him looking a tad puzzled, his triangular eyebrows pulling together. “I mean only if you would want too…”

“You’d really help me?”

Kurt nodded, “Of course... that’s if I’m someone you can stand to be around…” Kurt added the last part after remembering their conversation last night.

Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, just looking at Kurt.

“Still deciding?”

Blaine opened and closed his eyes a few times and then nodded slightly. “Sorry, it takes me awhile to get close to people.” 

Kurt smiled and then lowered himself down on the bed so he was lying on his back. “It’s okay I can be patient.”

Blaine eyes widened in surprise, most people usually gave up on him. “I'm going to get back to sleep now.”

“Me too…” Kurt agreed and rolled over so he was facing the wall. Kurt really hoped that he wasn’t freaking Blaine out…

 

Kurt wasn’t sure what time it was when his body finally decided it had had enough sleep. He rubbed his eyes and threw the blankets off himself, _why am I so warm_. He rolled over onto his back and stretched letting out a huge yawn. He slowly sat up and glanced over to Blaine’s bed, he was sitting up hugging his knees again looking at Kurt. “What?” Kurt asked with a smile and then run a hand through his messy hair.

Blaine shrugged and looked away running his fingers through his own hair.

Kurt wondered what was on his mind, “Please tell me…” Kurt begged.

Blaine sighed, “I just haven’t had a roommate in a long time and it’s actually nice to have another person in here…it doesn’t feel as alone…” Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled at him, “So that means you like being around me?”

Blaine chuckled, “Yeah I guess it does…is that okay?”

Kurt smiled, “That’s more than okay…it’s great…” Kurt felt himself blush as Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry…”

“Why is it great?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow back at him in return, “That means that we can become friends…” Kurt really hoped that they could.

Blaine's eyes narrowed. “Friends…”

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, “You don’t mind having friends do you?”

Blaine shook his head, his curls bouncing here and there and then dropped his gaze to his hands. “The only friends I have are the Warbler’s, well some of the Warbler’s…it’s just that most guys that I meet, that are like us, want more than just a friendship…”

“But Nick and Trent are your friends aren’t they?”

“Yes…Nick is taken so he doesn’t want me like that and Trent is just Trent…” Blaine smiled after saying the last part.

“I really like Trent, he is really nice.” Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“Yes he is, he’s really sweet.”

“But Sebastian and Thad make you nervous?” Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian did but he wasn’t sure how Blaine felt around Thad.

“Yes, Sebastian the most though.” Blaine admitted. He could stand to be around Thad, he was just a big flirt, and he was super nice to Blaine. Sebastian was super cocky and he invaded Blaine’s space way too much for his liking.

“I take it Sebastian wants to be more than just friends with you then?”

Blaine nodded and then rested his forehead on his knees. “I’m pretty sure he’s the one that left that beside my chair in the common room.” Blaine picked his head back up and motioned to the desk.

Kurt followed Blaine’s gaze and noticed a tiny black box sitting on the corner of it.

“Because I didn’t bring it with me last night but now it’s here…you didn’t bring it did you?”

Kurt shook his head and got up off his bed, crossing the distance to the desk in a few large strides. “What’s in it?” When Blaine didn’t say anything Kurt opened the box and he felt his mouth fall open. “Why would he give you this?”

Blaine took a deep breath. “Sebastian’s not one for relationships.” Blaine really hoped Kurt would understand what he meant.

“He just wants you for sex…” Kurt watched as Blaine shuddered.

Blaine nodded but his whole body was tense. Blaine didn’t like being only thought of like that. “He gives me the creeps.” Blaine sighed and then turned his head so he was looking at Kurt again.

Kurt frowned and walked over to his night stand and put the condom in but threw the box away. When he noticed Blaine was giving him a curious look he smiled. “That way you won’t see it and think about him…”

“Why didn’t you just throw the whole thing away?”

Kurt felt himself blush and then he chuckled nervously. “It would be a waste…” Kurt couldn’t believe he had just said that. “Don’t look at me like that…you never know when you may need one…” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arm more securely around his knees. “For when you get a boyfriend?” 

Kurt laughed, “You really think any of the boys here would want to go out with me?”

“You really think that little of yourself?” Blaine wondered.

“No, not really, I know I’m good looking, but at my old school there weren’t many choices for boys for me too like, and I didn’t really have any guy friends that were gay either so…”

Blaine nodded in understanding, “So you were pretty much the only one that was out of the closet?”

Kurt nodded, “I was…I had a boy that I liked but he was very much in the closet and said that he would never come out in high school.”

“That’s sad…”

“That’s not all of it either…” Kurt sighed. “He said that if I wanted to that we could secretly see each other. At first I didn’t see anything wrong with that because I really liked him, so we were secretly seeing each other for awhile, and then one day before school, he came up to me and was really mean too me in front of all his friends…”

“I’m sorry Kurt that must have been horrible…” Blaine was watching Kurt intently.

“It was, but it was also my fault, I should have never agreed to it…should have figured it would blow up in my face.” Kurt sighed.

“It still sucks.” Blaine didn’t mind Kurt telling him stuff like this he was a good listener.

Kurt scowled and exhaled noisily, “So that’s the closest I’ve had to a boyfriend, I think it’s about time to find one.” Kurt blushed, what he really wanted to do was tell Blaine that he was attracted to him, but he knew Blaine might not like that. Kurt sighed, lying back down on his bed; he was trying to figure out what his feelings for Blaine were. It was so easy to like Blaine, he was nice and attractive and really hot. That was it, Kurt thought Blaine was hot. He officially had a crush on this boy.

But was Kurt being fair to himself, the guys already told him, and Blaine had told him too that he didn’t let people close to him in that sense. There was one thing for sure Blaine was fragile, something had broken this boy and Kurt was going to find out what so he could help him. He just really hoped Blaine would let him.

“Do you want to go get food?” Blaine asked and he saw Kurt jump. “Did I scare you?”

“Sorry I was just lost in thought.” Kurt blushed and sat up again. “Yeah food sounds great.” Kurt got up and walked to his closet and started looking through his clothes. “Got any ideas what you want to do today?”

“I think Sebastian is going to make you let him show you around…” Blaine chuckled but it had very little amusement in it.

“That will be the highlight of my day!” Kurt groaned and started pulling out the clothes he was going to wear. He walked into the bathroom and then shut the door.

Blaine sighed he didn’t know what he was going to wear today. He climbed off the bed and stretched. He walked over to his closet and looked at himself in the full length mirror, he still looked tired. He had decided on a pair of sand brown tight fitting pants, an off-white short-sleeve button down shirt, a quarter length sleeved clove pink with red horizontal stripes pullover sweater and decided to pair it with a pair of black and white leather boat shoes. He sat his clothes down on the bed and grabbed out a clean pair of underwear.

Blaine hadn’t really seen what Kurt had picked for an outfit, he was curious. He didn’t have to wait long because Kurt was coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing super skinny black jeans (Blaine could swear they were painted on), a white cotton long-sleeved shirt (it looked really soft) paired with a pair of light blue boots and around his neck a white scarf that had light blue skulls on it. His hair was perfect, he looked stunning. Blaine blushed and grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, giving Kurt a shy smile.

Kurt sat down on the bed waiting for Blaine. He looked around at Blaine’s side of the room, his shelves were almost completely covered with books, and there were no family pictures at all on Blaine’s side of the room. Kurt frowned; he really did need to learn more about him. Kurt grabbed his phone off the nightstand; he told his dad that he would call him in the morning once he was settled in properly. The conversation didn’t last long because his dad was swamped at the garage. Kurt felt bad that he wasn’t there to help him this weekend.

Kurt put a smile on his face when he saw Blaine come out of the bathroom he looked really good. Kurt secretly wished that he had left his curls instead of gelling them though. “I really like your outfit.”

Blaine blushed, “Thanks I really like yours too…”

“Thank-you.” Kurt smiled at him again. “Ready to go get some food?”

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the door. Kurt found it easy to memorize the route from their dorm room to the cafeteria. Once they were there, Kurt noticed that there were not as many students in here as he had expected there to be.

“Breakfast on the weekends runs from seven to ten…” Blaine told him when he saw the confused look on Kurt’s face.

“I figured that there would still be more people in here than what there are.” Kurt knew that most boys had huge appetites and he knew that if his step-brother Finn was here he would be spending all his morning in here. This made Kurt laugh causing Blaine to smile at him.

As he and Blaine made their way to the food, Kurt was surprised at how many options there were for breakfast. There were all kinds of cereal, hot oatmeal, doughnuts, bagels and cream cheese, toast with peanut butter and various jellies, cinnamon rolls, and all kinds of different fruit. With so many options Kurt really didn’t know what he wanted to eat. “What are you going to eat?”

“Bagel with cream cheese and fruit…” Blaine said this as he was putting his Bagel onto his tray. “Blueberry is my fave…”

Kurt smiled at this he was at least learning more about Blaine. Kurt grabbed at bowl and put in on his tray and then filled it with Multi-grain Cheerios. He grabbed a small dish of blueberries and sliced up strawberries and then a banana. He loved fruit in his cereal. He then followed Blaine over to where the drinks were.

Blaine grabbed a bottle of apple juice and poured himself a cup of coffee. He could finally wake up all the way. When he was done he handed Kurt a bottle of milk for his cereal. “Do you want anything else to drink?”

“I’ll have some coffee too…” Kurt really didn’t like regular coffee that much but he did need the pick me up, especially if he had to deal with Sebastian today. He smiled when Blaine poured him a cup and handed it to him. Kurt noticed that Blaine was really careful not to let their hands touch, this he couldn’t help but frown about.

They made their way to a smaller table in a corner near the windows; it was a beautiful day outside today. The sky was really blue. Neither one said much while they ate. It wasn’t until Kurt noticed those same three freshmen from last night staring at Blaine and whispering to each other that he decided to say something. “So how do you feel about that?” Kurt motioned to the boys with his head.

Blaine sighed when he realized what Kurt was talking about. “At the beginning of the year it really bothered me. I just wanted to be left alone, I mean I still want to be left alone but now I’m used to it, doesn’t bother me as much anymore…”

“I don’t know how I would feel about it, boys mooning over me like that, it’s kind of creepy…” Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Blaine nodded his agreement. “I mean they are sweet, but I just wish they would realize that I can’t be what they want me to be…”

“You think they all want a chance at being your boyfriend?” Kurt didn’t know why but he felt angry about this.

“Yeah I think they do, Jeremy has been trying since like the second week of school to find ways to spend time with me.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders a little. “The other two, the blonde one is Michael, he’s been the shiest about it all he hasn’t really said much to me, and the dark hair one is Max, he’s the only one that has asked me out, out of the three of them.”

Kurt was really surprise Blaine was talking so much while they were outside of their room. “Was he heartbroken?”

“Well must not have hurt his feelings too much because he still tries…” Blaine sighed.

Kurt sighed, he couldn’t really blame these boys for trying so hard but from what Blaine had said he had made it clear to them that he wasn’t interested so he didn’t know why they wouldn’t back off. “You just wish they’d back off huh?” Blaine nodded at him and Kurt looked back at the three boys, they were now staring at Kurt, with _what was that looks of jealousy on their faces…_ Kurt couldn’t help himself as the smirk came onto his face directed at the three younger boys.          

 


	4. 4 AM Conversations

4 AM Conversations

Kurt really wasn’t sure what time it was by the time he made his way back up to his room. He had spent the whole day with Sebastian, letting him show him around the school and the guy seemed impossible to get away from. He had made him eat lunch with him and also dinner too and Kurt was completely fed up with him. At the end of dinner Kurt had realized what Sebastian had been up too, he had purposely made it so Kurt hadn’t run into Blaine throughout the whole day. And it had pissed him off and he had stormed out of the cafeteria without another word to him. _He must know what Blaine’s schedule on the weekends is…_ Kurt growled as he reached his and Blaine’s room.

Kurt calmed his breathing and then unlocked the door. He couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face as he took in the site of the curly haired boy. He was once again sitting on the window seat reading. “Hi, there…” Kurt crossed the room and sat down on his bed.

Blaine looked up from his book; Kurt looked slightly pissed off and tired, despite the smile that he was giving Blaine. “Didn’t have a good day?”

“God I could kill him!” Kurt smiled when Blaine let out a small chuckle. “He was horrid today, I literally think he showed me the whole school today and I think he did it on purpose…”

Blaine tilted his head at Kurt. “Why do you think that?”

“Because I didn’t see you at all today and I think he made it so I wouldn’t.” Kurt stated with another frown on his face.

Blaine blushed slightly at the thought of Kurt being mad that he didn’t see Blaine throughout the day, but quickly had to smile it was sweet. “Sounds like something Sebastian would do.”

“He makes me want to pull my hair out!” Kurt ran his long fingers through his hair.

“That wouldn’t be good…” Blaine liked Kurt’s hair.

“No it wouldn’t.” Kurt agreed with Blaine. Kurt slowly took in what Blaine was wearing. He had on pair of silky white pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top, which showed off his body and he had bare feet again. Kurt had noticed he didn’t seem to like wearing socks. “Did you already take a shower?” Kurt figured he had since he was already dressed for bed and his curls were free of the gel prison that held them during the day. Blaine nodded his head at him. “What did you do today?”

Blaine held up his book. “Read this and did the summaries for the chapters…I’m almost done though.” Blaine grinned at Kurt. “I pretty much stay up here on the weekends, unless we have stuff to do with the Warbler’s.”

“Well I would have gladly stayed in here with you all day if I could have.” Kurt was still mad at Sebastian. “I’m gonna grab a quick shower before bed.” Kurt smiled again and spun on his heels and headed for the bathroom…   

 

Kurt awoke with a start, his eyes flying open as he tried to take in his surroundings and the noises of the room. It was almost completely dark except for the bright moon light that shown in through the navy blue curtains. The room was cast in a weird color. He shook his head and focused on the noise. He heard it again it was what had woken him up. He slowly sat up and looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw that Blaine was moving and thrashing around on his bed, he sounded like he was in pain. Kurt flicked the light on and really took in Blaine’s figure, he was completely uncovered now, and the blankets had been kicked to the floor. Kurt was wide-eyed as he looked at Blaine. He looked like he was trying to fight someone off and he was mumbling something but Kurt couldn’t make out what it was. Kurt got to his feet and bolted across the room to Blaine’s bed. He didn’t know if he should touch him or not.

“Blaine,” Kurt shook the bed a little. He was hoping it would wake him up. Kurt watched Blaine he seemed to slow in his movements and then he cried out loudly, tears started pouring down his face and it was then that Kurt knew he had to wake him up. “Blaine, wake up…" He took a hold of Blaine’s shoulders and shook him gently he didn’t want to scare him too badly. His skin was clammy to the touch. “Blaine…”

Blaine’s eyes were wide and terrified when they flew open and locked onto Kurt’s face. He was breathing heavy and the tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He quickly slid up so he was leaning against the head board. He closed his eyes trying to get his breathing under control. He knew Kurt was still watching him. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” Blaine breathed wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Kurt hadn’t seen someone have a nightmare like that before. Kurt frowned and then sat down on the end of the bed when Blaine didn’t answer him. All he really wanted to do was pull Blaine into his arms and comfort him but he didn’t think Blaine would allow that. “Blaine…are you okay?” Kurt whispered this time, hoping that Blaine would look at him.

Blaine nodded his head and then let out a shaky breath finally looking at Kurt again. “I’m just embarrassed that I woke you up…”

Kurt shook his head, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about you can’t control bad dreams.” Kurt uttered softly.

“Okay, I’m still sorry though…” Blaine sighed and looked into Kurt’s eyes, they were so pretty.

Kurt let out a sigh of his own. “I know you are, but you don’t have to be.” Kurt stood back up and grabbed Blaine’s blankets and laid them back on the bed where they were supposed to be. “I’m here if you want to talk about it…”

Blaine smiled but his lips were still trembling slightly. Blaine glanced at the clock it was four in the morning. He was surprised Kurt wasn’t in a bad mood for being woken up this early. He couldn’t help the shaky laugh that escaped his lips.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “What’s that laugh for?”

“Oh I was just thinking about yesterday morning you were really mad about being woken up at six, well it’s only four this morning…” Blaine shrugged looking guilty.

Kurt shook his head, “You had no control over it so I’d be kind of a dick if I was mad at you for it wouldn’t I?” Kurt couldn’t help it he reached out a hand and placed it on Blaine’s leg. He hadn’t really realized he had done it until he felt Blaine jerk his leg in surprise. “I’m so sorry…when I comfort people I touch…I’m sorry…” Kurt had pulled his hand away and was now sitting on them so he wouldn’t feel the urge to touch him again.

“I’m okay…” Blaine mumbled. “You have a gentle touch.” Blaine felt his eyes widen, he was surprised he said that out loud.

Kurt chewed on his lip, trying to decide what he wanted to say before he said anything. “I would never hurt you Blaine.”

Blaine nodded his agreement, he knew Kurt wouldn’t hurt him, he knew he didn’t know Kurt that long but he knew that for sure.

“Do you want to talk until you calm down enough to go back to sleep?” Kurt suggested.

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t want to keep you awake. It may take awhile before I can get back to sleep.”

“I don’t mind, if you need someone to talk to I’m here for you, no matter what time of day it is.” Kurt gave him another smile and then stood up he was going to go back over to his bed so he could lie down and get comfy.

Blaine didn’t know why he did it but he reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand. “Thank -you…”

Kurt was surprised by the touch this was the first time Blaine had made any attempt to touch him. His hand was tingling. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For waking me up…” Blaine let go of Kurt’s hand.

“There’s no need to thank me, I wasn’t going to let you suffer.” Kurt said in a matter of fact tone.

Blaine nodded at him again and slid down in the bed farther. “You can tell me about you if you want.”

Kurt smiled and climbed into his bed lying so he was facing Blaine. “What would you like to know?”

“Anything you’re willing to share.”

Kurt smiled again, “Let’s see I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. My parents are Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Hummel…” Kurt paused here and took a deep breath. “She died when I was eight…” Kurt closed his eyes but then smiled. “I still miss her but I’m not as sad about it anymore. For a long time it was just me and my dad, we used to fight a lot because we didn’t have anything in common. When I came out to him the beginning of my sophomore year, we kind of turned a corner and became closer…” Kurt paused again and looked over at Blaine, he was watching him intently. “You sure I’m not boring you?” Blaine shook his head and Kurt smiled as his curls bounced. “Okay well this is where my story gets a little funny. In my sophomore year I was crushing on a guy that is now my step-brother…”

Blaine couldn’t help the giggle. “Really…”

Kurt hid his face in shame but laughed too. “Yes, really…but it’s all just amusing to me now.” Kurt looked up at Blaine and he was smiling at him and it was a genuine smile. “So his mom and my dad are now married and we are a happy family.”

“So your home life was good, but not your school life?” Blaine was curious he hoped that Kurt wouldn’t get mad at him for inquiring more about what Kurt had told him earlier.

“No, after everything happened at school with the boy I was seeing, I became even more unpopular than I was before, the jocks started picking on me more and the boys older brother he was a senior, he started threatening me and shoving me into lockers and saying that if I ever looked at his brother again he would kill me…”

“Oh my god, Kurt that’s horrible…” Blaine could sympathize.

“Yeah it was, so my best friends Rachel and Mercedes, we were looking up the Warbler’s because Rachel wanted to know who her competition was. So when we found you guys we looked into the school and found the no bullying policy and it was decided.” Kurt was watching Blaine as he talked, he seemed to enjoy listening to him, this made Kurt smile.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, “Well I’m glad you came here, no one deserves to feel unsafe at school.”

“Blaine, do you feel unsafe here?” Kurt couldn’t help it.

Blaine shook his head. “No…”

“You just feel nervous around guys…” Blaine nodded at this. “Are there any guys you don’t feel nervous around?” Kurt was curious.

“Wes, David, Nick, Jeff…and…” Blaine blushed and hid his face.

“And who?” Kurt had to ask although he thought he knew who Blaine was going to say.

“You…” Blaine said from behind his blankets.

“I’m happy about that!” Kurt was actually giddy with the fact that Blaine felt safe around him. Blaine peeked up out of the blankets at him and Kurt gave him a big smile, he was still blushing though Kurt could see the pinkness in his cheeks. “Is that weird that I’m happy about it?”

“No, it’s not weird…” Blaine liked that Kurt seemed happy about it. Blaine knew that he and Kurt could be friends. “I’m happy that you’re happy about it…” Blaine let out a small chuckle.

Kurt beamed at him. “That makes me happy too…” Kurt knew he was smiling stupidly at Blaine but he couldn’t help it. It felt good to know that he could get close to him in some way; maybe it would lead to more. Kurt watched as Blaine yawned. “Are you ready to go back to sleep now?”

Blaine nodded as he let out another yawn. Kurt smiled at him and then reached up for the light. “Thank-you again Kurt…”

“You’re very welcome Blaine.” Kurt smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Night…” Blaine smiled back at him and then sighed when the room was cast into darkness again. He fell asleep thinking about Kurt with a smile on his face…

 

Blaine wasn’t sure what time it was when he opened it his eyes to the sound of a phone ringing. It wasn’t his ringtone so it must be Kurt’s phone. He heard Kurt growl and then hit something. Blaine rolled onto his side so he was looking at Kurt. He was leaned over the bed, obviously reaching for the phone he had just thrown on the floor. He knew Kurt wouldn’t be happy with whoever was calling him. Blaine watched Kurt as he picked up the phone and answered it saying a grumble of a hello to the other end. Blaine watched Kurt as he conversed with the person on the other end of the phone. He had a frown on his face.

“From now on call me when you know I’ll be awake…” Kurt grumbled. “Yeah, okay…I’ll see you later…” Kurt wasn’t in a mood for niceties, he had been woken up from a really good dream and was pissed that he hadn’t been able to finish that dream. He hung up the phone and sat it on the nightstand. “Hi there…” He said to Blaine when he realized he was watching him. “Sorry about that, my friends don’t care what time it is when they bother me…”

“You really aren’t a morning person are you?” Blaine asked with a smile he thought it was cute when Kurt was grumpy; the faces he would make were adorable.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth for a few minutes. He loved the tone of Blaine’s voice right now it was low and gravelly, he wondered if he always sounded this way in the morning. “Not on weekends I’m not…” Kurt smiled back at him though. “If I know I have to be up, say for school or whatnot I’m not grumpy, but on weekends, days that I like to have for myself, I only like waking up when I want to wake up.” Kurt was watching Blaine he had the blankets pulled up around him so all he could see was his head. “You always just look sleepy, never grumpy…”

“I’m never fully awake until I get coffee in me, but no I’m not grumpy…” Blaine chuckled.

“Now coffee sounds like a good idea would you like to go out for coffee this morning?” Kurt had told his friend Rachel Berry that he would meet her in a couple hours.  

“Sure…” Blaine smiled at him. “Where did you want to go?”

Kurt suddenly felt less grumpy as he looked at Blaine’s beautiful smile. “The Lima Bean…my friend Rachel wants to see me so I said I would meet her there.”

“I like the coffee there.” Blaine sat up and stretched. He pushed the blankets off and stood up stretching again.

Kurt couldn’t help but stare at Blaine, his silk pajama pants looked really good on him. Kurt let out a quiet groan, he was really going to have a hard time controlling his hormones around Blaine when he looked so good all the time. _Kurt he is not ready for a relationship like that…_ He told himself with a sigh and then climbed out of bed to do his morning routine. Kurt put on all his lotion and then got dressed putting on a tight fitted black quarter length sleeve shirt and a white vest and a pair of super skinny white jeans with a brown leather anchor belt. He wrapped a silver chain scarf around his neck and then checked himself in the mirror he thought he looked good. He finished styling his hair giving it one more shot of hairspray for good measure and then he opened the bathroom door.

He smiled at Blaine, he was sitting on the bed hugging his knees but when he saw Kurt he got to his feet, which were still bare. Kurt was surprised Blaine had already gotten dressed he was wearing a white striped tight fitted short sleeve crewneck tee, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, with a navy blue and white striped belt. His clothes always fit his body just right. Kurt walked across the room and then sat down on the bed and laced up his black leather Dr. Martens boots with a sigh. “You look really good!” Kurt dared to say, he wasn’t sure if Blaine would like a compliment like that or not.

Blaine gave him a smile, “Thanks…” He blushed slightly when Kurt smiled back and then he slipped into the bathroom. He really needed to use the bathroom but hadn’t wanted to disturb Kurt, when he was done he washed his hands and then got to fixing his hair. He hurried as much as he could because he didn’t want to keep Kurt waiting. He opened the door and found Kurt with a smile on his face and his legs crossed elegantly. Blaine smiled back and opened his dresser draw to find a pair of socks.

“Wow, you are actually going to wear socks…” Kurt teased.

Blaine wrinkled his nose up at him and then sat down on the bed. “I do wear socks just not all the time…” Blaine told him as he put them on. He slipped on his navy blue leather Mesquite boat boots and then stood back up.

“Are you ready to go?” Kurt asked as he grabbed a light gray sweater. Blaine nodded and grabbed his black lamb’s wool double-breasted cardigan and shrugged it on. Kurt led the way out to the parking lot where he left his black Lincoln Navigator on Friday night when he had gotten here.

“Wow that’s your car?” Blaine asked as they stopped beside it.

“I love my car…” Kurt said with a proud smile on his face. He opened the passenger side door for Blaine and then jogged around to the driver’s side and hopped in. Kurt was glad Blaine had agreed to come with him today and that neither of them had to deal with Sebastian…

 


	5. Please, Just Hold My Hand

Please, Just Hold My Hand

Blaine had listened to Kurt talk about his best friends Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry on the drive to The Lima Bean, he didn’t mind listening. Anything Kurt talked about fascinated him. He couldn’t quiet explain it but he just enjoyed his voice it had a calming effect on him. He had told Kurt more about Nick, Jeff, Wes and David, those being the boys he was closest too. He was happy that they had avoided talking about Sebastian the whole time. By the time they pulled into the parking lot Kurt was halfway through telling him all about the New Directions. Blaine silently hoped that not all of them would be here.

“Well I will tell you more about them later…” Kurt turned the car off and unbuckled. “Don’t want to keep Rachel waiting too long she has a mean streak…” Blaine laughed about this causing Kurt to smile again.

“Is she really as big of a diva like you say?” Blaine didn’t really have any best friends that were girls and hadn’t been around teenage girls in awhile, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this.

“Oh yes she is. She and I have been best friends since we were in the fifth grade…she can be much sometimes but I love her…” Kurt opened the door for Blaine and watched him as he walked inside. He was so cute. He knew that Rachel would pick up on his feelings for Blaine and hoped with all hope that she would not say anything in front of him. “There she is…”

Blaine followed Kurt’s gaze. There sitting at the table was a small, brown haired girl with a prominent nose, she was pretty though. She was dressed in a bright yellow dress that had a weird pattern in it. She liked color. This made him smile he too liked colorful clothes and was surprised that he hadn’t worn more color today. “Here…” Blaine had pulled out some money and tried to hand it to Kurt. Kurt looked at him one eyebrow rose. “It’s to help pay for the coffee and bagels.” Blaine held the money out again. He didn’t think Kurt would have wanted to pay for all of it on his own; after all it wasn’t a date. Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again at the feeling in his stomach when he thought about going on a date with Kurt. He had never been on a date before…not really.

Kurt took the money from Blaine, although he had hoped Blaine wouldn’t have offered any. “Rach…” Kurt said to the girl sitting at the table with a wave.

She smile brightly and jumped up out of her seat and made her way toward them. “Kurt, I’ve miss you so much!” Rachel Berry pulled him into a tight hug.

Kurt laughed. “That’s sweet, Rach, I’ve missed you too, but it’s only been two days.”

Rachel released him from the hug and turned her gaze on Blaine, her mouth falling open at the sight of him.

Blaine looked down at himself, suddenly wondering if he looked okay and then looked up at Kurt a worried look on his face.

“Rach, it’s not nice to stare and are you trying to catch flies?” Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine.

Rachel snapped her mouth shut and then looked back at Kurt. “Is this him?” She asked in a hushed tone even though Blaine could clearly hear her.

“Rachel Berry, my crazy, driven, best friend meet Blaine Anderson, my shy roommate, friend, and lead singer of the Warbler’s.” Kurt thought that was a pretty good introduction.

“Even though you are technically my enemy…” Rachel squeaked when she felt something hit her foot, hard. She glanced at Kurt he was giving her his ‘bitch don’t you dare’ look. He had kicked her foot. She pouted at him and then turned back to Blaine. “As I was saying, even though you are technically my competition…” Rachel glared at Kurt as she rephrased what she was saying. “It is very nice to meet you Blaine.”

Blaine liked watching Kurt and Rachel interact with each other it was funny. “It’s nice meeting you too.” He gave her a smile.

“I’m going to order, what coffee do you want Blaine?” Kurt was just about to learn the coffee order of the boy he was crushing on which meant he could bring Blaine coffee whenever he felt like it.

“I’ll have a medium drip…” Blaine smiled at him. “And…”

“I know a blueberry bagel.” Kurt smiled and winked at him.

Blaine smiled at him and then walked over to the side counter and grabbed one of the cinnamon shakers. “Did you want to go sit?” Blaine asked Rachel. She nodded at him and then walked over to one of the tables near the large windows and sat down.

“So has Kurt auditioned for the Warbler’s yet?” Rachel was watching Blaine with curious eyes.

Blaine shook his head. “No, he hasn’t been to any of the meetings yet…well we actually haven’t had any since he got there.”

“Well he is great you guys will be stupid if you don’t take him.”

Blaine could hear the bitterness in her voice, but he decided not to say anything about it.

“Although, if I was there the Warbler’s would be begging me to join them…I’m that good you know?” Rachel had said this in a hushed voice.

“I’m sure they would be all over you, since you’re a girl…” Blaine couldn’t help but say it. It wasn’t that he doubted her talent but he didn’t really like the fact that she seemed to think she was better than everyone else. Blaine knew he was a really good singer and everyone loved his voice but he didn’t go around telling everyone that he was better than them.

Rachel put a smile on her face. “It must be weird going to an all-boy’s school, I mean with no girl voices to work with.” Rachel stated and then rambling on about the boy voices in her glee club. “Of course I love Finn, although we aren’t together right now, and his voice is really good, but so far not one of the guys can really keep up with me vocally.” Rachel let out a sigh.

“What are you two talking about?” Kurt asked when he sat down placing the coffee in front of each of them and setting a basket of bagels into the middle of the table.

Blaine mouthed his thanks to Kurt and then removed the lid of the cup. He loved his cinnamon in his coffee. He placed the lid back on and then sipped it. It tasted so good. He smiled when he noticed Kurt watching him.

“We were talking about glee club…” Rachel told Kurt as she sipped her coffee.

“You were telling him how you are the best right?” Kurt rolled his eyes he didn’t have to ask, he knew his best friend too well. “She is really good though!” Kurt admitted to Blaine.

Blaine sat there eating his bagel listening to the two friends talk happily with each other. He would say something only when they talked directly to him. He was watching out the window, it was a beautiful day and was glad that for once he wasn’t stuck at Dalton. He hadn’t really left the school since the beginning of the school year. He took in the brightly lit room around them, there were not that many people in here, there was a group of four teenagers, and Blaine thought it looked like a study group, because their heads were all bent over the table with books in front of them. There was an elderly couple sitting in a corner booth holding each other’s hands smiling lovingly at one another. This made Blaine smile. He then noticed a few older guys; they seemed to be college students come in through the door. The two in the front Blaine didn’t know who they were so he was just going to ignore them, but then they stepped out of the way to reveal the guy behind them and Blaine suddenly felt like he had be submerged in ice cold water. He wasn’t even aware that Kurt was talking to him until he felt Kurt’s warm fingers run over his hand causing goose bumps to form on his skin. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and stared wide-eyed at him. He knew he probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights but he needed Kurt to make him feel grounded, to keep in the present.

“Blaine…” Kurt was surprised at the tight grip Blaine was currently giving his hand and the terrified look in his eyes. Kurt quickly looked around trying to figure out what Blaine was so scared of. He saw the group of college guys they were all fairly good looking. “What’s wrong? Talk to me…” Kurt slid his chair closer to Blaine’s, he noticed Rachel do the same on the other side of Blaine. Kurt tried to pull his hand away from Blaine’s so he could hold his hand in a more comfortable way, but Blaine tightened his grip and then shook his head.

“Please, just hold my hand!” Blaine felt his whole body tremble slightly.

“Shh…it’s okay I won’t let go, but you’re crushing my fingers this way…” Kurt was really surprised at how strong Blaine was. He managed to properly get a hold of Blaine’s hand. “There, it will be fine…” Kurt was still watching the group of guys. Kurt was going to suggest that they leave, but when he saw the tallest of the guys look over at them and put a huge smile on his face, Kurt stayed quiet.

Rachel had never seen someone look so terrified before, he looked like he was going to jump out of his skin at any moment. She watched the three guys with a frown on her face. “Blaine what’s wrong?”

They all watched as the guy came towards them the smile still on his face. He had long dirty-blonde wavy hair, (Kurt could tell it was dyed) and blue eyes. He was frowning at him despite the smile on the other guys face.

“Blaine, wow…I didn’t think I would see you here.” He said when he stopped by their table. Rachel and Kurt were both glaring at him. “Are you Blaine’s friends?”

“Yes, who are you?” Kurt asked still glaring.

“Oh sorry, I’m Jeremiah, Blaine’s old roommate at Dalton…” He was holding out a hand to Kurt still smiling brightly at Blaine.

Kurt felt his jaw clench as he shook hands with Jeremiah, he remembered Sebastian saying on his first night there that there was one person that knew what happened to Blaine and he was standing right in front of Kurt right now. He seemed oblivious of how scared Blaine looked, this made Kurt angry. “If you don’t mind we were having a private conversation…” Kurt couldn’t help the growl that slipped into his voice.

“Okay…it was great seeing you Blaine…” He never took that smile off his face. He left their table and then headed back to his friends, laughing and smiling back at them. They got their coffees and then left, but before he walked out through the door he smiled and winked at Blaine.  

Blaine shuddered and squeezed Kurt’s hand slightly. He then started picking at the little piece of bagel that was left in front of him with his hand that was free.

Kurt thought Blaine would have let go of his hand but he never did. He also knew that Blaine wasn’t going to tell him anything about what had just happened while they were out in public. “It’s okay now…” Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. He was still trembling slightly and he looked like he was going to either pass out or get sick. “Here drink your coffee…” Kurt slid Blaine’s cup towards him.

Blaine picked up the cup with his free hand, which he noticed was shaking too, and he gulped down the last of this warm coffee. He knew Rachel and Kurt were watching him but he was glad that neither of them were pressing him on what had just happened, although they both looked confused, Rachel more so that Kurt.

Kurt noticed Rachel looking at Blaine completely concerned about him. But thought Rachel was doing very good and not badgering Blaine when it was very clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. Kurt and Rachel talked for awhile longer until Rachel said she had to go meet her Dad’s for lunch. Kurt managed to get his hand away from Blaine long enough to hug Rachel goodbye, and she whispered a ‘call me later’ into his ear before turning to Blaine.

“It was really nice meeting you Blaine. I hope we see more of each other.” Rachel wasn’t expecting much of a response from him but he did give her a tiny half smile.

Kurt held his hand out to Blaine, unsure if he still wanted the comfort, “You want to go back to Dalton now?” Kurt asked when Blaine stood up and took his hand. Blaine just nodded to him.

The ride back was completely quiet besides the music coming from the speakers. Blaine was still holding Kurt’s hand though they weren’t trembling as bad now. “You know I’m here if you want to talk about anything.” Kurt said when he pulled into his parking spot and turned the car off.

“Thanks, I’m okay though…” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand and then pulled away from the touch. He climbed out of the car and started walking towards the school. Kurt was following close behind him watching his every movement, Blaine didn’t mind though. Blaine was just about to open the door when it swung out towards him making him back up to avoid being hit and stepped back right into Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s elbows making sure he didn’t fall down. “Watch where you are going…you could hurt someone…” Kurt growled at the boys in front of them. He didn’t know how they couldn’t have seen Blaine through the huge glass doors. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a sad look in his eyes but smiled at him. Kurt noticed it was the guys that had stopped him in the hallway his first night here, the guys that worked for the school newspaper. They looked really surprised to see Blaine. “What?” Kurt snapped. He didn’t like the way they were looking at Blaine.

“Hey Hummel, thought anymore about letting us do that article on you?” Everett asked with a smile on his face.

When Kurt was blinded by the flash of the camera, snapping a picture of him and Blaine he felt his anger rise. “You had no right to take a picture of me, when I clearly told you I wasn’t interested.” Kurt growled and forced himself not to grab the camera and smash it. “Get out of the way…” Kurt nudged Blaine forward and pushed his way through the guys, not caring if he ran into them hard or not. Kurt let go of Blaine once they were inside and walking up the stairs. When they got to their door Kurt heard someone calling his name, making him turn around, it was Trent. Kurt let out a sigh and then put a smile on his face. “Hey Trent…”

“Hi, Kurt…hi, Blaine…” Trent was beaming at Blaine.

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at Trent he was so happy. “Hello, Trent.” Blaine searched for his key in his pocket and then unlocked the door.

“Did you need something?” Kurt asked Trent as he followed Blaine into the room.

“Oh…” Trent took a hesitant step into the room behind them. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and a few of the other guys.” Trent was really hoping that if Kurt was to come that Blaine might come too.

Kurt was watching Blaine for a few minutes before he spoke. “Can I get a rain-check?” Kurt didn’t think Blaine would want to leave the room for anything other than lunch and dinner and he didn’t really want to leave him alone, he was worried about him.

“Oh… sure not a problem…” Trent was really excited that Kurt had at least considered it. “Okay I have to go; I’ll see you at dinner.” Trent gave them both a wave and then left.

“See-yah Trent, hope you have fun.” Kurt laughed slightly as he watched the other boy bounce out of the room, he was sure happy. “I wonder if he ever has a bad day.” Kurt wondered out loud. He turned back around after closing the door and looked at Blaine. He was sitting on his bed, with his back against the wall, hugging his legs again. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Kurt sat down on Blaine’s bed.

“I’m sorry about acting like that; I was just really surprised to see him.” Blaine was talking in a really low voice just barely over a whisper.

“Blaine that was more than just surprised…” Kurt slid up on the bed so he was sitting right next to him.

“I…” Blaine felt the urge to tell Kurt all about it but then he was scared of what Kurt would think of him after he did.

“Blaine…” Kurt reached out for his hand. He watched as Blaine closed his eyes but let Kurt take his hand in his. “You don’t have to tell me anything until you are ready to…” Kurt smiled when Blaine let their fingers lace together.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell you…” Blaine whispered keeping his eyes closed.

“That’s okay, but I’m going to be here in case you decide to.” Kurt grinned when Blaine squeezed his hand in a silent thank-you. “So what do you usually do on Sunday’s?” Kurt looked around the room seeing if he could get any clues.

Blaine opened his eyes and turned his body slightly so he was facing Kurt more, not letting go of his hand. Blaine pointed up at his shelves like it was painfully obvious what he spent doing on his weekends. Kurt gave him a big smile. “I usually read or watch movies…” Blaine pointed to the other end of the smaller shelf.

“Oh…movie day…” Kurt wondered what type of movies Blaine had. Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and stood up on the bed. “What shall we watch?” He started thumbing through the movies. Blaine had all the _Harry Potter_ movies that were out, which was all the way up to _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ He had all the _X-men_ movies, and Kurt realized he had about all the Marvel movies that had been put out so far. He also had a lot of cartoon movies. “My collect mostly includes musicals…” Kurt let out a soft chuckle.

“I have some of those too…” Blaine blushed he wondered what Kurt thought of his movie collection.

Kurt turned his attention the other end of the shelf. Blaine had _The Jazz Singer, Moulin Rouge, Devil-May-Care, West Side Story,_ and _Gypsy_ , there were more than Kurt thought there would be. “I have all of these too…” Kurt smiled down at Blaine again. “Which movie would you like to watch?”

Blaine stood up and slid one off the shelf handing it to Kurt. “What about this?” He then jumped off the bed and opened his wardrobe closet. “I keep the TV in here because I don’t have a place to keep it out all the time.” He told Kurt. He pulled out the flat screen television. “It has a DVD player built in…”

Kurt couldn’t help smiling, he was so cute. Kurt climbed off the bed helped Blaine plug in the television set. He then returned to the beds and pulled the pillows onto the floor. He watched Blaine as he lay down on the floor. Kurt grabbed the DVD case off the bed and looked at it. _Across the Universe,_ Kurt liked this movie. He wondered if he would hear Blaine sing or not…

 

 


	6. Harder To Breath

Harder To Breathe

The movie was almost over; Blaine had been given a personal concert by Kurt who had sung along with everyone of the songs. Blaine had just hummed along, after this morning he wasn’t really in a mood to sing. He rolled over onto his back placing his head on the pillows and bit his lip. He reached forward for Kurt's hand hesitantly not really sure if Kurt really wanted him to hold hands with him, although Kurt seemed to not mind earlier. Blaine didn’t know why but just being able to hold Kurt’s hand made him feel calm and he didn’t think he would ever feel that way.

Kurt noticed Blaine reaching for his hand like he was afraid, like his hand was going to bite him like one would get bit by a snake. Kurt rolled onto his side and took Blaine’s hand back in his, giving him a big smile. “You can hold my hand if you want to Blaine…”

Blaine nodded at Kurt, “I just wasn’t sure if you would mind or not…” Blaine sighed.

“No I don’t mind in the least…” Kurt squeezed his hand.

Blaine let out a sigh. Ever since this morning after seeing the last person on the Earth he wanted to see, it felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest making it very hard to breathe. But when he was holding Kurt’s hand it was like a burst of fresh air rushed through him and he could breathe easy. Blaine didn’t know what this meant. He had only known Kurt for two days; he shouldn’t make Blaine feel this way should he.

Kurt had been watching Blaine throughout the movie he seemed really tense but now holding his hand he seemed relaxed. “You know maybe talking about what’s going on in that head of yours will make it easier to breathe.” Kurt knew the feeling all too well, when you were holding something inside, that maybe shouldn’t be kept a secret, made it feel like you were drowning, that your lungs didn’t want to work properly.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, who had his brow creased together looking at Blaine. “I just really didn’t ever want to see Jer…” Blaine shook his head and turned his face away from Kurt.

Kurt clutched Blaine’s hand tighter. “I could tell you didn’t want to see him, but Blaine you were terrified…”

“I just used to have a crush on him and now I don’t ever want to see him again…” Blaine sat up but didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand.

“That still doesn’t explain you being terrified but okay…” Kurt sat up too, once again fighting the urge to pull Blaine into his arms and hug him. “Maybe someday you’ll tell me…” Kurt really wanted to know what happened to this gorgeous boy. Kurt watched Blaine’s eyes widen slightly. “I would never share anything you tell me with anyone else.” That seemed to get the startled look off his face and Blaine just nodded at him. “Blaine, have you ever had a boyfriend?”

Blaine shook his head and then took a deep breath, “I had a crush on Jeremiah almost all of my freshmen year…which was stupid…”

“You were too busy crushing on him that you didn’t notice the other boys crushing on you…” Kurt couldn’t help but snort about this.

“I guess so…” Blaine thought it was time he told Kurt more about him since Kurt had been sharing with him. “Well I came in the beginning of the year and I was really shy…” Kurt had raised his eyebrow at him. “I know I’m still shy but I was like really shy about everything, I barely had any friends at all and then one day I was in one of the music rooms just singing because I was bored and Wes and David heard me and asked me to join the Warbler’s and then I suddenly had all the guys wanting to be friends with me and they gave me the solo’s. I actually thought that maybe I could actually, have _him_ (Blaine really didn’t want to say Jeremiah’s name anymore) be my boyfriend.” Blaine looked up at Kurt; his eyes were focused on Blaine’s mouth. This made him blush. “So I started hanging around more with _him_ and his friends, which were mostly juniors and seniors, I felt like they really accepted me and he would flirt with me so I really thought that I would have a chance with him…I was wrong he didn’t want a freshmen for a boyfriend.” Blaine figured this was enough information for one day. “Do you want to go get some lunch?” Blaine really didn’t want to leave the room again today but his stomach was growling at him.

“Yes I’m getting really hungry again.” Kurt got up but never let go of Blaine’s hand, he pulled him up with him. Blaine had a look of surprise on his face. “Blaine, if there is ever a time I touch you and you don’t want to be touched just tell me okay?” Blaine nodded but didn’t meet Kurt’s eyes. “I saw how much you were bothered by the hug Sebastian gave you.”

Blaine nodded again. “It’s because he makes me nervous…”

They let go of each other’s hands and then started down to the cafeteria. Blaine found it hard to breathe again being out of his room and not holding Kurt’s hand. But he didn’t want to hold Kurt’s hand outside their room here, because people would jump on it and make a huge deal about it. When they got in line Blaine grabbed a chicken salad wrap sandwich, a snack size bag of salt n vinegar chips, a chocolate chip cookie and a bottle of apple juice. He watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye; he noticed that Kurt liked to eat healthy. Blaine led the way to the same table they had eaten breakfast at the other morning, none of the other Warbler’s seemed to be in here right now.

“Blaine who is your best friend?” Kurt was curious.

“I think I would have to say Jeff and Nick but your…” Blaine lowered his head and blushed.

“I’m what?”

“I think you are becoming my best friend.” Blaine mumbled under his breath.

“I think you are becoming my best friend too, but shush don’t tell Rachel…” Kurt laughed about the last part.

“Speaking of Rachel, she asked me if you had auditioned for the Warbler’s yet.”

“I’m not surprised. She didn’t want me too when I told her I was transferring here, but then she said she would be okay with it.” Kurt was actually thinking about auditioning next week. He first wanted to find out how tough the classes here would be before he committed himself to too much. He didn’t want to join and then have to drop out because the course load was too much.

“Well from what I’ve heard you have the voice.” Blaine smiled at him.

“Thank-you...” Kurt blushed slightly.

Blaine started eating again when he felt someone pull their chair up sitting really close to him.

“Well isn’t this cozy…” Sebastian stated when he was fully seated in his chair. Kurt was glaring at him. “Am I interrupting something?”

“What is with you invading people’s person space?” Kurt growled. If he sat any closer to Blaine they would have to be sitting on one another. Kurt noticed Blaine tried to slide his chair away from Sebastian but Sebastian had his arm on the back of the chair. “You are so annoying…” Kurt couldn’t help it.

“Why Hummel that’s not very nice…” Sebastian was smirking at Kurt still.

“I never said I was nice did I?” Kurt growled.

“You don’t want to go there with me Hummel, see you’re a lot nicer than I am.” Sebastian had a slight growl in his voice now too.

Blaine was trying his hardest not to freak out, but when Sebastian seemed to want to touch him it was hard not to. He finally managed to move his chair; he slid it closer to where Kurt was sitting. “Did you want something Sebastian?” he asked once his breathing had calmed down.  

Sebastian didn’t have his smirk on his face anymore. He didn’t understand why Blaine seemed so afraid of human contact. “Just coming to find out what you are doing tonight?”

Blaine sighed, “What do I do every weekend Sebastian?”

“Watch movies in your room…” Sebastian sighed. This meant that Kurt would be in there watching them with him. Blaine nodded at him. “So, Hummel maybe you want to come hang out with the guys tonight…”

“If it means hanging out with you, then no…not interested…” Kurt wasn’t going to tell him that he planned on spending as much time with Blaine as Blaine allowed him too. Kurt watched Blaine as he finished off his bottle of apple juice. He looked so uncomfortable it was making Kurt angry at Sebastian. “You can leave now.”

Sebastian didn’t like this, Blaine was really the only guy here that Sebastian had any feelings for what so ever and Kurt seemed to have feelings for him to, but the difference was that Blaine seemed comfortable around Kurt and this is what bothered Sebastian the most. “I’ll see you later Blaine…” Sebastian ran a hand down Blaine’s arm and he flinched away from him. He sighed and then got up and left.

Kurt really felt the urge to trip Sebastian when he went by. “Are you okay?” He turned in his chair so he was facing Blaine.

“Why does he always have to touch me?”

Kurt held his hand out to Blaine he wasn’t sure if he would take it while they were down here. Blaine did take his hand though. If this was the only comfort he could give Blaine right now than it would have to do. “Because, he’s an ass and doesn’t want to accept that it bothers you.”

Sebastian knew they didn’t know he was there. He was going to keep quiet and just listen to them but when he saw Blaine take Kurt’s hand it was too much for him. “I maybe an ass, but I used to touch you last year Blaine the exact same way I do now and you didn’t jump out of your skin then, and now you let this…” Sebastian wasn’t’ sure what he wanted to call Kurt. “You let him hold your hand…” Sebastian sat down and took Blaine’s other hand in his own holding it firmly despite Blaine trying to pull it away. “If he can hold your hand than so can I…”

“Let go of me…” Blaine was trying his hardest to pull his hand away from Sebastian. “Let go…” Blaine had slid his chair backwards trying to get away from him but he still didn’t let go. “Let go of me…” Blaine shrieked this time.

“What the hell, let go of him.” Kurt was standing up now he reached over to try to pry Sebastian’s hand off of Blaine’s. Kurt heard footsteps rushing towards them. Blaine was practically clinging to Kurt’s back now hiding from Sebastian but his arm was still stretched out and it looked painful. Sebastian was actually trying to pull Blaine back down into his chair. Kurt could hear Blaine chanting ‘get off me, get off me’. “LET GO OF HIM!” Kurt shouted, most of the students that were in the cafeteria were already staring at the scene that was going on.

“What the hell is going on?” Nick asked in a stressed tone.

“He won’t let go of Blaine…” Kurt growled still staring at Sebastian.

“Sebastian what the hell…” A tall blonde boy, who was really good looking said hitting Sebastian in the arm.

Kurt had seen him a couple times but hadn’t really talked to him, but he figured this was Jeff Sterling. “He just won’t let go…” Kurt was still trying to pry their hands apart, which had worked slightly but Sebastian tightened his hand around Blaine’s wrist this time. Kurt could feel Blaine’s chest heaving against his back. He seemed like he was going to hyperventilate.

“Whoa everyone calm down…”

Kurt looked to who had just added the new addition to the situation. It was Wes with David standing right beside him. “Tell him to let go of Blaine before I put my foot up his ass…” Kurt had that growl to his voice again.

“Sebastian let go right now…” Wes said in a firm but calm voice, holding a hand up to Kurt.

David had come around the table and took a hold of Blaine’s arm gently. “Sebastian you’re going to hurt him.”

“All I was doing was holding his hand and he freaked out, like he does all the time and then he runs away…well he can’t run away all the time…” Sebastian was glaring up at David.

“This isn’t funny Sebastian.” Nick had come around the table so he was stand near Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt realized that none of them were trying to pull him away from Blaine because they didn’t want to hurt Blaine. Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s wrist, the one that was holding on to Blaine and started driving his thumb into the tendons. “Let go or I will do damage…” He watched as Sebastian’s face screwed up in pain at the pressure and he released Blaine.

As soon as the pulling on his arm stopped Blaine bolted towards the door, running as fast as he could, despite the calls of his name. He ran all the way up to the dorm rooms, not bothering to stop when people would call his name as he passed them in the hall. He rounded the corner and ran right into someone almost falling to the floor, but they grabbed him and steadied him. “Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch me…” Blaine fought away from their grasp and didn’t find any resistance.

“Whoa, Blaine it’s me Thad…” Thad didn’t know what was going on but this was the most freaked out he had seen Blaine in a long time. “Calm down…”

Blaine backed away from Thad staring at him. He was breathing really hard and it felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He held up his hands when Thad stepped closer to him. He shook his head. He soon heard footsteps running down the hall behind him. He rushed past Thad and started to fish for his key in his pocket with shaking hands. He was just about to unlock the door when he felt warm, soft hands on his arm, he knew the touch, why was this touch so familiar in such a short time.

Kurt took the key from Blaine’s trembling hand and unlocked the door. He glanced back over at Thad when Blaine disappeared into the room.

Thad came over to Kurt, “What happened?”

“Sebastian is a fucking asshole that’s what happened…” Kurt knew his dad wouldn’t approve of his language but he couldn’t help it when he was in a bad mood he swore.

“What did he do?” Thad didn’t have a shocked look on his face when Kurt said this.

Kurt told Thad about what had happened, trying to keep his temper in check. He didn’t want to stay in a bad mood because he didn’t want to accidently take his temper out on Blaine once he was back in the room. “Who does that…he was acting like a child…”

“Look, Kurt…Sebastian has had a thing for Blaine since they both started here and I think he is threatened by you…” Thad didn’t know how Kurt would take him saying that.

“Well Blaine is scared of him.” Kurt told Thad in a hushed tone, he didn’t want Blaine to hear him. “And he has a good reason to feel threatened by me.” Thad gave him a curious look. “I like Blaine, Thad…I don’t understand it, but I’ve never felt like this with anyone…not so fast…”

“I think you better go comfort him, I think he needs it.” Thad patted Kurt’s shoulder and then walked away.

Kurt sighed and then opened the door. He quickly unlaced his boots and slid them off he wanted to be more comfortable if he was going to calm down. He bit his bottom lip when he spotted Blaine he was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall again and hugging his knees. He noticed that Blaine’s wrist looked red. “Can I come and sit with you?” Kurt wanted to make sure it was okay before he did anything.

Blaine nodded at him and then watched him climb on the bed. “Thank-you…” he murmured.

Kurt bobbed his head once. “Can I see?” He reached out for Blaine’s wrist. Kurt slid so he was sitting in front of Blaine cross-legged.

Blaine held his hand out to Kurt. “I’m okay…it doesn’t hurt.” It did hurt a little but Blaine didn’t want Kurt to be any angrier than he was. Blaine closed his eyes when Kurt started rubbing his thumb over the reddened skin. “Do you want to watch another movie?” Blaine just wanted something to get his mind off everything.

“Sure, what movie do you want?” Kurt asked looking up to the shelf.

“How about _Happyfeet_ …” Blaine suggested with a small smile at Kurt.

“I like that movie.” Kurt stood up on the bed and ran his fingers over the titles until he found it. He then climbed off the bed and unplugged the television so he could move it. He tossed the pillows all onto Blaine’s bed and then walked to his side of the room and slid his trunk from the end of the bed out into the space between his and Blaine’s beds and then sat the television on top and then searched for a plug. As soon as he found one he plugged it in and ejected the other DVD and returned it to the shelf. “The bed is more comfy…” Kurt told Blaine when he climbed back on after starting the movie. Kurt threw his pillows against the wall and then leaned back against them.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and did the same with his pillows. Then he set back so their shoulders were touching and he took Kurt’s hand back in his. Throughout the whole movie Kurt sang with the songs and Blaine smiled, he liked listening to Kurt’s voice. By the time it was over Blaine felt a lot better. “Thanks for spending time with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to spend my time anywhere else.” Kurt told him truthfully.  

Blaine had to smile about this he didn’t realize how lonely he was until Kurt came, sure he hung out with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David but it was different with him. Blaine was embarrassed to admit it to himself but it felt like home with Kurt and it was finally becoming easier to breathe…

 

 

 


	7. 10 Things I Want In A Guy

10 Things I Want In A Guy

Kurt had picked out another movie, this time it was _Little Shop of Horrors_ and they were currently halfway through it, Blaine was still holding onto his hand but was really quiet. A couple times Kurt had thought he had dozed off but then he heard him hum along with the song. “I think I can get used to this…” Kurt said after the song was over. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. “Spending the weekends watching movies…it’s nice…” Kurt wanted to say something about holding Blaine’s hand but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Yeah it is nice…” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand but then jumped when he heard Kurt’s phone start ringing.

“Oh shoot it’s Mercedes I said I would call her back and I completely forgot.” Kurt sighed and answered the call. “Hey Cedes, I’m so sorry…”

“Boo, do I have to come to that prep school and strangle you?”

“No, I’m sorry I just got so busy that I totally forgot…” Kurt felt a little guilty that he had forgotten his best friend.

“What boy has got you so distracted that you forgot about me?”

Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked over at Blaine, “I’ve just been busy spending time with my roommate.”

Mercedes didn’t respond immediately, “He’s really that cute huh?”

Kurt felt himself blush. “Yes, Cedes…”

“And he is sitting right there isn’t he?”

“Yes…we are watching a movie right now.” Kurt felt Blaine sigh next to him. “Can I call you tonight?”

“Yes you can and I want to hear everything…and if you don’t call me I am skipping school tomorrow and coming up there and I will hurt you…” Mercedes threatened.

“I know Cedes I promise I won’t forget.” Kurt started chewing on his lip; he didn’t like the idea of Mercedes being mad at him. “Bye, Love you too…” Kurt sighed and ended the call. “I’m sorry about that…”

“It’s fine…” Blaine turned his head to the side so he was looking at Kurt.

Kurt turned his head too, and then blushed when he realized how close their faces were, Blaine smelt really good. “Are you feeling any better?”

Blaine nodded. “Are you still mad?”

Kurt sighed, his anger wasn’t present right now but he was still pissed at Sebastian. “Yes I still want to do very hurtful things to him.”

Blaine turned his head away trying to hide his smile but Kurt must have seen it because he squeezed Blaine’s hand. “No one has ever challenged Sebastian before.”

“Well I think it’s about time someone knocks him off his high horse…” Kurt really didn’t know if he was going to be able to see Sebastian without wanting to cause him harm. “But I know violence is frowned upon here…”

“Yeah it is but fights happen here though…” Blaine started running his fingers over Kurt’s knuckles.

“Really, I thought prep boys were too good to fight…” Kurt smirked at Blaine who crinkled his nose at him. “What happens if you get into a fight here and get caught?”

“Depends on how bad the fight is I guess…”

Kurt nodded. “Guess I better be careful when I’m around Sebastian then huh?”

“Yes you should, I don’t want you getting in trouble.” Blaine squeezed his hand again. “Or…”

“Or…” Kurt wasn’t sure what Blaine was going to say.

“Or hurt, I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“You think that Sebastian could hurt me?” Kurt couldn’t help the amusement that slipped into his voice.

“I don’t know…I don’t know how strong you are…” Blaine blushed he was suddenly wondering what Kurt looked like without a shirt on.

Kurt laughed. “Don’t let my feminine voice fool you…”

Blaine shook his head. “That’s not what I meant and I like your voice…”

Kurt looked at Blaine with surprise written all over his face. “You like my voice…” Kurt had never, not once in his life heard that, not unless they were talking about his singing voice, and that had only come from his family and his best friends.

“Yes I like your voice…” Blaine smiled at him but felt his cheeks still burning.

“Is that why you let me talk so much?” Kurt laughed quietly, he hadn’t thought about this earlier, but Blaine seemed very calm when he would just sit here and talk or sing to him. Blaine nodded at him but the blush was still in his cheeks and Kurt thought it was so cute. “Well I think you may be the first Mr. Anderson, to like listening to me talk.”

Blaine didn’t respond to this he just staring at the TV screen, the end-credits to the movie were playing now. He just didn’t know what to say. He found it hard to believe that guys didn’t like Kurt. He knew that the guys here would start liking Kurt in no time, and that actually scared him, because it would mean that Kurt would get the boyfriend that he said he wanted to get and that meant that Blaine wouldn’t be able to hold his hand anymore.   

Kurt was watching Blaine he seemed very lost in thought. He squeezed Blaine’s hand and then started to climb off the bed, expecting Blaine to let go but he didn’t he just tightened his grip more. “I’m not going any where’s…” Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine reluctantly let go of his hand. “What are you doing?”

Kurt smiled again and then walked over to his wardrobe closet where he had put his school bag. He pulled it out and then pulled his laptop out of it. He came back over and climbed on the bed, plopping himself gracefully back down beside Blaine so their shoulders were touching again. He wanted to check his email. “Just wanted to check what my friends are up too.” Kurt told Blaine when he was giving him a curious look. Kurt clicked on the icon to open the internet browser once the computer had loaded up all the way. He signed into his email and then looked over at Blaine when he felt him move. He was hugging his knees again with his head laid on top of his knees so it was facing in Kurt’s direction. “Blaine…”

“Hmm…”

“Why do you sit like this so much?” Kurt thought it looked like he was trying to hide when he did it.

Blaine shrugged. He didn’t think he wanted to tell Kurt that he just felt safe sitting like this. He didn’t know if that would even make sense, hell he wasn’t sure it made sense to himself. He sighed. “Habit…”

“You look like you’re trying to make yourself as small as possible or hide yourself…” Kurt hoped he didn’t make Blaine mad at him about this. Blaine just shook his head at him. Kurt didn’t know what he was saying no about or if he was just saying he didn’t want to talk about it. He quickly checked his email and then signed out. He didn’t have much important to look at right now. He signed into his _Facebook_ account and checked out what everyone had posted.

**Rachel Berry- 3 hours ago.**

**I had breakfast with my bestie this morning, missed him so much. Met the lead singer of the Warbler’s…**

_She better not talk about what happened this morning or I will murder her…_ Kurt really hoped his best friend had more sense than that. He sighed as he read the rest of her message and he was grateful that she didn’t say anything. He didn’t need Blaine to not trust his friends. All she said was that she liked Blaine a lot more than she thought she would have. Kurt continued to browse the home page. No one really had anything interesting going on right now and none of them were online so he signed out and then closed the internet browser.

Kurt thought that maybe Blaine would like seeing pictures of him and his friends and family. He opened his folder that he kept all his important things in and was just about to open his picture folder when Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt’s. “What’s the matter?” Kurt turned his gaze on Blaine.

“What’s that?” Blaine pointed to one of the icons and watched as Kurt started to blush the deepest red he had ever seen come on his face. Blaine bit his bottom lip, “Sorry you don’t have to tell me, I shouldn’t be nosey.” Blaine moved his hand away from Kurt’s but Kurt grabbed it before he could wrap his arm around his knees again.

Kurt glanced at the icon to which Blaine had pointed as he grabbed Blaine’s hand in his. “That’s just something that Rachel, Mercedes and I did one night at our sleep over when we were bored.” Kurt hadn’t really remembered he had kept in on the computer. He hovered the mouse over a word document that was titled, **Ten Things I Want In A Guy…** He double clicked on the icon and the word program opened it up. “I actually forgot I still had this…” Kurt turned his head so he was looking at Blaine. He wasn’t watching Kurt’s computer anymore his forehead was on his knees. Kurt ran a hand up and down Blaine’s arm. “Do you want to read it? I don’t mind…it’s just a little embarrassing that’s all…”

Blaine picked his head up and stared at Kurt. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed…” Blaine dropped his gaze to Kurt’s hand that was still stroking his arm it was such a gentle touch.

“It’s fine…” Kurt turned the computer towards Blaine slightly so he could see it better. “You don’t judge remember? So what do I have to be embarrassed about?” Kurt noticed that Blaine was watching his hand. “Is this okay?”

Blaine nodded at him and then looked up at the computer. He started reading what Kurt had written.

_What I want in a guy is: Respect, I want him to respect me for everything that I am, body and mind. He doesn’t have to agree with me all the time but I want him to respect my decisions. Romance, I want a guy that doesn’t mind just cuddling in bed watching sappy love stories or cuddling in front of the fire place. And someone who will buy me flowers from time to time just because he feels like it. _ Time _, I want someone who wants to spend time with me but also knows when I need time to myself. Dinner, I want a guy that will cook for me, even if he isn’t the best cook and who will cook with me instead of wanting to order out food every night. Communication, I want him to be able to talk to me about anything that is bothering him, and to tell me about his day and to listen to me in return. Consistency, I want someone that will always love and support me no matter what has happened. Humor and Humility, I want someone who can laugh at themselves and is not to serious all the time. Challenge, I want a guy that will challenge me every day to be better than what I am. Sex, I want a great lover who will take care of my body and my needs and allow me to do the same to him. And Engagement, I want him to be married to me mind, body and soul, to be mine forever and always._

Kurt watched Blaine as he read it. He was so cute and had a very expressive face. His eyes had gone wide a few times and Kurt wondered at which parts. “I know it’s silly.”

Blaine shook his head, “No it’s not…” Blaine thought it was sexy that Kurt knew what he wanted. Blaine himself didn’t think he knew what he wanted, not like Kurt did.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and started rubbing his arm again, his skin was soft and Kurt loved the color of his skin. Kurt sighed he was going to ask Blaine if he knew what he wanted in a guy, but since Blaine was so shy and didn’t seem to want guys touching him Kurt didn’t think he knew what he wanted. He opened the pictures folder and started showing Blaine the pictures of his friends and family. “So this is my dad and me when I was twelve…” He watched as Blaine smiled. Kurt couldn’t help but smile too. “I was such a pain in the ass, I didn’t like to listen to a word he said back then…I guess it was because I was scared that he wouldn’t accept that I was different…” Kurt was hoping that Blaine would tell him about his family.

“So your dad does accept you though?” Blaine was watching Kurt’s face intently.

“Yes, he took it a lot better than I thought he would, and then he told me he knew that I was even though I never said anything…” Kurt sighed.

“My dad doesn’t like it…” Blaine was looking at the pictures as Kurt clicked through them, he saw a newer one of Kurt and his dad that had been taken at Christmas with two other people, who Kurt had told Blaine were his step-mother Carole and his step-brother Finn. Blaine didn’t have any new pictures of him and his dad.

“Your dad doesn’t approve of you being gay?” Kurt wanted to make sure that this is what Blaine was talking about. Blaine nodded at him. “I’m sorry…” Kurt started rubbing his hand over Blaine’s arm again.

“I told him when I was thirteen…and after that he started acting differently with me…” Blaine was watching Kurt’s hand again. “It was like he became a different person…” Blaine shook his head, he didn’t want to think about his dad right now.

“How about your mom?” Kurt hoped Blaine would tell him more about himself.

“She…left when I was ten…”

Kurt felt his mouth fall open he hadn’t expected that. “I’m sorry…” Kurt wanted to slap himself he shouldn’t have made Blaine look at happy pictures of him and his family when it was clear by Blaine’s lack of family pictures around the room that his family life was anything but happy. Kurt closed out the folder and closed the laptop, but not before he noticed the time. It was now six and dinner was probably being served.

 

Kurt knew that Blaine didn’t want to leave the room for the rest of the night not even for dinner when he had suggested it Blaine looked terrified, shaking his head saying ‘it was okay he wasn’t that hungry.’ _Damn that Sebastian I want to kill him!_ Kurt didn’t like the fact that Blaine didn’t want to leave the room now but he wanted them to both eat so he left the room to head down to the cafeteria to find out what was being served.

When he got there he saw that most of the Warbler’s were in there at the table or still in line getting their food. He really hoped he wouldn’t run into Sebastian at all though. He hopped in line and then grabbed a tray, hoping he could fit both plates on for him and Blaine. When he got up to the food he scanned it looking at all the options, there was Lasagna (vegetable and meat both), Stuffed Shells, and Spaghetti with meatballs, they were all served with Caesar salad and garlic bread. Kurt got two plates of lasagna, one vegetable for him and the other meat for Blaine. He put the salads and garlic bread on the tray too and then headed to get the drinks.

“Kurt…” Trent came bounding up to him.

“Hey Trent…” Kurt gave him a smile. He opened the large cooler and grabbed two bottles of water and two things of milk.

“What’s going on?” Trent asked noticing the amount of food on the tray Kurt was carrying and the lack of there being Blaine near him.

“Blaine doesn’t want to come out of the room.” Kurt didn’t think Trent had heard about what happened earlier yet.

“Why?” Trent looked around worrisome.

“Sebastian’s an ass…” Kurt said as if it were enough of a reason.

Trent had a sad expression on his face. “I’m not going to comment on that…”

Kurt thought Trent agreed with him but was way too nice to say anything on the matter. “So, I’m going to go eat in the room with him.” Kurt lifted the tray a little higher indicating that’s why he had so much food. Trent still looked sad. “Well I better go before this gets cold, I’ll see you later…” Kurt walked out of the cafeteria without a word to anyone else.

The hallways were completely empty as Kurt made his way through them heading back to the room. He rounded the last corner and stopped in his tracks, Sebastian was heading towards him from the other end of the hall. He didn’t know Sebastian’s room was on this floor. “What are you doing?” He heard the snarl in his voice and tightened his hands on the tray. He watched as Sebastian tucked his shirt back into his pants and then smirked at him.

“I was just visiting a friend…” Sebastian loved the look he saw on Kurt’s face.

Kurt ran past Sebastian and to the door of his and Blaine’s room. He reached into this pocket and got out his key and then unlocked the door, which was slightly difficult with his other hand full with a heavy tray. “Blaine…” Kurt rushed into the room closing the door behind him.

Blaine came running out of the bathroom. And then watched Kurt set the tray down and then Kurt pulled him into his arms. Blaine tensed at first and then relaxed wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. “What’s wrong?”

“I was worried…” Kurt shook his head. “It doesn’t matter…” Kurt sighed, he had been extremely worried that Sebastian had been in to see Blaine, but then realized that’s what Sebastian had wanted him to think. Kurt himself relaxed into the hug after the panic left his body and he realized that Blaine was actually hugging him back. This brought a smile to his face.

 “Are we going to eat?” Blaine asked he was still a little confused by Kurt’s sudden panic. He backed up when he felt Kurt’s chest rumble when he laughed. “It smells good…making my stomach growl…”

“Oh and here I thought you weren’t hungry…” Kurt couldn’t help but tease him. Blaine once again crinkled his nose up at him making Kurt laugh again. Kurt walked over to the desk where he had sat the tray down and brought it over to Blaine. “I hope you like lasagna…”

Blaine nodded at him. “I like most food...”

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the bed and ate, talking idly about random things. After they were done Kurt watched Blaine stand up and pick up the tray. Blaine walked over to the door opened it and sat the tray outside onto the floor. When he came back in Kurt was looking at him with his eyebrow raised. “The janitor will take it back down to the cafeteria…it happens a lot when everyone is cramming for tests.”

Kurt stood up and stretched letting out a yawn. “Well I guess we better get ready for bed.” Blaine nodded and headed for the bathroom. “Aren’t you forgetting your clothes?” Kurt knew he was smirking at Blaine.

Blaine turned around and headed to his closet with a blush on his cheeks, he was still getting used to the idea of sharing a room with someone. “I’ll be quick…” He said and then disappeared behind the door.

Kurt sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. He had promised Mercedes that he would call her and Blaine being in the bathroom getting ready for bed gave him the perfect opportunity too. He found her name in his contact list and then hit send.

“Boo…” Mercedes said when she picked up the phone.

“Hey Cedes, See I didn’t forget again…” Kurt plopped down on his bed.

“Is the roommate not around now?”

“He is in the bathroom getting ready for bed…” Kurt knew that she was hoping he would tell her more about Blaine.

“You are crushing on him aren’t you?” Kurt could hear the excitement in her voice.

“Yes I think I am. Cedes, he is so cute…so shy though…” It felt good to be talking to someone about the way he was feeling. “I think something really bad has happened to him though…”

“Oh…why do you think that?”

“Well when I got here the other guys told me, after I found out Blaine was my roommate that at the beginning of the year his aunt had requested a single room for him and the guys said that Blaine…”

“Oh so that’s his name, thanks for finally telling me…”

“Sorry Cedes…” Kurt sighed. He thought he had told her his name before. “They said that Blaine was completely different this year than last year. That he wouldn’t let people close to him…” He heard Mercedes make an hmm sound but didn’t say anything. “But he is now letting me hold his hand…”

“Awe…”

“Cedes, no teasing…” Kurt didn’t want to be teased about it. “He lets me get close to him but freaks out if other guys do…well other guys that seem interested in him…” Kurt went on to tell her about Sebastian.

“Well that boy would get a beating if he was here in the New Directions…” Mercedes told Kurt after hearing about this Sebastian guy.

Kurt was just about to go into more of it when he heard Blaine coming out of the bathroom. “Well Blaine’s done in the bathroom so it’s my turn now, I will talk to you later, night Cedes, love you too…” Kurt hung up the phone and smiled at Blaine who was still running a towel over his beautiful curls. Kurt fought the urge to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair and made his way into the bathroom with his clothes clasped in his hands…

 

 


	8. Physical Attraction

Physical Attraction

 

The week was going great for Kurt so far, he was really happy when he found out on his first day of classes that he and Blaine had classes together. Also over the week Kurt and Blaine had gotten even closer to each other. Kurt found that Blaine was starting to be comfortable enough around him that he started telling more things about himself (although Kurt was hoping Blaine would tell him what had happened to him, it never came.) Kurt found himself passing out on hanging with the other guys, for a French Study lesson or movie night with Blaine. Kurt could tell that Blaine was getting better at French and he was happy that his teaching skills were paying off.

Kurt knew that his attraction for Blaine was growing and that it was probably going to be hard to hide from Blaine. He thought Blaine might be starting to like him in return. Blaine was smiling more and would complement Kurt a lot. Kurt was finding it harder not to flirt with him like he would with any other boy he liked. He didn’t want to make Blaine scared of him, having him think he too only wanted Blaine for sex, it was far from that, Kurt just wanted him any way he could have him.

Kurt had finally gotten Blaine to go back to the cafeteria but refused to sit with the Warbler’s despite their protests. It got so Nick, Jeff, Wes and David soon followed by Trent and Thad would leave the Warbler table and come eat with them. This only seemed to make Sebastian madder, but he hadn’t stepped a foot near Blaine.

Over the short time that Kurt had been there at school all the students at Dalton started to realize that he had become sort of a protector for Blaine and the small groups of boys that would hit on Blaine seemed to disappear. Kurt didn’t notice Blaine’s ‘fan club’ hanging around near him anymore. He was glad of this because it had made Blaine uncomfortable. Kurt had gone out a couple days with Nick, Jeff, and Trent to the mall, which Blaine had passed up on; he still didn’t feel comfortable about going out many places. Kurt thought it was probably because he was scared he might run into Jeremiah. Kurt would always come back to his and Blaine's room and tell Blaine everything that had happened. Blaine’s face was so expressive when he was listening to Kurt; it made Kurt love talking to him.

It had gotten so that Blaine was touching Kurt a lot more. Holding hands had become a constant thing with them. They had gotten good at reading each other too; they knew when the other was in a bad mood and just wanted to be left alone or when they both needed comfort from the other, although it was never more than a hug or hand holding. Kurt was just happy he was allowed to do that.

 

“Hey you…are you okay?” Kurt asked as he walked into the room and found Blaine sitting in the window seat staring out the window. It was completely dark out so Kurt wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt and nodded as he watched Kurt cross the room.

“Are you sure?” Kurt sat down on the seat with him. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt felt his stomach flutter. He absolutely loved Blaine’s smile.

Blaine’s smile left his face and he shrugged about what Kurt had asked him and then reached out for Kurt's hand playing with his fingers, as he did so often lately. “Just tired I think…”

Kurt laughed to himself, “You think you’re tired?”

Blaine nodded but smiled again. “Where were you?”

Kurt sighed. “The library, I was working on that stupid paper with my group…” Today was one of the first day’s they hadn’t spend most of the afternoon together. “Did you work with your group on your paper?” It was for their AP US History class, which Blaine was in because almost all of his classes were advanced. They were currently studying _English Colonies, 1600-1650,_ and they had been put into groups to do a project, Kurt wasn’t very happy that he and Blaine were in different groups. Blaine was one of the youngest in the class and from what Kurt had figured he was one of the smartest and he was worried that the guys in his group would take advantage of him.

“Yeah we got it done…” Blaine motioned to the laptop sitting on his bed.

“Blaine did you do the whole thing on your own?” Kurt felt his anger rise.

Blaine shrugged. “I’d rather do it myself and get a good grade, then fight with them to do any of the work…”

Kurt didn’t like that Blaine let them get away with that, he was getting them grades they didn’t deserve but he also understood where Blaine was coming from. “I just wish you wouldn’t let them do that though…” Kurt sighed when Blaine just shrugged again. “So, do you want to watch Harry Potter tonight?”

Blaine smiled again and Kurt's heart omitted a loud thud he was sure Blaine could hear it. His body didn’t seem to want to cooperate; he had a hard time looking away from Blaine. When he was able to get up he hopped up on the bed and grabbed the third Harry Potter movie and then climbed back off the bed. Blaine crossed the distance and climbed on the bed propping himself on his pillows leaning on the wall. Kurt popped the movie in and sat next to Blaine, their shoulders touching. He crossed his legs, getting comfortable.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his as the _Warner Brothers_ logo showed on the screen, he could tell that Kurt was watching him and he smiled.

Kurt couldn’t help but watch Blaine who was staring intently at the screen looking absolutely adorable, with a smile on his face. He suddenly turned his gaze on Kurt. Kurt blushed and then stared at the screen. Kurt felt Blaine shift his weight on the bed beside him and then was surprised when he slid a little closer to him. Kurt glanced down at their bodies, their legs were touching, and their feet were touching. Kurt smiled about Blaine’s bare feet. Their arms were linked with their connected hand resting on the bed between their legs where they weren’t touching. 

“Have you found anyone you want as a boyfriend?” Blaine decided to ask. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

Kurt was surprised by this question, “What made you ask that?”

“You said back when we first met you wanted a boyfriend, so I guess I was just curious…” Blaine was still chewing on his lip.

“No Blaine I haven’t found anyone I’m interested in…” Kurt was still watching Blaine, that expressive face of his showing his relief. Kurt smiled. He didn’t think he would tell Blaine the real reason he hadn’t found a boyfriend. _It’s because I want you…_

Blaine blushed, he was really happy that Kurt hadn’t found anyone, but he was also wondering if he was being selfish. Because he knew Kurt spent most of his time with him and not hanging with the other guys. _Am I keeping him from getting the boyfriend, like he wants?_ Blaine let out a long slow breath. He was just about ready to say something to Kurt about what he was thinking when he heard a knock on the door and a voice soon followed causing him to jump.

“Kurt…” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and then climbed off the bed.

“Yeah…” He opened the door and found three faces smiling at him. It was Wes, David and Thad. “Hey guys what’s up?” Kurt backed into the room letting them in.

When they came into the room they all smiled and waved to Blaine who stayed on the bed just looking at them. “So we have been talking all week and we have come to a decision…” Wes said as he leaned against the wall with a smile on his face.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. _What in the hell were they up too._

David smiled at Kurt’s expression. “So, how would you like to audition to join the Warbler’s?”

“Well it wouldn’t really be an audition but we want you to sing in front of the other guys before we tell them you are going to join us…” Thad told Kurt a huge smile on his face.

Kurt sighed but couldn’t help but smile at the three of them. The Warbler’s were amazing, and he really did miss singing and it meant he could just spend more time with Blaine, but having Sebastian there was really going to test his temper. After thinking it over in his head he sighed again. “Sure…” He knew that he could handle the work load here so it only seemed like the obvious thing for him to do.

“Cool…” David patted Kurt on the shoulder.

“Show up tomorrow after classes let out, in the common room on the first level.” Wes told him and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

“Don't blow it…” Thad had a smirk on his face and then winked at Kurt.

Kurt swatted his hand at Thad but he had moved to fast so Kurt got nothing but air.

“Unless of course you want to _blow_ it…” Thad laughed at the look on Kurt’s face and then ran out of the room.

Wes and David both smirked and then left too, waving and saying bye to Blaine.

Kurt closed his mouth it had fallen open at Thad’s words. He could feel the blush in his cheeks and his whole body felt really hot. He turned around so he was looking at Blaine he had a slight rosy blush covering his cheeks which made him look… _irresistible._ “I should beat him up…” Kurt said with a huff as he climbed back onto the bed.

Blaine was still blushing and wouldn’t look at Kurt.

Kurt knew Blaine was blushing about what Thad had said. “They interrupted Harry Potter…” Kurt smiled at Blaine but he still wasn’t looking at him he was looking down at his hands that were folded and rest on his lap. Kurt didn’t really think before he did it, he placed his hand on Blaine’s thigh and started rubbing it, similar to what he would do to Blaine’s arm. Blaine snapped his head up and looked at Kurt his eyes wide with a look of…Kurt wasn’t sure what that look was and then he shook his head and scrambled away from Kurt, backing up against the headboard.

Kurt knew he had gone too far, but he couldn’t help the feeling of annoyance that crept in on him. “Blaine…I’m not going to hurt you…”

Blaine grabbed the pillow clutching it to his chest like it was a shield.

This seemed to push Kurt’s temper to its end and he soon found himself yelling at Blaine, the one person he didn’t ever want to get mad at. “God damn it Blaine don't fucking act like I'm about to rape you…” Kurt let his words fall off at the look on Blaine’s face.

Blaine jumped up off the bed pushing Kurt when he tried to grab his hand and ran towards the bathroom door, his pillow still clutched to his chest, there were tears running down his face. He struggled with the door for a few minutes but slipped in, slamming it before Kurt could reach him. He locked the door and then climbed into the bathtub and sat down, it was cool against his bare feet and arms and it gave him the goose bumps.

“Blaine…” Kurt knocked on the door. “Please, I’m so sorry…open the door…” _I'm such a fucking idiot, idiot beyond idiots!_  Kurt sighed of course Blaine would freak out about that kind of touch, he was barely okay last week with them holding hands, let alone the hugging… _god I’m such an idiot…and you told him if he was uncomfortable with any touch you gave him to just tell you, god he did tell you with his eyes, and you go and flip out on him…_ Kurt slid down so he was sitting with his back against the door. “Blaine, I’m so sorry, please, will you open the door…” Kurt sighed he still got no answer but he thought he could hear Blaine crying. He sat there for awhile longer and then got up and walked over and turned off the movie. He put everything away and then climbed on his bed and grabbed his I-pod and started flicking through the songs, looking for something he could use to sing tomorrow. He couldn't help but keep glancing at the door though, he knew that Blaine was probably in there crying still and he could do nothing about it unless Blaine let him.

Kurt held his breath as he heard the door open, he got up off his bed when he saw Blaine come out his eyes were really red and he was still clutching the pillow. Kurt stopped when Blaine held his hand up at him. “Blaine I’m so sorry…”

Blaine blinked at him his eyes were blurry from the crying he had done. “I’m tired…” His voice sounded so weak even to him.

It hadn’t dawned on Kurt earlier that Blaine was already in his pajamas and that surprised him because he usually found himself staring at Blaine’s curls wanting to run his fingers through them. “Blaine, I'm sorry,” Kurt crossed the short distance between them, but Blaine put his hand out putting it on Kurt’s chest stopping him from getting any closer. Kurt tried to take Blaine’s hand in his, but Blaine pulled it away.

“Blaine I told you to tell me if I ever touched you and you didn’t want it and you did with your eyes and then…I...exploded on you, I'm sorry, it wasn't right…” Kurt said softly.

Blaine didn’t say anything he walked over to the bed and picked up Kurt’s pillows and turned around and handed them too him.

Kurt sighed and took them as he watched Blaine climb into bed.  _Just give him time Kurt he’s upset…_ Kurt threw his pillows onto his bed and then grabbed his pajamas. “I’m going to go take a shower…” Kurt walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and then adjusted the water. He climbed in and stood under the water his arm rested against the tile wall. He was still berating himself. _Why couldn’t I have just done that to his arm again, he was okay with that, why did I have to go to the leg…god Kurt now he thinks you want sex from him…_ Kurt put his face under the water and stayed that way until he had to let out his breath and he sighed. If there was one thing Kurt wished he could have it would be _Hermione Granger’s_ time-turning device, so he could go back and redo what had happened.

Kurt finished washing up and then climbed out. The room felt really cold, he quickly dried off and then slid his clothes on and got to work with his skin care. When he was done he came out into the room, Blaine had his light turned off so the only one that was on was Kurt’s. All Kurt could see of Blaine was the back of his head; he had the blankets wrapped tight around him. He climbed in his own bed and then grabbed his I-pod again and then put the ear buds into his ears, he knew he had to find the song he needed for tomorrow before he went to sleep.

It took him awhile because he kept looking over at Blaine hoping that he would turn around and at least tell him to shut the light out and go to bed, but he never did. Kurt really didn’t know why his temper got the best of him earlier with Blaine, he thought it might have something to do with the fact that he was frustrated that he couldn’t tell Blaine the way he felt, but it was still no excuse for it, not towards Blaine. Kurt was watching Blaine again when he saw him sit bolt upright, he jumped off the bed and rushed across the short distance. “Blaine…”

Blaine was staring at Kurt as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He was holding his hand out to him, Blaine looked down at Kurt’s hand and then shook his head, he didn’t want to make Kurt angry for not wanting to hold hands right now but he needed a little time to get over the shock of Kurt’s reaction and what he had said. Blaine watched Kurt sigh and then stand back up. “I just…need time…” Kurt looked down at him and Blaine could tell that he was beating himself up over it, but Kurt nodded and headed back to his bed.

“Are you okay though?” Kurt asked when he climbed back into his bed.

Blaine realized he must be talking about how he sat up so fast. “Just…” Blaine sighed. “Yeah I’m okay…”

“Okay, I am so sorry about what I did and said… I hope you know that…” Kurt knew he had said it over and over again but Blaine still hadn’t said anything back in response to it.

“I know you are Kurt…” Blaine slid back down so he was lying on his side, this time facing Kurt’s bed.

“I hope you will forgive me…” Kurt was laying the same way. He was staring at Blaine hoping he would see it in his face if he was going to forgive him. He didn’t see anything that gave him hope so he sighed and rolled over onto his back. “Goodnight, Blaine…” Kurt turned off his light casting the room into darkness.

“Night, Kurt…” Blaine rolled onto his back and stared up at the dark ceiling.

Kurt heard Blaine’s bed creak when he moved and sighed. He got to thinking back to everything that had happened. Blaine was fine when he had just sat his hand on his thigh but when he started rubbing his hand up and down Blaine started to get uncomfortable, _Blaine was already in his pajamas, so that means he didn’t have underwear on…_ Kurt had realized that Blaine slept in just his pajama pants one night last week when Blaine had bent over doing something and Kurt couldn’t help but stare, he couldn’t see any lines that indicated he had underwear on. _This must have been what freaked him out…_ Kurt let out a small groan as he felt his pants grow tighter, he couldn’t help it the thought of Blaine without underwear on always got to him. _Not now…_ Kurt rolled over so he was facing the wall, he didn’t want to take a chance of Blaine seeing even though the room was almost completely dark…

 


	9. Spotlight

Spotlight

Blaine groaned and sat up in his bed looking around the room. The alarm was going off and it was really loud. Kurt was rolling around in his bed he was obviously annoyed by it. Blaine sighed and climbed out of his bed and took a few steps to Kurt’s side of the room turning off the alarm when he reached the nightstand. Blaine had forgotten to set his own so he was thankful that Kurt had set his last night. Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine with sleepy eyes and a surprised look on his face. He watched as Kurt reached out to take his hand. He didn’t stop him or pull away this time, he had spent the night dreaming about Kurt, wishing that Kurt was holding him as he slept, so he welcomed the touch, his hand tingled again just like it had the first time Kurt had touched him.

Kurt gently pulled on Blaine’s arm; he wanted him to sit down with him. Blaine did, he perched himself on the edge of the bed, he looked so sleepy still. “I’m so sorry about…” Kurt was shushed when Blaine put his finger against Kurt’s lips. Kurt felt his heart thud hard against his chest at the touch. Blaine had never touched his face before.

Blaine left his finger on Kurt’s lips until he was sure that he wasn’t going to start apologizing again. “I’m still a little upset about it, but I’m not mad or anything so please stop with the apologies.” When Kurt nodded at him he lowered his hand. Kurt took the hand he had lowered into his other hand and Blaine felt the tingling again. “We better get ready or we will be late…” Blaine pointed out looking at the clock.

Kurt sighed and then let go of Blaine’s hands. He started to uncover when he was suddenly aware of the throbbing in his pants and was really glad that Blaine hadn’t noticed his current state of arousal. Blaine was watching him with his head titled to the side. “You can go get dressed first if you want too.”

Blaine nodded and stood up. He glanced back at Kurt and noticed that he looked under the blanket with a sigh. Blaine blushed and Kurt must have noticed the blush because he smiled at him. _So that’s why he wanted me to go first, he didn’t want to get out of bed in front of me…_ Blaine had the sudden urge to insist that Kurt went first, just to see if he would get embarrassed but he decided against it, because he knew he would probably be more embarrassed about it than Kurt would.

Kurt liked the blush that was covering Blaine’s cheek bones. He knew Blaine knew what he had been trying to hide under the blanket, so he sighed and threw the blankets off. He stood up and walked over to his closet, Blaine was watching him so Kurt turned to look at him. His eyes were slightly wide, and his lips were parted and Kurt saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Kurt noticed Blaine’s pants start to tent out and then Blaine put his clothes in front of his lap and he blushed ferociously. “Blaine you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Kurt started to cross the room towards him but he stopped, he wasn’t sure if Blaine would let him near him.

Blaine had his eyes closed now, he thought Kurt was coming over to him but then he heard him stop causing his eyes to open and lock onto Kurt. He couldn’t get his mouth to work it was like he lost his ability to talk so he just sighed. Kurt must have sensed the frustration and he came over so he was standing in front of Blaine.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone before…” Blaine didn’t know if he was making sense. Kurt had one of his perfect eyebrows raised again. Blaine sighed. “You make me feel things I’ve never really felt before…” Blaine clarified. This time both Kurt’s eyebrows shot up and Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s chest. “I don’t think I can…”

Kurt sighed but nodded his head. He knew Blaine wasn’t ready for a relationship but he couldn’t help the butterflies that were banging at the inside of his stomach knowing that Blaine had feelings for him. “Okay…”  Kurt ran a hand down Blaine’s arm. “You go get ready in the bathroom and I’ll get ready out here…”

 

Blaine finished his coffee as he entered his first class; he tossed the cup into the wastebasket and then headed to the back corner of the room where he usually sat. He wasn’t really looking forward to this class, he had French II first. Kurt had been helping him a lot and he was slowly getting better at it but he still found it frustrating at times. Blaine opened his notebook when he saw Mademoiselle Kaiser, come in and start writing on the blackboard. He started copying down everything she was writing. This is what the beginning of each class was, she would spend time writing out sentences and they would have to work out what the meanings were and handed them in the next class, it was part of their daily grade. Blaine absolutely hated this part because this was one of the parts he had the most trouble with.

Blaine sighed when the bell rang and packed up his things. He was one of the last ones out of the room and he quickened his pace so he could get to his next class in time and he would be able to see Kurt. He fell back against the door frame when he ran into someone; he hadn’t really been watching where he was going. He looked up at the tall figure, it was Sebastian. He had that smug look on his face as he took in the sight of Blaine.

Sebastian noticed that Blaine seemed to shrink in on himself as he watched him. This made him frown and he was getting aggravated. “What is the deal Blaine?” Blaine shot a look at him that he didn’t quite know what to make of it.

“What’s the deal? I don’t like that you seem to undress me with your eyes every fucking time you look at me, I don’t like you coming near me and touching me all the time, I just don’t like the fucking way you treat me okay…sorry for fucking freaking out about it…” Blaine knew his voice had risen, because some of the other students in the hall had stopped and were staring at him. Sebastian must have been caught off guard by Blaine’s outburst because he reached forward to try to stop him from screaming at him. “Don’t …fucking… touch me…” Blaine managed to avoid Sebastian’s hands and ran down the hall, he wasn’t even sure he was going the right way.

Kurt heard footsteps running down the hall they seemed to be moving fast. He watched as a boy with gelled black hair came running towards him. He knew who it was without having to think much about it. He stepped in front of him and braced himself he didn’t want to be knocked down but he wanted to stop him. When the boy came to a stop against Kurt’s chest he wrapped his arms around him. “Blaine what happened?” Kurt looked around and saw a couple boys that had been following Blaine, he motioned for one of them to come over to him. “What happened?” He demanded from this tiny figure standing beside him and Blaine.

“He just flipped out at Sebastian…it was awesome…” The boy said with a huge smile on his face.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and put space between them so he could look at him properly. Kurt turned his attention back on the boy standing beside him when he realized he was still standing there. He raised his hand shooing him off. He shook his head and then turned his attention back to Blaine. “What happened?”

“He was just looking at me again with that damn smug look on his face and then had the nerve to ask me what my problem was…so I just started yelling at him…” Blaine exhale noisily.

Kurt couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face, he was proud of Blaine, but he wished he had been there to see it happen. He would have loved to see the look on Sebastian’s face. “Good maybe he will leave you alone now.” Kurt hugged Blaine again. When the bell rang Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led the way to their next class, they were only a couple minutes late so the teacher didn’t say anything just gave them a stern look as they took their seats at the back of the room.

They sat quietly listening to the teacher in their Trigonometry class and holding hands under the table when they weren’t busy writing. Kurt was so happy that Blaine was holding his hand again, it hadn’t been that long without holding his hand but it felt like a lifetime to Kurt, but wished he wasn’t upset because Sebastian had freaked him out once again. Kurt looked up when the teacher called his name.

“Mr. Hummel would you like to come up and finish the problem for us?” Mr. Meers asked staring at Kurt over the top of his oblong glasses.

Kurt sighed and he felt the slight blush creep onto his face as walked to the blackboard. Kurt thought that Mr. Meers must just have the ability to make people nervous because Kurt never got nervous getting up in front of the class. Kurt stared at the problem for a few minutes and then finished it. Mr. Meers gave him a smile and nodded at Kurt.

“Thank-you Mr. Hummel…I think you just restored my faith in public schools…” Mr. Meers let out a laugh.

Kurt frowned slightly and then headed back to where Blaine was sitting and took his hand back in his once he was sitting down. Blaine gave him a small smile.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast and Kurt was happy it was lunch time. He and Blaine had gotten their lunch of chicken tenders, celery and carrot sticks with bleu cheese dressing and a fruit salad. Kurt wanted some time to practice his song before his audition today but he really didn’t want Blaine to hear his song yet but he also didn’t want to spend lunch away from him. So he figured he would ask Mademoiselle Kaiser, if he could get out of class so he could practice. She absolutely adored Kurt, telling him she hadn’t ever had a student as fluent in French as he was. Kurt really hoped that she would let him.

He watched as Blaine picked up one of the chicken fingers and dipped it in his honey mustard sauce and then bit off a piece. Kurt couldn’t help but watch him, he usually found it gross to watch people eat because most people had bad habits when eating that annoyed Kurt, but he had no problem watching Blaine at all. Kurt started munching on his celery, he didn’t mind eating food like this, but something his dad had said made him chuckle.

“What?” Blaine asked as he took a bite of his celery stick.

“Oh just something my dad said…” Kurt smiled at him.

“What did he say?”

“Well after he had his heart attack, he had to eat healthier, so I tried to get him to eat things like this and he said ‘I don’t want to live on just rabbit food.’ I just thought it was funny…” Kurt crunched the last of the celery stick in his hand and then smiled at Blaine.

“Sounds like my dad…” Blaine didn’t know why he said that he rarely talks about the man. He started swirling a carrot stick through the dressing. Blaine ate almost everything on his plate minus a few of the carrot sticks by the time the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break. Blaine got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He held Kurt’s hand all the way to his English classroom where Kurt had given him a hug and then left to go to his class…  

 

Kurt took his bag up to his room after his last period and was surprised when he saw Blaine sitting on his bed. “Hey you…” Kurt tossed his bag down on his bed and then picked up his I-pod from his nightstand.

“Hi…are you ready to go to Warbler practice?” Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt nodded and Blaine led the way down to the common room that the Warbler’s used for practicing. When he got to the doors they swung open and music started and Kurt felt his mouth fall open…

****

**_You think I'm pretty_ **   
**_Without any makeup on_ **   
**_You think I'm funny_ **   
**_When I tell the punchline wrong_ **   
**_I know you get me_ **   
**_So I let my walls come down, down_ **   
  
**_Before you met me_ **   
**_I was alright but things_ **   
**_Were kinda heavy_ **   
**_You brought me to life_ **   
**_Now every February_ **   
**_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_ **

Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Blaine had the sexiest singing voice he had ever heard and he was singing the song too Kurt.   
  
_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
 _ **No regrets, just love**_  
 _ **We can dance, until we die**_  
 _ **You and I, will be young forever**_  
  
            The other Warbler’s joined in singing when Blaine reached the chorus. Kurt stared in amazement.

  
****_You make me feel_  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back   
  
**_My heart stops_ **   
**_When you look at me_ **   
**_Just one touch_ **   
**_Now baby I believe_ **   
**_This is real_ **   
**_So take a chance and_ **   
**_Don't ever look back,_ **   
****_Don't ever look back_

Blaine gave Kurt a big smile before he eased into the next verse.  
  
 ** _We drove to Cali_**  
 ** _And got drunk on the beach_**  
 ** _Got a motel and_**  
 ** _Built a fort out of sheets_**  
 ** _I finally found you_**  
 ** _My missing puzzle piece_**  
 ** _I'm complete_**  
  
 ** _Let's go all the way tonight_**  
 ** _No regrets, just love_**  
 ** _We can dance, until we die_**  
 ** _You and I, will be young forever_**  


Kurt liked how Blaine would pause and smile brightly at him, and then he would start singing the smile still on his face.   
  
**_You make me feel_**  
 ** _Like I'm livin' a_**  
 ** _Teenage dream_**  
 ** _The way you turn me on_**  
 ** _I can't sleep_**  
 ** _Let's run away and_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back,_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back_**  
  
 ** _My heart stops_**  
 ** _When you look at me_**  
 ** _Just one touch_**  
 ** _Now baby I believe_**  
 ** _This is real_**  
 ** _So take a chance and_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back,_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back_**  
  
 ** _I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
  
  
 ** _Yoooouuu_**  
 ** _You make me feel_**  
 ** _Like I'm livin' a_**  
 ** _Teenage dream_**  
 ** _The way you turn me on_**  
 ** _I can't sleep_**  
 ** _Let's run away and_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back,_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back_**  
 ** _No_**  
  
 ** _My heart stops_**  
 ** _When you look at me_**  
 ** _Just one touch_**  
 ** _Now baby I believe_**  
 ** _This is real_**  
 ** _So take a chance and_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back,_**  
 ** _Don't ever look back_**  
  
 ** _I'm a get your heart racing_**  
 ** _In my skin-tight jeans_**  
 ** _Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
 ** _Let you put your hands on me_**  
 ** _In my skin-tight jeans_**  
 ** _Be your teenage dream tonight_**  
 **** _(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

 

Once the song was over Kurt started clapping loudly. “That was unbelievable…wow…” Kurt suddenly lost the words that he had wanted to say about the performance.

“I think you got his heart racing…” Thad said with a wink at Blaine.

“Flawless as usual…” Sebastian said from the back of the group. Kurt growled about this, it wasn’t that he disagreed with him it was he didn’t want him talking about Blaine at all.

Blaine came over to Kurt looking up at him smiling. “Did you like it?” Blaine didn’t really have to ask because he could tell Kurt did.

“Like it…I loved it…that was…” Kurt stepped up to Blaine so he could whisper in his ear. “That was super hot…” Kurt watched as Blaine blushed and he seemed to be trying to fight off the smile that was emerging onto his face. Kurt smiled too and stepped away slightly. “I tell you Rachel has something to really worry about with you…”

Blaine was just about to say something to Kurt when Wes cut him off.

“So Kurt do you have your song ready?” Wes asked smiling at him.

“Yeah but wow, I can’t compete with that…” Kurt knew he was good, but that was a really good performance. Kurt took his I-pod out of his pocket and then walked over and put it into the speaker port. He suddenly felt very nervous, not nervous about the performance but the thought of Blaine being here watching him, when he had chosen the song because of the words in it.  

 He watched as Blaine sat down in the leather chair to his right side, but so he could keep him in his eye line. The other boys all slid into seats and watched Kurt with smiles on their faces, well all except for Sebastian who had a scowl on his.

“The spotlight is all yours whenever you are ready Kurt.” Wes told him with a nod.

Blaine smiled at him slightly with a nod before he pulled his feet up onto the chair hugging his knees. Kurt took a deep breath and hit play in the I-pod…

Kurt felt his heart hammering in his chest, he had never been this nervous singing a song before. _Concentrate on something_... Kurt’s eyes drifted around the room and fell on Blaine… _on Blaine_.

Blaine smiled at him softly, and he watched Kurt relax.

_Just sing it to Blaine, ignore everyone else…_

 

**_You're so quiet_ **   
**_But it doesn't faze me_ **   
**_You're on time_ **   
**_You move so fast, makes me feel lazy_ **

****

**_Let's join forces_ **   
**_We've got our guns and horses_ **   
**_I know you've been burned_ **   
**_But every fire is a lesson learned_ **

****

**_I left my house_ **   
**_Left my clothes_ **   
**_Door wide open_ **   
**_Heaven knows_ **   
**_You're so worth it, you are_ **   
  
_**But I wish I could feel it all for you** _   
_**I wish I could be it all for you** _   
_**If I could erase the pain** _   
_**Maybe you'd feel the same** _   
_**I'd do it all for you** _   
_**I would, I would, I would, I would** _

 

Kurt knew something bad had happened to Blaine and he hoped that Blaine was really listening to the lyrics in the song.

**_Let's tie words_ **   
**_'Cause they amount to nothing_ **   
**_Play it down_ **   
**_Pretend you can't take what you've found_ **   
**_But you found me_ **   
**_On a screen you sit at permanently_ **

****

Kurt yearned for Blaine to believe he was protected around him, that he had found Kurt, permanently.

**_I left my house_**  
 ** _Left my clothes_**  
 ** _Door wide open_**  
 ** _Heaven knows_**  
 ** _You're so worth it, you are_**  
  
 ** _But I wish I could feel it all for you_**  
 ** _I wish I could be it all for you_**  
 ** _If I could erase the pain_**  
 ** _Maybe you'd feel the same_**  
 ** _I'd do it all for you_**  
 ** _I would, I would, I would, I would_**  
  
            He really meant this verse the most, he would gladly take away all Blaine’s pain if he could.

****

_**It's time to come clean** _   
_**And make sense of everything** _   
_**It's time that we found out who we are** _   
_**Cause when I'm standing here in the dark** _   
_**I see your face in every star** _

__

This verse really made Kurt hope that Blaine would tell him about the horrible thing that happened to him.

****

**_But I wish I could feel it all for you_ **   
**_I wish I could be it all for you_ **   
**_If I could erase the pain_ **   
**_Maybe you'd feel the same_ **   
**_I'd do it all for you_ **   
**_I would, I would, I would_ **   
**_I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you,_ **

 

When the song ended Kurt looked at Blaine. He had tears in the corner of his eyes but he didn’t look upset with Kurt’s song choice because he was clapping and had a small smile on his face. Kurt started towards him when the whole room filled with whistles and applause. And Wes called Kurt’s name.

“Welcome to the Warbler’s Kurt.” He jumped up and patted Kurt on the back excitedly.

Kurt blushed as the room filled with a round of applause again at Wes’ words it deepened when a few people wolf whistled at him. He noticed Nick and Jeff winking at him. There were more of the guys trying to get his attention but he didn’t care he came over to Blaine and sat down on the edge of the chair, Blaine didn’t take up much room in this oversized chair.

“That was beautiful…” Blaine said as soon as Kurt sat down. “I mean I’ve heard you sing, but that was just…”

Kurt smiled at him and put a finger to his full lips. “Thank-you, I sang it for you.” He watched as one of the tears escaped and rolled down Blaine’s cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. “Don’t cry…you’ll make me cry…” Kurt lean in and hugged Blaine who returned the hug, hiding his face in Kurt’s neck…

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The songs used in this chapter are: Teenage Dream- Katy Perry and Guns and Horses- Ellie Goulding.


	10. Alexander

Alexander 

 

By the time the meeting was over everyone had noticed how Blaine acting around Kurt, but Kurt was glad they kept their comments to themselves. Kurt walked over and grabbed his I-pod and then took Blaine’s hand again. “Do you want to go have a movie night?” He asked Blaine who was smiling at him, slightly leaning against Kurt’s shoulder.

They walked out of the common room and headed down the long marble floored hallway to the other end towards the stairs.  

Kurt heard someone call his name and come running down the hallway. Kurt sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He really didn’t want to do anything other than spend time with Blaine.

“Kurt…” Someone said stepping in front of him and Blaine.

Kurt looked the boy standing in front of them over, he had what Kurt guessed was suppose to be a charming smile on his face, with chocolate brown hair with a fringe that swept to the left side of his face and his amber eyes where narrowed slightly as he looked at Blaine. Kurt paused hoping that his anger wouldn’t show itself tonight. “Hi...Alex…”

The boy snickered, his eyes sparkling, “Hi Kurt…” Alex chirped at him.

Kurt sighed. “What do you want Alex?”

Alex laughed again, “Walk with me?” He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and turned him away from Blaine, causing their hands to separate.

Kurt heard the growl slip through as he spoke. “Please, you’re too close for comfort…” Kurt removed Alex’s arm from around his shoulders.

Alex looked at him and then frowned. “We have to finish the project remember?”

“I...wasn’t Theo supposed to type it up? I thought we had it all worked out?” Kurt felt really frustrated now.

“Come on let’s just go to the library and get it done…” Alex tried to put his arm around him again.

Kurt glared at him and moved out of arms length. “Give me a minute…” Kurt turned back around and came back over to Blaine; he was standing there with a sad look on his face. “Hey you…” Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “I have to go finish that stupid paper…” Kurt suddenly realized why Blaine had done it all by himself. “But when I get back we will watch Harry Potter, okay?” Blaine nodded at him and Kurt pulled him into his arms.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. He didn’t want to let go. He sighed and released Kurt from the hug. “I’ll see you later…” Kurt ran a finger down his cheek.

Alex grinned with a cheeky wink at Kurt when he came back over to him. “I didn’t think I would see anyone ever touch him again…” Alex started walking towards the library.

“Do you know what happened to him?” Kurt didn’t think anyone at the school did but he wasn’t sure.

“Anderson used to follow Jeremiah and his friends around like a little puppy dog…” Alex laughed. “I guess Jeremiah got sick of it and broke his heart…”

Kurt felt his anger rise. “That’s not what Blaine said…”

“You think he would tell you that he was acting like that?” Alex laughed again.

Kurt growled. “I don’t believe a broken heart would make Blaine change his personality…”

Alex shrugged, “Don't know, maybe he doesn’t take heart break well…” He had to add a laugh at the end.

Kurt felt like punching him, “He was fourteen, I’m sure he doesn’t even know what real heart break is, not enough to make him change his personality anyways…” Kurt knew it was more than just a typical heart break.

“Maybe he got his cherry popped and then was mad Jeremiah didn’t want him for a boyfriend?” Alex winked at Kurt again and had a smug look on his face.

Kurt growled and then stuffed his hands in his pockets when the urge to punch Alex became overwhelming.  “Stop talking…”

Alex shrugged with the smile still on his face. “You were the one that brought up what might have happened to him…”

Kurt growled again. “Well I shouldn’t have…just drop it…”

“Alright, calm down…Jeez…why do you care so much anyways?” Alex asked, clearly showing his distaste for Blaine in his tone.

“Well why don’t you like Blaine?” Kurt could still feel the growl roll out of his mouth with his words.

Alex stopped grinning, “He is a little know-it-all, and he is only popular around here because the Warbler’s took pity on him…”

Kurt grabbed onto his sides as the laughter rocked his body. “Wow could you be any more jealous?”

This time Alex growled. “Let’s just get this stupid paper done…” They walked to the library not saying anything else to each other.

Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the clock. It was already six, he had been here for an hour and a half, and he was getting more frustrated with Alex with every minute that ticked by. He kept trying to change what they had. Kurt had finally had enough. “You know what, do the paper how you want I don’t care what grade we get…” He got up and tried to walk away.

Alex grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him back down. “Your eyes are beautiful…” He told Kurt when he turned sideways in his chair looking at him.  

“Whatever…” Kurt tried to get up but Alex pushed his hands down on Kurt’s thighs making it so he couldn’t move.

Alex smiled at him, “So are you and Blaine a couple?” He was still putting pressure on Kurt’s legs.

“Why do you care?” Kurt frowned trying to push his hands off his leg he was making it so the edge of the chair dug painfully into the back of his legs.

“Because I find you attractive…” Alex winked at Kurt again. “And I saw you in those skin-tight, painted on jeans during the weekend and I have to say it was rather mouth watering…”

“I...What?” Kurt shrieked. He knew he looked good in his jeans but didn’t like hearing it come out of Alex’s mouth.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “What you don’t like compliments?”

“Not coming from you…” Kurt tried again to push his hands away.

“You could have any guy you wanted…you're so damn sexy, babe…” At this Alex leaned in and tried to kiss Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt sick, he didn’t even find Alex attractive and he was trying to kiss him and calling him _babe._ Kurt took a hold of Alex’s shoulders and pushed with all he had in him and sent him toppling over backwards. “Don’t you ever do that again…” Kurt felt his voice tremble slightly and he stormed out of the library.

Kurt practically ran all the way back to the dorms, when he opened the door Blaine's eyes grew wide at the sight of Kurt. “Hey you…” Kurt came over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt felt a book hit against his back as Blaine tightened his arms around him. “What are you reading?” Blaine let out a sigh blowing air against Kurt’s neck. “Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asked biting his lip. Blaine still hadn’t said anything since Kurt came in.

“Did Alex ask about me?” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed and ran his hand through the curls on back of Blaine’s neck that had escaped the gel. “He was talking about you yes…”

Blaine moved back slightly and looked up at Kurt. “What did he say?”

Kurt shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what he said I didn’t believe him…” Kurt stroked Blaine’s hair again when Blaine dropped his forehead so it was rested against Kurt’s chest.

“Was it bad?” Blaine didn’t really care what people said he knew none of them knew the truth but he was worried that Kurt might believe some of it.

“Blaine it doesn’t matter what he said because I don’t believe it…”

“Okay…” Blaine leaned back and looked up at him again. “I’m reading Harry Potter…” Blaine told him answering his earlier question.

Kurt chuckled. “Which one is it?” Blaine held the book up to his face. It was the fourth and Blaine was almost done with it. “We better go get some food…” Kurt said after remember what time it was.

Kurt held Blaine’s hand all the way down to the cafeteria, the smell lofting out of the room when they got there actually made Kurt’s mouth water he was hungrier than he thought he was. Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and put a hand on his side ushering him in front of him. Kurt could feel eyes on them and guess it was because Blaine was actually letting Kurt touch him and wasn’t freaking out. He was ghosting his fingers up and down Blaine’s side when they reached to food. “That looks really good…”

Blaine smiled. “It is really good…” They were serving sautéed chicken breast in a fresh ground garlic and herb sauce topped with shredded parmesan cheese and they had the choice of either rice pilaf or mashed potatoes with mixed vegetables. Blaine got his food and headed to get his drink Kurt not far behind him. He could sense that people were watching them and he felt a little unnerved. The last person they saw Blaine close to, was Jere…Blaine shook his head, he refused to go there. He smiled when Kurt slipped his hand into his and led the way to their table where Nick and Jeff were already sitting.   

“There they are…Kurt is everything okay?” Nick asked when Blaine and Kurt sat down.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Nick looked at Blaine and then to Jeff, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say anything. “Well Trent was in the library…”

“Yes everything is fine…” Kurt cut Nick off. He knew what Nick was going to ask about. He didn’t tell Blaine about it and he didn’t want him hearing if from Nick.

Blaine looked at Kurt he wanted to know what was going on. “Kurt…”

“Hey, everything is fine.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“So your audition song was really good.” Jeff told Kurt trying to find a way to change the subject.

“Thanks…” Kurt smiled at him and then smiled at Blaine. He was eating his chicken he seemed to really like the taste of it. Kurt picked up his fork and cut off a piece of the chicken which was really tender and popped it into his mouth. He normally didn’t like meat but he didn’t mind eating chicken. It was really good, it even tasted better than it smelt.

Kurt listened as Nick and Jeff broke into a conversation about Wes and his gavel. He couldn’t help but laugh about some of the things they were saying. He turned his attention on Blaine who was playing with his un-eaten mashed potato with his fork. He did seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all. “Hey…you…what’s going on in that head?” Kurt started rubbing his fingers up and down Blaine’s arm. Blaine looked up at him but his eyes seemed really distant, Kurt didn’t like the look in his eyes, he wasn’t here in the present with them. “Hey…” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and squeezed. Nick and Jeff were both looking at Blaine now too.

“He does this a lot.” Nick told Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. “Blaine…hey…”

Blaine’s eyes finally came into focus and he saw Kurt staring at him worry full in his eyes. He dropped his gaze for a second and then looked back up at Kurt. Even though Blaine had told himself he wasn’t going to go there his mind didn’t listen to him. He had been thinking back to his freshmen year. He shook his head. “Sorry…”

Kurt squeezed his hand again. “Are you okay?”

“I think so…” Blaine licked his lips his mouth felt dry. He picked up his bottle of apple juice and gulped some down, the cold felt really good against the back of his throat.

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes again; the honey brown seemed to be swirling into green tonight. He thought his own eyes were an interesting color but Blaine’s hazel ones were fascinating to look at. He watched as Blaine’s long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as he closed his eyes and then fluttered them back open. He licked his lips again. “Hey, come on let’s go watch some Harry Potter…” Kurt squeezed his hand and then stood up. “What are you two doing tonight?” Kurt asked Nick and Jeff as the four of them walked to dump their trays.

“Oh you know!” Nick smirked as he wrapped his arm around Jeff’s waist.

Jeff pushed him away letting out a huff of air. “We are finishing the movie we didn’t get to finish last night.” He told Kurt still pushing Nick away from him with one hand. “He thinks just because he’s cute that he’ll get some…” Jeff smirked at Nick who was now pouting.

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them. “Have fun you two…” Kurt and Blaine said bye to them and headed for their room. Blaine was still really quiet. Kurt opened the door and motioned Blaine in first.

Blaine toed off his shoes and then climbed on the bed lying on his stomach. Kurt’s song was still flowing through his head. He wanted to tell Kurt all about what had happened but he was afraid he would lose him. That Kurt would think less of him because of it. He could hear Kurt shuffling around getting the TV out so they could watch the movie. He felt so tired but he didn’t want to go to sleep without spending time with Kurt.

Kurt was watching Blaine while he was setting up the TV. He seemed lost in thought again. “Blaine…” Kurt sat on the edge of the bed that Blaine was currently spread out on. “Are you upset about the song I sang you?” Kurt hadn’t thought Blaine was upset about it earlier but now he wasn’t so sure.

Blaine sat up so he was sitting on his knees facing Kurt. “Your song was beautiful Kurt…I’m not upset about it…” He took Kurt’s hand. “Believe it or not but that’s the first time I’ve had a boy sing a song to me…” Blaine ducked his head as he felt the blush creep onto his cheeks.

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. He loved that he could make Blaine blush without really having to try. “I’m glad you liked it, I was nervous as hell…” Kurt chuckled. Blaine’s head popped up so he was looking at Kurt again a curious expression on his face. “I thought that maybe you would think I was being pushy or something, since you said you didn’t want…a relationship…”

Blaine sighed. “Kurt I really like you…and I never thought I would like someone as much as I like you… ever…and it kinda scares me…”

“Blaine you have nothing to be scared of with me…ever…” Kurt really hoped Blaine knew this. “I’ll always be here for you no matter what!” Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and shivered when he felt Blaine’s warm breath on his neck. He ran his hand down Blaine’s back and could feel as his muscles tightened but then relaxed. “Blaine, why’d you ask me earlier if Alex had talked about you?”

 “He used to be friends with _him_ …”

Kurt was shocked Alex never said he was one of the friends. He had talked about Blaine like he had just been a distant observer. But Blaine had told him earlier that after the Warbler’s accepted Blaine and made him the lead vocalist, that Jeremiah and his friends starting hanging out with him too…Kurt thought back to what Alex had said earlier. _‘Maybe he got his cherry popped and then was mad Jeremiah didn’t want him for a boyfriend?’ Had Blaine really lost his virginity to this guy? What is Blaine keeping to himself?_ Kurt sighed. “So you used to hang out with Alex?”

“Yeah…” Blaine snuggled against Kurt more. Kurt’s warm body wasn’t helping with not falling asleep. Blaine pushed himself away from Kurt. “Alex never liked me hanging around with all of them…”

“Yeah he made it clear that he was jealous of you today.” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Jealous?” Blaine didn’t know he was jealous of him.

“Yep…and I started laughing at him making him mad…” Kurt laughed again.

“Why did Nick ask if everything was alright?”

Kurt sighed. “Alex hit on me while we were in the library, tried to kiss me…” Kurt watched Blaine’s face he looked upset. “Hey…I didn’t let him kiss me…I think I have made it clear who I like…” Kurt lowered his head trying to catch Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine nodded. “And you know I like you too…”

“That’s all that matters right now, we will just take things slow okay?” Blaine nodded at him again and Kurt smiled.

Kurt got up and got his pillows and came back over to the bed, they got into their usual spots, but Blaine snuggled close to Kurt’s side resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt pushed play on the controller and then rested his head on top of Blaine’s.

Kurt yawned when the movie ended. Blaine was looking up at him with his eyes half closed. He looked so tired. “Hey you better go get a shower before you fall asleep.”

Blaine nodded and then climbed off the bed. He grabbed his pajamas and headed into the bathroom, pushing the door shut with his foot he started unbuttoning his shirt, he tossed it on the floor and then slid his pants and underwear off, his foot got caught in the pant leg and he tripped. “Ouch…shit…” He had just managed to catch himself on the sink.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt was at the door. He had heard a crashing noise and then Blaine swore. “Blaine…”

“I’m okay…” Blaine examined his wrist which had popped when he caught himself. Blaine came over to the door and opened it hiding himself behind it. He peeked around the door at Kurt. “See I’m okay…” Kurt looked really worried. “I’m just kinda clumsy when I’m tired…”

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine’s bare shoulder. “Blaine you’re naked aren’t you?” He watched Blaine blush and then start chewing on his bottom lip. “Don’t worry. I won’t peek, even if I really want too…” Kurt smirked at him. Blaine crinkled his nose up at him and then disappeared behind the closing door.

About fifteen minutes later Blaine came out with a towel in his hands. Kurt came over to him and ran a hand through his curls. “I really love your hair!” Kurt admitted to him as he watched the curls spring back when they slid through his fingers.

“You don’t think my hair is too curly?” Blaine had been using gel in his hair after getting teased constantly about it.

“Hell no…I love it…” Kurt continued to run his fingers through the curls.

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt’s chest. It felt really good. He liked having his hair played with. He heard Kurt mumble something but he wasn’t sure what he had said. “What?”

Kurt shook his head and stepped away from Blaine, he was glad he hadn’t heard him because he didn’t know how he would have reacted to it. “I should go get ready for bed…” Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine’s cheek and then grabbed his things walking into the bathroom.

Blaine hung the towel on the back of the desk chair and then climbed into his bed. He hoped he could stay awake long enough to say goodnight to Kurt.

Kurt hopped out of the shower and dried off. He rushed through his skin care and then opened the bathroom door. When he came into the room he noticed that his pillows were still on Blaine’s bed. He smiled and came over to the bed. “Hi…” He thought Blaine would be asleep already.

“Hi…” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt picked up his pillows and then ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair again. “Goodnight Blaine…”

“Night, Kurt…”   

   


	11. Can I Have A Kiss

Can I Have A Kiss

Kurt groaned as he rolled over on to his stomach. The stupid alarm was going off again, yelling at him to get up, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He had been enjoying his dream. Kurt turned his head to the side and watched as Blaine climbed out of his bed and came over to Kurt’s, hitting the alarm a little more forcefully than he really needed too. He looked so tired still. Kurt was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. Blaine sat down on the edge bed rubbing his eyes. Kurt reached out for his hand and laced their fingers together. “Did you sleep well?”

Blaine yawned and then nodded his head. “Yes, but I could go back to bed with no problem…”

Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah same here...” Kurt wanted to pull Blaine down into the bed and just cuddle with him but he didn’t think it would go over good. “I guess we better get ready huh?”

Blaine chuckled and let out another yawn. He slid his hand out of Kurt’s and then got to his feet, stumbling over to his wardrobe and grabbing his uniform, he heard Kurt giggle from behind him. “Are you laughing at me?” Blaine crinkled his nose up at him.

Kurt chuckled again. “You are so cute when you are tired…”

Blaine felt his cheeks flush, “You think I’m cute?”

Kurt nodded. _Cute, sexy, hot, gorgeous…_ “Very much so…”

Blaine smiled. _Cute, sexy, hot, gorgeous…_ “You are too…” Blaine bit his bottom lip and then walked into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. He came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. Kurt was sitting on his bed putting his shoes on. His hair was still standing up all over the place. “Your turn…”

Kurt stood up and smiled at Blaine, he had his hair all gelled into place. He looked good with his hair gelled but Kurt missed his curls. Kurt rushed through his moisturizing routine. He styled his hair and then brushed his teeth and then opened the door. Blaine was standing there holding Kurt’s school bag in his hand. “Are you ready?”

Blaine nodded and held out Kurt's bag too him. When Kurt took his bag, Blaine slipped his own over his shoulder and then stuffed his key into the side pocket along with his cell phone.

Kurt watched Blaine take a few steps towards him and he pulled Blaine into a tight hug. He couldn’t help but breathe in the scent of Blaine. He could feel Blaine's heart beating fast against his chest and his own heart picked up its pace almost matching Blaine’s. Kurt wasn't in any hurry to let Blaine go, if it was up to him he would stand all day holding Blaine like this. Unfortunately that wasn’t going to happen.

Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head against Kurt’s shoulder. He felt safe in his arms. He didn’t think that would be possible, but with Kurt he felt it. He was just about to say something to Kurt about how he felt but a knock on the door forced them apart.

Kurt pulled away with a sigh he didn’t want to let the hug go yet. He noticed the slight blush on Blaine’s cheeks when he pulled away. Kurt smiled at Blaine and then they both walked over to the door. He pulled the door open, the site on the other side of the door made him want to slam it back shut. It was Alex, the last person he wanted to see first thing in the morning. He glanced over at Blaine he had a shocked look on his face and was fiddling with the leather strap of his bag. “What do you want?” Kurt growled. He was still not in a mood to deal with him after what he tried yesterday.

“Morning to you too, Sunshine…” Alex smirked, “I wanted to walk you to class…come on.” Alex stepped back from the door motioning for Kurt to follow him.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow, he couldn’t believe that he actually thought Kurt would go anywhere with him after what he tried. _Is he really that stupid?_ “And why the hell would I want you to walk me to class?”

Alex was smirking at him still but his eyes locked onto Blaine, “You know, I thought you might want to pick up where we left off yesterday…”

Kurt took a deep breath, he couldn’t stand the cockiness that Alex was giving, it was so stupid and it annoyed the hell out of him. “No…and I walk with Blaine…” He took Blaine’s hand in his and stared at Alex.

Alex locked eyes with Kurt he didn’t know why Kurt wanted to waste his time on someone like Blaine. He was annoyed. “Well, it’s nice that you want to be his babysitter... but wouldn’t you rather hang out with the big kids?”

Kurt felt Blaine try to pull his hand away, but he tightened his grip. He turned his attention back to Alex; he was just about to say something when Blaine tugged on his arm.

“Kurt we’re going to be late…” Blaine whispered. He didn’t feel comfortable around Alex at all.

Kurt sighed and readjusted his bag on his shoulder and nodded at Blaine. He pushed out past Alex and closed the door behind them making sure it was locked. Kurt knew that Alex was following them, he could hear his heavy footsteps. 

Kurt kept Blaine’s hand in his as they walked down the stairs, he excepted Blaine to pull away when they reached the crowded corridor that was overflowing with Dalton students rushing around to their first classes, but he didn’t. It wasn’t until Alex put his arms around both their shoulders from behind that Blaine shot away from Kurt like he had just been burned.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asked Blaine softly running over the short distance to where Blaine was standing staring at the floor. Kurt knew Alex had followed him and he turned and hit him hard in the shoulder with his hand. “You’re an ass…” Kurt turned back to Blaine and took his hand. “Come on let’s get you to your first class…”

Blaine nodded not looking up at him. He grasped the strap of his shoulder bag tighter. He finally looked up at Kurt. “You don’t have to walk me to my first class…”

“But I want too…” Kurt squeezed his hand and Blaine nodded at him.

Kurt gave Blaine a hug when they reached the door to his first class and then watched Blaine walked to the back of the room. He sighed and then turned around, to find Alex still there. “You know I don’t appreciate you following me all the time…”

Alex shrugged and fell into step beside Kurt. “Have you figured anything out about him yet?”

Kurt remembered what Blaine had said, that Alex was friends with Jeremiah. “You didn’t tell me you were friends with Jeremiah.”

Alex shrugged again. “Why’s that important?”

“What has Jeremiah said about Blaine?” Kurt wasn’t sure if he really wanted to hear what Alex would say.

“He used to talk about Blaine a lot, like if we were going to go do something he would say ‘I want to invite Blaine, oh Blaine would like doing that…’ then one weekend he took Blaine home with him and when he came back it was like Blaine didn’t exist…” Alex was watching Kurt as they walked. “I just figured he got what he wanted from Blaine so he didn’t want him anymore…” Kurt shot him a look that was scary and he shrugged.

“You never asked what happened.” Alex shook his head at his question. Kurt heaved a sigh. “Did Blaine come back with him?”

“No, he said he dropped him off at his house and that’s all he said about it.” Alex didn’t know why he cared so much. “Why do you care so much about him anyway?”

“Because I like him okay…” Kurt didn’t know why he was bothering to tell Alex about liking Blaine.

“And Blaine hasn’t told you anything?” Alex didn’t know why Blaine wouldn’t talk about Jeremiah.

“No…” Kurt sighed again. He knew that Blaine would tell him when he was ready too; he just wished it was soon so he could help him move past all of it. Kurt was surprised that Alex was quiet he honestly didn’t think he’d ever shut up. “What?”   

“Nothing…I’ll see you later.” Alex rushed off down the hall without another word to Kurt.

Kurt didn’t know why the sudden change in Alex he had lost all the cockiness completely. He shook his head and walked into his first class, Honors Chemistry. Kurt took his seat beside Nicholas Hudson, a fellow Warbler, who had black hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at Kurt. Kurt took out his textbook and opened it to _Scientific Notations/Measurement/Dimensional Analysis,_ which was the chapter they were currently covering. Kurt was really glad it was Friday, just had to get through today’s classes and then he could relax.

He grabbed out his notebook and started taking notes. He noticed Nicholas kept looking over at him every once in awhile. He knew he wanted to say something to him, but he didn’t think he was going too. Kurt flipped his notebook to an empty page and scribbled down, **_What, I know you want to say or ask something..._** Kurt tapped the notebook with his pen and Nicholas looked over at it and then started writing something in his own notebook back to Kurt.

**_Are you and Blaine going out?_ **

Kurt sighed he should have guessed it was something like that. **_No we are just friends…_** Kurt really wished they were more than that but wasn’t going to say that. He watched Nicholas scribble down something then he tilted the notebook so Kurt could see it.

**_Good. He doesn’t want a boyfriend…_ **

Kurt scowled about this. Why did all the guys have to keep telling him that, it wasn’t like he was going to force Blaine into something he didn’t want, he wasn’t like that. **_We are just friends!_** Nicholas didn’t write anything else he just started taking notes again. Kurt started taking notes again too.

When the bell rang Kurt felt the smile come onto his face, he had next class and the rest of the morning with Blaine and being around him made him feel happier. He packed up his things and rushed out of the classroom and into the busy hall. When he got to his classroom Blaine was already sitting in the back of the room at their table. He had his bag on the table in front of him and his head rested on it, he looked so tired still. “Hey you…” Kurt pulled his chair out and sat down.

Blaine picked his head up and looked at him. “Hi, how was Chem?” Blaine got out his book and notebook and hung his bag on the back of his chair.

“Boring…” Kurt laughed when Blaine made a face at him that clearly said ‘duh.’ “Nicholas had a few things to say to me…”

Blaine raised his eyebrow. “Nicholas Hudson?” Kurt nodded at him. “What did he have to say?”

“He asked if you and I were going out and when I said we were just friends, he said, good he doesn’t want a boyfriend…” Kurt sighed.

“I do want a boyfriend…” Blaine bit his lip at the look Kurt gave him. “I just don’t know if I’m ready for one…”

Kurt felt his heartbeat speed up at Blaine’s words. _He wants a boyfriend, he’s just scared…_ He smiled at Blaine. “No pressure…” Kurt took his hand in his and laced their fingers together. Blaine nodded at him and smiled. The class seemed to drag by but Kurt didn’t mind because he got to sit next to Blaine the whole time. He only wished that it would have passed faster so he could get some food he was hungry.

When the bell rang he and Blaine headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Kurt watched Blaine grab his usual blueberry bagel and cream cheese and coffee, but today he grabbed some bacon too. Kurt grabbed a bowl of fruit salad, a strawberry yogurt and a cup of coffee. They headed to their table and sat down and were soon joined by Nick and Jeff. Thad showed up soon after. They all sat eating and carried on conversations about random things that had happened that week.

Kurt really didn’t want breakfast to end because that meant he had to go to gym and it was his least favorite class of all. Coach Seers, he was coach of the lacrosse team, seemed to have it in for Kurt too, they have been playing basketball all week and Kurt had been placed on the ‘skins’ team all week which meant he was on the side that played shirtless. Kurt knew there was nothing wrong with his body but he had always been uncomfortable running around with his shirt off for long periods of time. Blaine had always been placed on the ‘shirts’ team, Kurt didn’t like always having to play against him but he didn’t want to complain to the teacher.

Blaine and Kurt had just finished their game, Blaine’s team had won, and they sat down beside each other on the bleachers. Kurt slid his shirt on and Blaine was watching him as he patted his face with a towel. “Are you okay?” Kurt asked, Blaine hadn’t said anything since they sat down.

“Yep, I’m okay…” Blaine smiled at him.

“Like the view Anderson?” Some boy that Kurt didn’t know said as he sat down beside Blaine, he had his shirt still off, Kurt had been on his team but he didn’t know his name.   

“You’d look better with a bag over your head…Tom…” Blaine mumbled sliding closer to Kurt.

Tom pulled his eyebrows together and had a look that Kurt guessed was ‘oh really’ on his face. Kurt really hoped that this guy wasn’t going to cause any problems. Luckily Tom got up and ran over to a few of his friends without a second look at Blaine or him. “Does he bother you a lot?” Kurt hadn’t noticed him talking to Blaine before this but he was curious.

“Not too much…” Blaine didn’t think that telling Kurt that Tom was friends with Jeremiah too was a good idea. Kurt had seemed upset when he had told him about Alex being friends with Jeremiah. Blaine draped the towel around his neck and watched the basketball game that was currently being played.

Kurt wasn’t sure if Blaine was telling him the truth about this Tom guy or not. Kurt grabbed his towel he really wanted a shower now. He watched the guys run around playing the game of basketball. He really hated playing basketball he didn’t think he was that good at it. “I’m glad we don’t have to play basketball after today…”

Blaine let out a laugh, he knew Kurt didn’t think he was any good at it but Blaine thought he was pretty good. Throughout the game they played he had to keep reminding himself not to watch Kurt and just play the game. “I’m ready to play something else too.” About ten minutes later the coach blew his whistle and told them to hit the showers.

When him and Blaine were both showered and changed they headed out of the locker room, Kurt wanted to walk Blaine to his Chemistry class. Kurt had yet to see Blaine without his shirt on he always showered and changed in the stalls away from anyone that could see him. Kurt didn’t blame him, but couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Kurt hugged Blaine before he walked into the classroom and then headed off to his English class…

 

Kurt froze in his steps when he heard someone calling his name. Trent was jogging down the hall towards him. When he came to a stop beside Kurt he looked a little flushed. “What’s up Trent?”

Trent blushed and looked away he wasn’t sure if he could actually say what he wanted to. He turned to look at Kurt again. “Hi…”

Kurt chuckled. “Hi Trent, did you want something?”

Trent nodded. “I was wondering if you wanted…to umm…maybe go for coffee or something with me tomorrow.”

Kurt was shocked. “Like as in a…”

“Date…yes…” Trent said with a nod, “What do you think?”

“I...Trent…I just…I really like you okay, but only as a friend…I'm sorry.” Kurt bit his lip when he noticed Blaine standing outside the cafeteria door waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall looking completely adorable.

“Oh my…you like Blaine don't you?” Trent asked he had a sad look on his face.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Yes, I like him…”

“Get in line Kurt, there are a lot of guys that like him, but he doesn’t want anyone…” Trent looked upset with Kurt now.

 Kurt frowned. “Actually he said he does want a boyfriend he just doesn’t know if he is ready for one…” Kurt was really frustrated with people telling him what Blaine wanted. “I don’t think it’s up to the rest of you to decide things for Blaine…” Kurt was trying to hold his temper he didn’t want to get mad at Trent, he knew Trent liked Blaine and it probably upset him to hear that Kurt liked him too. “Sorry…” Kurt walked away from Trent. When he reached Blaine he felt his annoyance slip away.

“Hi…” Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Guess what?”

Kurt liked the smile that was on Blaine’s face, his eyes seemed to be smiling too. “What’s up smiley?”

“We don’t have any Chemistry homework this weekend…” Blaine grinned a little bigger. He had spent all last weekend doing homework for Chemistry and English and was really happy that he could relax a little this weekend.

“That’s good I just have to do a little studying for the quiz on Tuesday.” Kurt thought it was cute that Blaine was so happy about not having homework. “Hungry?”

Blaine nodded he had his hand on his stomach. “That’s what my stomach is telling me anyways.” Blaine laughed when Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him in through the door to get in line.

“Do you want to eat outside today?” Kurt asked after they had grabbed their sandwiches. He had checked the temperature on his phone before he suggested it he didn’t want them to get to cold. “It’s beautiful outside today.” The sky was pretty much cloudless and the sun was shining.

Blaine nodded and headed towards the back door that led outside onto the grounds. He took Kurt to one of his favorite spots to sit and read, it was on a hill and there was a huge Oak tree perched at the top that looked down on the rest of the grounds. When he got to the top he sat down under the tree on his knees and sat his food down in front of him. Kurt sat down with his back against the tree. “I love this spot.” Blaine told Kurt as he opened his sandwich and bag of chips.

Kurt sat looking around at the surroundings, it was beautiful. He could see why Blaine liked it here; it was away from everyone that would bother him. He was happy that Blaine showed him this place. “It’s beautiful up here.” Kurt opened his own sandwich and then took a bite.

“It’s peaceful too.” Blaine slid over so his back was against the tree too. “So what were you and Trent talking about?”

“He asked me out…” Kurt watched Blaine’s face, and it didn’t fail in letting him know what Blaine thought about that. He looked upset. “I said no…” Kurt saw shock spread across Blaine’s face at his words. “Blaine I said no because I want to be with you…wait before you say anything…” Kurt continued on when he realized Blaine was going to say something. “…all I want is a kiss, if you don’t think you can handle a relationship with me after one kiss then I will just leave it as a friendship. It will not change anything between us if you don’t want to be my boyfriend. So can I have a kiss?” 


	12. Theo, Alex and Henry

Theo, Alex and Henry

 

Blaine couldn’t believe what had happened at lunch he was still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He was now sitting in English and was having a very hard time concentrating on what Ms. Joyce was talking about. They had finished reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ and now were moving on to writing essays. Blaine had heard that much, that it was going to be analyzes essay, he decided he would write it on the key factors that contribute to the destruction of the rain forests.After this he completely zoned out. He wasn’t even aware that the bell had rung until Nick nudged his shoulder. He jumped and knocked his notebook off his desk in the process.

Nick bent down and picked up Blaine’s notebook. “Hey are you okay, you seem jumpy.” He handed the notebook to him and then stepped out of the way so Blaine could get up.

“Yeah I’m okay.” Blaine shoved his notebook in his bag and got to his feet, tripping slightly over the leg of the chair doing so. “I just got a lot on my mind.” Blaine followed Nick out into the hall. He didn’t want to talk to Nick about what had happened until he talked to Kurt more. “I’ll see you later.” He hiked his bag onto his shoulder more and headed in the opposite direction than Nick.

 

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine come in through the door and start walking back towards him where they both sat for their AP US History class. “Hey, what class did you just come from?” He noticed a small smudge of bluish-green paint on Blaine's forehead. It looked like he had gotten it there when he rubbed his forehead.

Blaine plopped down in the seat next to him and sighed, putting his bag on the back of his seat. “I had Art.” Blaine smiled at him after he pulled out his book and notebook.

“What were you painting?” He couldn’t help the smirk that slid over his face.

Blaine frowned at him. _How does he know I was painting? He never talks about art with me…_ “What are you going on about, exactly?”

“Well I know it was something blue-green…” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the face Blaine was making at him. He reached forward and tried to rub the paint off his forehead with his thumb. He showed it to Blaine.

Blaine blushed and started rubbing at his forehead trying to get it all off. “Thanks…”

Kurt laughed, “Not a problem…I didn’t think you would want to walk around the rest of the day with paint on your face.” Kurt smiled at him which made him blush more. “What are you painting anyways?”

Blaine shrugged a bit. He didn’t really want to tell Kurt what he was working on.

“What’s that shrug supposed to mean?” Kurt didn’t know why Blaine was acting so shy around him right now.

“I don’t want to tell you about it until I can show you…” Blaine smiled at him but he could still feel the blush heating up his cheeks. He knew his blush would make Kurt more curious about what he was working on.

“Okay but I will get to see it right?” Kurt stuck his pen behind his ear and turned to the section they were studying right now.

“Yes, you will be the first that gets to see it minus my teacher…” Blaine chuckled.

“Good…” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand.

Mr. O’Hare walked into the classroom he seemed to be running a little late and he looked to be in a bad mood. Kurt watched as Alex sat down in the front row with his friends not even sparing a glance at Kurt. He suddenly really hoped that Alex had gotten the paper done last night. Kurt knew that this was going to probably be an awful class just by the way Mr. O’Hare was speaking to them already. Today they had to deliver their reports orally and Kurt didn’t know how well it was written and was suddenly terrified that I was going to go over horribly.

Each member in the group had to read a part in order to get full credit for it. Kurt sat listening to the groups give their reports. He was so bored. History was boring to him. When Blaine’s group was called, he watched Blaine take the paper out of his notebook and walk to the front of the class followed by two other boys. Blaine handed the paper to the tallest of the boys and he looked over it and a big smile came across his face. Kurt didn’t like the fact that these other two boys were going to get credit for something that he was sure they didn’t have anything to do with. Blaine got good grades and he wasn’t going to let two idiots stop him from getting it, but Kurt knew these boys weren’t really idiots they were just plain lazy.

Blaine handed the paper to Mr. O’Hare when he was done reading. He had given Blaine a smile despite the bad mood he was in. Blaine returned the smile and then rushed to his seat. Kurt was giving him a look he couldn’t quite read. When Kurt’s group was called he watched Kurt get up and follow the other three boys to the front of the room. Alex had the paper in his hand. He wouldn’t even really acknowledge that Kurt was standing there. Blaine didn’t know what was going on between the two of them. He sighed and listened as Alex started reading.

Kurt was very happy that Alex had left the paper how they had decided it was going to be, he had given a lot of the ideas and had done a lot of the research so he was very pleased that it turned out the way he was hoping it would. When Alex was done reading he handed the paper to Theo Mills, he was a junior, very attractive, and very much straight. He had a really deep speaking voice, and Kurt found his reading of the report rather boring, his tone never seemed to change. When Theo was done he handed the paper to Henry Radford, who was a senior and very quiet, Kurt really hoped that everyone could hear him. They were both friends with Alex. Kurt started to wonder if they were both friends with Jeremiah too. Kurt didn’t know how popular this Jeremiah actually was.

Once Henry handed Kurt the paper he started reading and was glad that he only had a few paragraphs to read, his mind was somewhere else and he thought he was doing good just getting through this. Blaine gave Kurt a big smile when he started back to his seat after handing in his paper. He was glad it was over. “That was so boring…” Kurt whispered to Blaine as he sat down.

“You think all classes are boring don’t you?” Blaine teased he was also talking in a whisper.

“Not all, I actually like French.” Kurt smiled at him. When he noticed Mr. O’Hare looking at him he turned his attention back to the group that was delivering their report right now. He really wanted this class to be over with so he could go up to the dorm. He wanted the weekend to hurry up and start. Kurt grabbed his cell phone out of his bag and checked to see if he had any messages, he didn’t. He frowned about this, usually he had all kinds during the day when he was going to school with his best friends but now that he was here they didn’t want to text him during the day. He made a mental note to yell at them about it later. He shoved the phone back into his bag and then smiled at Blaine, who was watching him.

When the bell rang Kurt and Blaine collected their things and headed out into the hall together. Kurt was just about to take Blaine’s hand when he felt someone clap him on the shoulder from behind and it caused Blaine to flinch away from him to avoid being touched by who had touched Kurt. Kurt turned to see who it was it was Theo, with Alex and Henry standing beside him. “What?” Kurt couldn’t help the annoyed tone in his voice.

“So the report turned out good. Thanks for doing all the research.” Theo said with a smile.

Kurt couldn’t help notice that Alex was watching Blaine who was standing behind Kurt. “Yeah well it was my grade too, didn’t want to make it crappy.” Kurt really didn’t know why he had to stop him to say this. “Was there anything else?”

“Nope see you later…” Theo said to Kurt but he was now watching Blaine too, his brown eyes narrowing slightly.

Kurt watched as Alex whispered something to Henry and Henry shrugged but was still watching Blaine. Theo motioned for them to follow him and they headed off down the hall. Kurt really wanted to know what these prep-school boys were hiding. Were they all friends with Jeremiah and did they actually know what happened last year? He didn’t want to push Blaine into telling him anything until he was ready too. Kurt sighed and took Blaine’s hand in his and led the way back to their dorm.

Once they were inside Kurt threw his bag onto his bed and turned towards Blaine who was hanging his bag on the back of the desk chair and was now removing his blazer. Kurt slid his own blazer off and sat it on the bed. He crossed the distance between him in Blaine in a few strides, stopping right in front of him. Blaine was staring up at him, his eyes were swirling with the green, and it was almost hypnotizing. Kurt blinked a few times and then put his hands on Blaine’s cheeks and pulled his face towards his and lightly pressed his lips against Blaine’s. He loved the taste of Blaine’s lips.

Blaine could feel his heart pounding against his chest and his lips were tingling. His brain seemed to be screaming at him to pull away but he found himself just standing there letting Kurt kiss him. This kiss lasted longer than the first one. He could feel it in the kiss that Kurt would never do anything to hurt him, he felt love and tenderness in his kiss and his body seemed to be letting down its defenses. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck and started kissing him back.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss and put his forehead against Blaine’s. Blaine was biting his bottom lip now, his cheeks were flushed. “Is this okay?” Kurt thought that the first kiss had gone well, since Blaine didn’t seem to panic, so he kind of kissed him this time before really thinking about it.

Blaine could still feel Kurt’s breath against his face. He stepped back from Kurt. “Kurt, what do you want from this?” He motioned between him and Kurt.

“I don’t want anything more than what you want to give me.” Kurt really hoped that Blaine wouldn’t push him away just because of the kiss. “I would just be happy with hugging you and kissing you whenever you would let me…”

Blaine watched Kurt’s face he was trying to see if his face would betray his words but he saw nothing but complete honesty. “I think I can handle that…”

Kurt felt like jumping up and down screaming, he was so excited but he didn’t want to freak Blaine out. He smiled at him and got a smile in return. “So can I call you my boyfriend?” Blaine nodded at him taking a step towards him. “Hey, sweetie…” _Oh, I hope he doesn’t mind me calling him that…_ “I know something bad happened to you and I want you to know that I will not pressure you into telling me anything or doing anything with me you aren’t comfortable with…you will tell me when you are ready.” Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and shivered when Blaine buried his face in his neck.

“Thank-you…” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s neck.

“For what?”

“For being you…” Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt’s waist. “You’re an amazing person Kurt!”

Kurt didn’t know what to say. He had heard his friends and his family tell him that he was an amazing person but never a boy he… _loved…_ “You’re amazing too Blaine. You’re sweet, smart and sexy…I could keep going on...”

Blaine picked his head up so he was looking into Kurt’s eyes. “You’re all those things too…”

Kurt smiled at him. “I agree with all those except for maybe sweet…” Kurt laughed.

“Well you are sweet to me.”

Kurt let out another laugh. “That’s because I lo…like you a lot…”

Blaine thought Kurt was going to say _love_ but he wasn’t sure, so he decided that he wasn’t going to comment on it. Not yet anyways, if he caught him almost saying it again he would call him out on it. Blaine smiled at him. “Do you want to watch a movie?” They had a few hours before practice.

“Of course…” Kurt walked away from Blaine and started getting the TV ready. He turned so he was watching Blaine he was undoing his tie and then unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his long-sleeved white shirt. He then ran a hand through his hair letting out a sigh. “What wrong?”

Blaine snapped his head up he wasn’t even aware that Kurt had been watching him. “Oh, it’s just…I think there might be some people mad at me…” Kurt gave him a confused look and Blaine let out another sigh. “You and I being boyfriend’s, might make some people mad.” Blaine clarified.

“I don’t care! They can be mad all they want.” Kurt came over and placed another soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “The next time someone asks me if you and I are going out I’m going to tell them we are…unless you don’t want me too…”

“You can tell them, I don’t want to lie about us.” Blaine smiled against Kurt’s lips when he leaned in again. He could get used to kissing Kurt. Blaine couldn’t actually believe he had a boyfriend, that’s all he wanted last year, _why couldn’t Kurt have been in my life last year?_ “Why couldn’t I have met you sooner?” Blaine found himself saying it before he even realized he had.

Kurt felt his heart constrict at those words he was obviously wishing he had met Kurt before whatever bad had happened to him. “What matters is that you have me now and I’m here for you.”

Blaine nodded at him and then toed off his shoes. He sat down on the bed and slid his socks off. Kurt was smiling at him. “What?”

“You really don’t like socks do you?”

Blaine shrugged, “I don’t mind them, but I prefer bare feet.”

“That’s so cute.” Kurt slid his own shoes off and took his tie off too. He stood up on the bed and scanned the movies, let his finger rest on one of the cases he slid it off the shelf and hopped off the bed. He popped the movie in as Blaine arranged the pillows on the bed.

“What movie did you pick?” Blaine asked climbing on the bed.

Kurt smiled at him as he climbed on the bed beside him. “ _Rock-A-Doodle_ …” Kurt pushed play and leaned back on his pillows. Kurt liked this movie night, Blaine was actually singing along with all the songs with him and they even sang the duet between _Chanticleer_ and _Goldie, Kiss n’ Coo,_ together, Kurt loved the way their voices sounded together. And he loved listening to Blaine sing. Kurt absolutely loved his voice and would never get sick of hearing it.

Blaine now had his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He tilted his head up so he was looking at him. Kurt had turned his head so he was looking down at Blaine; their noses were lightly brushing against each other. Blaine thought about it for a few minutes and then leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Kurt’s lips, Blaine smiled Kurt tasted like mint. When Blaine pulled away Kurt chased his mouth causing Blaine to giggle. _Wow, I didn’t know I giggled._ He stopped moving away and Kurt attached their lips again.

Kurt slid his tongue against Blaine’s bottom lip hoping he would response and he did. His lips parted and Kurt didn’t hesitate in slipping his tongue past Blaine’s lips. He ran his tongue over the roof of Blaine’s mouth and he let out a moan. Kurt pulled away; he wanted to make sure that this wasn’t too much. “Are you okay?” Blaine had his eyes closed and his lips were parted, he looked so gorgeous. “Sweetie…” Kurt ran a hand down Blaine’s cheek and he felt him shiver.

Blaine’s mind was completely blank right now; it was like he lost his ability to think completely. He leaned his head into Kurt’s hand and then took a deep breath. “How can you make me feel that way?”

Kurt didn’t know what to say to that. “Honey what do you mean?” Blaine still had his eyes closed.

“My mind goes completely blank…”

Kurt was glad that Blaine had his eyes closed because he couldn’t help the huge grin that was on his face. “Is that a good thing?”

Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt was smiling at him. “Yes, it is actually…I like not thinking about anything…”

“So kissing like this is okay?” Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine’s cheek again. Blaine nodded at him. “Good, because I like your mouth…” Kurt leaned in as Blaine smiled at him, a blush on his cheeks and he started kissing him again.

When they needed to break apart for air Kurt glanced over at the clock. “It’s almost time for Warbler practice.” Kurt was happy that he was on the glee club with everyone now but he also wished him and Blaine could just stay up in their room until dinner.

Blaine glanced at the clock and then let out a sigh flopping down on the bed. “Kissing you could become a problem…” Blaine laughed.

“I don’t see how it can become a problem.” Kurt said boldly.

Blaine laughed again. “Because I seem to forget everything else…I don’t think it would be good if I missed practice.” Blaine raised his eyebrow at the smirk that now plastered his boyfriends face, _my boyfriend…_ “No we are not skipping! Wes would beat me with his gavel…” Blaine chucked and got up off the bed. He grabbed his tie and put it back on. “You going to just sit there or are you going to get ready?” He asked with a smirk.

Kurt sighed and got off the bed. He turned off the TV and then grabbed his own tie and put it back on. He watched Blaine go into the bathroom to check his hair in the mirror. Kurt did the same. They were both standing in front of the sink looking in the mirror; they couldn’t help smiling at each other the whole time. When they were done Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss and then took his hand and headed out into the hall. Warbler practice was sure going to be interesting tonight if they found out about their newly formed relationship…       


	13. Pale Blue Eyes

Pale Blue Eyes

Blaine really didn’t know what to expect once the rest of the guys realized that him and Kurt were without doubt, _boyfriends._ None of them had even seen him touch another guy that was interested in him since Jeremiah and now he was holding hands with Kurt, starting to act like the _old him_ again. He knew that there were boys that liked him and he really hoped that they wouldn’t become jealous and take it out on Kurt because he didn’t deserve any of it. He smiled when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand when they reached the common room where all the Warbler’s could be heard goofing off before practice actually started.

Blaine sighed and led the way into the room. Nick and Jeff came rushing at him they were both smiling. He smiled back at them and for the first time in a long time the smile felt real, not something that he had to force himself to do. He knew he had Kurt to thank for that. He didn’t know why Nick and Jeff were smiling at him that way though. He turned to look at Kurt, who had a huge smile on his face. “What?”

“They knew I was going to ask you out…” Kurt whispered to him. “They were the ones that actually urged me to do it.”

Blaine bit his bottom lip. “When did you three talk about it?”

“During study hall…we have it together.” Kurt smiled at Blaine. He loved the pinkish flush that plastered his cheeks.

Jeff was bouncing with excitement and he looked like he wanted to say something but he was remaining quiet. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his best friends face. “Just say it Jeff…”

“Are you two together like together ‘together’?”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh again, he didn’t think anyone could use _together_ as many times as he just had and actually have it make sense. Kurt laughed too, Blaine was going to say something but Sebastian came over so he was standing behind Nick and Jeff. He was glaring at Blaine’s and Kurt’s intertwined hands. His green eyes snapped up so they were looking at Kurt.

“Please tell me you’re joking?” Sebastian was now looking at Blaine, who his question was obviously directed at.

“What?” Blaine didn’t know what he meant.

“Him…you choose him…” Sebastian’s voice had risen slightly.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s hand at Sebastian’s words, they were filled with jealously and disgust. Kurt felt the growl slip into his voice before he even opened his mouth to respond. “You say that like he had any other options…” Kurt knew that Blaine did have other options he just didn’t like to admit that he did. Kurt couldn’t imagine him with anyone else.

Sebastian let out a humorless laugh. “Are you that blind princess…I can name at least seven guys in this room alone that want Blaine…”

There was that word, _want…_ Blaine didn’t like hearing that word when it was being referred to him. That’s what he thought; all the guys that seemed interested in him just wanted him, like he was some prize to be won, some trophy. He didn’t think that they really liked him. Blaine moved closer to Kurt. He knew Kurt didn’t just _want_ him he wanted to be with him regardless of what he got from Blaine.

Kurt could tell Blaine was upset. He sighed and pulled Blaine into a hug. The entire group of Warbler’s were now listening and watching the scene that was going on. Wes and David had come over to join the circle and were soon joined by Trent and Thad. “That’s just it…you don’t seem to get it that Blaine doesn’t seem to want anything to do with you, yet you keep trying…”

“He has a point Sebastian…” Wes said with a frown on his face and his gavel in his hand.

“Oh go make out with your gavel and stay the hell out of it Wesley…” Sebastian spat.

“Blaine has made it clear that he is not interested in you…” David shouted at Sebastian.

Thad cut Sebastian off before he could retort again. “Don’t be an ass, Sebastian…” He glared at Sebastian and then turned to Kurt and Blaine. “Are you two together?” He asked wanting to know the answer to Jeff’s unanswered question.

“Yes we are…” Kurt told Thad. He started rubbing Blaine’s back he was so tense. Kurt watched as Jeff turned around to face Sebastian and gave him a look that could only have said ‘HA!’ Kurt couldn’t help but smile about that. Nick was smiling brightly at Kurt but also had a worried look in his eyes as he looked at Blaine.

Kurt thought Sebastian looked as though he was going to launch himself at him; he was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Kurt shook his head he wasn’t going to let Sebastian get to him. He glanced to his left and saw Trent watching him and Blaine. Thad squeezed Kurt’s shoulder bringing his attention back to him.

“Don’t worry about Trent he will be fine…” Thad said he had seen Kurt watching Trent.

“Okay, I just don’t want him to be mad at me or Blaine.” Kurt admitted.

“He won’t be mad, maybe upset for a short time but he will be fine.”

Kurt nodded.

Blaine stepped back and looked up at Kurt when Wes called attention of everyone to him. Kurt smiled at him and they walked with their hands clasped together to one of the small leather sofas. Kurt was watching Sebastian the whole time. Blaine squeezed his hand and pulled him so he was sitting closer. “Just ignore him…” Kurt smiled and nodded at him. Blaine smiled back and then started listening to Wes who was currently talking about what songs they should sing to get ready for their Sectionals which was going to be against Kurt’s old glee club, The New Directions and The Hipsters a group of elderly people that were getting their GED’s.

“So the song choices are down too, _Hey Soul Sister by Train, Wide Awake by Katy Perry, Please Don’t Leave Me by Pink, Love Song by Sara Bareilles, and Mad World by Gary Jules…”_ Wes smiled at Blaine when he was done listing the songs.

The room broke into quiet chatter discussing the songs. Blaine leaned against Kurt’s side and Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine’s back so his hand rested on his side. “Which songs do you like the best?” Blaine asked Kurt. He really didn’t care what song was chosen he would sing it no matter what.

Kurt smiled at him, “I like them all, and you will sound great singing any one of them.” He kissed Blaine’s cheek and watched a slight blush come across where his lips just were. He gazed around the room, Trent was watching them, he looked sad. Sebastian was watching Blaine, Kurt didn’t know how to read his expression. He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Blaine. He had his hands in his lap and was picking at something invisible on his pants. He tightened his arm around Blaine, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…I…” Blaine let his sentence trail off as Wes called the attention of the room.

“After further deliberation with David and Thad, and hearing all of your opinions on the songs, we will be singing… _Hey Soul Sister by Train or Wide Awake by Katy Perry…”_ The room erupted into excited chatter again until David spoke.

“We will be practicing those two songs up until it gets close to the time for Sectionals and we will decide which of the two will be the best to perform...” David smiled at Blaine and laughed when the room erupted into chatter again.

They spent the rest of the hour discussing how the harmonies would work for each song. Kurt thought Blaine looked tired. He sighed and took Blaine’s hand back in his when he sat down again beside him.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt’s face his eyes were trained on Blaine’s face. When Blaine had first seen Kurt he thought his eyes were a pale blue in color, which kind of freaked him out, he didn’t like staring into eyes that color but then he realized that Kurt’s eyes weren’t just blue, they had green and gray in them too, that swirled together to make an amazing color that Blaine wasn’t quite sure of the name for. But right now they were that pale blue in color again and Blaine couldn’t look at them, he turned his gaze away and watched Nick, Jeff and David working on dance moves.

Kurt frowned he didn’t know why Blaine turned away like that, his eyes had gone wide and then he lowered his head. He would have to ask about it later to find out what was going on. He had been lost in Blaine’s eyes while they were locked onto his, they were almost completely green, a radiant green, right now with only a small disc of that stunning honey brown color. Kurt sighed and started watching the boys dance too. He felt eyes watching him and Blaine and he knew it was Sebastian. He silently wondered if Sebastian would ever leave Blaine alone.

When Wes finally called an end to the meeting, the boys all filed out of the room. Blaine finally stood up and was looking down at Kurt who was still seated. “Are you coming?” He didn’t know why Kurt hadn’t moved yet. He tugged on Kurt’s arm and Kurt looked up at him a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “What?” Kurt tugged back on Blaine’s arm and he fell back forward onto the sofa almost landing on top of Kurt. Blaine blushed and playfully hit Kurt in the shoulder. “That wasn’t nice…” He put a small pout on his face.

Kurt didn’t like that Blaine wasn’t really making eye contact with him still. He took a hold of his chin and turned his face so he was looking directly at him. Blaine advert his eyes so he was looking at Kurt’s mouth. “Blaine, what’s wrong?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt his eyes were mostly gray now. He sighed, “I’m sorry…”

“Baby what are you sorry about?”

“It’s going to sound stupid…” Blaine really didn’t want to tell Kurt, hell it sounded stupid to him.

“I’m sure it won’t…” Kurt really wanted Blaine to start telling him things. “You can tell me anything.” Kurt smiled at him and let go of his chin.

“Blue eyes kind of freak me out…” Blaine bit his bottom lip and fiddled with Kurt’s tie, stroking the smooth fabric with his fingers.

Kurt nodded in understanding. “His eyes are blue…”

Blaine looked up at Kurt when he said this. “Your color when I first saw you was similar, but as I looked closer I realized they were three colors, but sometimes they are completely that pale blue, almost the same color as _his_ …” Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes. “But right now they are almost completely gray.”

“And earlier they were blue weren’t they?” Blaine nodded at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying not to do that…but…” Blaine sighed. Kurt pulled him into his arms and Blaine rested his head on his shoulder. He felt Kurt sigh, and he snuggled closer to him. “Sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Kurt kissed the side of Blaine’s face that was not hidden in his neck. “I just wish I could make you forget about him completely.”

Blaine picked his head up and leaned in placing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “You have helped me a lot!”

Kurt smiled again, he was glad he was helping Blaine. He leaned in and kissed Blaine again placing his hand on the back of his neck. When he heard the door shut hard he pulled away from the kiss, him and Blaine both looking over at the door. Kurt sighed and stood up pulling Blaine to his feet. “Let’s go eat.”

Blaine nodded his stomach was growling. When they got down to the cafeteria the food smelt really good. Blaine put a hand on his stomach. Kurt laughed at him. They got in line behind a group of boys that were talking with each other. Blaine didn’t realize who they were until one turned around too look at him. It was Alex he looked Blaine over and then turned his gaze on Kurt, who had his hand on Blaine’s side.

“So the rumors are true?” Alex asked. He had heard that Kurt had asked Blaine out from someone that shared study hall with Kurt, but he didn’t think Blaine would have said yes.

“Yes we are together.” Kurt said stepping closer to Blaine. Kurt watched as Theo and Henry both turned around to look at them too.

“So Shorty here has come out of his shell and is going to let someone close to him…” Theo reached a hand out and tried to touch Blaine’s hair.

“Please don’t touch him…” Kurt asked as nice as he could. He was really starting to not like these guys even more, if that was even possible.

Theo just smirked at Kurt and reached out and ran his fingers through Blaine’s gel trapped curls. “You know Shorty I miss seeing your curls…” Theo pulled his hand away after Kurt hit it. He let out a small chuckle.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine when he felt him push his body against his; it was like he was trying to melt into Kurt. Alex was now smiling at Kurt, Henry just looked bored. Kurt was going to say something back but just as he opened his mouth, someone came rushing over pushing into Theo and Alex and they got rowdy. When he turned to look at Kurt and Blaine, Kurt realized that it was the Tom from their gym class. Thomas Griffins a senior, quite popular, on the lacrosse team, but a bit of a trouble maker. Kurt found this all out from Jeff and Nick. And he used to be friends with Jeremiah, which Blaine didn’t tell him.

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine when he felt him fidget. He was not very comfortable standing near these guys. “Can you guys move so we can get our food?” Kurt didn’t like that they were just standing there and not moving with the line.

Tom smirked at Kurt and then pushed the other three out of the way. “By all means…” He motioned with his arm for Blaine and Kurt to go ahead of them.

Kurt sighed and nudged Blaine forward and they walked past the guys. Kurt heard them whisper something to each other but couldn’t tell what they said. He picked up a tray and watched Blaine he still looked extremely nervous and tense. He rubbed Blaine’s shoulder and felt him relax slightly under his hand. Kurt watched as Blaine dished up some cheesy chicken and rice casserole on to his plate and then got some mixed vegetables and picked up a bowl of strawberry jell-o with whipped topping for dessert. Kurt scooped up some creamy vegetable and rice casserole and plopped it on his plate, it looked very good. He got some of the mixed vegetables and then grabbed a bowl of jell-o too. They got their drinks and then looked over to their table it was empty.

“Do you want to go eat in our room?” Blaine asked looking around the full cafeteria. “Nick and Jeff aren’t going to be eating down here and I’d rather be with just you.” Blaine wanted to get away from everyone.

Kurt nodded at him and they left the cafeteria, before Kurt walked out the double doors he noticed Alex and Tom whispering to each other again and watching Blaine. He sighed and rushed out the door to catch up to Blaine. “You okay?” Blaine just nodded at him. “Baby will you tell me why they freak you out so much?”

“They were all friends with _him_ …I just don’t like being around them now…” Blaine sighed, he knew he would eventually have to tell Kurt what happened but he was hoping he could hold it off for awhile because he didn’t like talking about it. But he knew Kurt deserved to know, he was just scared of how he would take it. He looked over at Kurt he was watching him. “What has Alex said to you?”

Kurt shook his head he didn’t want to talk about any of it while they were walking down the halls. The boys seemed to like gossip around here and he wasn’t going to give them anything to gossip about. When they got back to their room Kurt took Blaine’s tray so he could unlock the door. Kurt walked in and sat the trays down on his bed and patted the spot beside him for Blaine to sit.

Blaine walked over to Kurt’s bed and sat down, crossing his legs. “Was it bad what he said to you?” Blaine didn’t know why Kurt didn’t want to talk about it outside the room.

Kurt shook his head. “It wasn’t bad, but he denies knowing about anything that happened to you and I don’t believe him, I think that he and the others know more than they are telling…do they?” Kurt watched Blaine’s eyebrows stitch together, he was upset. Kurt took Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. “Baby talk to me…please?”

“They do know more than what Alex is admitting to knowing…but I don’t know if I can talk about it yet…I’ve only talked about it with two people and…” Blaine felt a tear run down his cheek and he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn’t want to cry. “I’m sorry…”

“You’ve got to stop saying that…” Kurt slid the trays out of the way and pulled Blaine too him. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” Kurt wrapped his arms around his upset boyfriend. He just wished he could make it all better for him.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s chest and started playing with his tie again. “We should eat before it gets cold…” He felt Kurt sigh so he pulled back and looked at him. Kurt reached forward and unbuttoned Blaine’s blazer and then slid it off his shoulders. Blaine smiled at him as he watched Kurt do the same with his own. He watched Kurt undo his tie and slide it off over his head and then he started unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine backed away slightly, but stopped moving when Kurt looked up at him.

“Baby, it’s okay, it’s just warm in here.” Kurt saw the startled look on Blaine’s face. He finished undoing the buttons and slid the shirt off, he had on a plain white t-shirt underneath. Kurt watched Blaine pick up his tie that he had sat on the bed and he started fiddling with it again. He realized he did this when he was nervous. “You’re too cute!” Kurt ran his hand down Blaine’s cheek. “Let’s eat…”

When they were done eating and both taken their showers to get ready for bed, Kurt popped in another movie and hit play. He climbed on the bed and moved Blaine’s pillows so they were in his lap. “Come here you…”

Blaine smiled at him and climbed on the bed. He laid his head on the pillows and looked up at Kurt. “What movie did you pick?”

“ _The Time Traveler’s Wife_ …” Kurt started running his fingers through Blaine’s curls. He would never get sick of doing this. Blaine just nodded at him and then turned his face back towards the TV.

When the movie was over, Kurt heard a soft whimper noise escape Blaine’s lips. He was asleep. Kurt sighed and moved out from under Blaine’s head. He put the TV away and then came back over to Blaine; he folded down his blankets and then moved Blaine, sliding him into the bed. Blaine never woke up just mumbled at him. Kurt smiled and kissed him on the head. “Goodnight, Baby…” Kurt yawned and climbed into his own bed and turned off the light, he was going to be able to sleep good tonight…     


	14. Towels Are Revealing

Towels Are Revealing

 

Blaine let out a long sigh as he opened the door that led into his and Kurt's room. He had just come back from spending the morning working on his art project, so he was tired and wanted a shower. Kurt had told him this morning that he was going to go to Lima to spend the day with his friends and family, he had invited Blaine to go with him but he really did need to get his art done this weekend, it was Saturday and it was due on Tuesday. He promised Kurt that he would go with him next weekend if he wanted him too. Kurt had been really happy about that and had given him an almost bone crushing hug. Blaine laughed to himself.

Blaine looped the strap of his bag over the back of the desk chair and then toed off his shoes. He shrugged his cardigan off his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair that he left gel free on the weekends. He decided that he would take a shower and then read or maybe take a nap. He didn’t know how he would spend the time waiting for Kurt to come back. Was it silly that he already missed him?

Blaine slid his shirt off and then unbuttoned and slid his jeans off the underwear along with them and tossed all of them into the hamper. He looked at the basket full of dirty clothes and sighed, he would have to do laundry soon. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom…

Kurt didn’t know why but he had ended his visiting time at home sooner than he usually would’ve and he found himself already standing at his and Blaine’s door. He had been thinking about Blaine all the time he had been away from Dalton. He let out a sigh of relief and unlocked the door. He had expected to find his boyfriend laying in the window seat reading but he wasn’t there. Kurt frowned and then he realized that the room was unusually warm and slightly steamy.

He turned his attention to the bathroom door, it was open and he could hear the water running and a voice drifted out to him.

****

****_I thought, I saw a man brought to life_  
He was warm, he came around and he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore

 

Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs, he sounded beautiful.

****

****_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

 

Blaine sounded like he meant the words in the song about himself. Kurt sat down on the floor beside the open door, leaning his head back against the wall.

****

****_Illusion never changed_  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn  
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light

 

Kurt pressed his hand over his mouth, his eyes closed. He really wanted to know what happened to the boy he loved that made him feel torn… _broken…_

****

****_It crawled beneath my veins_  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

 

Kurt almost jumped to his feet and rushed into the bathroom when he heard Blaine’s voice crack, full of emotion, on the last torn.

****

****_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on this floor  
  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

Kurt could hear Blaine’s voice shudder on the last part of the verse. He wasn’t really aware that Blaine had turned off the water until he heard the shower curtain open. Kurt got to his feet he was really hoping that Blaine wouldn’t be mad at him for being back in the room already.

Blaine dried off and then wrapped the towel around his hips and grabbed a towel to dry his curls. He rubbed at his curls with the towel until they weren’t as dripping wet anymore. He sighed after looking at himself in the mirror and then walked out into the slightly cooler bedroom and then he froze in his tracks, Kurt was standing just outside the door and as Blaine stared at him his mouth fell open.

Kurt was completely speechless, he had planned on saying something to Blaine as soon as he heard him coming out of the bathroom but as soon as he saw Blaine his mind went blank. Blaine looked like he was a stone statue after noticing Kurt. The only visible movement Blaine was making was his chest, which had small water droplets running downward that where dripping from the jet black curls, moving in and out slightly harder than usual. Kurt couldn’t help but notice his slightly muscular chest and arms, he let his eyes wander down Blaine’s body, he had a muscular stomach that had a thin patch of raven hair that started just below his navel and disappear under the white towel that he had wrapped low around his hips, revealing just how gorgeous his body really was.

He shook his head and looked back up at Blaine’s face. He had his lips parted and was wide-eyed. Blaine suddenly let out a small squeak and Kurt rushed forward so he was standing only inches from him. “Baby, stay calm…it's just me…” Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s cheek, which were redder than he had ever seen them. Blaine didn’t say anything in reply he just stared up at him. Kurt was about four inches taller than Blaine which made it so Blaine had to tilt his head up to look into Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt watched Blaine close his eyes, his eyelashes were still damp from both the shower and from him crying (Kurt was sure he had been) and then his tongue darted out and ran across his lips, wetting them. He was so beautiful but Kurt was so worried that he was going to freak out on him. Kurt placed a hand softly on Blaine’s side and then pulled him into a hug. He started running his fingers through Blaine’s silky, damp curls and he felt Blaine relax against his chest.   

Blaine stepped back from Kurt so he could look up at him. He didn’t know what to say. He knew he was probably looking very unsure.

“Baby, don't panic! I won’t hurt you…” Kurt said with a warm smile that he hoped was reassuring. “You trust me…don’t you?” He added, he had never really asked Blaine this out loud but he was sure he did.

Blaine walked back a few steps and put his hands on Kurt’s chest. “I know you won’t hurt me but this is the first time anyone’s _really_ seen me exposed like this…” Blaine let out a nervous chuckle. “It’s kind of embarrassing! And yes, I do trust you…” Blaine felt like his face was on fire.

Kurt smiled he was very unsure about saying what he was about too, “Well I have to say that you are the most gorgeous boy I’ve ever laid my eyes on…”

Blaine let out a small chuckle that clearly said he didn’t think that was true.

Kurt frowned. “Baby its true…” Kurt was completely baffled that Blaine didn’t think he was gorgeous. Blaine looked away from him too the floor. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding it back. “What do you want to say baby?”

“You’re…” Blaine blushed again and looked away from Kurt.

“I’m what?” Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re sexy…” Blaine couldn’t bring himself to look at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and stepped closer to Blaine. “You are sexy too…” Kurt pulled Blaine too him and kissed him, Blaine let out a small whimper as Kurt sucked on his bottom lip and then he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting for breath. “You move me Kurt! I’ve never felt like this with anyone…”   

“I’ve never felt like this either…” Kurt had thought he was in love with the boy at his old school, but he was really starting to doubt that after feel this way for Blaine. His feelings were really intense, but he knew he had to keep a handle on them and move at a pace that was comfortable for Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip staring up at Kurt. “You didn’t feel like this with the boy you liked?” He asked.

Kurt sighed, “No…”

“Why do you feel this way about me? I mean I’m nothing that special…I…” Kurt put a hand over Blaine’s mouth and he sighed.

“You really, really need to be more self-confident Baby, because you're an amazing person. When I watch you sing you are so full of life and you really seem happy, but when you aren’t performing you go into this little shell, I know you have a bad past, that something really horrible happened to you but I don’t want to see it hold you back from living, I know you're not going to forget but...well, I hope I can help you move past it...” Kurt really hoped Blaine was okay with him saying all this. “Baby you are brilliant, clever, funny, kind, sweet, adorable, extremely handsome and sexy all at the same time…and god when you sing…” Kurt finished and then run his fingers through Blaine’s curls and took a deep breath.

Blaine just stared up at Kurt chewing on his bottom lip. He couldn’t believe that Kurt really thought all that about him. “You really think all that about me?” Kurt nodded at him with a smile and Blaine looked away from him.

Kurt groaned a little in frustration at his gorgeous boyfriend standing in front of him. He reached forward taking Blaine’s chin in his hand again. “Listen to me baby,” Kurt said keeping eye contact with Blaine, “I…Love...You… I never said that to anyone before besides my dad and best friends, but never meaning it like this…”

Blaine stared straight back for a time without moving. He darted out his tongue too wet his darker pink lips as he stared at Kurt's own rosy pink ones and leaned into Kurt’s hand that was now cupping his face. “I love you too…” Blaine knew he could say it because he really felt that he did. It was the only sensible reason why he felt like he did with Kurt and no one else.

Kurt leaned in close and kissed Blaine passionately. He ran his hand down Blaine’s side and took a hold of his hip and pulled Blaine as close as he could get him. Blaine let out another whimper into Kurt’s mouth and then pulled away. “Are you okay?”

Blaine blushed as Kurt raked his eyes over his body and then watch Kurt’s mouth fall open. Blaine let out a small squeak again and then turned back to Kurt and started looking for clothes to put on.

Kurt sighed when he felt his pants growing tighter and was glad that he did have clothes on to hide his current problem. Just seeing that Blaine was getting turned on by just them kissing was enough to get his hormones racing. Kurt could see Blaine in the mirror of his wardrobe his eyes flickered closed and he sighed quietly, the warm blush was still spread over his cheeks. Kurt examined his face in the mirror, his lashes where long, dark and lush making him appear even more utterly gorgeous. Kurt took a small breath before stepping up behind him and sliding his arms around Blaine’s waist.

Blaine let out another small whimper when he felt Kurt press against him and his eyes opened and looked at Kurt in the mirror. He slid his hand down over himself trying to hide what was clearly noticeable with just the towel on. He fidgeted slightly in Kurt’s arms.

“Baby you don’t have to be nervous, I’m not going to make you do anything…”

Blaine nodded at him. “I think I should get dressed though…” He noticed that Kurt was watching his hand and then he backed away from him.

Kurt watched Blaine collect his clothes and then walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him. He was now trying to control his breathing, to get it to even out, to calm himself down, but he could feel his heart beating at full volume in his chest. He knew that they would both get turned on a lot while they kissed but he wanted to do his best to control him-self in the situation.

“It's going to be hard but I can do it…” Kurt said to himself in a whisper, but just then he thought of Blaine in the bathroom fixing his own problem and he let out a groan and palmed himself through his jeans. Kurt jumped when he heard the bathroom door open and he moved his hand a few more times and then sat down on the bed, with a sigh.

Blaine came over to the bed and sat down beside Kurt. Kurt looked a little tense. “Are you okay?” Blaine asked and then climbed up on the bed on his knees so he was sitting behind Kurt. He put his hands on his shoulders and started giving him a massage. Kurt let out a groan that clearly said it felt good and Blaine felt him relax slightly under his hands. Blaine smiled when Kurt let out another groan. “Does it feel good?”

Kurt closed his eyes and then groaned again. “It feels amazing, your hands are…” Kurt didn’t know what word he wanted. “I’ll be right back…” Kurt moved away from Blaine and walked into the bathroom, he needed to take care of his problem before he made a mess in his pants from Blaine just giving him a shoulder massage.

Blaine sighed and lay back on Kurt’s bed. He wished Kurt would hurry up he wanted to kiss him some more now that he was fully clothed and didn’t feel so exposed anymore. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn’t hear Kurt come back out of the bathroom so he jumped when he felt the bed move and someone hover over him. Kurt closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against Blaine’s gently, and he smiled when he heard the quiet gasp that escaped his mouth and then he start moving his lips against Blaine’s lightly, and it didn’t take long for Blaine's lips to act in response in the same way.

Kurt lowered his body down on Blaine and felt him fidget under him and he pulled away from the kiss. “What’s wrong?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine blushed and looked away from Kurt. He was really trying to be okay with this type of contact but he was still a little nervous. “I’m just a little nervous…” Blaine decided to tell Kurt because he didn’t want to lie to him.

Kurt gave him a smile and then rolled them so Blaine was on top, he laughed when Blaine let out a squeak at the fast movement. “Are you more comfortable this way?” Kurt put his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled him down so there hips touched.

Blaine sighed, “I think you like hearing me make that noise…” Blaine was aware he had done it at least four times already.

Kurt smiled at him and then kissed him. “I do think it’s cute…” Kurt wasn’t going to deny it.

Blaine pouted at him and then kissed him again. He let out another squeak when Kurt spread his legs making Blaine drop between them and he knew Kurt did it on purpose. He nibbled on Kurt’s lower lip before he pulled away. Kurt was smiling at him. “You know you're right…”

“What am I right about?”

“I can't keep letting what happened to me effect my future….my future with you. I'm not promising I'm going to start being okay with everyone touching me…that freaks me out, but I’m going to try not to let my fears affect us…”

Kurt grinned but then his face turned serious. “I won’t let people touch you…” Kurt automatically thought of Alex, Tom, and Theo.

Blaine nodded, “I love you…” Blaine liked that Kurt wanted to protect him he had never had that before.

“Mmhmm, I love you too…” Kurt said and then pressed their lips together again. Kurt slid his hand up under the back of Blaine’s shirt and smiled into the kiss. He rested his hands on the dimples in Blaine’s back that were just above his butt. They were sexy. Kurt moaned into the kiss and Blaine pulled away.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked nervously.

“Yep…” Kurt replied simply and then attached their lips again.

Blaine shifted his hips a little and he heard Kurt let out another moan. He tried not to think about what was going on down in that region of their bodies but when Kurt’s hips jerked up, he let out a moan and then pulled away from the kiss and hid his face in Kurt’s neck.

“I’m sorry…” Kurt started running his fingers through Blaine’s curls again. He hadn’t meant to do that but his body acted on its own accord. He hoped Blaine was okay, _oh wow…_ Kurt felt Blaine’s erection pressed against the inside of his thigh when Blaine shifted his hips again. And he had to remind himself to keep his hands to himself because he knew Blaine wouldn’t be ready for anything like that. “Baby…” Blaine wasn’t saying anything. He felt Blaine’s lips brush against his neck and he shivered.

“I’m just not used to being…” Blaine didn’t know what he wanted to say. He rubbed his nose against Kurt’s neck, he smelt so good.

Kurt didn’t want to embarrass him so he decided not to help him finish his sentence. “It’s okay…I understand…” Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck.

  After another long make out session Blaine finally pulled away panting for air again. “Maybe we should calm down a little…” He suggested and then slid off to lie beside Kurt. Kurt just nodded at him and pulled him close. Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s chest and closed his eyes. Even though he wanted to make out with Kurt more, his brain was telling him he was tired. Kurt must have been too because Blaine felt his breathing slow and he was really quiet. Blaine sighed and breathed in the scent of Kurt, he could get used to sleeping like this. He felt safe…


	15. Nothing But Trouble

Nothing But Trouble

 

Kurt let out a small yawn when his body finally woke him up because his limbs felt sore. He had been lying in one position for too long. Kurt let out a groan when he felt a soft, warm hand slide down his stomach under his shirt and come to rest on his hip, fingers slightly under the edge of his pants. He opened his eyes and tried to focus them, the room was almost completely dark which made focusing very difficult. He could feel the weight on his chest and then smiled. Blaine, his gorgeous boyfriend was still lying with his head on his chest snuggled up to his side. Kurt ran his hand down Blaine’s side, shivering when Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt’s shirt. He didn’t care if his body was sore when he got to hold his boyfriend while he slept.

Blaine let out a small whimpering moan Kurt wasn’t sure which it really was. Kurt started running his fingers through his boyfriend’s silky curls, which he loved so much. He was really hoping Blaine wasn’t having a nightmare. Kurt laid there listening to Blaine for awhile longer; he was whimpering still but it didn’t sound like he was in pain like the other time last weekend when Kurt had first come here to Dalton. He felt Blaine’s fingers grip into his hip and he let out another groan, he didn’t think his boyfriend was having a bad dream at all now.

Kurt debated it over in his head if he should wake Blaine up or just let the dream play out; he knew he hated it when he was woken up from a really good dream. He didn’t have time to make up his mind. Blaine let out a small gasp and sat up, sliding away from Kurt. Kurt sat up too he was worried the dream might not have been good after all.

Blaine didn’t know why the room was so dark but he did know that he wasn’t in his own bed. He knew someone was beside him and it took him a few minutes to remember that it was only his loving boyfriend. “Kurt…” Blaine laid back down when he felt Kurt run his hand over his arm. “Sorry if I woke you up.” Blaine snuggled his face into Kurt’s neck, when he lay back down too.

“You didn’t I was already awake.” Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls again. “Are you okay though?”

“It was a dream…”

“What kind of dream?” Kurt was curious.

Blaine was embarrassed to actually tell Kurt about the dream but he didn’t want to keep things from Kurt about what was happening in the current, he thought it might help him be able to tell him about the past soon. “It was a sex dream…” Blaine was so glad Kurt couldn’t see his face right now he was sure he was beet red.

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it a few times he was really surprised Blaine told him this. He was happy he had but he didn’t know what to say he really wanted to ask what happened but didn’t know if it would be too much for Blaine. _Oh what the hell…_ “What was happening in the dream?”

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt’s neck again. “We were making out like we were earlier and then you slid my shirt up and started kissing down my stomach, and you kept kissing down…”

Kurt wasn’t aware of how hard Blaine was against his hip until he started talking about his dream and this made Kurt instantly hard. Kurt took a deep breath. “Did you like the dream?” He knew he didn’t have to ask but he wanted Blaine to talk about it.

Blaine let out a huff of air and felt Kurt shiver. “I liked it in the dream but I’ve never done that so I don’t know what it really feels like…” Blaine admitted. He wasn’t sure if he would dare to say these things with the lights on, where he could actually see Kurt looking at him. Blaine suddenly was curious about Kurt. “Have you, umm…”

“Yes…” Kurt smiled when Blaine picked his head up he was obviously trying to look at him now. Kurt slid up farther on the bed and clicked the light on. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust and then he looked at Blaine he rubbed his eyes a couple times and then his face held nothing but curiosity. “I’ve given oral before…” Kurt frowned though; he realized that he himself didn’t know what it actually felt like because the boy he was with never gave him anything in return.

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. “You’ve never received…”

Kurt shook his head. “No, the guy I liked didn’t seem to want to please me and now that I’m thinking about it he was all about him…” Kurt sighed. Kurt looked over when he heard Blaine let out a snort. “What?”

“I just don’t see why he wouldn’t want to please you…” Blaine snuggled his face into Kurt’s neck again.

Kurt smiled he knew Blaine wasn’t ready for a sexual relationship yet but he liked the idea that Blaine would be willing to pleasure him in return. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him as close as he could get. He smiled when Blaine started kissing his neck, it was just sweet little butterfly kisses, but Kurt enjoyed the feel of it none-the-less. When Kurt tilted his head up to give Blaine more access to his neck he glanced over at the clock and let out a sigh it was after six and his stomach was growling. “Hey baby as much fun as I’m having…let’s go get some food.” Kurt smiled when Blaine let out a huff of air again and rolled away from him onto his back. Kurt climbed off the bed and watched Blaine frown at him. “I’m hungry…” Kurt chuckled.

Blaine sighed and climbed off the bed so he was standing in front of Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and ran his fingers through his curls again. “You know I almost shaved all my curls off…”

Kurt’s mouth fell open. “Don’t ever do that…” Kurt didn’t like the idea of Blaine not having his curls to run his fingers through. “But why…”

“Because in the eighth grade I was teased constantly about my hair, some of the popular kids said I had girl hair…” Blaine ran his fingers through his own hair at the memory. “My dad even hates my hair…”

“Well I love your hair and I miss it when you trap it in that gel.” Kurt hugged him and kissed him on the top of the head.

“Well it was either gel or I was going to shave it all off…” Blaine laughed when he heard Kurt groan. “Come on let’s go get some food I can feel your stomach growling.” Blaine chuckled and stepped away from Kurt. He grabbed his keys and cell phone off the desk and then took Kurt’s hand again.

 

When they got down to the cafeteria Kurt noticed a fairly large group of boys all huddled around someone, they all seemed to be excited and talking loudly. Kurt couldn’t make out who the person was. He was just about to walk over to the group to find out what was going on when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kurt…” It was Nick. Jeff was standing beside Blaine now.

“Hey what’s going on over there?” Kurt figured they would know.

“Yeah…umm…Blaine…Jeremiah is here…” Nick told him motioning to the group of guys. Nick didn’t know what happened with Blaine and Jeremiah but he knew that Blaine didn’t want to see him. It was obvious because he never talked about him not like he did their freshman year.

“What? Why?” Kurt didn’t like this.

“I heard him say something about coming back because the coach asked him to come and help with the lacrosse team.” Jeff told them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Baby it’ll be okay…” He pulled him really close to his side as he watched the group start to dwindle away. Soon there were only six people standing in the area now. It was Alex, Theo, Henry, Tom, Sebastian and Jeremiah. “I didn’t know Sebastian was friends with him…” Kurt looked at Nick.

“He isn’t or wasn’t anyways…” Nick was watching them carefully. He wondered what Sebastian was really up too. He sighed and then took Jeff’s hand in his. “Let’s get some food.” He said to them.

When they all got their food they made their way to the table and sat down. They fell into a comfortable conversation about what they were going to be doing tomorrow when they heard the scraping of chairs across the floor and soon there were six new people pulling up to their table.

“Hey Blaine…” Jeremiah said as he pulled his chair up beside him. Blaine slid away from him and closer to Kurt.

“What are you guys doing at our table?” Kurt growled. He really did not like this.

“You must be Kurt…Alex has told me about you.” Jeremiah said with a huge smile on his face.

“Whatever it was I’m sure he was lying.” Kurt spat he was not going to play nice with this guy.

Jeremiah chuckled, the smile still on his face. “Well he said you turned him down, and that you are now going out with Blainey here.”

“Okay so those aren’t lies…yes I did turn him down because I don’t go for creeps that think they can just force themselves on you…” Kurt watched Jeremiah, the grin left his face and his eyes turned dark, but Kurt continued. “…and yes Blaine is my boyfriend and we are happy.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and he leaned into him trying to get farther away from Jeremiah.

“I also heard that Blaine here is acting different than he was last year…” Jeremiah wasn’t smiling at all. “I didn’t think you would miss me that much Blaine.” He tried to put his hand on Blaine’s arm but Kurt smacked it away.

“Don’t…” Kurt growled out.

Jeremiah raised his eyebrows at the contact and then looked around the table. “Blaine and I were roommates for a whole year…don’t pretend that you know him better than I do…” Jeremiah growled back.

“And don’t you pretend that you don’t know why he is acting the way he is…” Kurt snapped his head up in the direction of the one that just spoke it was Sebastian. He was glaring at Jeremiah.

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” Jeremiah brought the grin back to his face.

“Like hell you don’t, if it’s like you say and you know Blaine better than any of the rest of us than you surely know what happened to make him act the way he is.” Kurt was glad Sebastian was saying this because he didn’t think he could and control his anger.

Kurt noticed the faces of the other guys around the table. Nick and Jeff were both staring at Sebastian shock full on their faces. Alex and Henry both were watching Jeremiah. Theo and Tom both looked like they wanted to hurt Sebastian for what he was saying. Kurt was actually surprised that Blaine was still sitting here, he thought he would have bolted and headed back to the room already.

“I do know him better than all of you…” Jeremiah smirked at Sebastian.

“You don’t know me at all…” Blaine mumbled, but everyone must have heard him because they were all looking at him now.

“Excuse me…” Jeremiah had a shocked look on his face.

Blaine picked his head up. “I said you don’t know me at all…”

Jeremiah chuckled. “I think I do Blaine…”

Blaine shook his head. “Okay then, tell me about my family then…” Blaine didn’t know why he was being so brazen, he usually didn’t talk like this, not to people like Jeremiah. “You don’t even know where I live, the only one out of you five that knows where I live is, Henry and that is because you called him to take me home that night so I had to tell him where I lived…” Blaine leaned back against Kurt and hid his face against his shoulder.

Kurt was surprise Blaine just said all that it was the most he had heard him say about anything that involved Jeremiah and the others. The whole table was quiet; none of them seemed to know what to say. Kurt noticed Wes, David, Thad and Trent had come over and were standing behind the chairs, all looking at Jeremiah. Thad had his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders.

“So why don’t you respond to what Blaine said…” Sebastian challenged Jeremiah.

“Henry, where are you going?” Jeremiah called after Henry when he got up and left the table shaking his head. Alex watched Kurt and Blaine for a few minutes and then got up and left the table rushing after Henry. Jeremiah seemed angry that they left the table. He was glaring at Sebastian for awhile before he spoke. “You are just doing nothing but trying to stir up trouble…” At that Jeremiah got up and left, with Theo and Tom on his heels.

No one seemed to talk much about what happened they all finished eating and carrying on conversations about random things. Kurt didn’t even mind that Sebastian was still sitting with them. When Kurt was done he collected his and Blaine’s trays and said bye to everyone. He wanted to take Blaine back to their room. He was so quiet he was worried about him. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug as soon as they were in the room; he felt all the tension leave his body as he wrapped his arms around him. “Are you okay?”

Blaine stepped back a little and looked up at Kurt. “Yeah I think so…”

Kurt kissed his forehead. “I’m proud you stood up to him, but I’m a little surprised…that’s the most I’ve heard you say about him.”

Blaine nodded, he was surprised at himself too. “I’m surprised at Sebastian too…” Blaine knew that Sebastian really did care about him but he still didn’t like the way he acted around him.

“Yeah I know I should have been saying more but I didn’t think I could control my anger…” Kurt kissed his forehead again.

“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything to him…we can just avoid him completely.” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. He was trying to stay positive about it, because he didn’t think Jeremiah would try anything with him here at school and he was no way in hell going anywhere alone with him.

“Sounds like a plan to me…after all neither of us play lacrosse anyway so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him over to the bed and sat down. “Are you sure you’re okay though?” Kurt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine nodded again and then kissed him back. “I just can’t believe he is back at school…”

“Yeah seems fishy to me, that he just comes now after seeing you at The Lima Bean last weekend…” Kurt thought this was why Jeremiah was back because he saw Blaine again and wanted to keep seeing him.

“Let’s not think about him right now…” Blaine shook his head and then smiled at Kurt he was really trying to not let Jeremiah affect him. “Can we kiss again?”

Kurt smiled. “You really have to ask me that?” Kurt leaned in and kissed him again.

They soon ended up lying on the bed, Kurt on top of Blaine, in a heated make out session. Kurt was getting lost in the hotness of it all until he heard Blaine moan and let out a whimper. Kurt pulled away and looked down at Blaine his eyes were lust blown only a small ring of green iris showed around the pupils. His lips were kiss swollen and look completely delicious, which they were and his neck was sporting a purple bruise that Kurt had marked there from sucking so long. It looked a little painful, but Kurt liked knowing he had someone he could give hickeys to.  

Blaine finally found his voice. “You just gave me a hickey didn’t you?”

Kurt smirked. “Is that okay?”

Blaine nodded with a smile. “I’ve never had a hickey before…” He whimpered when Kurt ran his thumb over it.

“Good I hope to be your first for a lot of things.” Kurt kissed him on the mouth again.

“Speaking of first…Kurt…umm…what have you…” Blaine didn’t know why he was struggling to ask what he wanted to; after all it was only Kurt he was talking too.

Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine’s cheek. “Honey what do you want to know?”

“Are you a virgin?” Blaine blurted out before he could talk himself out of asking.

“Yes I am…I mean Caleb…” Kurt paused he realized this was the first time he told Blaine the name of the boy he was with. “He wanted to have sex, but I wasn’t ready for that part…and I think that is also why he caused a scene and pretty much told me he hated my guts.” Kurt sighed. Kurt started telling Blaine more about what he had done with Caleb and couldn’t really believe how stupid he had been about the whole thing. He had thought that Caleb would want to be with him after they got out of high school in two years but he had been naïve. He was just being used. He was glad that he hadn’t given into Caleb; he didn’t think he could handle the idea of losing his virginity to someone like that.

“So you’ve only done things orally…” Blaine felt himself blush. He didn’t usually talk about this kind of thing. Blaine started thinking about his dream earlier and was really wondering what it felt like and more importantly what Kurt’s beautiful mouth felt like. Blaine let out a sigh and looked up at Kurt who was watching him with curiosity.  

“Yes, but I was stupid, I shouldn’t have done anything with him…” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine’s lips again. “Baby?”

Blaine kissed Kurt again and then just looked at him. “What?” He watched as Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Are you a virgin?”

Blaine had expected this after all he had asked Kurt. He shook his head.

“No you’re not or no you don’t want to tell me?”

Blaine sighed. “I am and I’m not…” Blaine hoped Kurt got what he meant.

Kurt felt his eyebrows rise in surprise to Blaine’s answer. “Baby…which is which…” Kurt thought saying it this way would make Blaine keep talking to him and not get embarrassed or shut down on him.

“The terms are bottomed and topped right?” Kurt nodded at him. Blaine did know some about sex but not all the correct terms for it all so he felt silly talking about it. “Well I guess I’ve bottomed…” Blaine closed his eyes he didn’t want to see what Kurt thought of this. He really couldn’t believe he was telling Kurt right now, he was going to tell him the truth about what happened.

“Baby what you mean you guess you’ve bottomed?” Kurt didn’t like where this was going.

Blaine sighed again and kept his eyes closed. He had only ever told two people before and he was scared shitless of how Kurt would react to hearing what he was about to say. His aunt had handled it well, but his dad on the other hand…well let’s just says Blaine really didn’t want Kurt to handle it like his dad had. Blaine knew that telling was just going to cause nothing but trouble…


	16. First Kiss and I'm Not Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashback* Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: This chapter contains flashbacks of Blaine’s past of violence and unwanted sexual acts. So if it is a trigger please read with caution. No Klainebows in this Chapter. ;(

First Kiss and I’m Not Satisfied

*Flashback Chapter*

~xoxo ** _G_** xoxo ** _L_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo~

Blaine rushed up the spiraling staircase that led to his dorm room, _room number 145_ Blaine mumbled to himself, he had a tendency to forget the number when he was excited. He had been here at Dalton Academy for five weeks now and he was just finally starting to feel like he was fitting in. He hadn’t really made any friends when he first came here he was too nervous and way to shy, wasn’t really sure if the zero tolerance no bullying policy actually worked here or not. It was the reason he had come here at the beginning of this freshman year.

He had been severely bullied during his eighth grade year, everything from teasing about how curly his hair was, to the bowties he wore every day, to the hot pink sunglasses that he liked to wear and it slowly progressed into being dragged into the bathroom stall and having his head shoved in the toilet and being shoved very hard into the lockers. It was all horrible but Blaine was managing to deal with it. Almost all of the popular boys had some way they teased him. Sure he had girls that thought he was cute, but that was the problem…Blaine didn’t like girls.

Every day after school Blaine would go home and sit in his bed and write in his journal about the abuse he received at school that day. That none of the teachers seemed to notice anything. He would write about boys that he used to think were cute but now couldn’t even stand looking at them because what they had done to him. And why couldn’t he just be like all the other kids and have a crush on someone and have them actually return the feelings. By the time his father had come home from one of his long business trips Blaine had gotten up enough courage to tell his dad that he thought he was gay. It hadn’t gone over well but Blaine came out of it in one piece or almost in one piece, he had broken his arm.

Over the next week the word had spread about Blaine being gay, he wasn’t completely sure how but it did and he wasn’t going to dwell on it. By the time the school’s Sadie Hawkins dance came around Blaine hadn’t had anybody ask him to go or found anyone he wanted to go to the dance with so he decided that he would just go stag, he didn’t see anything wrong with that. He had dressed in a nice simple white suit with a white dress shirt and pink bowtie; he had also brought his favorite hot pink sunglasses and had then hung on the front pocket of the dress jacket. He thought he had looked good and was ready for what the night held.

The dance had gone over well no one really said much to him, he even danced with a few of the girls when they asked him too, they were nice to him. He only had one incident where one of the popular boys spilled his red punch on Blaine’s suit on purpose; he had been upset but was sure his Aunt could get out the stain. It wasn’t until the dance was over that he really regretted coming to it. He was waiting for his father to come pick him up, he was running late as usual, expect tonight he was running over an hour late from the time he said he would pick Blaine up. Blaine started to pace up and down the sidewalk, when he heard a car coming and the headlights blinded him. He thought at first that it was his dad but the car passed him and stopped.

Blaine watched as three of the popular boys came out of the school gymnasium and headed for the car, two older boys climbed out and started talking to the three younger boys. It wasn’t until Blaine classmates looked up in his direct and stared at him did he start to become nervous. The boys exchanged a few more words and then came towards Blaine. They were saying really mean things; Blaine didn’t like the words they were saying. He watched as a fist flew towards his face and he was knocked down to the cold ground, a sharp pain in his hand that caused him to scream out.

That was the last thing Blaine remembered until he woke up in the bright, white room, his eyes hurting at the intensity of it. There were beeping machines and tubes running from his arms. When he finally focused on something though it was difficult, his eyes felt swollen and really sore, he noticed his older brother Cooper and his Aunt Lillian sitting in chairs beside his bed. He was in the hospital but he didn’t remember how he got there. Cooper looked worried as he told him about all of the injuries he had received, his arm that was already broken had been broken again this time his fingers were broken too, his left shoulder and right knee had both been dislocated, his nose had been broken and almost every inch of his body had been covered in bruises. Cooper told him that the doctors said he had been beaten for a long period of time and they were worried about internal bleeding.

His Aunt Lil had told him that his suit had been completely ruined from the dirt and blood and that she would buy him a new one. Blaine thought it was weird but he was worried about what happened to his pink sunglasses. Cooper told him they weren’t important, but they were, they came from his mom.  

Blaine had missed over three weeks of school while he recovered and went through physical therapy for his knee and shoulder. He never told who did it to him, because frankly he didn’t know who did, just some of the people who had been there but he didn’t say anything about it, even though they asked a million times. He went back to school and finished the year with little to no other incidents. He really dreaded going to school but he knew he had too, but it caused him to shrink in on himself even more than he already had been.

That was why when the new school year came his Aunt Lil had informed him that he was going to be going to Dalton Academy so he would be safe, so he had been here ever since, slowly coming out of his shell.

Blaine rushed down the hallway and skidded to a stop outside his door, the shiny gold plate on the door told him it was the right one and dug his key out of his pocket. He opened the door and hurried in. “Jeremiah, Jeremiah, guess what, guess what?” Blaine was bouncing on his heels he was really excited.

Jeremiah couldn’t help the smile that came on his face as he looked at his extremely excited freshman roommate. “You repeat things when you are excited?” He teased.

Blaine crinkled his nose up at him and then rushed over to the bed and sat down beside him. “Very funny…but no…” Blaine smiled back at him. He thought Jeremiah was really good looking, his blue eyes were amazing, he was a senior and Blaine thought that was cool in itself that a senior would talk to him and he knew that Jeremiah knew he had a crush on him. “You know how I joined to Warbler’s last week right?” Jeremiah nodded at him and then smiled. “Well they gave me the solo’s…I’m going to be singing lead. Me a freshman…” Blaine gave Jeremiah one of his goofy grins.

“Wow congrats Blainey…That’s really something. I don’t think a freshman has had any lead vocals for a long time.” Jeremiah pulled Blaine into a hug and ran his fingers through his gelled hair. He really was happy for Blaine but all he could think about was how sexy Blaine looked when he was excited, he leaned then pressed his lips gently against Blaine very full, soft lips.

Blaine was shocked he couldn’t believe what was happening, sure he had thought about Jeremiah kissing him a lot but he never actually thought it would happen. Blaine wasn’t sure what he should do. This was his first kiss and he was too shocked to really respond. Jeremiah must have sensed this and pulled away from him. Blaine felt the blush creep into his cheeks and he turned his head away from Jeremiah.

“Blainey come here…” Jeremiah pulled Blaine too him and kissed him again. This time Blaine’s lips responded to his and this made him smile. He laid Blaine down on the bed and then lay on top of him. “You’ve never been kissed before have you?”

Blaine felt the blush again; it was extremely hot in the room all of a sudden. Blaine couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t want to seem like a complete dork in front of Jeremiah even though he was sure Jeremiah already knew he was. “No…” Blaine couldn’t say anything else because Jeremiah attached their lips again, running his tongue against Blaine’s lips trying to gain access to his mouth. Blaine parted his lips and Jeremiah wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside. He tried to copy what Jeremiah was doing hoping that he was doing it right. Jeremiah seemed happy so he must have been.

Later that night Blaine was hanging out with Sebastian, Nick and Jeff watching movies and Jeff always had a way of telling when something was going on with Blaine so he asked him what was up and Blaine shared with them what had taken place and they all seemed happy for him all except for Sebastian…

 

~xoxo ** _G_** xoxo ** _L_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo~

Throughout the school year Blaine started hanging out with Jeremiah and his friends more. He really felt like he was finally belonging some where’s. The Warbler’s made him feel special and so did Jeremiah. He would hang out for movie night, go shopping, go to the mall, just ride around town, anything that Jeremiah and his friends would do he would invite Blaine. Blaine was the only freshman hanging out with them and had become quite popular with some of the boys at school. They would always ask him what it was like hanging with the upperclassman and how they could become part of the group. Blaine always thought it was funny when they would ask him things like this. He didn’t know how they could become part of the group because he was still trying to figure out how he himself had become part of it.

There were about three weeks of school left and Blaine was sitting in his room studying for end of the year exams, which were a pain. He was currently studying for English Vocabulary final, when Jeremiah and one of his friends Tom came in to the room talking excitedly about something. Blaine looked up at them with a frown on his face and sat his flashcards down on the bed in front of him. “Look Jeremiah I’m glad you are happy about whatever you’re happy about but I really need to study so I can ace this final…” Blaine let out a sigh.

Jeremiah turned to face Blaine with a smirk on his face. “Ah don’t frown, Blainey you are way too cute for that…and besides you’ll get wrinkles in that pretty little forehead of yours.” He came over and kissed Blaine on the forehead and then ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “Hey why don’t you come to my house tonight…you deserve a little break from all the cramming you’ve been doing.” Jeremiah really hoped that Blaine would say yes.  

Blaine looked down at the purple flash cards in front of him and then up at Jeremiah, he had a hopeful look on his face. Blaine sighed, “Okay I’ll come with you…” Blaine got up off the bed and started picking up his things. “Who else is coming?” Blaine wasn’t sure if Tom and the other guys were going to be there too.

Jeremiah pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him. “We are going shopping first and then we are going back to my place, Tom, Theo and Alex will be there.” Jeremiah frowned when he squirmed away from him; Blaine never liked kissing him in front of the other guys.

Blaine sighed and looked up at Jeremiah. “What are we going shopping for?” Blaine liked shopping but he knew he should be studying instead of shopping. Maybe he would just wait in the car while they shopped.

“Clothes, my wardrobe is looking a little bare…” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh about this, Jeremiah didn’t really need any more clothes. Jeremiah must have heard his little snicker because he smacked Blaine on the butt making him squeak in surprise, and Tom started grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey…” Blaine frowned at him. “That’s mine…” Blaine walked away from him and sat down on the bed. He watched Tom and Jeremiah share a look between them that he didn’t quite know what to make of it.

 

Blaine was sitting in the car busy going over the flash cards again he knew he had most of them but there were a few that were still getting the best of him. He jumped when the doors of the car opened and the guys were climbing in piling a lot of bags in the back seat with them. “What did you buy the whole store?” Blaine asked jokingly. He slipped his flashcards back into his bag and buckled up his safety belt.

“Some of it is for you; I saw these jeans and shirts that would look so hot on you…” Jeremiah smiled at him.

“You didn’t have to buy me anything…” Blaine couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his cheeks. He still hadn’t gotten used to Jeremiah wanting to buy him things.

“I know I didn’t have to but I wanted too…” Jeremiah put his hand on Blaine’s thigh and squeezed. Blaine pushed his hand away and squirmed. Jeremiah sighed and started the car. He was really getting annoyed with the fact that Blaine didn’t want him touching him in any way other than hugging and kissing.

When they got to Jeremiah’s, he took Blaine upstairs to show him the clothes he had gotten him. Blaine seemed happy about what he had picked out. “Okay you try these on and I’ll be back in a few to see them…” Jeremiah leaned down and kissed him on his lips, this time he didn’t pull away from him, because they were alone.

Blaine nodded at him and stepped away from the kiss. “Thanks again, they are great…” Blaine smiled at him and watched him leave the bedroom. Blaine slid off his maroon cardigan sweater and laid it over the back of the chair. He really liked the clothes Jeremiah had picked out. He unbuttoned his jeans and then slid his shirt up over his head and laid it on the back of the chair too. He slid his jeans off and put them with his other clothes. Blaine examined the pair of jeans that Jeremiah had picked out and then walked across the room to the closet door where there was a full length mirror. He held them up and smiled, they would look good.

He was just getting ready to slide the jeans on when the bedroom door opened. He let out a small squeak in surprise and watched as Jeremiah, Tom, Theo and Alex came into the room. He frowned at Jeremiah. “What’s going on?” He didn’t know why they were all coming in here.

Jeremiah came over to Blaine and took the jeans away from him. “You won’t need these…” He didn’t have his smile on his face that he usually gave Blaine when he was teasing him.

Jeremiah took a hold of Blaine’s arms and directed him to the bed. He was squeezing hard. “Ouch…” Blaine tried to get away from him. “Stop it Jeremiah that hurts!” Blaine didn’t know what his problem was. He had never acted like this before. Blaine squeaked when Jeremiah pushed him down on the bed onto his stomach. He quickly rolled over and scrambled across the bed to try to get up. Jeremiah grabbed his ankles and yanked him back down on the bed. “Stop it…”

“Guys give me a hand here…” Jeremiah looked back at his friends. Tom and Theo came over to the bed with smiles on their face. Blaine had thought that Theo was straight but the way he was smirking at him gave him the creeps and he wondered if he was right or not. Theo grabbed a hold of Blaine’s arms and Tom took a hold of Blaine’s ankles replacing Jeremiah’s hands for his. “You won’t need these either…” Jeremiah pulled Blaine black boxer briefs off him.

Blaine let out another squeak and tried to pull away from them but their grips were too tight and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get free. “Please just let go of me…please…” Blaine looked up at Theo, he was now looking at Blaine’s face, the smirk was still there but his eyes looked nervous. “Please Theo…” Blaine had gotten pretty close to Theo, he had always been really nice to Blaine, even helped him with homework when he needed it. But now he was acting like he couldn’t even hear him. Blaine looked down at Jeremiah and Tom. Jeremiah was in the process of undoing his own jeans and Tom was looking Blaine’s body over.

“Little man’s not so little is he?” Tom said to Jeremiah and then he slid his hand up Blaine’s leg and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s length.

Blaine let out a squeak that came out more as a whimper. He had never been touched before and now he was being touched by someone he didn’t want their hands on him. “Please no why are you doing this?” Blaine looked up at Jeremiah, he didn’t see the loving smile he usually received and it was freaking him out even more than he already was. “Jer…”

“Because Blaine…I am so sick of only being able to kiss you okay…I’m not satisfied…and its god damn frustrating…” Jeremiah’s words came out low and not his usually friendly tone. “I’ve been nice to you, thinking you would eventually give in but every time I try you shoot me down and I’m sick of it…”

Blaine started trashing around again when Jeremiah spread his legs apart and lowered his body down towards him. “No…please don’t do this…please…” Blaine was full out crying now but he didn’t care. Blaine was going to say more, to beg more but he felt a hand come down over his mouth making it so he couldn’t talk. He tried to shake his head away and he felt the hand grip his face tighter, he knew they were bruising him the way the fingers were digging into his skin.

The next thing Blaine felt was a pain he had never imagined existed, he didn’t know much about what sex was like for gay guys but he didn’t think it was supposed to be like this. Jeremiah had pushed completely into him and was moving really fast and hard. Blaine was screaming but it was muffled, no one was going to help him. The last thing Blaine remembered was someone’s hands running up and down his body, the figure in the door said something that Blaine couldn’t make out and rushed out of the room and then everything went black…


	17. Don't Tell Anyone

Don’t Tell Anyone

 

Kurt couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He had sat for he didn’t know how long listening to his beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, talented boyfriend tell him what had really happened with him and Jeremiah. Kurt felt his whole body shaking as he watched the tears roll down Blaine’s cheeks and drip onto their intertwined hands. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he had thought it was something like this but not this horrible, _yes that was the word for it horrible, but does horrible really put the true word to what it really was?_ Blaine had been… _raped, Oh my God this beautiful boy was raped…_ and the part that scared Kurt was the fact that Blaine had blacked out so who knows what happened in that time. He felt like he was going to puke. He let out a shuddering breath as he watched Blaine wipe the back of his hand over his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

“I didn’t tell anyone but my dad and aunt…” Blaine’s breathing was erratic he didn’t know how Kurt was going to respond to everything.

“And they didn’t do anything?” Kurt snapped, but mentally slapped himself when he saw Blaine flinch. “I’m sorry baby, I’m not mad at you…” He pulled Blaine into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Blaine shook his head. “Why didn’t they do anything?”

“My aunt tried, but my dad…” Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck. Blaine didn’t really want to talk about his dad right now, it was a very sensitive subject for him, had his dad been behind him about the ‘whole being gay thing’ he would have handled everything so much better. He felt Kurt clench his jaw so he picked his head up and looked at him. He looked so pissed. Blaine was really starting to wonder if he should have told him. “Maybe I shou…”

“Don’t you even finish that statement…” Kurt cut Blaine off he knew what he was going to say. “Yes I am pissed but honey it is not at you!” Kurt kissed him on the forehead and then smiled at him. He wasn’t really in the mood to smile but he had too when he looked at Blaine.

“I know you’re not mad at me, but…” Blaine didn’t know what he wanted to say, he didn’t want Kurt to do anything that would get him in trouble. Blaine flopped back on the bed and let out a huff of air. He looked up when he felt the weight on the bed disappear. Kurt was now standing up, pacing the room. Blaine was sure the carpet was going to catch fire under his feet.

“That’s it I’m going to go rally the guys and we are going to beat the shit out of _them_ …” Kurt could hear the venom in his own voice as he said the last word. He headed for the door when he felt Blaine grab his arm.

“NO!” Blaine practically screeched at Kurt. “Don’t tell anyone you, you can’t tell anyone…”

Kurt turned so he was facing his almost hysterical boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. “Shh, baby…” He ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls.

“Please, Kurt you can’t tell anyone…” Blaine looked up at him with watery eyes, gripping the material of Kurt’s shirt in his hands that were shaking.

Kurt closed his eyes and then sighed. He didn’t know if he could promise that to Blaine. “Sweetie I don’t know if I can promise I won’t tell anyone…” Kurt felt the anger rise in him again. “I mean these assholes are running around Dalton like nothing ever happened and they are getting away with it.” Kurt had never felt this angry before and he didn’t know what to do about it.   

“Kurt…” Blaine was crying again. “I only told you because I love you and you needed to know if our relationship was going to work…” Blaine was so scared. The truth was he didn’t know what Jeremiah would do to Kurt if he was confronted about it and that scared him.

“Oh, Baby I love you too…shh…stop crying…” Kurt ran his hands across Blaine’s pink cheeks trying to wipe away the tears but new ones kept falling. Kurt didn’t like seeing him cry. Kurt didn’t know what he was going to do, he hated feeling this way. He placed a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head; his curls were so soft against his lips. “And our relationship is going to work Baby…”

Blaine nodded and stepped back from Kurt so he was looking up at him again. He rubbed at his eyes again. “I just don’t think I can handle anyone else knowing right now…” Blaine knew he couldn’t handle anyone else knowing right now. Blaine jumped when he heard his phone’s ringtone start blaring out of the phone; it seemed really loud right now, in the intense atmosphere that filled the room. He rushed over to his nightstand, slightly stumbling over his own feet as he did, he knew Kurt was following him but still jumped when he placed a hand on his hips trying to steady him. Blaine grabbed his phone and glanced at it. He let out a sigh and tried to make his voice more even by clearing his throat and then he answered the phone.

“Little Bee, what took you so long to answer?” A soft, loving woman’s voiced asked when the call had been accepted.

“Hi, Auntie Lil…” Blaine glanced up at Kurt and blushed slightly. “Sorry I was having a heart-to-heart with my…” Blaine paused. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell her that he had a boyfriend yet, but he didn’t want to lie about Kurt either.

“Little Bee?” His Aunt Lil asked when he went quiet.

“With my boyfriend…”

“You have a boyfriend?” She asked a there was a surprised quality to her voice.

“Yes, he’s my roommate…” Blaine mumbled he thought he knew what she was going to say about that.

“You got a roommate?” His aunt didn’t seem to please by this.

“Yes, he just transferred to Dalton…”

“And they couldn’t have put him with someone else?”

“I don’t think there were any other rooms available and they said I could only keep the room for myself until someone needed it.” Blaine let out a sigh, he knew his aunt wasn’t pleased that he had a new roommate.

“Well I wish they would have contacted me before they had put him in with you.” She said simply. “Blaine you know what happened last time when you liked your roommate…” She turned the conversation back to the fact that the new roommate was Blaine’s boyfriend.

Blaine shrugged about the first part but then remembered she couldn’t see him. “Guess they didn’t think they needed too…” Blaine wasn’t surprised that they hadn’t contacted her. “And Kurt is nothing like _him_ …”

“Well let’s hope not…” Blaine could hear the disapproval in her voice. “Have you been talking to this Kurt about what happened then?”

Blaine loved his aunt Lillian but she could be very pushy sometimes. She was his dad’s younger sister and about the only one in the family that accepted him as he was, not who they wanted him to be. “I’ve told him some of it…please don’t tell dad about him yet.” Blaine didn’t want his dad to know about Kurt yet because he knew he would cause problems. And he didn’t want problems this early in their relationship, not any more than what he thought telling Kurt all about what happened to him would cause.

“Okay, I won’t tell your dad, but you need to be careful okay?”

“Kurt won’t hurt me.” Blaine looked up at Kurt when he put a hand on his side, he was watching Blaine closely.

“You should tell Kurt everything and if you need me I’m here you know that.”

“I know that thanks, I’ll call you later. Bye, Yeah I love you too…” Blaine ended the call and turned so he was facing Kurt. “Sorry that was my aunt…” Blaine tried to give Kurt a smile, but then he remembered what he still had to do, there was more to this story.

“It’s fine, come here…” Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and against his chest. From what Kurt had gotten from what Blaine was saying on his end, his aunt didn’t seem to like that he said he had a boyfriend and that the said boyfriend was his new roommate. “Guess she’s not to thrilled about me is she?”

“She just worries about me…” Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s neck.

“I don’t blame her. I worry about you too.” Kurt kissed the side of Blaine’s head.

“Can we watch a movie until I fall asleep?” Blaine asked nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Kurt’s neck. He knew Kurt needed to hear the rest of what had happened but he was really tired of talking about it right now. “I promise to tell you the rest tomorrow.” Blaine picked his head up off Kurt’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, they were so blue-green right now, and Blaine loved that color.

“Of course we can. Can I still talk to you about what you’ve already told me?” Blaine nodded his response and Kurt watched him walk to his bed and climb on it. Kurt got out the TV and watched Blaine stand up on the bed to look for a movie. Kurt smiled at him when he sat down on the bed and held out the DVD to him. It was _My Girl_ ; Kurt liked this movie but hadn’t watched it in awhile. Kurt put the movie in and then climbed on the bed. He pulled Blaine’s pillows away from him and Blaine pouted at him. Kurt placed them on his lap again and patted his hand on them. “Come here…”

Blaine laid down placing his head on the pillows looking up at Kurt. Kurt looked a little calmer but Blaine could still tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to do something to hurt Jeremiah and the others. Blaine turned his head towards the TV and watched as the movie came to life. He was waiting for Kurt’s questions to come.

“So the bullying your eight grade year is why you thought about cutting off all your curls?” Kurt wanted to start with what Blaine had first told him.

“Yeah, I didn’t use to gel it and they would always pull my hair or stick things in it, flush my head in the toilet…” Blaine looked back up at Kurt he looked angry.

“I don’t understand people…” Kurt growled out through clenched teeth. “Your hair is amazing, why would someone pick on you about it?” Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls.

“Because I wasn’t popular and they were…” Blaine shrugged a bit.

“That still doesn’t explain it because curly hair isn’t something to pick on someone about…” Kurt wrapped one of the curls around his finger and smiled at the way it sprung away from his hand as he pulled away from it. “So do you still wear bowties?” Kurt was curious because he hadn’t seen Blaine wearing any.

“I haven’t worn any since after the dance…” Blaine told him. Kurt ran his fingers around the neck of Blaine’s shirt causing Blaine to shiver.

“Well I think you would look cute in them.” Kurt continued running his fingers gently over the bare skin of Blaine’s neck. “Do you still keep a journal?” Kurt hadn’t seen him writing in it since he had been here, but maybe Blaine did it while Kurt was in showering.

“Yeah I do, is that weird?” Blaine bit his bottom lip.

“No it’s not weird.” Kurt was looking at his fingers as he continued to make small patterns on his skin and noticed the purple hickey. He ran a finger lightly over it. Blaine let out a tiny whimper. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” This time Blaine smiled, he couldn’t believe he had his first hickey. “I don’t mind you can…” Blaine blushed.

Kurt felt the smile come onto his own lips. “I can what?”

“Do that whenever you want too…” Blaine felt like hiding.

“I think I can manage that…” Kurt smirked, Blaine was so cute. Kurt started watching the movie thinking about what he wanted to ask next. “So when you told your dad that you were gay…he…”

“He was so mad…I had never seen him so mad before.” Blaine felt his body shiver at the thought of it. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine chest rubbing small soothing circles. “He started yelling at me, saying that I wasn’t going to be…” Blaine hesitated he didn’t like repeating what his dad had said. “He said I wasn’t going to be a _fag_ , because no son of his was going to act that way…” Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic look at his words. Kurt just nodded. “And then I told him that I wasn’t trying to be that way it was just who I was…” Blaine sighed. “He didn’t like that so he grabbed me by the shirt and started shaking me, screaming and then he back handed me and then threw me sending falling to the floor, my arm smacked against the piano and I felt it snap…”

Kurt didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “Did he do anything else?” Blaine just shook his head. “So you said that when you went back to school everyone seemed to know you were gay, how?”

“I think it was my dad’s girlfriend’s daughter that let it slip…she was a grade younger than me. I didn’t think much of it at the time.”

“Well she didn’t have the right to do that…” Kurt growled.

Blaine just nodded, he agreed with Kurt, it’s not right to out someone. “She wasn’t the brightest of people…” Blaine told Kurt.

“Still…” Kurt didn’t find that a good enough excuse for outing someone. Kurt sighed and started running his fingers through Blaine’s curls again. “I can’t believe no one asked you to the dance…” Kurt shook his head. Blaine was so gorgeous how someone could not want him was beyond comprehension to Kurt. Blaine looked this good now Kurt couldn’t wrap his brain around how gorgeous Blaine would be when he got older.

“Because I wasn’t popular and I don’t think there was any other gay guys at my school or at least they were still in the closet. And I think the girls were afraid to ask me because they might be deemed just as unpopular as I was.”

“Baby you are so gorgeous…” Kurt said it before he could really think about not saying it.

Blaine whimpered slightly and then blushed. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt smile at him. Blaine loved everything about the way Kurt looked and found him completely… “Sexy…” Blaine blushed more and then hid his face in Kurt’s stomach he couldn’t believe he blurted that out.

“You find me beautiful and sexy?” Kurt ran both hands through Blaine’s curls as he buried his face in Kurt’s stomach. Blaine just nodded but didn’t look up at him. Kurt thought he was so cute. Kurt knew Blaine was starting to get tired but he wanted to talk more until he couldn’t stay awake anymore. “Why was your dad late picking you up?”

Blaine pulled back from Kurt’s stomach and finally looked up at him. “He was working like always…”

“And your aunt couldn’t come pick you up?”

“She was out of town all day and wasn’t supposed to be back until the next day. Cooper was at school.” Blaine knew he probably could have called Cooper but he thought it would have happened whether he had called him or not.

“Were the boys in your class the ones that mostly bullied you?” Kurt was watching Blaine’s face, his gaze seemed distant right now.

“Yes one of them I used to have a crush on too…he was really cute and one of the most popular boys in the class.” Blaine shook his head and let out a small chuckle. “Maybe that’s why he bullied me, maybe he knew…”

Kurt shook his head. He didn’t want to think that Blaine’s first crush bullied him because of that, but he knew it was probably the reason for it. Kurt sighed and continued to stroke Blaine’s curls. “Which arm was broken?” Kurt ran a hand down the soft skin of Blaine’s arm; the tiny black hairs were soft under his fingers. Kurt smiled when he felt the goose bumps form on Blaine’s arm under his fingers.

Blaine looked down at Kurt’s hand, he was running his fingers very lightly over his skin and it tickled but felt good all at the same time. The touch was filled with love and gentleness, Blaine loved it. “You’re already touching it…” Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt ran his hand fingers down the rest of Blaine’s right arm and onto his fingers, Blaine couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the electric feel he got when Kurt touched him. He wondered if that would ever not happen and wondered if Kurt felt it too.

Kurt laced his fingers in Blaine’s and let out another sigh, he didn’t like thinking of Blaine being broken. “Your, other injuries…”

   “Right shoulder, left knee…but all my injuries are better now, although I still have pain in my knee sometimes.” Blaine remembered one time he was dancing and he got a pain in his knee and it almost gave out on him. “With like sports and dancing and stuff…”

Kurt just nodded about this. “Did you ever find your sunglasses?” Blaine shook his head and had a sad look on his face. Kurt sat in quietness for awhile just watching the TV screen thinking about what else he wanted to ask. He looked down at Blaine’s face, he had his eyes closed but he was still awake, Kurt could always tell when he was asleep. “Blaine, why didn’t you tell anyone who attacked you…”

“I really don’t know who did what just who was there.” Blaine admitted. He wished he could have told who really hurt him but the truth was he didn’t and it sucked.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts again that he jumped when Blaine snuggled his face into his stomach again. He smiled when he looked down at him he was too damn cute for his own good. “I really wish I had been your first kiss…”

Blaine pulled his head back and looked up at Kurt. “You are the best kiss I’ve ever had…” He couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. Kurt twisted his body slightly and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Blaine let out a tiny moan and then Kurt pulled back. “I’ll never get tired of you kissing me.” Blaine pulled his bottom lip into his mouth he could taste Kurt as he did. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. “You know I never let him touch me…” Blaine told Kurt, he wasn’t sure if this was what Kurt was thinking about or not. “Below the waist that is…” Kurt looked really pissed again. Blaine knew the conversation was coming back to the part that really bothered Kurt.

“He had no right to take that from you…” Kurt growled out. “Your first time shouldn’t have been like that…they need to pay for what they did…”

 

Blaine groaned and nuzzled his nose into the soft skin his face rested on. He didn’t know what time it was but he knew whose arms he was wrapped in and this made him smile, despite what today was going to hold. He still had a lot more to tell Kurt. He lifted his head up when he felt Kurt shift his weight and then he opened his eyes and was looking at Blaine, he looked so tired still. “I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well.” Blaine sat up slightly propping himself up on his elbow.

“It’s fine; it’s not your fault…” Kurt leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Blaine’s lips. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

“Surprisingly yes…” Blaine thought it was because he was sleeping in Kurt’s arms all night. “Do you want me to tell you the rest of what happened?” Kurt nodded at him and Blaine exhale noisily as the words _Don’t Tell Anyone_ ran through his mind again, but he had to tell Kurt… 


	18. Goodbye To Innocence and Wash, Rinse, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flashback* Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: This chapter contains flashbacks of Blaine’s past of violence and unwanted sexual acts. So if it is a trigger please read with caution. No Klainebows in this Chapter. ;(

Goodbye To Innocence and Wash, Rinse, Repeat

 

*Flashback Chapter*

~xoxo ** _G_** xoxo ** _L_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo~

Blaine let out a loud yelp of pain when he tried to move his body and his eyes squeezed back shut, blinking the tears out of them. Everything was all fuzzy when he opened his eyes again and it took him awhile to remember where he was. He wished he didn’t know where he was. He tired to move his legs and regretted it as soon as he did it. Intense pain shot through his body and threatened to send him back into the blackness that had taken him earlier. He let out a yelp and then stilled his body; he didn’t want to go back into blackness, even if it meant he wouldn’t feel the pain anymore. Blaine wanted to be aware of what was going on around him.

When he heard voices coming from somewhere around him he turned his head to try to figure out what was going on. His head spun but he ignored the nauseating feeling that filled his stomach. His head hurt, his neck hurt…hell every inch of him hurt and it felt like his skin was on fire. Blaine focused his eyes on the figures on the other side of the room. There were two standing and one sitting down at a desk, all looking at something in front of them talking in low voices. Jeremiah was sitting in the chair with Theo and Tom leaning over his shoulder.

Blaine stayed quiet as he started listening to what they were saying.

“God he looks so sexy…”

“Like he was meant for it…”

“Guess he can say goodbye to his innocence can’t he…” They all three let out a small chuckle.

Blaine felt the urge to get sick hit him again but he fought it back. They were talking about him and they must be watching something for their attention to be so consumed by what was in front of them. _God, they videotaped it, I didn’t know they had a camera…_ He let out a whimper and then jumped when they all looked back at him. He wished he hadn’t because the pain was back full force.

Jeremiah smiled his sweet smile at Blaine and then got up out of the chair, crossing the room towards him. Blaine tried to move away from him but he couldn’t force past the pain. Jeremiah reached out and brushed Blaine’s curls off his forehead. “Good you’re awake…”

“Don’t touch me…” Blaine squeaked out, his voice even hurt.

“Hey that’s no way to act after I gave you the best night of your life…” Jeremiah had lost his smile, but snapped it back on before it had completely left his face.

Jeremiah ran his fingers down Blaine’s chest and over his nipples, causing him to whimper and then continued down. Blaine hit Jeremiah’s hand away, “I said don’t touch me…” This time there was more force behind it.

“Tisk, tisk…Blainey I’m disappointed in you…” Jeremiah said in a mockingly sweet voice. He was still attempting to run his hands over Blaine’s, still naked and now bruised body. Blaine kept swatting his hands away and would scream at him. Jeremiah couldn’t help but find it fun when Blaine was playing hard to get. “Maybe someone wants another round…” Jeremiah took a hold of Blaine’s hips and Blaine let out a scream and Jeremiah laughed letting go of him. “Fine I guess you’ve had enough for tonight then…we will just have to continue some other time.” Jeremiah stood back up and walked over to where Blaine’s clothes were. “Theo, help him put these on…” He tossed Blaine’s clothes into Theo’s arms.

Blaine watched as Theo crossed the room towards him, his clothes in his hands. He wanted to scream at Theo too but he really wanted his clothes back on. “Don’t fight me I’m just gonna put these on you.” Theo said before he kneeled on the bed. Blaine didn’t say anything he just watched him. He slid Blaine’s feet into the black boxer briefs and then pulled them up his legs. Blaine was trying to hold back the whimpers and screams but when Theo pulled them up over his butt Blaine couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped his lips and the tears started flowing down his cheeks. He was having hard time breathing but Theo didn’t stop he just kept putting Blaine’s clothes on him.

Theo pulled Blaine up to his feet and he let out another scream and finally was sure that the full pain of what his body had gone through had hit him. He slid Blaine’s shirt on him and then stepped away from him. Blaine realized that if he didn’t start moving and get out of here, his body was going to not want to cooperate later. And he didn’t want to stay here anymore. But he really didn’t know how he was going to get home. He slowly made his way to the large arm chair where he had put his things earlier and picked up his cardigan and slowly pulled it up his arms and onto his shoulders. His hands were trembling as he did up the four buttons up the front. He slid on his shoes and then picked up his school bag, it felt like it weighed way more than it had earlier and he almost dropped it.

Blaine let out small whimpers as he made his way towards the door. He was fishing in his bag for his cell phone when he heard Jeremiah say something. He stopped just as he reached the door, which was still open he didn’t look back as Jeremiah spoke to him. “I called Henry to come take you home…he should be here.” Jeremiah didn’t look at Blaine while he said this. Blaine didn’t say anything back he just slowly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He didn’t know how but he was forcing his body to keep moving.

When he finally made it down the stairs, which it took all of he had in him not to scream with every step and to the door it opened before he could take the doorknob into his hand. Henry was staring at him with wide eyes, Blaine didn’t know what he looked like right now, but he was sure he looked completely awful. Henry stepped out of the way and let Blaine pass him, Blaine heard him close the door and then his footsteps fall in line behind him. Blaine’s progress was slow and tiresome but he finally made it to Henry’s car and climbed in the back seat, he felt the pain shoot through him as he settled his butt against the cool leather of the seat. Blaine opened his bag and grabbed his notebook and pen and scribbled out his address, he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, especially anyone that had anything to do with Jeremiah. He ripped out the piece of paper and threw it in the front seat at Henry.

Henry just looked at the piece of paper and nodded. Blaine was glad Henry was the quiet type. He didn’t ask questions he just drove.

 

When the car pulled up into the long driveway Blaine let out a shaky breath, the house looked empty. Blaine slowly climbed out of the car when it had come to a stop and didn’t look back he just wanted to get up stairs and climb in bed and never get up again. He knew he should probably take a shower and clean up but he was too tired and his whole body was shaking, he just didn’t have the energy to do it.  

He slowly made his way through the dark house, he wasn’t afraid of tripping on anything he knew his way without having to have lights on. Once he was in his room he dropped his bag on the floor and toed off his shoes. He climbed in bed; pulled the blankets tight up around his shoulder and closed his eyes…he couldn’t believe what had happened…why it happened to him… _I was raped…he…they…stole my innocence…goodbye…_

 

~xoxo ** _G_** xoxo ** _L_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo ** _E_** xoxo~

Blaine was awoken by the sound of pounding and a voice calling his name from somewhere beyond his closed door. He didn’t know why they didn’t just shut up and come in. He didn’t know what was going on, he tried to pull the blankets up over his head and ignore the sound but then his phone started buzzing at him. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he didn’t want to be awake, because when he was awake the pain was more intense. He sighed and pushed the blanket back down and grabbed his phone, the pounding had stopped. He clicked on the phone he had three missed calls and about six text messages. He looked through them; they were mostly from his aunt. He sighed as he read the last one.

**_Little Bee, why are you home and why is your bedroom door locked? Little Bee you’re not answering me…god please answer me… <3Lil. _ **

Blaine frowned at the message he didn’t remember locking his door. He hit reply button and started punching out his message which was difficult because his hands were still shaking. _Sorry, I didn’t think I was coming home, I just don’t feel good. Sorry the door is locked I don’t remember locking it… <3B. _He sent the message and waited for a reply. It came fast. He opened it and then tried to get his eyes to focus on the words they were a little fuzzy. He had a headache and reading tiny font when your eyes didn’t want to work wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do. He shook his head and focused again on the words.

**_Open the door so I can come in and check on you…_** Blaine could picture his aunt standing on the other side of the door tapping her foot.

_Give me a minute…_ Blaine sent his text back and then pushed the blankets all the way down, letting out a loud groan as his body protested to the movement. He slowly got up and made his way to the door, he really didn’t want to let his aunt in but he knew she wasn’t going to just leave him alone until he did. She was very persistent. He really didn’t know what she was going to do when she saw him and that freaked him out a little bit, because he still hadn’t seen himself so he didn’t know how bad he really looked but from the look Henry had given him when he saw him he knew it wasn’t good. He turned the lock but didn’t open the door, he was back at the bed when the door opened and his Aunt Lillian came in through a very worried look on her face.

“Little Bee…are you…” She stopped mid-sentence and let out a gasp covering her mouth with her hand. Blaine wasn’t sure what she gasped about but he didn’t look at her. “Blaine what happened to you…you’re…” She rushed to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sweetie you’re bleeding…”

Blaine didn’t want to answer her, he didn’t have to ask her where he was bleeding from he thought he had been bleeding but he hadn’t really dared to look. She squeezed his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her and she let out another gasp. _My face must have bruises on it…_ Blaine thought when he remembered Theo’s fingers digging into this skin to try to keep him quiet.  

“Blaine what happened. Tell me right now…” Lillian demanded of him.

Blaine hesitated but when she started to demand again he snapped. “Just go away I don’t want to talk or see anyone!” Blaine pulled away from her grasp and climbed back on the bed. “Just go…” Blaine pulled the blankets back up and started crying. He listened as she left the room and closed the door behind her; she knew he needed time alone.

Blaine wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up again, but he slowly climbed out of bed and made his way out of his room, he wanted to know if his aunt was still in the house. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear voices coming from the living room. When he stopped in the door way he saw his father and his aunt standing talking to each other. His father looked exhausted. His aunt just looked really worried. She must have heard Blaine because she looked up at him when he stopped walking.

“Blaine…” She said drawing his father’s attention to him. He looked Blaine up and down but didn’t make any other movement. “Do you want to talk about what happened now?”

Blaine let out a sigh and stepped a little farther into the room, he wanted to keep his distance from his dad. Blaine looked at his aunt for a few minutes before his voice finally came to him. “I was raped…” he tried to swallow the lump that was caught in his throat but it was not good, he still felt it there. Blaine watched them both, his aunt was crying and shaking her head, he thought that’s what she thought he was going to say but having him say it must have made it too real for her. His dad opened his mouth a few times and then closed it. Blaine was expecting more, but wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen.

His dad rushed across the room and back handed him, causing him to lose his balance in his weakened state, but before Blaine hit the floor his father grabbed the back of his neck and held him in place and then kicked him hard on the ass. Blaine let out a blood curdling scream and his father dropped him. The sheer force from the kick to an already over tender area caused so much pain to coarse through Blaine’s body that he almost black out again, he could see the objects around him getting darker and darker but he forced his body to stay in the present though he wished he hadn’t. “You make me sick…look at you…get your _faggy_ little _ass_ out of my site…I don’t ever want to hear anything about it ever again. It’s what you deserve for being a little _faggot_ …don’t you ever tell anyone about this ever again…” His father had so much venom and hate in his words that Blaine felt like he was being kicked all over again.

Blaine could hear his aunt yelling at his dad but couldn’t really make out what she was saying. He was just trying to keep himself from blacking out as he pulled himself to his feet and slowly made his way out of the room and back up the stairs. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him and started taking off his clothes. It was about time he took a shower, he was down to just his black boxer briefs when a small knock came on the door and then it was opening. His aunt was standing there looking at him. Blaine ignored her and walked into his bathroom; he flicked on the light and felt his mouth fall open when he looked at himself for the first time.

His face was bruised like he thought, in the shape of fingers. He had bruises on his upper arms and on his wrists, also in the shape of fingers and hands, he had a few bruises down his chest and on his stomach wasn’t sure what those were from but didn’t think he wanted to know either. He pulled the underwear down a little farther and heard a gasp come from behind him and he knew what she had seen. There on his left hip was a red and bruised bite mark, one of them had bit him. Both of his hips and the inside of his thighs were bruised. He was pretty sure that his ass was bruised too.

“Oh, Sweetie…” His Aunt Lil had her hands covering her mouth as she looked at him. “I tried to convince your dad to take you to the hospital…”

“But he doesn’t want anyone to know what his son really is…” Blaine said with little emotion. He felt like crying but he couldn’t really expect anything different from his dad.

“Little Bee, you being gay, doesn’t mean you deserve this…” Lillian told her nephew, she really hoped he believed it. “Oh screw it I don’t care what your father says I want you checked out…” His aunt walked back out of the bathroom and Blaine followed her. “We will bag up these and…”

“No…” Blaine shook his head.

“Sweetie we have to make sure you are okay, tests and things…”

“We can go tomorrow then…I don’t want to be checked out…” Blaine didn’t want a doctor prodding and poking at his most intimate areas, when he was still this sore, it was bad enough what had already happened.

“Okay calm down…” Lillian said when she noticed the tears and scared look in Blaine’s eyes. “I don’t like this but your father would fight me and I don’t want him to hurt you more…”

Blaine nodded at her and then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He slowly slid off his underwear and stepped out of them. He turned so he could see his back side in the mirror, he was right his ass was bruised too and there was dried blood caked onto his skin that had run down the back of his tights. He felt like he was going to get sick again and this time he couldn’t stop it he rushed to the toilet and leaned over it just in time. It hurt so much.

When he realized he wasn’t going to get sick anymore he picked himself up off the floor and walked to the shower and turned on the water. Probably a little hotter than he normally would have and then climbed in, the singe of the water hitting his skin made him wince but he grabbed a washcloth and soap and started washing his body. He started out gentle because every part of him hurt that he touched, but then he just wanted to get clean and started scrubbing a little harder. He would wash and then rinse off, but he never felt clean so he ended up repeating it over and over again. Wash, Rinse, Repeat…but he still didn’t feel clean… 


	19. Who Will Love Me Now

_ Kurt wearing Blaine's Dalton Hoodie _   **Art By:[Emmers29](http://emmers29.deviantart.com/)**

Who Will Love Me Now

 

Blaine picked his head up off Kurt’s chest where he had rested it while telling Kurt the rest of the story about what had happened to him and looked Kurt in the face. Kurt’s breathing seemed shaky and his eyes were red and glassy. Blaine was going to ask him if he was okay but he knew that Kurt wasn’t that he was really upset. “Kurt…” Blaine squeaked out his name as Kurt rolled him onto his back and hovered above him. Blaine didn’t know how to read the expression on his face, he looked so upset though.

Kurt didn’t know why he had suddenly flipped Blaine over onto his back and lowered himself down over him. Maybe he wanted to protect Blaine, his brain sort of told his body to do it before he really realized what he was doing. “He fucking videotaped it...” Kurt was having a hard time controlling his breathing, it was like he had been running for hours, his lungs were in pain. He wondered if he was having some sort of panic attack. He lowered his face and buried it in Blaine’s neck trying to get his breathing to calm down. _Why would they have videotaped it?_

Blaine ran his hand down the side of Kurt’s face that wasn’t nuzzling against his neck. He could feel Kurt’s breathing growing calmer. “I don’t know which one of them videoed it, I don’t remember seeing a camera of any kind…” Blaine admitted.

“Maybe it was a phone…” Kurt knew that one of them could have had their phone out and Blaine wouldn’t have automatically thought they were taping it happening.

“Maybe…” Blaine pressed his cheek against Kurt’s as he nuzzled into his neck again.

Kurt picked his head up after he had run through in his head what Blaine had told him again, only certain things were jumping out at him right now. “I need to see…” Kurt blurted out.

“See what?” Blaine wasn’t sure what he meant; they had just been talking about the video so he wondered if Kurt meant that or something else.

Kurt lifted his body slightly and lay off to the side of Blaine’s hips. He ran a hand down Blaine’s stomach and let it come to rest on his left hip. Blaine fidgeted under his touch but didn’t try to push him away. “It scarred didn’t it?” He ran his thumb over the material of Blaine’s pants. Blaine just nodded at him. “Can I see?” Kurt asked and just received another nod and watched Blaine close his eyes. Kurt slid Blaine’s shirt up slightly and let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Blaine had an amazing body and Kurt loved looking. _Was ogling your boyfriend’s body wrong?_ Kurt thought to himself and had to smirk. He didn’t care if it was wrong, he was going to do it as long as Blaine didn’t object too it. He ran his finger down the line of Blaine’s lower torso that created a ‘v’ which disappeared below the waist band of his pants. Kurt absolutely loved Blaine’s waist and hips.

Blaine shivered at his touch but kept his eyes closed; Kurt’s hands were so soft. Kurt slid his fingers under the edge of Blaine’s pants and slowly pulled them down to reveal his hips. Blaine felt his body shiver as Kurt ghosted his fingers over his skin. He wasn’t going to say anything until Kurt did. He was just glad that Kurt was talking about the scar and not the video, although showing the scar was something he was nervous about.

Kurt positioned Blaine’s pants to make sure they didn’t show off more than what Blaine was ready for him to see. If Kurt was being honest with himself he really wouldn’t mind seeing Blaine naked right now, but knew it wasn’t the right time. He looked over Blaine’s lower stomach and was glad he didn’t see any scars, but when he got to Blaine’s left hip he felt his breath hitch. The scar was lighter in color than Blaine’s skin tone so it was easily noticeable. He ran his finger over it lightly; he didn’t like seeing his beautiful boyfriend scarred. Kurt didn’t know what to say about the scar, he didn’t know how Blaine felt about it, he hadn’t said much on the matter. He had to figure out how to find that video, it wasn’t that Kurt wanted to see it happening to Blaine but he needed to know who did what. He needed to know who left this scar that marred Blaine’s beautiful skin. Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips over the scar, Blaine’s skin was so soft.

Blaine let out a moan and snapped his head up so he could look down at Kurt. Kurt was looking up at him through his eyelashes. His eyes were still that beautiful blue-green. “That tickles…” Blaine murmured. He hadn’t realized his hips were ticklish but as Kurt pressed another kiss to his skin he was sure that was one of his ticklish spots.

“Does it, now?” Kurt smirked up at Blaine, making a mental note to always remember that. Blaine nodded at him and Kurt couldn’t help but placed another kiss to his hip. He felt Blaine squirm under him and he pulled away. He slipped up the bed so he was lying beside Blaine again.

“That scar is ugly…” Blaine mumbled. He always tried not to look at it whenever he was showering but it always caught his eye and he always hated seeing it. Kurt didn’t say anything in response so Blaine turned his head to look at him. Blaine let out a sigh it was clear on Kurt’s face that he didn’t know what to say. “You think it is right?”

Kurt snapped his eyes so they locked onto Blaine’s. “I don’t like thinking you are scarred from that because it will always be a reminder of what happened that night…but Baby it doesn’t make you ugly, if that’s what you are thinking.” Kurt ran his finger over the scar.

Blaine squirmed at Kurt’s touch, he was very ticklish there. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and just nodded at Kurt. It was a reminder of that night and that is why Blaine tried hard not to pay attention to the scar. They fell into silence again. Blaine was actually surprise Kurt hadn’t started questioning him right away about what he had already told him. He wondered if Kurt was still wrapping his head around it all, he seemed really troubled he had crease lines in his forehead. Blaine reached up and ran his fingers across Kurt’s forehead and watched a small smile pull at Kurt’s soft pink lips. “You can ask me things if that’s what you want to do.”

Kurt nodded. He did want to ask Blaine things, there were so many things running through his mind right now that he didn’t know where he wanted to start. “I can’t believe he just…” Kurt stopped mid-sentence he didn’t really want to say what he was going to say. He took a deep breath, before he spoke again, “I can’t believe that he just forced himself on you…no preparation or anything…” This was one of the parts that was bothering Kurt the most. He couldn’t imagine someone just forcing themselves into someone without lube or anything. His body gave an involuntary shudder. He couldn’t imagine the pain Blaine must have been in.

Blaine was chewing on his bottom lip, he felt his body shudder too when Kurt mentioned it. “I looked things up after…it happened…I wanted to know things…” Blaine felt himself blush at admitting he looked that kind of thing up. “I wanted to know what it was really supposed to be like…”

“Baby, you don’t need to blush…” Kurt rubbed his thumb down Blaine’s cheek. “It wasn’t supposed to be like that…” Kurt felt the growl slip into his voice again. Kurt physically hurt thinking about Blaine being in that much pain with something that was supposed to be something great to share with the one you loved. Kurt fell silent again he really didn’t know how to ask the questions he really wanted to ask. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He thought going straight to the questions would be the easiest, no use trying to skirt around the hard questions. “Did he use a condom?”

Blaine shook his head. “No he didn’t…but I was tested and I didn’t get anything…” Blaine was at least thankful for that. “They even gave me antibiotics because when I showed them the bite, the doctor said that human bites can get infected easily.”

“So your aunt did take you to the doctors then?” Kurt wasn’t sure if she had, with what Blaine had said about his dad. Kurt felt his anger boil when the thought of Blaine’s dad came back into his mind. He took a deep breath and watched Blaine.

“Yes the next day after my dad left for work.” Blaine opened his eyes and watched Kurt. “My dad told her that I could get checked out and the test done but I wasn’t to tell people I was raped, that I had to tell them that I let myself get _fucked_ and was careless…” Blaine shook his head. “Of course I didn’t say that…my aunt just said that I had a bad experience and that she wanted the tests done on me…”

Kurt couldn’t believe that no one reported that Blaine was raped, when they knew who did it _or maybe Blaine didn’t tell them who did it, if he didn’t tell then they couldn’t really do anything…but his aunt seemed to know it was Blaine’s roommate…but maybe she doesn’t know who that was…_ “Baby does your aunt know it was Jeremiah and the others? Or did you just say it was your roommate…does she know Jeremiah?” Kurt wasn’t sure, he needed to know.

“She just knows it was my roommate, nothing else, she doesn’t know anyone else was involved. I doubt it would have mattered though, their all Dalton boys their daddies are rich…” Blaine knew his dad was rich too but his dad wouldn’t stand behind him to go against these other boys, it would disgrace the family. Blaine let out a sigh this time it was out of frustration. “Aunt Lil wanted to come to Dalton to meet Jeremiah but I wouldn’t let her come…” Blaine could tell Kurt didn’t understand why he didn’t tell who did it. “Kurt my dad wouldn’t press charges against them…”

Kurt let out a huff of air. He couldn’t believe a father or parent for that matter would let people get away with hurting their child like that. He knew that no matter how much he and his dad fought when he was younger that his dad would have always stood up for him and protected him. He wouldn’t have let people get away with it. “I just don’t understand why your dad…” Kurt shook his head.

“He hates everything about gay people, I think it’s mostly because he doesn’t understand…but he doesn’t want to try to understand either.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and laced their fingers back together. “That’s why I am going to hold off telling him about you for as long as possible…I hope that’s okay…”

“Baby that’s fine, I don’t want to give him another reason to hurt you.” Kurt leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. After a few minutes of kissing Kurt pulled back and smiled at his cute boyfriend, but the smile quickly left his face, with the words that came out of said boyfriend’s mouth.

They fell into silence again. Kurt was lost in thought…”Oh my God, I’m so stupid…” Kurt shot out.

“What?” Blaine didn’t know what Kurt was talking about.

“Our fight we had…when I said that you didn’t need to act like I was going to rape you…oh my God…” Kurt covered his mouth. He felt like slapping himself multiple times really hard. Granted at the time he didn’t know that’s what had happened but still, that explained why Blaine had been hurt so bad by his words. “I’m so sorry baby…”

“You don’t need to be sorry about that…you didn’t know…” Blaine kissed the back of Kurt’s hand. They fell into silence again Blaine was playing with Kurt’s fingers. “So after everything I’ve told you, you still love me and want to be with me?”

Kurt was shocked he wasn’t sure why Blaine thought that telling him what happened would mean that he wouldn’t want him anymore. “Of course I still love you and want you!” Kurt kissed him again, resting his hand on the back of Blaine’s head to pull him in closer, wrapping his fingers in Blaine’s curls at the nape of his neck. Kurt pulled back to see tears running down Blaine’s cheeks from his closed eyes. “Baby, please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry…” Blaine wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Baby, I just don’t like seeing you cry…” Kurt placed a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Why would you think telling me what happened would make me not want to be with you?”

Blaine let out a breathy laugh that didn’t have much humor in it. “After it happened, when I was still at home, my aunt had fixed dinner for me and my dad came home. We were sitting in the dining room eating and he came in, for awhile he didn’t talk to me at all, but then he just said while laughing, ‘who will ever love you after they find out you’re a slut…’ to say the least I was shocked but my aunt was pissed. I left the dining room and hid the rest of the time in my room. When the weekend was over I asked Wes to come pick me up because I didn’t want my aunt to get near the school. Once I was back to school, Jeremiah and the others acted like I didn’t exist, they barely talked to me…I mean it didn’t bother me, I was glad. On the last day of school for the seniors, Jeremiah…” Blaine sighed. “He came back into the room and came over to me I was on my bed reading and he started kissing me but I pushed him away. He was easier to fight off just him alone. And he got really mad and was like, ‘no one is going to want you, no one will love you’.” Blaine shook his head at the memory. “He then stormed out of the room…I tried not to believe him, but it’s just one of those things I guess, I started to think that if I ever told anyone that they weren’t going to like me and what not. Found myself thinking ‘who will love me now’…I guess I really believed it.”

Kurt felt his resentment for these people fume again at Blaine’s words. Blaine thought that no one would love him if he told them what happened to him because of what these assholes said to him. Kurt was so upset about what Blaine’s dad had said, Blaine was not a slut. “Baby you didn’t think it was your fault did you?” Kurt asked when the thought came to him about how Blaine’s dad said he got what he deserved.

Blaine bit his bottom lip while he considered what to say. “No…I just thought that I would never be able to get close to someone again…” Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s chest. “I knew that being gay didn’t mean you deserved to be treated that way…I was just too scared of what my dad would do if I tried to tell people what happened and he found out about it.”

Kurt nodded he could tell that Blaine was scared of his dad so he didn’t blame him for not wanting people knowing but he didn’t like that Jeremiah and the others were getting away with it. “I understand, just the whole thing is frustrating…I feel like I could murder Jeremiah…and I wouldn’t think twice about it…” Kurt admitted.

“You can’t do that because they will take you away from me and lock you up and I couldn’t deal with that…” Blaine didn’t want to think about being away from Kurt. It was kind of scary how dependant of Kurt he was becoming and how much he wanted to be around Kurt all the time.

Kurt smiled at him and kissed him again. “I won’t leave you Blaine!” He assured him once the kiss was broken.

They spent more time talking about all the rest of the things Blaine had told Kurt but Kurt let out a sigh when he noticed the clock. It was almost nine in the morning and if they didn’t go now they would miss breakfast. Which Kurt wouldn’t really mind doing if he got to lay in bed with Blaine all morning but his stomach was practically yelling at him to feed it. “We should probably go get food.”

Blaine stretched and let out a yawn. He too was hungry but he didn’t want to run into Jeremiah. “I…” Blaine didn’t get to finish his statement Kurt pressed his lips to his. Blaine moaned into the kiss. He would never get sick of kissing Kurt. When Kurt’s stomach let out a loud rumbling growl Blaine laughed and Kurt backed away from him. “You should go get food. I don’t really want to run into him…”

“I know you don’t but you need to eat…”

“You can always just bring me back coffee and a bagel…” Blaine gave Kurt a big smile hoping he would. “Please…” Blaine was trying to be as cute as he could but he felt silly and felt the blush begin to creep into his cheeks. He had to look away from Kurt because he thought that Kurt would find it stupid.

“God you are too cute…” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. He knew that Blaine was trying to be cute but he really didn’t need the extra effort because no matter what Blaine did Kurt would always find him extremely adorable. Kurt pulled away when Blaine let out another moan. He loved listening to Blaine make those noises from just kissing but he had to keep control of his hormones and if he kept listening to Blaine make those noises it was going to be very hard thing to do. _Wrong word to use Kurt, don’t think the word hard, it will just make you think more about it…tough that’s a better word…think that…_ “Yes I will bring you coffee and bagel…” He placed a quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth and then got up off the bed.

Blaine gave Kurt a huge smile. “Thanks…” Kurt returned the smile as he walked into the bathroom. Blaine sighed and laid back on the bed, he was a little nervous to have Kurt go out of the room by himself and hoped that Kurt wouldn’t say anything to anyone. Blaine climbed off the bed and opened his wardrobe closet. He pulled out a pair of white boxer briefs, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck t-shirt and his light blue Dalton pull-over hooded sweatshirt.

Blaine picked his head up to look at Kurt when he heard the bathroom door open. He was dressed in super skinny gray pants and a plain black v-neck t-shirt. Blaine couldn’t help but noticed how the shirt showed of Kurt’s muscular chest and upper arms. Kurt smiled at Blaine when he saw the clothes sitting beside him on the bed.

“Can I wear that?” Kurt came over and put his hand on the sweatshirt.

“You want to wear my hoodie?” Blaine couldn’t help the smile that came on his face. Kurt wanted to wear his clothes.    

“Yes I do if you will let me…” Kurt smiled at Blaine again when he nodded. Kurt picked up the sweatshirt and slid it on over his head. It smelt like Blaine, Kurt was going to enjoy wearing it. “Thank-you baby…” Kurt leaned down and placed a kiss to Blaine’s lips. Kurt glanced at the clock it was almost nine-thirty so he knew he had to be quick. He gave Blaine another kiss and then walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his keys and shoved his phone into his pocket. “I will be back in a few minutes…


	20. Best I Ever Had

Best I Ever Had

Kurt was surprised at how quiet the school seemed to be there were very little of the boys in the hallways as he made his way down to the first floor. He glanced out the large windows the lined the hallway that led to the cafeteria. There were a lot of boys outside. Kurt suddenly realized that it was homecoming week. If he was at McKinley the school would be busy starting on Monday with making floats and then a football game on Friday. Maybe he would go to the football game. It’s not that Kurt really like football but his stepbrother Finn and some of his old glee club members were on the football team. He would have to talk to Blaine about it.

Kurt was really glad when he got to the cafeteria that there wasn’t a line and that none of the other Warbler’s seemed to be in there right now. He loved seeing the guys but he didn’t want to see them right now because he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from telling them about Blaine and he just didn’t want to spend a lot of time in the cafeteria this morning. He walked over to the food and grabbed two strawberry yogurts, a blueberry bagel with cream cheese, a blueberry muffin (even though Kurt knew he couldn’t ever eat a whole one) two bananas, two things of milk and a bottle of apple juice, as he picked all this stuff up he stuck it into the large pocket of the sweatshirt. He walked over to the table where the coffee was kept and poured two cups of it, making sure he added the cinnamon to Blaine’s and then snapped on the lids.

Kurt was just about to leave the cafeteria when three guys came walking in through the door and they were the last three people Kurt wanted to run into this morning. Kurt felt the sudden urge to open the cups of coffee and throw them in their faces. He gritted his teeth together and continued walking with his head held high. Kurt was not going to acknowledge them because he didn’t know if his temper could be held. He was just a few steps away from them when he heard Tom say something to Jeremiah.

“How about we go visit him today and see if he is ready…” Tom’s words fell off as he looked at Kurt the smile that had been on his face had now left it. Tom glanced over at Jeremiah and then turned his gaze back on Kurt. “Hey Hummel, how’s your day going?”

“Be a lot better if I never had to see you three…” Kurt growled. He had to remind himself not to place a death grip on the cardboard cups he liked his skin far too much to let it get scalded. Kurt watched as the three guys exchanged looks, and then Jeremiah smiled at him.

“So how is Bl…”

“Don’t you dare…” Kurt growled again this time his voice was filled with hate. Kurt usually didn’t hate people it wasn’t who he was but he actually hated Jeremiah if there was a stronger word than hate that was what Kurt felt for him, for all of them. He knew Jeremiah picked up on it because the smile had left his face and his eyes turned dark. Before when someone said to Kurt that they could ‘see the devil in their eyes’ Kurt had always found it a strange saying. Well not now, now he understood what they meant by that saying as he stared into Jeremiah’s eyes. Kurt felt his body shudder and he clenched the cups tighter and then loosened his grip slightly once again reminding himself that he could crush them. “Don’t you dare even say his name…” The growl was still pronounced in Kurt’s voice despite the uneasiness he felt.

“There you go pretending…” Jeremiah tried to get a sentence out but Kurt cut him off again.

“I do know him a lot better than you do!”

Jeremiah actually laughed at this. “Right you keep telling yourself that, maybe someday someone will believe you.” Tom and Theo both laughed too, but Kurt could see them looking nervously at each other.

“Right and you keep on telling yourself that you are not a sleazy scumbag…” Kurt strode out into the hallway and was not surprised when he heard a pair of feet following him. Kurt stopped walking when he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder, squeezing to an uncomfortable level. Kurt let out a wince and turned slightly, Jeremiah was still sneering at him. Kurt stacked the coffee cups on top of each other in his left hand; he wanted a free hand to defend himself with if necessary.

“You’re just jealous that I got to him first.” Jeremiah seemed more comfortable talking about Blaine now that they were in the deserted hallway.

“I’m not jealous that you met Blaine first, I’m pissed that he had to ever meet you…”

“Must be eating at you that your boyfriend has been with someone before he was with you huh?” Jeremiah smirked.

“It wouldn’t have bothered me if Blaine had had a boyfriend before me but you were not his boyfriend you were…” Kurt was cut off as Jeremiah’s eyes darkened again and the smirk left his face.

“He was the best I ever had…his tight little ass was made for fucking into…”

It didn’t register with Kurt what he was doing until he did it. He slapped Jeremiah really hard causing his face to turn from the sheer force of it. “You’re a monster…you don’t even deserve to breathe the same air as Blaine does…” Kurt spun on his heels and strode away down the hall. He was going to keep his promise to Blaine and not do anything to Jeremiah that would cause him to get into trouble, but it was taking every fiber of his being too not do serious damage to Jeremiah’s manhood. Kurt was surprised that Jeremiah wasn’t following him; he guessed it was because he was too shocked to do anything.

Kurt made it back to his and Blaine’s room in record time; it seemed being extremely pissed off really made him move fast. His hands were slightly shaking as he unlocked the door and stepped in through the threshold. Blaine was lying on his bed on his stomach with a book in his hands. Kurt crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Blaine marked his page and then sat the book down in front of him and then sat up on his knees beside Kurt. He watched Kurt lean over and set the two coffee cups on the night stand and then started emptying the pocket of the sweatshirt. When he was done he pulled Blaine into a tight hug. “Are you okay?” Blaine didn’t really have to ask that question he knew that Kurt was really upset.

“That fucking asshole admitted to me what he did…” Kurt growled but he kept holding Blaine close to him he didn’t want to let him go. He could feel Blaine tense at his words but he didn’t try to pull away from him.

“What did he say?” Blaine wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

“I’m not repeating what he said…” Kurt turned his head so his face was against Blaine’s neck and he kissed him.

“Okay…” Blaine was fine with that, if it had upset Kurt to this extent than he knew it would have bothered him probably ten times worse, if not more than that. “Let’s eat I can still feel your stomach growling…” Blaine tried to pull back for Kurt but he was held in place when his arms tightened around his waist. “Baby, I’m okay, I’m safe with you…” Blaine reminded Kurt that Jeremiah couldn’t touch him when they were in their room.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck again and then loosened his grip on Blaine’s slender waist. Despite how pissed Kurt was he was extremely hungry. He picked up the bagel and cream cheese and handed them to Blaine who smiled at him. He sat a yogurt and banana down in front of Blaine too along with the milk and apple juice. “I wasn’t really sure which you wanted to drink this morning…” Kurt admitted and Blaine gave him a shy smile.

“I love apple juice, is it weird I drink it every morning?” Blaine shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“No nothing you do is weird.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him on the lips this time. Kurt pulled back from the kiss and started unwrapping his blueberry muffin, they were fresh and it smelled really good. He watched Blaine open up his bagel and he smiled when he sniffed it. “They smell good don’t they?” Blaine smiled and nodded at him.

Blaine opened the cream cheese and spread it on the bagel and then took a bite. He smiled shyly at Kurt when he realized he was watching him. “Hi…” He said after swallowing the bite he had in his mouth.

“Hi…” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips again.

“I love you so much…” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s lips.

“I love you too, sweetie…” Kurt kissed him again and then pulled away with a smile. “I better stop kissing you or we will never finish eating.”

Blaine let out a small chuckle. “Yes let’s eat and then we can kiss.”

They broke into casual conversation as they both ate their breakfast. Kurt was talking more about his friends at his old school. “So this Friday there is going to be the homecoming game, do you want to maybe go to it?” Kurt wasn’t really sure what Blaine thought of sports he hadn’t heard him talk about them. “I mean I don’t really like football but Finn is playing in it so…”

“I love football…” Blaine smiled at Kurt. He loved playing catch with his brother Cooper when he was younger. “That would be fun to go too…”

“Awesome, so the homecoming parade is Friday too…so maybe we can head to Lima right after last period…”

“As long as Wes doesn’t have Warbler’s practice…” Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Wes was very strict about not missing any of the practices even if you were sick he didn’t like you not being there. “I mean he doesn’t like people missing practice…but maybe we can convince him to have it on Monday or something…” Blaine took a bite of banana and then blushed when he noticed Kurt watching him.

Kurt shook his head, he had a difficult time remembering what Blaine had just said. He knew that Blaine wasn’t trying to be suggestive when eating the banana but Kurt loved Blaine’s lips and he couldn’t help that it was starting to turn him on. Kurt took a deep breath and shook himself mentally, quickly going back to what they were talking about. “Wes better let us go, I’ll just tell him I promised Finn I would be there…”

Blaine nodded he hoped that Wes would let them go because Kurt seemed to really want too.  “What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm, let me think about that…” Kurt was currently picking up their trash and throwing it into the garbage bin. He knew what he wanted to spend the day doing. “Let’s see first I’m going to kiss you…then we will probably watch a movie, of your choice, while I kiss you some more. Then we may cuddle and take a nap…” Kurt turned to face Blaine with a big smile on his face. He was trying not to think about all Blaine had told him, he didn’t want to stay in a bad mood, so he was just going to focus on Blaine.

Blaine returned the smile as he lay back on the bed. He was watching Kurt as he finished cleaning up. He looked really good in Blaine’s sweatshirt and this made Blaine smile bigger. “You know you look really good in my sweatshirt.”

“Is that so?” Kurt came over to the bed, climbing on so he was over Blaine. He leaned in and kissed him. Blaine nodded his head once. “I always wanted a boyfriend that I could steal his clothes…” Kurt smirked before leaning in and kissing Blaine again. It didn’t take long for Blaine to start moaning into the kiss. Kurt himself let out a moan that was swallowed by Blaine’s mouth as they deepened the kiss, tongues clashing against each other.

After a good fifteen minute make out session Kurt pulled away and sat up. He needed to calm down. He didn’t need his hormones getting the best of him. He let out a sigh and looked down at Blaine, he was lying there with his eyes closed and his chest was heaving up and down. He was obviously trying to get his hormones in check too. “I’m sorry that was getting a little too heated…” Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s t-shirt and pulled it back down where it was supposed to be. Kurt had let his hands roam and was caressing Blaine’s upper body. Blaine hadn’t minded but Kurt didn’t want his hands to get a mind of their own and wander south, because he knew that Blaine wouldn’t be okay with that.

Blaine just nodded. He hadn’t minded what they were doing but was glad Kurt knew that it was getting heated. He really didn’t think much when Kurt’s mouth and hands were on his body. “Maybe we should watch a movie?” Blaine suggested and sat up.

Kurt nodded, “That’s probably a good idea.” He looked up at the shelf. “What movie do you want to start with?”

“How about _City Of Ember_ …” Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled, he liked this movie. “Sounds great...” Kurt stood up on the bed and grabbed the DVD. He got everything ready and then climbed back on the bed. Kurt knew that today was going to be a lazy day of just watching movies and he was perfectly fine with that. As long as he got to hold Blaine in his arms (which he was currently doing, they were spooning) he was going to be able to keep his mind off the horrible things that he wanted to do to Jeremiah and the others.

They spent the rest of the morning watching movies, _Bedtime Stories, Hotel for Dogs_ , (Kurt had gone to get them lunch between movies and they ate while the movie finished) and were currently watching _Inkheart_. They hadn’t really talked much during the movies just cuddled the whole time. The movie was almost over and Kurt glanced at the clock. It was now almost five they had enough time to watch one more movie before they had to get dinner. Kurt really doubted that Blaine would leave the room.

“What movie would you like to watch now?” Blaine asked.

Kurt stood up on the bed and browsed through the movies and smiled when his fingers came to rest on the movie he wanted. He slid it off the shelf and then hopped down off the bed and ejected the other movie. He popped it in and hit play. Kurt climbed back on the bed and hugged Blaine again as the movie came to life on the screen. When the opening song started Kurt started singing along with it…

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

Kurt smiled when Blaine started singing with him. Kurt snuggled his nose into the back of Blaine’s neck. He really liked this movie and singing along with it but he loved the smell of Blaine more. Kurt knew if Rachel was here she would be assigning the parts to sing, each one of them would be a different character, it was what usually she did on their sleepovers. Kurt shook his head and just nuzzled Blaine’s neck again.

_Kurt sighed as he stretched out, Blaine wasn’t lying in his arms anymore. He groaned and sat up. He couldn’t see much but faint outlines in the semi-dark room. He slid up on the bed and flicked on the light. Blaine was lying on the floor on his stomach, completely naked. Kurt jumped off the bed and dropped to his knees beside Blaine._

_“Blaine…baby…” He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine back, his skin was cold. “Baby…” Kurt shook Blaine. He let out grumble but didn’t move. Kurt raked his eyes over Blaine’s naked body and saw the blood…he let out a yelp when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He looked up and saw Jeremiah standing in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face._

_“I told you he was the best I ever had, and his ass was perfect for…”_

 

Kurt opened his eyes with a start, he didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have. He didn’t want to have dreams like that again. Kurt didn’t usually fall asleep during _Rent,_ and he wasn’t exactly sure at what part he had but when he opened his eyes the room was dark the only light that coming off the TV screen, the movie was back on the main menu. Kurt stretched and let out a yawn. Kurt felt Blaine snuggle his face against his chest, they weren’t spooning anymore.  “Baby wake up…” Kurt kissed the side of Blaine’s head.

Blaine groaned and snuggled closer to Kurt’s warm body. “Why?” He knew he was comfy and didn’t know why Kurt wanted him to wake up.

Kurt let out a chuckle and slid away from Blaine who growled at him. He flicked on the light and then lay back down beside Blaine. “I think we ought to get some dinner…” Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls.

Blaine let out a mumble. He knew Kurt didn’t understand him but he buried his face back against Kurt’s chest, hiding his eyes from the bright light that now filled the room.

“Baby what was that?”

“I said why don’t we order pizza?”

“You can have it delivered here?”

“Yeah we do it all the time…Just call…” Blaine handed Kurt his phone that had ended up on the bed between them. “Or you can order online…” Blaine backed up a little so he could look up at Kurt’s face.

“What kind do you like?” Kurt questioned.

“I like pepperoni…I’m not picky though so whatever you get will be fine.” Blaine smiled at him. “The menu is on the bulletin board by the door…”

Kurt climbed off the bed and walked over towards the door he quickly browsed the menu and then found the number and dialed. “Hi, yes I would like to place a delivery order for Dalton Academy, 108 East Street, Westerville, Ohio, Room 145, of, a medium, bacon, ham, pepperoni and roasted red pepper pizza, sweet mango habanero wings, a bottle of Diet Coke, and a chocolate lava crunch cake…oh and can I get extra garlic dipping sauce with that please…” Kurt finished giving his order and waited for the girl to tell him how long they would have to wait for their order.

When their order showed up thirty-five minutes later, Kurt had paid for it, refusing to take any money from Blaine. Blaine had blushed when Kurt said think of it as kind of a first date. Kurt thought it was cute how easy it was to make him blush.

“This pizza is the best I ever had around here…”

Kurt cringed at the words Blaine used; those were the words he heard in his head now… _best I ever had…_  


	21. Friday Night Game

 Friday Night Game 

 

The week so far was going by really fast, maybe that’s because Kurt had been focusing all his energy on avoiding Jeremiah, Alex and the other guys or trying not to tell the other Warbler’s what Blaine had told him, but he was glad that the time wasn’t dragging out. It made it easier on him. He and Blaine had been spending most of their time when not in class or at Warbler practice with Nick and Jeff, mostly doing homework or watching movies, though Kurt always made sure they were alone for movies after dinner. It was Thursday after classes had let out and they were in Kurt and Blaine’s room doing home work, Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Blaine’s bed and Jeff and Nick were sitting on the floor.

Kurt watched as Blaine let out a yawn and then stretched. “Are you getting tired?” Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine nodded; he hadn’t been sleeping well the last two nights. That was the downside in telling Kurt what had happened to him, it brought it all fresh into his mind and he had been having nightmares more frequently. “Yeah a little bit…” Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt glanced at the clock it was six, time for dinner. “Why don’t we head down for dinner and then come back and watch a movie, early bed time tonight…” Kurt smiled. “Are you two hungry?” He asked turning his attention to the two boys sitting on the floor.

Nick and Jeff both nodded and started packing up their things. “I think we are going to go to bed early tonight too…” Jeff said as he let out a yawn. “I don’t know why I’m so tired.” Nick wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as they walked out the door with Blaine and Kurt.

They were almost to the cafeteria when Kurt’s phone started vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the screen. He sighed and opened the text message.

**_Hey little bro, I just wanted to see if you were coming to the game on Friday? ~Finn._ **

_First off I’m older than you, and second I already told you I was coming. ~Kurt._

**_Well you’re smaller than me so you’re little to me. Okay no need to be a grump about it. ~Finn_ **

Kurt let out a sigh as he read the last message and glanced over at Blaine, if Finn thought Kurt was small he was would really think Blaine small. _I am not small you are just giant in size. And I was not being a grump, how do you say someone is being a grump over text? ~Kurt._

**_Pfft...I am not a giant. Are you staring at your phone trying to give me your ‘bitch’ glare right now? ~Finn._ **

Kurt shook his head he was indeed trying to give Finn his ‘bitch please’ glare. _Are too…yes I was but not until you said I was grumpy. I will be at the game and home for the weekend, I am bringing someone with me. ~Kurt._

**_Oh, who? ~Finn._ **

Kurt didn’t know if he wanted to have this conversation over the phone with Finn because he hadn’t even really talked to his dad about Blaine yet. _I’ll tell you after I talk to dad. ~Kurt._

**_Okay see yah tomorrow then? ~Finn._ **

_Yes you will see me tomorrow after school. Bye Finn. ~Kurt._

**_Bye Little Bro… ~Finn._ **

Kurt couldn’t help the frustration he felt from his step-brother calling him little bro when Kurt was older, it annoyed him. Kurt started getting his food and followed Blaine to their table. “So I wanted to ask you baby…” Blaine tilted his head in curiosity at him and Kurt had to smile. “Would you like to go home with me for the weekend?”

“Is it okay with your parents?” Blaine asked and then took a bite of his meatball sub.

“I was going to call my dad tonight after I talked to you about it.” Kurt smiled at Blaine as he watched his tongue move over his lips, licking up the extra sauce. Kurt would never get sick of watching him eat.

“Yes I would love to go with you.” Blaine smiled at him and blushed slightly when he noticed the looks Nick and Jeff were giving him.

“You two are cute…” Nick said with a huge smile. Jeff smiled and nodded his agreement to Nick’s statement.

Kurt smiled and started eating he wasn’t going to disagree with the boys, he found Blaine adorable so they must be cute together.

When they were done eating they headed back to their room to start cuddle and movie time, as Kurt liked to refer it now. Blaine loved to cuddle and Kurt loved that he loved to cuddle. After they were both showered and into their pajamas Kurt started the movie and climbed on the bed. “So I talked to my dad and he said that he is excited to meet you.”

“Did you say I was your boyfriend?” Blaine was curious, he knew Kurt said that his dad was supportive of Kurt’s sexuality but he was still a little nervous about the whole thing.

“Yes I did…he was a little surprised but he just wants me to be happy.” Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s. “He said you can stay the weekend but he and Carole aren’t going to be there this weekend…are you okay with staying with just me all weekend?” Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“I think I can handle that, after all I’m alone with you all the time here…” Blaine smirked at Kurt.

Kurt smirked back. “Great we will be in my big bed all weekend…” Kurt liked the idea of cuddling with Blaine in his big soft bed. What his dad didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. After all there would be nothing more than kissing going on.

“Your dad would let me sleep in your room?” Blaine asked a little surprised.

“I don’t know but I am not making you sleep on the couch or in Finn’s room, you do not know Finn, and after all we share a room here…” Kurt knew his dad would insist on Blaine sleeping any where’s but Kurt’s room. “And to tell you the truth dad can’t really stop me from having you in my room if he is going to let you stay over.” Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. Kurt felt Blaine let out a content sigh and he lay down on the bed pulling Blaine down with him. He knew Blaine wasn’t going to last through the movie so they might as well get comfy now.

Kurt sighed and climbed off the bed, Blaine made a whiney noise at him when Kurt pulled him up too. “Let’s get under the covers…”

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt climb under the blankets. _Kurt’s going to sleep in my bed…_ Blaine thought as he climbed in too. He lay so he was back to Kurt so he could watch the movie till he fell asleep.

Kurt slid up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Is this okay?” Kurt asked worried that he was pressed a little too close to him.

“It’s fine I like your arms around me…” Blaine shifted his shoulders back into Kurt a little more, he felt safe in Kurt’s arms.

 

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Kurt let out a groan when he felt Blaine stretch his upper body out pressing his ass back into Kurt lap. He opened his eyes and watched Blaine hit the alarm clock rather hard and then he slumped back down on the bed pressing the rest of his body against Kurt too. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine’s neck and started pressing soft kisses to his skin just behind his ear. He knew Blaine wasn’t completely awake yet but he was moaning now and Kurt felt his pants growing tighter with every tiny moan that escaped Blaine’s delicious lips. He was fighting the urge to rock his hips forward with everything he had in him. “Baby wake up…we can’t be late for class…” Kurt kissed the part of Blaine’s shoulder that was showing, he was wearing a white tank top and his skin looked amazing against the bright white.

Blaine let out a groan as he shifted his weight back against Kurt. _Kurt’s poking me…oh my…_ Blaine turned his head so he was looking back at Kurt and was met with Kurt’s lips against his. “Morning…” Blaine said when Kurt pulled back from the kiss.

“Morning…” Kurt gave him another kiss and then threw the blankets down. “Sorry…” Kurt said with a small chuckle as he looked down at their lower halves.

“It’s okay…” Blaine blushed slightly.

Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine’s cheeks. “Guess we better get up…” Blaine just nodded and then climbed out of bed. Kurt couldn’t help but check him out; his pants were hugging his ass from where Kurt had been pressed against him, showing off every curve. Blaine’s ass was perfect. Kurt shook his head and climbed out of bed.

 

When the bell rang signaling the end of last period Kurt watched Blaine as he packed his things into his bag. He glanced up noticing Alex, Theo and Henry looking back at them as they walked out through the door without a word. Kurt felt his anger boil in him but it disappeared when Blaine placed his hand in Kurt’s interlinking their fingers. “Let’s go pack…” Kurt slung his bag onto his shoulder and then pulled Blaine close to him.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked Kurt as they walked down the corridor that led to their room. Kurt wasn’t talking as much as he usually did.

“Yeah I’m okay, just ready to get away from this place for the weekend.” Kurt leaned his head down and kissed Blaine on the forehead. He was really glad that Wes and David had agreed that they could have an extra practice next week and had cancelled today’s practice. Kurt watched as Blaine unlocked the door, he hadn’t noticed Blaine’s keychain before there were actually two key chains, which held about four keys on them. One keychain was a sliver microphone and the other was a blue guitar pick with musical notes on it. “I like your key chains…do you play guitar?” Kurt smiled back at Blaine when he gave him a huge grin.

“Thanks…yeah a bit…” Blaine shrugged and then opened the door and walked in hanging his school bag on the back of the desk chair. He was just about to ask Kurt what he should pack for clothes when Kurt’s cell phone started ringing.

“Kurt, Oh my God, you have to come to the dance with Mercedes and me…”

“Rachel calm down why are you so worked up about a dance…” Kurt asked his slightly hysterical best friend. He was watching Blaine he had opened his wardrobe closet and was looking through his clothes.

“Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Caleb…are all up for Homecoming Prince and Princess…I need to be at that dance and I need a date…” Kurt forgot how fast Rachel talked when she was excited or nervous.

“Calm down Rachel…” Kurt let out a sigh. “How about Blaine and me go with you and Mercedes to the dance…” Kurt didn’t really want to go to the dance because he didn’t want to see Caleb at all. Kurt was watching Blaine as he was talking to Rachel he seemed to freeze in his movements when Kurt suggested they go to the dance.

“Yay…” Rachel squealed so loud that Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear. “I love you so much Kurt Hummel…” Rachel squealed again.

“I love you too Rachel Berry…” Kurt said as he shook his head. “I will see you later at the game right?”

“Of course, I would never miss the game…” Rachel had calmed down slightly.

“Bye Rach…” Kurt waited for her reply and then ended the call. He tossed his phone down on his bed and then crossed the room to where Blaine was he was still rummaging around in his closet. “Baby…” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist from behind. “Are you okay?”

Blaine let out a breathy laugh and leaned back into Kurt’s body. “A dance…”

Kurt dropped his forehead to Blaine’s shoulder. “I know I should have probably asked you first but I promise nothing will happen to you…” Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck and then nuzzled his nose against the soft skin. “I love you…” Kurt started loosening Blaine’s tie.

Blaine tilted his head giving Kurt more access to his neck as Kurt undid the first buttons of his shirt. “I love you too…” He let out a moan as Kurt started to suck on the tender skin in the crease that his neck and shoulders made. “I think we should pack…” Blaine said after gaining some control back over his brain. “Don’t want to miss the game right?”

Kurt let out a groan. “No we don’t want to miss the game…” Kurt placed one more kiss to the new red spot that was on Blaine’s neck and then let go of his boyfriend. Though he would be happy just holding him in his arms all the time, he knew they needed to get going.

Kurt loaded his and Blaine’s bags into the back of his Navigator and then climbed in the driver’s seat. Blaine was already sitting in the passenger seat buckling the safety belt around himself. Kurt reached over and took Blaine’s hand, “Are you nervous?”

“Yes…” Blaine let out a chuckle, when he had liked Jeremiah and had gone to his house the first time he hadn’t been nervous about meeting his family, so why was he nervous about meeting Kurt’s family. _It’s because I love him…_ “I want your dad to like me…” Blaine admitted.

“How could he not like you baby…” Kurt pulled Blaine’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kissed to his palm. “I love you and he will love you too…” He pressed another kiss to his palm and then started the car.

“Dad…” Kurt called when he opened the door he wasn’t sure where his dad was in the house.

“Hey kiddo…” Burt pulled Kurt into a hug when he stepped out into the hallway. He noticed a very short teenage boy standing behind Kurt, he looked so nervous. “This must be Blaine?” Burt released Kurt and stepped back.

“Yes this is my boyfriend Blaine, Blaine this is my dad, Burt…” Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine and smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you Sir…” Blaine mumbled.

Burt looked at Kurt with a frown on his face Blaine made no attempt to shake his hand or anything he barely would look up at him. “Why don’t you take yours and Kurt’s things upstairs Blaine…” Burt motioned towards the stairs.

“My room is the second door on the left, baby…” Kurt leaned down and placed at kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt and then at Burt and nodded. He took Kurt’s bag from him and then rushed up the stairs, not really wanting to overhear what Burt might say to Kurt about him.

“Kurt is he okay?” Burt asked ushering Kurt into the kitchen.

“Dad he’s very nervous about letting people touch him, give him time he will warm up to you.” Kurt sat down on the stool and watched his dad.

“Why is he nervous about people touching him?” Burt was curious.

“Something bad happened to him…” Kurt wanted to tell his dad but he didn’t want Blaine to be upset with him.

“But he lets you touch him?”

“Yes dad, I’m the only one really that can touch him without him freaking out.”

Burt was watching Kurt carefully. He wasn’t sure what happened to the boy upstairs but Kurt seemed to really care about him. “Has he told you what happened to him?”

“Yes he has…but he doesn’t want me to tell anyone else.”

“Why is that…”

“Because he is scared…his dad…” Kurt shook his head. “Dad I can’t tell you I’m sorry…”

Burt took off his baseball cap and rubbed the top of his head. “Well if you boys want to catch the parade and game you better get going…” Burt replaced his cap and watched his son walk out of the kitchen.

Kurt walked up the stairs and into his room. Blaine was sitting on the very edge of the bed holding one of Kurt’s pillows in his arms. He crossed the room and sat down beside him. “Baby…”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t nicer to your dad…I told you I was nervous.” Blaine didn’t look up at Kurt.

“You don’t have to apologize, you did fine…” Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms.

“He probably thinks I’m weird…” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s chest.

“No he doesn’t sweetie.” Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “We will have an hour to get ready for the dance after the game will you leave your curls tonight?” Kurt was really hoping he would say yes.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, for you…” Blaine looked up and Kurt kissed him.

“Let’s go watch the parade…” Kurt let out a laugh when Blaine dropped his head back against his chest. “Come on sweetie. We’ll get this night over with and then cuddle in bed until lunch tomorrow.”

Blaine picked his head up and smiled at Kurt. “Okay…” Blaine was really nervous about meeting Kurt’s friends but he was also excited.

Kurt pulled the car into the parking lot of William McKinley High School and took a deep breath. He hadn’t really wanted to come back here anytime soon and tonight he was going to be actually going into the school again. He just was thankful that he had Blaine with him. “So, you like watching football?”

“Yes, I mean I haven’t watched it in awhile but I do like it. I like Ohio State Buckeyes but I haven’t seen a game in awhile.” Blaine smiled at Kurt as he unbuckled and started to open the door. He watched Kurt for a few minutes, “Are you okay baby?”

“Huh, oh yeah, just not looking forward to running into certain people.” Kurt gave Blaine the best smile he could muster with how nervous he felt. He leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. “Okay let’s go watch this game.” Kurt climbed out of the car and joined Blaine on the passenger side. They had already watched the parade and it had been funny when the football and cheerleading floats had come along, Santana Lopez one of Kurt’s friends and cheerleader had seen him with Blaine and was making very suggesting gestures at him causing Kurt to blush, but he had found it funny anyways. When Noah Puckerman had seen Kurt standing with Blaine he seemed to be shocked but pretty much reacted the same way Santana had. Kurt had to keep reminding himself not to hurt them when he saw them.

Blaine had blushed a lot when Kurt had told him that those were his friends and was really nervous about meeting them up close. They seemed pretty harmless though. Kurt had assured him that he wouldn’t let any of them touch him unless Blaine was okay with it. “Do you think they are going to win?” Blaine asked as they walked up the stairs to find a seat in the bleachers.

“I hope they do, Coach Beiste is really good coach.” Kurt pointed out the coach to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him, she looked kind of intimidating but Blaine didn’t think he should say that. “Are the guys good though?” Blaine asked not sure how well their team really did.

“Well they didn’t use to be, but they show promise…” Kurt shrugged, football wasn’t really his thing. “Did I tell you that I was on the football team before?” Kurt didn’t think he had mentioned it but he had talked about a lot of things with Blaine so he couldn’t really remember.

Blaine looked at him wide-eyed. “No you didn’t tell me that…when?”

“Last year, when I was trying to convince my dad I was still straight…” Kurt laughed. The air was cool tonight and he noticed Blaine shiver slightly. He wished he could just wrap him up in his arms but knew that wasn’t possible with so many people around.

“What position did you play?” Blaine was completely thrilled that Kurt had been on the football team. Blaine really liked football and had thought about joining if he had stayed going to public school, Dalton didn’t have football, but he always thought he was to tiny to play.

“I was kicker…I was damn good at it if I say so myself…” Kurt nudged his shoulder against Blaine’s and smiled at him.

Blaine bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt was amazing, _I have an amazing, sexy boyfriend…_ “Is it wrong that I find that sexy?” Blaine lowered his voice so Kurt was the only one that would hear him.

Kurt couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face, he felt very proud in that moment. “No, that is not wrong at all…” Kurt pressed their shoulders together again this time keeping them together.

“Oh my god I didn’t think I was ever going to find you!” Rachel dropped down onto the bench beside Kurt letting out a huff of frustration.  “Oh…Hi, Blaine!” Rachel gave him and huge smile.

“Hi, Rachel…” Blaine returned the smile.

“Why didn’t you just text me to find out where we were sitting?” Kurt asked a little frustrated with his friend.

“Oh, I was busy watching Finn too, so that’s why I had a hard time finding you guys…” Rachel dropped her head.

Blaine could see the blush on her cheeks. “If you like him so much why aren’t you together?” Blaine was curious.

“Because…She cheated on him…” Kurt said quirking an eyebrow up at Rachel when she opened her mouth to try to protest.

“I…it was a mistake…I may have a weakness for…”

“Oh don’t put it off as weakness, you were mad about him not telling you the truth and you wanted to get back at him…” Kurt interrupted her.

“I…oh look the game is starting…” Rachel directed all their attention to the guys rushing out onto the field.

 

“Wow that game was great!” Blaine said smiling up at Kurt as they walked back to the parking lot to his car. “I forgot how much I liked football.” He let out a laugh as Kurt made a face at him. The McKinley Titans had won the game and the crowd was very loud that surrounded them as they made their way across the parking lot.

“Yes watching sweaty guys run around in skin tight pants, not gonna complain about that.” Kurt put a smirk on his face when Blaine crinkled his nose at him.

“So that’s the only reason you wanted to watch the game, because you still like Finn and seeing him in tight pants does if for you?” Blaine laughed as he ran away from Kurt.

“You little…” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine when he caught up to him. Blaine had never really teased him like that before and Kurt liked it. Kurt let go of Blaine when he remember they were surround by hundreds of people it seemed like the whole town had showed up for the game. His dad and Carole had showed up shortly after the game started and had sat with them. “Shall we go back to the house and get ready for the dance?”

Blaine nodded and climbed into the car when Kurt unlocked it. He wasn’t really looking forward to the dance but he was glad he was going with Kurt, even if Rachel and Mercedes were included.       


	22. Homecoming Court

Homecoming Court

 

“You look amazing…” Kurt blurted out as soon as Blaine came out of the bathroom. His hair was so shiny the curls looked great, he was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie, and the suit fit him perfectly. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as soon as he got within reach and kissed him, deep passionate kiss. Kurt couldn’t get over how Blaine moaned whenever he kissed him the sound sort of made his head spin every time.

“Hey Kurt…”

Blaine let out a squeak of surprise and jumped away from Kurt, before Kurt really registered what was going on. “What Finn…”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare him…” Finn was looking at Blaine with a curious look. “Does this tie look okay with this suit?” Finn asked holding out the tie for Kurt to see.

“I would go with the light gray tie you have…” Kurt told him, Finn’s suit was dark gray in color and was a pretty nice suit but it was common, Finn had worn it before.

“I think a bright color tie would look good, maybe a mixture of gray and purple if you have a tie like that…” Blaine suggested. He was standing beside Kurt’s bed as far away from Finn as he could be without looking like he was trying to hide from him.

Kurt turned and smiled at Blaine. “That’s a good idea…” Kurt walked out of the room with Finn and followed him into his room.

“Is he that nervous around everyone?” Finn asked once they were in his room and Kurt was going through his ties that hung on the inside of his closet door.

“Yes…” Kurt pulled the tie off the hook he knew Finn had the purple and gray striped tie because he had given it to him for his birthday.

“But he’s not nervous around you?” Finn took the tie from Kurt.

“No he isn’t, he trusts me…” Kurt gave him a small smile and then started to leave the room.

“He seems cool but are you sure it’s wise to bring him around everyone, you know how they can be, with personal space and all…” Finn asked as he put the tie on and then turned to look at Kurt.

“He’s my boyfriend and I am not going to let anyone touch him unless he wants them too…” Kurt heard the growl slip into his voice when he didn’t really mean for it too.

“And you aren’t worried about Caleb and his brother?”

Kurt felt his body cringe; he had almost forgotten he had told Finn about all that. “No, I don’t want to see him but I’m not going there for him so it doesn’t matter…” Finn just nodded about this and Kurt walked away. Kurt came back into his room and Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

“Did he have the tie?” Blaine smiled at Kurt.

“Yes he did…” Kurt walked over to his closet and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He was also wearing a black suit and a blue tie. Rachel had informed him that she and Mercedes were both going to be wearing blue dresses for the dance. Kurt’s tie was a darker shade of blue than Blaine’s.

“You look incredible!” Blaine was watching Kurt as he looked at himself in the mirror he looked like he was debating whether he looked good or not. Blaine couldn’t get over how beautiful he was.

Kurt turned his face towards Blaine and smiled. “Why thank you!” Kurt ran his hands over the front of the suit jacket and then came over to the bed. “Rachel better appreciate how good we look tonight.” Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips. “I guess we better go if we are going to go pick up the girls.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and pulled him to his feet.

Blaine was getting more nervous the closer they got to the Rachel’s house which was where they were to pick both Rachel and Mercedes up. He had yet to meet Mercedes in person. If she was best friends with Kurt then he didn’t think it would be too bad but he was still nervous. Blaine was watching out the window as they drove through town, there were a lot of banners in store windows that said GO TITANS. Blaine had to smile about this because their team had won tonight and they seemed pretty good. When Kurt turned right onto a different road Blaine couldn’t help notice how nice the houses were, they were a lot like the house he lived in, his dad’s house. When the car slowed down to a stop in front of a white house with green shutters and a two car garage, two girls came walking down the walkway towards the car. They were both dressed in dress jackets and had their hair done up really nice. Blaine couldn’t help but smile about that.

“I’m so excited about tonight; even though Finn and I aren’t going together it’s still going to be fun…” Rachel chimed as she slid into the back seat.

“Hey Boo…” Mercedes said to Kurt eyeing the back of Blaine’s head with a smile on her face.

“Hey Cedes you look lovely…” Kurt was turned in his seat looking back at the two girls as they settled themselves in the back seat. “You look lovely too Rach…” He added quickly not wanting Rachel to get mad at him for his lack of compliment towards her.

“Thank you Boo, you look devilishly handsome tonight…” Mercedes smirked at him but was still watching Blaine.

“I thank you Kurt, you look impeccable as always…” Rachel was now watching Blaine too. “You look very handsome Blaine, I love your curls…”

“Thank you Rachel.” Blaine felt the blush come into his cheeks at the compliment.

“Mercedes this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine this is Mercedes my other best friend.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“Hi Mercedes it’s a pleasure meeting you…” Blaine turned so he could see her and flashed a huge smile. She did look amazing as well.

“Oh Kurt he is adorable!” Mercedes added now that she had seen his face. She couldn’t wait to discuss Blaine more with Kurt in private. He was very handsome and those curls were to die for. She smiled when Blaine cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Kurt hadn’t been lying about how good looking Blaine was.

Kurt smiled at Mercedes and then kissed the back of Blaine’s hand. “Yes he is adorable.” Kurt didn’t disagree with this one bit.

“So who is going to be whose date tonight?” Rachel asked Kurt smiling.

Kurt frowned at her, “We are all going together Rachel you don’t get to claim one of us as your date.” Kurt didn’t like the idea of anyone being able to go on a date with Blaine besides him. Kurt turned back around and put the car in drive, if he didn’t start driving now they were going to be late for the dance.

When they got to the school the parking lot was packed with students heading for the cafeteria where the dance was being held. Kurt noticed Santana and Quinn were both walking with Sam and Brittany was with Artie, she was sitting on his lap as he wheeled them across the parking lot in his wheelchair towards the school. Kurt climbed out of the car and helped Rachel out of the car and then walked around to the passenger side of the car, to where Blaine was hopping out of the car. Kurt quickly helped Mercedes out of the car and then put his hand on Blaine’s lower back. “Are you okay?” Blaine looked really nervous.

Blaine nodded. He could do this. It wasn’t his old school and he didn’t have to worry about people hating him for being him. “Courage…” He mumbled.

“What was that baby?” Kurt hadn’t heard what Blaine had said.

“Umm, courage…” Blaine said a little louder and then started chewing on his bottom lip.

“I like that…Courage…” Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine’s back a few times and then they all started walking towards the school. As they walked into the very nicely decorated (Kurt thought it might end up looking tacky but was surprised it didn’t) cafeteria, there was some happy upbeat Natasha Beddingfield song playing that Kurt couldn’t remember the name of but it had a good dance beat. Rachel and Mercedes checked their coats and then the four of them headed to the dance floor.

They spent most of the first half of the dance, dancing in their small group and were soon joined by other members of the New Directions. Kurt kept a close eye on Blaine, he soon realized that Blaine felt a lot more comfortable with the girls being around him than with the guys and he didn’t blame him. “Do you want some punch?” Kurt asked leaning close to Blaine’s ear so he was sure to hear him. Blaine nodded at him and Kurt led the way to the refreshment table.

Blaine took a large gulp of the drink once Kurt handed it to him he was really thirsty. He was having fun though. Blaine was just about to suggest that they go sit down when someone started calling Kurt’s name. Blaine looked around until he found the person the voice belonged too. It was a boy looked to be the same age as Kurt, he had light brown hair that was cut short but was flattering on him. He was rather good looking. Blaine watched Kurt he looked like he was ignoring the voice, he knew Kurt could hear the boy though. “Kurt…” Blaine didn’t know why Kurt was ignoring the person.

“KURT…” The boy said louder as he stepped up to the table beside Kurt. “I know you can hear me stop being a drama queen and talk to me…”

Kurt took a deep breath and then turned to face the boy. “Caleb I have nothing to say to you, and I was told to stay away from you remember?” Kurt turned away and walked closer to Blaine.

“Yeah, well I want to know why you are here?” Caleb was now looking at Blaine.

“I came because my friends asked me too…” Kurt was now watching Caleb; he lowered his voice before he spoke again. “And stop checking out my boyfriend.” He growled.

“He is your boyfriend?” Caleb said in a tone that was clearly full of shock.

“Yes, and I don’t like you looking at him like that.”

“Well I was just admiring the view…” Caleb smiled at Blaine but then glance around him making sure no one had heard him say it.

“Please go away, I don’t want to talk to you.” Kurt was fighting the urge to pull Blaine into his arms and shield him from Caleb’s weird looks, Kurt didn’t know if he was trying to flirt or what but it was all weird.

Caleb looked Kurt and Blaine over once more and then turned to leave, he looked really put out.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him back onto the dance floor where Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn were all dancing.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Rachel asked when they joined the small circle.

“I ran into Caleb.” Kurt shook his head. “Let’s just dance I don’t want to talk about it.” They all danced for a few more songs before Principle Figgins walked up onto the stage, to start to announce who had won Homecoming Royalty. Each class was called up one at a time, the freshman and sophomore Prince and Princess were called and Kurt didn’t really know who they were. He couldn’t help thinking that if Blaine was going to school here that he might be in the sophomore homecoming court. This made him smile.

When the junior class was announced, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Finn and Caleb all made their way up onto the stage. Kurt thought it made sense that Santana, Brittany and Quinn were all up for nominations because they were the most popular girls in the class. But he really didn’t know why Caleb was part of the court, sure he was cute, but he wasn’t that special. Kurt didn’t want to watch the stage because he didn’t want to have to look at Caleb but he didn’t want to be rude to his friends.

“And the Homecoming Prince of the junior class is…” Principle Figgins opened the envelope with a smile on his face. “Sam Evans…” Everyone gave a loud applause for him and Sam was grinning from ear to ear, and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh that that smile made his mouth look even bigger. Finn and Caleb both looked disappointed that Sam won but Finn composed himself and clapped for Sam. But Caleb looked like he wanted to hurt Sam. “And the Homecoming Princess is…” Figgins opened another envelope and smiled. “Santana Lopez…” Santana was beaming and giving Quinn a look that clearly said ‘ _HA I BEAT YOU_.’ She got a bigger applause than what Sam did.

Before the dance was completely over Kurt headed out to the car with Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes were going to stay around longer with the others. Kurt opened the door for Blaine and watched him climb in. Kurt really wanted to leave the dance before Caleb’s brother, Stephen really had a chance to get near him and threaten him again. Stephen had noticed Kurt in the crowd around the stage when he had been up on stage getting his crown, he had won Homecoming King. Kurt didn’t know how someone like him could win but he did.

Kurt climbed in the car and started the engine. “Hi, there…”

Blaine smiled at him and took his hand. “Hi, to you too…” Blaine was watching out the window there were a few people milling around outside but no one seemed to be coming after him or Kurt and that was what Blaine had been worried about the most. He was really glad they were going back to Kurt’s though, he didn’t like being around a lot of people he didn’t know, though Kurt’s friends seemed really nice and like people Blaine wouldn’t mind getting to know better.

“So are you hungry? We can cook some dinner and watch a movie?” Kurt asked Blaine when they were back in his room and into their pajamas. There was no one home his dad and Carole had already left for the weekend and Finn was going to be going over to Puck’s for the weekend. Kurt hadn’t asked Finn to leave for the weekend but Finn must have thought it would be easier for Blaine if he wasn’t there to make him nervous.

“Yes I’m hungry…” Blaine sat down on the bed beside Kurt. “What do you have in mind for dinner?”

“I don’t know let’s go see what Carole has in the fridge…” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him down the stairs. “Do you know how to cook?” Kurt had never asked Blaine before.

“Yes I love to cook.” Blaine smiled at him as they entered the kitchen. “I use to have to cook for myself because dad was never home, so I got pretty good at it.”

“What did you use to cook for yourself?”

“I cooked beef stroganoff or macaroni and cheese…depending on how much money he left me for the week.” Blaine walked over to the fridge. “Do you mind?” He thought he should ask before he touched anything.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Kurt was smiling. He sat down on one of the breakfast stools and watched Blaine look through the fridge.

“Do you eat beef?” Blaine hadn’t seen Kurt eat much meat besides chicken. “Because if you don’t like beef I can make it with chicken and it tastes really good.”

“How about we do chicken I know Carole has chicken in there.” Kurt got up and walked over to the pantry. “What ingredients do you need?”

Blaine smiled at him. “Egg noodles, butter, chicken broth, mushrooms, onion, flour, Worcestershire sauce, sour cream and parsley…” Blaine grabbed the chicken and butter out of the fridge. He was glad Kurt was here in the kitchen with him because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to find everything he needed without help.

Kurt got to work setting the table while Blaine cooked. He was really excited that Blaine was cooking for him. Blaine looked so cute while he was cooking, he was humming as he stirred the pots and Kurt couldn’t help but just watch him.

When everything was done, Blaine put it into serving dishes Kurt had got out for him and he sat them on the table. He sat down in the chair beside Kurt and smiled at him. “I hope it tastes okay. I mean I like my own cooking but I’ve never really cooked for someone else before.”

Kurt leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “It looks wonderful and I’m sure it will taste just as wonderful.” Kurt started dishing up his food and took a roll and buttered it. The food sure smelt wonderful. He took a bite, it tasted more than wonderful. His boyfriend was one hell of a cook. “You are amazing…” Kurt told Blaine after he swallowed the bite in his mouth.

“Thank you…I’m glad you like it.” Blaine started eating now that he was sure Kurt really liked it. He was willing to cook something else if Kurt hadn’t wanted to eat it. As they ate they talked about random things and Kurt kept bumping his arm into Blaine’s and Blaine was sure he was doing it on purpose. When they were done they did the dishes and made sure everything was cleaned up.

“What movie would you like to watch tonight?” Kurt asked when they were making their way back upstairs.

“We could watch Gilmore Girls if you wanted too…” Blaine had seen it in Kurt’s collection earlier. He walked into the bathroom he had to brush his teeth if he was going to make out with Kurt tonight.

“I love that show, that and Grey’s Anatomy…” Kurt came over to the sink and started brushing his teeth too. “I own every season of Grey’s but I need to get all the seasons of Gilmore Girls still.” Kurt added after he rinsed his mouth out. Blaine smiled at him and then walked back into the bedroom and climbed in the bed under the covers.

Kurt put in the show and then climbed in the bed too; he snuggled up to Blaine’s back and hit play on the controller. “You look tired baby…” He kissed Blaine’s temple.

“I am tired I haven’t been sleeping well, though last night in your arms I slept like a baby.” Blaine chuckled and then turned his face so he was looking back at Kurt when he tightened his arms around him. “You look tired too…”

Kurt nodded and then kissed him. “I am tired too…” Kurt wasn’t sure how long they were going to stay awake but he didn’t care they were together and that was all that mattered.     


	23. Brunch for Two

Brunch for Two

 

Kurt rolled over with a groan and then sat bolt upright. “Blaine…” Kurt didn’t know where Blaine had gone too, he had expected to wake up with Blaine curled up in his arms, but he wasn’t. Kurt threw the blankets down and climbed out of bed. He opened the door and sniffed in the air, it smelt amazing. _So that’s where he went…_ Kurt didn’t know why Blaine didn’t wake him up though.

Blaine fiddled with the volume button on the I-pod dock stereo that was on the counter. He quickly flipped through his playlist and hit play when he found the song he wanted. He started dancing along with the music as he headed back across the kitchen to the blender. He was in the process of making smoothies and brunch for him and Kurt. Brunch for two…Blaine liked that it was just going to be him and Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. Blaine was dancing along with the music coming out of the speakers as he pushed buttons on the blender. He was shaking his hips in tune with the music and Kurt couldn’t help but stare. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there before Blaine noticed him. He had a surprised look on his face. “Hey you…” Kurt came over and placed a quick kiss on Blaine’s lips. “What are you up too?”

Blaine blushed slightly Kurt had been standing there watching him dance. “Hi, I’m making brunch for two…” Blaine smiled up at him. “Hope you’re hungry…”

Kurt couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his face at Blaine’s words. He was so cute. “Yes I am hungry, but I thought we were going to stay in bed till noon and then cook lunch together?” Kurt asked as he sat down on the stool and watched Blaine. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn’t got to stay in bed with Blaine all morning.

Blaine bit his bottom lip and looked over at Kurt. “Well I couldn’t sleep and I thought you might like some food…it’s okay right?” Blaine wasn’t sure if Kurt was upset that he was up doing things in his house without asking first or if he was just upset that he wasn’t there when Kurt woke up.

“Of course it’s okay…I was just sad you weren’t in my arms when I woke up. I didn’t even feel you get out of bed.” Kurt shook his head he must have been really out. “So what are you making Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then took the pitcher part of the blender off the base and poured out two glasses of the smoothie he had just made. “This is a kale, cucumber, pineapple smoothie…” Blaine sat the glass down in front of Kurt and smiled at him. “It’s got raspberries in it too…” Blaine told him as Kurt sucked on the straw bringing the green liquid into his mouth.

Kurt smiled around the straw, it was delicious. “It tasted so good!” Kurt took another suck on the straw and looked up at Blaine as he did so. Blaine was watching him, his eyes still a little wide and his lips were parted. Kurt turned so his body was facing Blaine and reached out and pulled Blaine to him so Blaine was standing between his legs.

Blaine felt the blush creep onto his cheeks again as he started to moan into the kiss. _Why do I moan like that when he kisses me?_ Kurt moved from his mouth and started kissing along his jaw and then down onto his neck. “I…” Blaine jumped when the timer of the oven started going off. He pulled away from Kurt with a chuckle. “That would be the oven…” He rushed over to the stove and opened the oven door, the food smelt really good. He really hoped Kurt was going to like it. He grabbed the potholder and slid the muffin pan out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. “I really hope you like eggs because I made vegetable frittatas…” Blaine carefully removed the mini frittatas from the muffin pan and placed them onto a plate to cool some before they ate them.

“I love frittatas…” Kurt jumped up off the stool when he heard Blaine let out a hiss of pain. “What’s wrong?” Kurt was by his side looking him over.  

“Oh, my fingers are sensitive with heat.” Blaine smiled at Kurt; he looked so concerned that Blaine was really hurt. “I’m okay though…”

Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hands and placed gentle kisses to his finger tips. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He didn’t want Blaine hurting in any way. Blaine nodded at him with a smile. “Do you want me to do that?” Blaine nodded again and Kurt quickly helped him remove the rest of the frittatas from the muffin pan, he didn’t want Blaine to do it if it bothered his hands. “These look delicious…” Kurt carried the plate to the table and then got out the plates and forks so they could start eating. “I think I like you cooking for me.”

Blaine blushed, “Well you said you wanted someone that would cook for you or with you…” He shrugged his shoulders and then put a couple of the frittatas onto his own plate.

“Yes it was in my ‘ten things I want in a guy’…” Kurt couldn’t believe that Blaine was his he was so sweet. “And these taste really good, you sure can cook…”

“Well it didn’t really take much to make them, just fry up the veggies and beat the eggs…oven did the rest…” Blaine smiled. “But thanks…” Blaine couldn’t help but notice the noises that Kurt was making as he ate he must really like the taste of it. Blaine had never noticed him making noise like that before. _Why didn’t I notice those noises before?_ It took him a few minutes to realize that Kurt was now watching him with curiosity written all over his face. Blaine had his fork raised to his lips but forgot to take the bite into his mouth when Kurt had started making those noises. He quickly put the fork in his mouth sliding the piece of frittata off the fork with his tongue and then sat the fork down on his plate.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked not sure why Blaine froze in his movements like that.

“Yep, I’m good…” Blaine took a sip from the straw and the swallowed trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat; he didn’t know why he felt so warm all of a sudden. He shook his head and then started eating again. He was very thankful that Kurt had stopped making those noises even though Blaine enjoyed listening to them.  

 

When they were done eating and the dishes were done Kurt led Blaine back upstairs. Blaine had been acting slightly different as they ate and he wasn’t sure what was going on. He figured if it were really something bothering Blaine he would tell him about it. “How about we watch some more Gilmore Girls and cuddle?” He suggested as he led the way to the bed.

“That sounds great…” Blaine climbed in the bed with Kurt and snuggled against his side. He couldn’t help but think about the noises Kurt had made while eating and suddenly wondered what Kurt sounded like while doing other things. Blaine shook his head and pressed his forehead against Kurt’s chest before picking his head up so he could look at Kurt. “What are we going to do today, besides cuddle?” Blaine smiled at the smirk Kurt was giving him.

“I can think of a few things…” Kurt smirk grew wider and so did Blaine’s eyes, but he didn’t look scared. Kurt let out a small chuckle. “But I heard Rachel talking about a Halloween party tonight would you be interested in something like that?” Kurt wasn’t sure if Halloween was one of Blaine’s things or not, not everyone liked it.

“I love Halloween, it’s fun to dress up.” Blaine snuggled his face against Kurt’s chest. He loved the way Kurt smelled. “Did you have any ideas for a costume already?” Blaine didn’t have a clue as to what he would dress up as.

“I didn’t really have any ideas for costumes, well I do but I don’t know if it’s a good idea or not…” Kurt blushed slightly not sure of what Blaine would think of his idea. “I was thinking the characters from Alice in Wonderland…”

Blaine picked his head up off Kurt’s chest and smiled up at him. “Who would you be?”

Kurt blushed deeper. “I was thinking of the Cheshire Cat, my Grams always said my smile was a Cheshire cat smile…” Kurt gave Blaine a large smile.

Blaine smiled back, he liked Kurt’s smile. “That would be cool, you have a great smile.” Blaine lowered his head back to Kurt’s chest. “My favorite character is Mad Hatter…”

“Is it the bowtie thing?” Kurt smirked at Blaine when he peeked up at him through his long eyelashes.

Blaine crinkled his nose up at Kurt. He knew Kurt was teasing him but Kurt hadn’t even seen him in a bowtie yet. “Yes I happen to like that he wears bowties, but I like that he’s all spazzy and crazy…”

“I can’t wait to see you in a bowtie then…” Kurt pulled Blaine up so their faces were level with each other. He wanted to kiss Blaine now. He pressed his lips to Blaine’s and smiled into the kiss when Blaine parted his lips trying to deepen the kiss already. It didn’t take long for Blaine to start moaning into the kiss and Kurt pulled back and buried his face in Blaine’s neck. “God you are so…” Kurt shook his head a little.

“I’m sorry…” Blaine said as he let out a shaky breath.

Kurt snapped his head up. “What are you sorry about?”

“I don’t mean to make those noises; I mean I’m not doing it to drive you crazy or anything…” Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth he honestly couldn’t stop the moans even if he wanted to. “I just can’t stop the noises when you kiss me…” He felt the blush creep into his cheeks he was so hot now.

“Oh god, don’t apologize for that…ever…” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. “I just have to try to control myself…” Kurt added when he broke the kiss. Kurt didn’t want to take their relationship to fast but he had never been this turned on by someone before and all he had to do was kiss Blaine. “I love you so much!”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck and leaned in for another kiss. “I love you too…” Blaine let out a squeak when Kurt rolled them over so Kurt was now hovering above Blaine hand flat on the bed, Blaine’s arms stretched out hand still clasped together behind Kurt’s neck.

Kurt was looking Blaine’s torso over, raking his eyes up and down. “Can I take this off you?” Kurt raised one of his hands and twisted his fingers into the fabric of Blaine’s light blue tank top. “I promise nothing below the waist…hands stay up here…” Kurt ran his hand slowly up and down Blaine’s side. No matter how much Kurt wanted to touch Blaine he would take it slow and only touch Blaine after Blaine had asked him to do so.

Blaine turned his head and pressed his face against his out stretched arm, he didn’t know why he was shy about being shirtless around Kurt after all he had seen Kurt shirtless on many occasions during gym class, but this was different. “Okay…” Blaine released his hold around Kurt’s shoulders.

   Kurt slid his hand down Blaine’s side and onto his hip, Blaine squirmed and Kurt remembered he found out Blaine’s hips were ticklish the other day. “Sorry, Baby…” Kurt slid his fingers under the hem of the shirt and pulled it up revealing Blaine’s gorgeous skin as he did so. Kurt smiled when Blaine took the shirt in his own hands and pulled it off over his head and arms. He was blushing and Kurt couldn’t help rub his thumb over the pink flush that was covering his cheeks and Blaine pushed his face into Kurt’s hand. “You are so beautiful!” Kurt leaned in a kissed Blaine again.

Blaine’s hands found their way to Kurt’s sides and were gripping at the material of his shirt, pulling it up slightly. Blaine let out a gasp as Kurt moved from his lips to his jaw and then to his neck, Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was working the spot he already had the hickey. Blaine let out another moan and felt Kurt smile against his skin. “You’re marking me again aren’t you?” Blaine asked his voice was hoarse so he quickly tried to clear his throat though he knew it wouldn’t help.

“Yes, I like sucking on your skin.” Kurt smirked and moved his lips to Blaine’s bare shoulder. “You taste good…” Kurt smiled again when Blaine gripped his hands tighter on his sides. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine’s fingers were leaving bruises but right now he didn’t care. Kurt moved from Blaine’s shoulder down to his bicep of his left arm. “I love your arms…” He said and then started kissing down his arm to the crease of his elbow.

Blaine let out a laugh. “Is there anything you don’t love about me?” Blaine challenged. Kurt looked up at him his eyes were very dark and his hair was messy he looked absolutely gorgeous. Kurt shook his head and continued to pepper Blaine’s arm with kisses. Blaine let out another laugh.

Kurt moved from Blaine’s lower arm to his wrist, Blaine’s arm was limp in Kurt’s hands. He loved the feel of Blaine’s skin against his lips. When Kurt sucked once on the tender skin of Blaine’s wrist, Blaine let out a gasp and dug his fingers into Kurt’s sides. Kurt let out a sigh when he felt his cock twitch at the noise Blaine made. He needed to calm down. He slid back up so his face was level with Blaine’s and kissed him on the lips and then rolled off so he was laying beside Blaine. “I better behave…” Kurt let out a breathy chuckle.

Blaine just nodded and let out a sigh of his own. He felt goose bumps form on his skin from the cool room now that he wasn’t covered in Kurt’s body heat. Blaine slid closer to Kurt and snuggled against his chest again. “Do we need to go somewhere to get Halloween costumes?” Blaine wasn’t sure if Kurt already had what he needed for his costume.

“No I think I have everything I need to make our costumes work…” Kurt smiled at Blaine again and then glanced at the clock. It was now almost one in the afternoon. “I think I better text Rachel and see what time the party is tonight.” Kurt reached over on the night stand and grabbed his cell phone. He had a few text messages so he quickly opened them. The first one was from Mercedes.

**_Hey Boo, Thanks for coming to the dance with us, sorry you didn’t stay longer though, I’ll talk to you soon though. Xx Cedes._ **

Kurt quickly hit the respond button and started typing out his message. _Sorry Cedes I didn’t feel that comfortable after Stephen noticed that I was there, I wish I could have stayed longer too, Blaine and I had a good time. Xx Kurt._ Kurt hit send and then looked at the next message. It was from a number he didn’t recognize, he scowled at the screen and then opened the message.

**_I see you took Blaine home with you this weekend but that don’t mean you can keep him away from me forever…_ **

Kurt stared at the message reading it over a few times. It had to be from Jeremiah, but how did he get Kurt’s number? Kurt shook his head and deleted the message he wasn’t going to respond to it. He was not going to play his game. Kurt opened up a new message and added Rachel’s name to the recipient list and started typing out his message. _Hey Rach…I heard you talking about the Halloween party tonight can you give me more dets on it?_

It took a few minutes for the message to come back in response but he opened it and looked it over. **_Oh Hi best gay! Yeah the party is going to be at the old warehouse on Mills Rd, it’s at eight tonight. Noah is the one that invited the whole glee club so you and Blaine are invited too. OMG what are you going to dress up as? Xx Rach._**

Kurt rolled his eyes before typing up his message. _How many times do I have to say it? Not best gay, best friend! Oh is it like a haunted house thing? I hated the one we went to there in the eighth grade, I still have nightmares about that night…_ Kurt sent the message he wanted to know if it was a haunted house or not.

**_I know, I know…I’m sorry. No it’s not a haunted house this year just a big Halloween bash that pretty much the whole of McKinley was invited too…You didn’t tell me what you are going to be this year! Xx Rach._ **

_No you’re not! (_ Kurt knew Rachel wasn’t sorry at all about calling him best gay) _That should be an interesting party, there will most likely be alcohol? I was thinking about being the Cheshire cat…good idea or no? Xx Kurt._

**_;) I love you! Yes there is going to be alcohol, but we don’t have to drink. Oh I love that idea, I was thinking we should all do Disney characters…or TV and movie characters…I was thinking of being Belle, but I don’t have anyone to be the Beast ;( Xx Rach._ **

_I love you too! Yeah that’s not likely going to happen…there are going to be a lot of drunk people there. =) so I am going to be the Cheshire cat. Blaine is going to be the Mad Hatter. Maybe Finn will be the beast? Xx Kurt._

**_Well you, I and Blaine don’t have to drink and I don’t think Finn will drink. You will be cute as the Cheshire cat ;) Sexy Mad Hatter! ;) I don’t think Finn will be the beast he still doesn’t want much to do with me. Xx Rach._ **

_Yeah well I can’t promise I won’t drink, no Finn probably won’t drink. Yes I will be sexy…and Blaine is mine, don’t call him sexy…You’re right he has a stubborn streak. Xx Kurt._ Kurt knew Blaine was sexy but he didn’t like hearing it from Rachel. And he knew Finn would probably never agree to go with Rachel to the party and be her Beast, because he wasn’t hers anymore.

**_Okay I wont call him sexy, geesh…I will see you tonight at the party then? Talk to you later. Bye Bestie! Xx Rach._ **

_Good girl. Yes see you tonight. Bye Bestie. Xx Kurt._ Kurt closed out the messages to Rachel and sat his phone down on the bed beside him. “So the party is at eight tonight, and there are going to be a lot of people there and most likely drunk people. Are you sure you want to go?” Kurt asked and then kissed Blaine on the forehead.

“As long as you don’t leave me alone at the party I would love to go.” Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt on the lips.

“I won’t leave you alone…” Kurt promised and kissed Blaine back.

“Good, now how about we watch some of that Gilmore Girls before we have to start getting ready for the party?” Blaine smiled at Kurt when he nodded. Blaine snuggled into Kurt’s side again and focused his attention on the TV…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the link to the Kale Cucumber Pineapple smoothie Blaine makes for Kurt for breakfast if you would like to try it: http://whatsgabycooking.com/kale-cucumber-pineapple-smoothie/ and here is the link to the Petite Vegetable Frittatas that Blaine makes for Kurt if you want to try them: http://whatsgabycooking.com/petite-vegetable-frittatas/


	24. Halloween Party

Halloween Party

 

Kurt had spent a good part of the afternoon finding and tailoring his and Blaine’s costumes for the party tonight. Blaine was helping him finish putting on the purple and pink body paint that Kurt was sure would help make his costume for the Cheshire cat look amazing. He knew that since Blaine was into art that he probably wouldn’t mind helping paint Kurt’s face for him. “Thank-you for painting me…” Kurt smiled and tried to look at Blaine.

“No moving I already told you this…” Blaine lightly hit Kurt’s shoulder and then smiled. “But you are welcome…” Blaine dipped the brush back into the purple paint and then touched it to Kurt skin again. “You know I’m actually surprised you wanted to put paint on your skin…” Blaine let out a chuckle and stroked the brush across the side of Kurt’s face making the last of the purple tiger stripes.

“Well it is a water based paint and its 100% toxin free, hypoallergenic and cosmetic grade, so I figured it could touch my skin…” Kurt turned so he could look at himself in the mirror. “Wow you’re really good…”

Blaine just smiled at him and got to work putting the covers back on the paint and putting them back in the storage container Kurt had them in. “I’m glad you like it…you look great by the way…” Blaine gave Kurt another smile. “I think the cat thing suits you…”

Kurt picked up his fake Halloween cats teeth he had gotten and popped them onto his front teeth and then ran his tongue over them. He opened his mouth and looked at the teeth in the mirror moving his head from side to side to make sure they looked good. “It suits me purrfectly….” Kurt said it in a purr and then smiled at Blaine. He liked being a cat. He let out a laugh and then turned so he was facing Blaine.

Blaine was blushing when Kurt turned to look at him. “You really do look good!” Blaine ducked his head so he wasn’t looking at Kurt anymore.

Kurt stepped up in front of Blaine and placed one of the clawed fingers under Blaine’s chin and lifted his head back up. “Thank you!” Kurt had found a pair of purple and pink fuzzy gloves that he had sowed fake claws onto to make it look like he had cat claws. Blaine nodded his head slightly but then let out a small gasp. “Oh, those really are sharp huh…” Kurt removed the clawed finger from Blaine’s chin and ran the soft part of his glove over the tiny red mark. “I better watch how I use my hands tonight…” Kurt let out a chuckle. “Now you need to get into your costume, that way I can make sure it fits you right…” Kurt motioned to the clothes sitting on the counter. Blaine nodded and picked up the clothes. “Do you want me to leave?” Kurt asked not sure how comfortable Blaine would be getting dressed in front of him.

Blaine nodded and blushed at the same time and Kurt couldn’t help but smile he was so cute. Kurt gave Blaine one last smile and then walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Blaine started taking off his clothes, he really hoped that the outfit fit so Kurt wouldn’t have to do more work to it. He slid on the pair of black slacks and zipped and buttoned them. He turned so he could see them in the mirror, they looked like they fit well, he turned around and looked back over his shoulder, noticing that they hugged his ass very snuggly and wondered if Kurt had done it on purpose. Blaine let out a small chuckle at this, _He probably did…_ He picked up the white quarter-length sleeve button-down shirt and slid his arms into it and then shrugged it up over his shoulders. When he had it completely buttoned it tucked it into the pants and then did up the cuffs with the gold buttons Kurt had replaced the normal buttons with. He then slid on the purple vest which had golden paisley designs in it and also gold buttons, it fit perfectly, Kurt sure knew his stuff when it came to clothes. Blaine quickly put on the gold with purple polka dot, slightly over-sized bowtie. He picked up the top hat and jacket and then opened the bathroom door.

Kurt glanced up from the latest issues of Vogue when he heard the door of the bathroom being pushed open. Blaine was in the process of putting the black top hat with green, gold and purple ribbon around it on his head, his black curls shining against the dull black of the hat. He looked absolutely gorgeous. “You are sexy!” Kurt jumped up off the bed and rushed over so he was standing in front of Blaine. He leaned down and put his lips near Blaine’s ear before he spoke. “It looks like everything fits just purrfectly…” He couldn’t help but purr out the word perfectly again. He noticed Blaine shiver when he pulled back to look at him again. “Go on turn around so I can see…”

Blaine let out a chuckle and turned around so Kurt could inspect his handy work. “Does it fit the way you hoped?” Blaine asked knowing very well that Kurt was now staring at his ass. When Blaine turned back around so he was facing Kurt, Kurt had a huge grin on his face.

“Oh hell yes…” Kurt raked his eyes up and down Blaine’s body one more time and then met eyes with him. Blaine was smiling but there was a blushing hugging his cheeks. Kurt stepped in closer to Blaine and pulled him close and kissed him. When Blaine parted his lips Kurt pulled Blaine’s bottom lip between his teeth causing Blaine to gasp. Kurt pulled back and smirked at Blaine.

“Are you going to be able to keep your…” Blaine picked up Kurt’s hand he ran his fingers over the soft glove. “…claws and your…” He put his other hand up to Kurt’s lips. “…teeth off me tonight?”

“Probably not but you can’t blame me when you look so hot…” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s small waist and pulled him as close as he could. “I am so glad you are mine!”

“I am too!” Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt’s neck. “I can’t really kiss you with this paint on though…” Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s and then picked his head back up so he was looking into Kurt’s eyes. “Whoa…” Blaine backed away slightly but Kurt still had his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine’s waist so he couldn’t go far. “I didn’t notice your eyes until now…”

Kurt smirked at Blaine again. He was wondering how long it would take him to notice. Kurt had put in a pair of yellow cat eye contacts. “Do they complete the look?”

Blaine nodded. “They were slightly creepy when I first noticed them but now they look cool. Can you see normally out of them?”

“Yeah I actually can see out of them, at first I wasn’t sure if I would be able to but it’s not bad at all.” Kurt blinked his eyes a couple of times. He was use to wearing contacts when he wasn’t wearing his glasses so wearing these weren’t really new to him. “So you don’t like my eyes this way?” Kurt smirked at Blaine he was still holding him around the waist.

“They are cool!” Blaine stated with a smile. “But I love your natural eyes the best…” Blaine loved Kurt’s eyes especially when they were blue, green and gray all at the same time.

“I love your eyes too, and your lashes are so long…” Kurt leaned in close and smiled when Blaine closed his eyes his lashes fanned out over his cheek bones. Kurt leaned in farther and placed a soft kiss to his eyelid, letting Blaine’s lashes brush over his lips. “Love ‘em!” Kurt stated again. Kurt hadn’t seen that many guys with lashes like Blaine’s, his lashes so long and dark and dark curly locks, Kurt loved it.

Blaine opened his eyes when he couldn’t feel Kurt close to his face anymore. “That was something I was teased about too…” Blaine looked up at Kurt. He would swear if Kurt really was a cat he would be bristled at Blaine’s words.

“Why would someone tease you about things like that?” Kurt could understand people teasing him, his voice since he hit puberty was kind of like a bulls-eye for hurtful words, even though Kurt hated it he could see why people would tease him about it. But Blaine’s hair and eyelashes being a point of teasing Kurt didn’t understand it.

“They use to say I had girly hair and lashes, so I must really be a girl…” Blaine shrugged, he had heard his dad say it a few times to his mom when she was still around and his brother Cooper would always comfort him, but he had learned to let go of it by now, or he tried his best too.

“Your hair and lashes are not girly…they are incredible…” Kurt pulled at one of the curls with the clawed glove. Kurt let out a sigh and glanced back at the clock on the bedside table. It was now close to seven. Kurt figured he should call his dad and let him know that they were going to the Halloween party tonight.

Kurt slid the glove off his hand and searched for his dad’s number. He knew his dad hated talking on cell phones so the conversation would be quick. “I’m going to call my dad to let him know where we are going to be.” Kurt hit the send button.

“Hey Kiddo, what’s up?” Burt asked once he picked up the phone.

“Hey Dad, just wanted to let you know that Blaine, Finn and I are going to a Halloween party over on Mills Rd, with Rachel and the others.” Kurt wasn’t sure what his dad would think of this.

Burt stayed quiet for a few moments. “Okay, is Blaine really up for something like that?” Burt didn’t know much about the kid yet but he didn’t seem like the party type.

“Yeah Blaine said he wanted to go as long as I don’t leave him alone, which I don’t intend on doing…so it’s okay that we go?” Kurt thought he should ask.

“You were going whether I said you could, right?” Burt snickered when his son didn’t respond right away. “Thought so, just be careful…”

“Okay, Dad I’m always careful!” Kurt snorted to show his dad how amused he was with this statement.

“Yes, yes you are. Look after Blaine.”

“I will Dad, no one will touch him unless he wanted them to.” Kurt smiled his dad already was taking to Blaine and they hadn’t spent that much time together yet. “Bye, Dad, I love you!”

“Love you too, Kiddo!”

Kurt hung up and smiled at Blaine. “Are you ready to go Mr. Hatter?”

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Lead the way Cheshire…” Blaine slipped the green fitted blazer jacket on. Kurt had added gold buttons to this as well.

When they arrived the parking lot was pretty full. Kurt quickly found a spot and pulled into it. He was glad they wouldn’t have to walk far, it was cool tonight, and the stars were bright over-head. “Lot of people here already…” Kurt looked over at Blaine he was watching his feet as they walked. “You okay?”

Blaine looked up from his brown boots and gave Kurt a smile. “Yeah, I’m good…”

“Okay good…Oh look there’s Rach and Mercedes.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and they jogged across the parking lot to catch up to them. “Rach, Cedes you both look great!”

Rachel spun around, her Belle costume was very well made, (Kurt couldn’t help but think that her Dad’s had something to do with that) “Oh my goodness, Kurt you look amazing!” Rachel raked her eyes over Kurt’s body for a few minutes then turned her gaze on Blaine. “Wow…”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel; he had already warned her about this. She seemed to notice the look.

“He looks amazing!” Rachel couldn’t help but stare at Blaine, he was handsome.

“You look amazing too Rachel…” Blaine smiled at her then looked over at Mercedes. “You look amazing too!” Mercedes was dressed in a red and black dress and she had a pointed black hat on and black and white striped leggings with black high-heeled boots. She was dressed as a witch.

“Oh Kurt I like this boy he’s a keeper!” Mercedes winked at Kurt and then smiled at Blaine. “You make a great Hatter…”

“Kurt made the outfit.” Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

“And Blaine helped me paint my face, so we are even…” Kurt nudged Blaine with his arm. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.” Kurt led the way through the door. The large room that seemed to be already filled with hundreds of teenagers was lit in a purple and orange hue, making his costume look almost neon in color.

“There’s Finn and Sam…” Mercedes pointed out. Sam was wearing a cowboy costume and Kurt wondered if he was trying to be John Wayne. Finn was dressed as from what Kurt could guess, as where’s Waldo, he was dressed in jeans, a red and white striped hat and shirt. They made their way over to the two boys.

“Hi, Waldo…” Kurt smiled at Finn. “And John Wayne?” Kurt asked Sam. Sam gave him a huge smile and Kurt couldn’t help but think that Sam should have been the Cheshire cat.

“Hey guys…Hey Blaine…” Sam smiled at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back. “Hi, Sam…” Blaine looked up at Finn he still couldn’t get over how tall he was. “Hi Finn…”

Finn gave him a nervous smile and then took a sip of his drink. “If you don’t want alcohol there is some soda back at the bar.” Finn told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and then took Blaine’s hand and led him away from everyone towards the back of the large room where the bar was. “Do you want some Diet Coke?” Blaine nodded at him and Kurt grabbed two cans out of the cooler and shook the water off them. “Do you want to go find a place to sit?” Kurt glanced around the room there were lots of over-sized chairs and couches lining the walls. He noticed that Santana and Brittany were sitting at one of them. Santana was dressed in a black skimpy dress and had black feathered wings on her back. And Brittany was dressed as an angel, wearing a very pretty white dress and had white feathers on her back that made up her wings. He assumed they were both angels. “Hey Santana… are you a fallen angel?” Kurt asked as he sat down motioning Blaine to the spot beside him.

“Dark Angel, fallen angel whatever you want to call it…Kurt your outfit is awesome, and I don’t say that to too many people…” Santana looked at Kurt and then looked at Blaine. “Oh, he’s the Mad Hatter, I so thought he would come dressed as one of the hobbits…” She smirked at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt knew the short jokes would come eventually about Blaine so he wasn’t really surprised. “Maybe next year Santana…” Kurt actually liked the idea of Lord of the Rings characters, he thought he would make a good elf, and Blaine would pull off the Hobbit look very nicely.

“You’re a kitty!” Brittany reached out and started petting Kurt like she would her own cat, Lord Tubbington. “Pretty kitty…” Brittany smiled at Kurt, but didn’t stop stroking the fur parts of his outfit.

Kurt smiled back and then turned his face towards Blaine and shrugged. Blaine was smiling at him.

They spent time talking to Santana and Brittany and were soon joined by Mike and Tina who automatically started talking to Blaine. The whole group of New Directions soon joined them. Puck was the last to join and he was carrying a tray with shot glasses on it, filled with a clear liquid. Kurt wasn’t sure what alcohol it was but he didn’t think it would hurt to have just one; after all he wasn’t going to be drinking anytime soon.

“Everybody, take one…we are going to toast to friendship…” Puck already seemed a little drunk.

 Blaine watched as Kurt picked up two shot glasses and held one out to him. “Thanks…” Blaine mumbled and put the shot glass up to his lips and nose. He really didn’t like the taste of alcohol but he would drink it if Kurt was going too. Everyone held their shot glasses up to in the air and said ‘to friendship’ and then drank down the liquid. It burned slightly as Blaine swallowed it, and he tried not to cough but failed. Kurt coughed too and then sat his glass down, Blaine sat his down and it was refilled almost as soon as it hit the trays surface. He glanced over at Kurt he didn’t pick his back up. “Are you going to drink anymore?” Blaine leaned in close so Kurt could hear him over the loudness of the music and people.

“Yeah I think I’ll have one more, but that’s my limit.” Kurt picked up his shot glass and drank it down.

Blaine watched Kurt scrunch up his face at the taste of the alcohol and smiled. He picked up his own and put it too his lips and then tilted it, tilting his head back swallowing it, this time the burn was still there but Blaine didn’t cough. After that everyone dispersed to go dance and mingle but Blaine stayed huddled next to Kurt, despite the offers from Tina and Rachel to dance. Mike and Sam even offered to dance with him and he couldn’t help but smile about this. “Your friends are really nice…” Blaine told Kurt when they were alone, sitting on the couch.

“Yes they are and they seem to really like you. Mike and Sam have taking a liking too you…” Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him. He knew it was silly to feel slightly jealous but he couldn’t help it.

“Are you jealous?” Blaine asked with a smile.

“I can’t help it…” Kurt looked down at Blaine and wanted nothing more than to start kissing him but they were in public and not at the safety of Dalton so he didn’t think they should.

“You have nothing to worry about. You’re the only one I want…” Blaine took the top hat off and leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder so he could still look up at him.

“I know that.” Kurt smiled at him. Kurt was just about to lean in and kiss Blaine when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket he had built into the outfit. He took it out and looked at the screen it was a number he didn’t recognize. He opened it.

**_I must say that Blaine looks extremely sexy tonight, bet you can’t wait to take him home and fuck him senseless. Oh if you want some help I’m more than UP for it…_ **

Kurt felt his mouth fall open and quickly closed the message before Blaine could read it. He knew now that it was Jeremiah no one else would send him messages like that. Kurt tightened his arm around Blaine. _Jeremiah is here…_ Kurt didn’t know if he would be able to tell who Jeremiah was in this crowd or not and that freaked him out…  


	25. Party Crashers

Party Crashers

Kurt glanced around the room as he and Blaine walked to the bar to get another soda. Kurt also wanted to get some food in him and Blaine he didn’t wanted them to end up getting completely drunk if Puck offered them more shots. This time Kurt looked at the people tending the bar. Two of them were guys in their mid twenties at least, he didn’t think either of them looked like they could be Jeremiah, and he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The third person was a pretty girl dressed as a fairytale princess, Kurt thought the outfit looked similar to Snow White, so he figured that was who she was going for. When she noticed Kurt and Blaine she gave them a warm smile and Kurt felt a little more at ease. “Hey baby, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kurt leaned in close to Blaine’s ear so Blaine could hear him without him having to yell. The music was really loud.

“What about…?” Blaine ran his hand down arm and over the claws on the gloves. He didn’t know why but for some reason he felt really nervous that Kurt said he wanted to talk to him about something and really hoped it wasn’t one of the million reasons that Blaine had running through his head right now.

“I don’t want to freak you out of anything but I think Jeremiah is here.” Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hand when it stilled on his fingers.

_That was definitely not what I thought you were going to say…_ Blaine glanced around at the people near them. “Why do you think that?” Blaine felt his heart pick up as his eyes scanned the room.

“Because I got a text that I didn’t know who the number was, but the things that were said in it just make me think that it’s him.” Kurt looked at Blaine his eyes were slightly wide and he was now staring at Kurt. “I’m not going to show or tell you what it said though…but I just wanted you to know that I think he is here.”

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, gripping his hand tighter. He suddenly wished that they were still surrounded by Kurt’s friends, a lot of them were guys and he didn’t think they would let someone they didn’t know near him or Kurt. “Where are all your friends?” Blaine asked.

Kurt looked around he saw Sam, Finn, Puck and Mike all dancing in a group with the girls, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Kurt didn’t know where Rachel and Mercedes were, he assumed probably with Artie. “Most of them are right there…” Kurt pointed to the group just a few feet away from them. Blaine nodded at him but just clung to Kurt tighter. He knew Blaine was freaking out, but was actually doing a really good job not showing how freaked out he probably was.

Kurt was about to grab two more cans of soda when he heard Blaine let out a squeak of surprise. Kurt spun around and noticed someone with their arms wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders hugging him from behind. Blaine was slightly trashing his upper body trying to get away from the arms. Kurt was ready to use his fake claws on the arms that were exposed in front of Blaine’s chest, when he realized who it was. Most of the shaggy black hair was covered with a red and white bandana and a large black pirate’s hat. “Nick what are you doing here?” Blaine seemed to relax as soon as Kurt said Nick’s name.

Nick released Blaine from his arms and gave Blaine a weary look. “I didn’t mean to scare you…” Nick gave Blaine an apologetic smile. He turned his attention to Kurt after Blaine gave him a small smile. “Crashing the party, what else?” Nick let out a chuckle. “We heard about the party on Twitter, thought it sounded better than the parties going on in Westerville…” Nick shrugged his shoulders but then smiled at Kurt again.

“Who’s here?” Blaine asked looking around to see if he could spot anymore of the Warbler’s. He wondered if this is how Jeremiah heard about the party too.

“Jeff, Trent, Thad, David, Wes and Sebastian…” Nick wasn’t sure how Kurt would like hearing Sebastian was here.

“Where are they?” Kurt asked. He too now was glancing around the room. He spotted Jeff coming towards them. He was dressed as Peter Pan and looked really good. “Hey, party crasher…” Kurt smiled at Jeff when he put a fake pout on his face. But then he quickly smiled. Kurt wasn’t going to let his bad mood that he felt towards Jeremiah effect how he acted with his friends.

“Nice costumes!” Jeff liked both Kurt’s and Blaine’s outfits. They looked really good. “Hatter and Cheshire are awesome characters.”

“You make a good Peter, so you must be Hook?” Blaine smiled at his friends. “I was so hoping one of you would dress up as a girl!” Blaine smirked at Jeff. He was trying to joke around with his friends like he used too and hoped that it was working and wouldn’t seemed as forced as it felt.

Jeff gave Blaine a huge smile. “I was thinking of making Nick be Peter and I was going to be Tinkerbell, it would have been funny…but we decided on Hook and Peter.” Jeff shrugged his shoulders when he was done talking.

“Well these costumes are good too.” Blaine gave Jeff a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks, you look good as the Mad Hatter!”

“Thanks, Kurt made the costume…” Blaine smiled when Kurt wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him to him.

“Blaine painted my face for me…thought I would put his artistic skills to use.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s side. “Speaking of artistic skills, you still have to show me the painting you were working on.” Kurt told Blaine. 

“Yep, as soon as the teacher gives it back to me.” Blaine smiled and leaned against Kurt’s side more.

They were soon joined by Wes and David they were both dressed as pirates too. Wes pulled Blaine into a hug and then Blaine was pulled into David’s arms after Wes let him go. Kurt watched closely as they hugged Blaine, he didn’t seem to mind them touching him. He thought that was because Blaine knew they weren’t interested in him anyway except as friends. After all Wes and David were both straight and had girlfriends. “Did you two bring dates?” Kurt wondered if they brought their girlfriends or if it was just a guy’s night.

“No they were both busy…” David chuckled and let go of Blaine.

They fell into comfortable conversation and got drinks and food. Kurt had grabbed a bowl of pretzels and handed Blaine a diet Coke. Kurt was just about to suggest that they go back over to the couches when someone spoke stopping him from voicing it.  

“Kurt wow you look great!” Trent beamed at Kurt then glanced at Blaine as a deep pink blush covered his cheeks.

“Thanks and Yes, Blaine looks sexy!” Kurt smirked when Trent blushed deeper. Kurt looked at Blaine he was looking back at Kurt and had a light pink blush on his cheeks. “You look great too Trent!”

“Thanks we are all pirates if you couldn’t tell…” Trent beamed at him again.

“Nope couldn’t tell at all…” Kurt teased. Kurt smiled at Blaine who nudged him with his arm. Kurt wrapped his arm back around Blaine’s waist and pulled him close to his side. “Let’s go have a seat…” Kurt suggested and led the way. They all walked back over to the couches and sat down. “So where’s Sebastian?” Kurt wanted to know, he wanted to make sure that Sebastian wasn’t the one sending him those text messages even though he was pretty sure they were from Jeremiah.

 “He and Thad are out on the dance floor somewhere…” David said as he plopped down on the couch next to Blaine.

 

Sebastian led the way to the bar, pulling Thad off the dance floor by his arm, he wanted to get drunk. Thad was telling him it probably wasn’t a smart choice to get drunk around people that they didn’t know but Sebastian didn’t really care what Thad had to say right now. Sebastian ordered his drink and sat down on one of the stools, and slipped the bandana off his head. He wasn’t too thrilled that they were all pirates, Wes had come up with the idea, claiming the whole unity of the Warbler’s mumbo jumbo…Sebastian could have strangled Wes. After all not all the Warbler’s were here so why couldn’t they have dressed up as whatever they wanted. When his drink was placed in front of him he picked it up and sipped some of the clear liquid into his mouth. It burned as it went down, but he liked that feeling.

“Hey the guys are over there…” Thad said from the stool beside him.

“Great let’s go join them…” Sebastian turned his head and looked at where the guys were all sitting. They were with Blaine; even though he was dressed up Sebastian would always know him when he saw him. He looked incredibly sexy tonight, although Sebastian thought that most days, but he really did look good out of his Dalton uniform. He glanced at the person sitting beside Blaine, dressed as a purple and pink cat, it was Kurt there was no mistaking the way Kurt sat, his long legs crossed and he had Blaine leaning against his side. Sebastian felt the anger flare in him at the site. He couldn’t figure out why Blaine would let Kurt of all the guys get close to him like that, Sebastian knew he had to figure out what Jeremiah had done to Blaine.

He slid off the stool and made his way over to the couches where all the guys were sitting, drink clenched in his hand. Thad was following close behind him. “Thad stop checking out my ass!” Sebastian said as they reached the guys. They all looked up at him.

“I can’t help it your ass looks good in those pants…” Thad shrugged with a smirk at Sebastian and then sat down beside Trent.

“Well you are getting nowhere near my ass so just forget it…” Sebastian sat down beside Nick. “Hi, Blaine, you look great…Kurt…” Sebastian sipped from the glass and then sat it down on the table.

 

Kurt shook his head, it was clear that Sebastian despised him as much as he did Sebastian. “Can I talk to you?” Kurt asked him. Kurt released Blaine from his arms and turned to David. “Please don’t leave Blaine alone.” David nodded at Kurt. “Sebastian…” Kurt stood up and made a face at Sebastian when it looked like he was going to try to ignore him. He watched Sebastian roll his eyes and then stand up, his glass in his hand again.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Sebastian tried to sound like he didn’t care at all.

Kurt led the way towards the bar where there was an empty table and not many people around. Kurt sat down at rose an eyebrow at Sebastian, who rolled his eyes again and sat down too. “Listen, Blaine has told me what happened to him…”

“What happened?” Sebastian leaned forward over the table some. He needed to know what happened to Blaine.

“I can’t tell you…” Kurt shook his head. “Blaine doesn’t want any of you guys to know.” Kurt watched as Sebastian’s eyes hardened again. “I’m not lying he doesn’t want anyone to know.” Kurt shook his head again. “But that’s not why I wanted to talk to you.” Kurt took out his cell phone. “This isn’t your number is it?” Kurt showed the number in the cell phone to Sebastian but didn’t let him read the message.

“Why would I, be texting you?” Sebastian had his eyebrows raised now.

“So it’s not your number?” Kurt sighed when Sebastian just shook his head. “I believe that Jeremiah is the one texting me and if it his him that means he’s here tonight…” Kurt stood back up. He didn’t really have anything else to say to Sebastian. He did know that Sebastian hated Jeremiah too.

Sebastian stood back up too and watched Kurt for a few minutes before he said anything. “Is he after Blaine or something?”

Kurt just shrugged. “From the texts it seems like it, but he also might be doing it just to get to me…either way I’m not taking chances I’m not going to leave Blaine alone…” Kurt started back towards the group. He could hear Sebastian following behind him but neither one of them said anything to the other. Kurt sat back down on the couch beside Blaine and pulled him to him again. Kurt smiled when Blaine dropped his head back to Kurt’s shoulder. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Mmm…” Blaine hummed nodding slowly and closing his eyes. He was feeling slightly tired. He shot his eyes back open when he heard loud talking people join their group of fairly quietness. Blaine pulled his feet up onto the couch pulling his knees to his chest as people pushed through between the table and couch taking up the remainder of the seats. He slid closer to Kurt when he felt someone’s hip bump against his when they slid into the seat between him and David.

Kurt wrapped his arm tighter around Blaine’s waist as he watched his friends fill up the last of the seats.

“Oh my goodness…are these guys Warbler’s?” Rachel practically screeched.

“Yes they are Rach…” Kurt told his best friend in a calm voice. He really didn’t want her flipping out.  

“What are you guys doing here?” Rachel asked her voice still an octave higher than normal. “I mean we aren’t singing tonight so you can’t be here to spy on us…”

“We aren’t here to spy…” David let out a loud laugh. “Not our style…”

“So why are you here then?” Rachel asked looking at the very good looking boy sitting next to her that had just responded to her. “You’re cute!” She added as an afterthought not caring if Finn was sitting right there too.

“Rachel he has a girlfriend…” Kurt shook his head.

“We came because it seemed like a good party!” Thad said smiling at Rachel.

“So you drove almost two hours for a party?” Puckerman asked the boy smiling at Rachel.

“Yeah there were no good party happening in Westerville tonight and we were bored.” Thad shrugged.

“You were going to introduce them to us right Kurt?” Mercedes asked.

“Yeah sure…This is Thad, Wes, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian…” Kurt pointed to each of the guys in turn who all waved their hands at the New Directions. “Warbler’s these are the New Directions…Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, and Artie…” Kurt smiled at Blaine as he watched everyone around them.

They all fell into conversations about random things. Blaine rested his head back on Kurt’s shoulder still hugging his knees to his chest. He was feeling more comfortable now that they were once again surrounded by people. Though he couldn’t get over how tired he felt and he really wished that he and Kurt were home cuddling in bed. Blaine turned his body more towards Kurt, leaning his legs against Kurt. He smiled when Kurt wrapped his other arm around Blaine’s legs holding him tight. It wasn’t until someone said something to Kurt that Blaine opened his eyes.

“Maybe you should take him home Kurt…” Mercedes said leaning around Kurt so she was looking at Blaine.

“Yeah dude he looks wiped and you only had two shots back awhile ago you should be fine to drive.” Puck said to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. “Do you want to go home baby?”

Blaine bit his bottom lip. “I don’t want to take you away from your friends…I’m fine I promise.” Blaine lowered his head back down on Kurt’s shoulder. Blaine let out a groan when he felt Kurt push his legs so his feet were now on the floor again and then Kurt got to his feet making Blaine lift his head back up. “Where are you going?” Blaine asked.

Kurt was looking down at his very pouty boyfriend. “I am taking you home…” Kurt laughed when Blaine scrunched his face up at him. “I think maybe you and alcohol don’t mix…you only had two shots but you seem kind of out of it.” Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and then picked up the black top hat. Kurt watched as Rachel stood up so she was standing beside Blaine.

“Can I give you a hug?” Rachel asked Blaine holding out her arms too him.

“Sure…” Blaine stepped into Rachel’s arms and she squeezed him. “Thanks Rachel…” Blaine stepped back but stumbled slightly.

Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s elbows to make sure he wasn’t going to fall down. He pulled Blaine to his side again and then outstretched his arm for Rachel. She hugged him and then patted Blaine on top of the head. Kurt shook his head and then started saying his goodbyes to his friends. Blaine was in the processes of saying goodbye to the entire Warbler’s. Kurt watched as Sebastian stood up placing his now empty cup down on the table. “What are you doing?” Kurt wasn’t sure what to think of Sebastian standing up.

“I think I’ll walk you guys out!” Sebastian gave Kurt a pointed look and started to make his way around the edge of the dance floor, stopping halfway between the couches and the exit door. He was glancing around the dance floor and people looming around the door.

It donned on Kurt what Sebastian was doing. _He’s looking around for Jeremiah, he doesn’t want Jeremiah to get near Blaine…_ Kurt let out a sigh and tugged on Blaine’s side to get him to start walking. Kurt had to smile when Blaine looked back at everyone and gave them all a small wave as a farewell gesture. “Are you okay baby, you still seem out of it?” Kurt didn’t think he was really drunk but he did seem really tired.

“Mmm, ‘m okay…” Blaine murmured and then dropped his head back on Kurt’s shoulder as they walked, their hips pressed together.

“What did he drink?” Sebastian asked when Kurt and Blaine finally stepped up beside him.

“I think it was just vodka, two shots…” Kurt started running his hand up and down Blaine’s side.

“I’m just tired…” Blaine mumbled to Kurt and Sebastian.

“I know, I’ll get you back home where you can sleep…” Kurt told Blaine, he was so cute when he was tired. Kurt let Sebastian take the lead as they walked out into the cool night air. The door closed behind them draining out the music so all that could be heard was the bass. Even though Kurt outfit had fake fur on it, the thin fabric of the rest of the outfit didn’t shield him well from to cool air as they walked across the parking lot.

“So where are you parked?” Sebastian asked looking back at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was still leaning on Kurt, and looked so adorable. Sebastian felt the jealously rip at his heart again and he turned his attention back to the cars in front of him. He was glad Blaine seemed happy but he hated that it was with Kurt.

“Right over there…” Kurt pointed to his black Lincoln Navigator. Kurt hit the button on his key chain and the car beeped as the alarm shut off and the doors unlocked. Kurt walked Blaine around to the passenger side door and opened it for him, helping him climb in. He shut the door and walked back around to the driver’s side where Sebastian was standing, his arms folded across his chest. “Thanks for walking us out…”

“I didn’t do it for you!” Sebastian growled he couldn’t help it when his bitchy side showed; Kurt seemed to bring out the worst in him.

“I know you didn’t but I still thank you!” Kurt shook his head and opened his door.

Sebastian let out a huff of air and stepped closer to the now open door, Blaine was leaning his head back on the seat, his curls where hanging on his forehead, and he looked half asleep already. “Bye Blaine, see back at school…” Sebastian gave Blaine a smile when Blaine raised his hand and waved at him. Sebastian looked at Kurt and then turned on his heels and headed back towards the noise of the party. “Bye…” He called over his shoulder.

Kurt shook his head. “Bye…” He climbed in the car and shut his door. He glanced over at Blaine as he put the key in the ignition switch and turned the key. Blaine had his eyes open now but they still looked really sleepy and Kurt couldn’t help but smile at him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt too. Kurt’s cat teeth were showing, sure he looked cute as a cat but Blaine was really looking forward to seeing Kurt’s hair, eyes, lips, skin again and not just purple and pink stripes, and those yellow eyes. He watched Kurt adjust the heat control nod and then mess with the stereo. _Secrets_ by _OneRepublic_ filled the previously silent car. Blaine started to bob his head and tap his feet along with the music.

“Do you like _OneRepublic_?” Kurt asked when he saw that Blaine was moving along with the music.

“Yes they are good…” Blaine told him and then belted out the chorus.

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away…

Blaine stopped singing after the chorus was over and smiled over at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and then pulled the car out of the parking spot. He was glad they were going back to Kurt’s; Blaine just wanted to cuddle and sleep in Kurt arms. “I’m sorry if you really didn’t want to leave yet.” Blaine mumbled as he watched Kurt’s face.

Kurt shook his head slightly and then cracked a smile. “You know you apologize too much!” Kurt let out a chuckle when he glanced at Blaine who made a funny face at him. “You don’t have to apologize for being tired, it’s not like you can control that…” Kurt reached over and took Blaine’s hand in his.

Blaine just nodded at Kurt and tried to watch the scenery outside the window as it passed but it was too dark to see anything clearly and it all seemed to be just blurs. “Thanks for not being mad about leaving…” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“Well it would be pretty stupid to get mad about something like that wouldn’t it?” Kurt squeezed his hand back. “Alcohol seems to make you sleepy though.” Kurt started rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles; he had taken the gloves off so he wouldn’t stab himself or Blaine with the claws. Blaine just nodded at him and tipped his head back so it was resting on the seat again. “We will be there soon…”


	26. Sunday Visitors

Sunday Visitors

 

Blaine let out a whimper when he opened his eyes, the room was extremely bright and his head was pounding. Maybe Kurt was right, maybe he didn’t hold his alcohol well. He couldn’t really remember much about the previous night after he and Kurt had got back to the house and that aggravated him some, he had wanted to cuddle with Kurt but couldn’t remember if he did. He pulled the sheet up over his face and let out a long slow breath. Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what time it was but by the amount of light flooding into the room and making his eyes ache and water, he assumed it was early to mid afternoon.

Kurt wasn’t in bed with Blaine anymore. Blaine frowned, but maybe Kurt was down in the kitchen making him food, like Blaine had done for him the previous day. Blaine let out another groan and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to block some of the light that was beating against his face. “Damn those sheer curtains!” He muttered into the pillow. Blaine officially hated light colored curtains. He closed his eyes tight and relaxed more, he could smell Kurt on the pillow and breathed in deep, smiling to himself.

It wasn’t long before Blaine heard voices coming from the down stairs. He thought maybe Finn was home, but then he heard Kurt’s voice rise and a different voice was now talking. He didn’t recognize it. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Kurt’s bathroom door and grabbed Kurt’s white silk robe, which was too big for him and he slid it on. He made his way out of the room and down the hall, stopping half-way on the stairs.

“I don’t want either of you in my house…” Kurt snarled out. Kurt had his hands clenched into to fists at his sides, his knuckles were turning white.

Blaine looked at the two guys standing between Kurt and the front door. One was Caleb; he was standing closest to Kurt and looked a little shocked at Kurt’s tone. Blaine glanced at the second guy and fell back against the wall when he realized who it was.

“Caleb here told me about why you transferred to Dalton!” Jeremiah said with a smirk on his face.

“How nice of him…” Kurt growled again. “I still don’t know why you guys are here…”

“Jeremiah said that your boyfriend was one of his friends and he didn’t get to see him last night and wanted to but said he didn’t know where you lived, so I brought him!”

“So where is Blaine?” Jeremiah asked glancing up towards the stairs, when his eyes landed on Blaine his smirk grew wider.

Blaine pressed himself closer to the wall when Kurt and Caleb both looked at him too. Kurt practically ran up the stairs to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine waist. Kurt leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Go back upstairs and lock the door baby…only open it for me!” Blaine turned his head so he was looking at Kurt and shook his head so Kurt whispered to him again. “Please? I will be fine they won’t do anything to me…” Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine’s. “Please?” Blaine finally nodded and Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I will be up after I get rid of them…”

Blaine nodded once more before he said anything he too spoke in a whisper. “I love you!”

Kurt kissed his forehead again. “I love you too, baby!” Kurt stayed on the stairs as he watched Blaine practically run back up the stairs. “I want you out of my house before I call the cops!” Kurt told them as he headed back down the stairs.

“Whoa, no need to go there!” Caleb said with a shocked look on his face. “Wait this isn’t about me is it?” Caleb glanced back at Jeremiah and then back to Kurt. “What did you do?” Caleb asked Jeremiah, looking at him once again. He knew that look that Kurt was giving him, it was a mix of his bitch glare and his ‘I want to rip your nuts off’ glare. “Kurt doesn’t give that look for no reason!” Caleb added. He knew Kurt well enough that he knew there had to be a reason behind the look if he’s giving it for so long.

“I didn’t do anything…” Jeremiah put on his best innocent expression as he looked at Caleb.

“You know what you did!” Kurt growled.

“And you better keep your mouth shut or else…” Jeremiah growled back, he didn’t need Kurt opening his mouth about things he didn’t have anything to do with.

“Or else you will…” Kurt’s words were cut off as Jeremiah rushed towards him, causing Kurt to stumble backwards, falling back onto the stairs. “Get away from me!”

“Hey knock it off…”Caleb rushed forward pushing Jeremiah away from Kurt and then he help Kurt up.

Kurt accepted the help, Caleb may be a jerk sometimes but he was never one for violence, he actually had been mad at his brother Stephen, when he threatened Kurt but Kurt still felt safer leaving McKinley for Dalton, but now that Jeremiah was back and seemed to be practically stalking Blaine now, he wasn’t sure how safe he felt there either. “Thank-you, but please leave, both of you.” Kurt said to Caleb, and then turned to Jeremiah, “Get out!”

“This has to do with Blaine doesn’t it?” Caleb asked as he glanced between Kurt and Jeremiah. “He did something to Blaine?” Caleb looked back up the stairs to where Blaine had been standing.

Jeremiah let out a huff of air as he looked at Caleb then turned and stomped towards the door and threw it open.

“Did he come with you?” Kurt asked he didn’t want to send Caleb off with a pissed off Jeremiah.

“No he came in his own car…sorry I showed him where you live.” Caleb said when Jeremiah slammed the front door closed behind him.

“Well I’m not going to say it’s fine, because it’s not fine…but you need to stay away from him…”

Caleb nodded and then headed for the door. “You really care about Blaine don’t you?”

“Yes I do!”

“I could tell, I heard you call him ‘baby’ you never called me that…” Caleb noted as he opened the door.

“I love him!” Kurt told him as he walked towards the open door where Caleb was standing.

“I could tell…” Was all Caleb said and then he left.

Kurt shook his head and glanced around the yard after Caleb’s car pulled out of the driveway. No one was around. Kurt closed the door and locked it. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

He walked back into the kitchen; he was glad that he remembered to turn off the food before he answered the door. Kurt had been in the process of making lunch for him and Blaine that he had been planning on serving to Blaine in bed. He finished making the chicken piccata, orzo pasta and vegetables; it had mostly just needed to be heated back up again, and loaded it up on the serving tray with plates and pitcher of homemade iced tea and fruit salad. Kurt picked up the tray and headed up the stairs. He balanced the tray on one hand and then knocked with on the door, “Baby, it’s me…” Kurt listened. He could hear Blaine rush across the room and unlock the door.

Blaine quickly opened the door, and then quickly closed it after Kurt had come in. He watched Kurt set the tray down on the desk and then he came back over to Blaine wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist pulling him close. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back and leaned his head against Kurt’s shoulder. “I was worried about you!” Blaine admitted.

“He didn’t touch me, though I think he wanted to hurt me or something…” Kurt told Blaine and felt his body tense at his words. “I’m okay!” Kurt reminded him and Blaine relaxed in his arms again. Kurt wanted to change to mood he didn’t want them focusing on Jeremiah. “You look adorable in my robe!”

Blaine let out a small chuckle. “Is there a time you don’t think I look adorable?” He picked his head up and looked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. “Nope think you have the adorable factor covered a thousand percent of the time…”

Blaine chuckled again and pushed Kurt playfully. He knew that Kurt didn’t want them to focus on Jeremiah and he was more than willing to focus on anything but Jeremiah. “You’re sexy a thousand percent of the time so were even…” Blaine laughed again and walked over towards the desk, the food smelled really good. “What did you make?”

Kurt smiled and came over so he was standing next to Blaine in front of the desk. “I fixed chicken piccata, orzo, and veggies, and we have fruit salad and homemade iced tea…” Kurt took the glasses off the tray and poured iced tea into both of them.

“It smells delicious…” Blaine took the glass from Kurt when he held it out to him. He took a sip of it, it tasted like fresh lemons. Blaine loved lemon iced tea. It was his favorite thing to drink during the summer. He would have to have Kurt make it this summer for him. “This is really good. Did you know I liked iced tea?” Blaine didn’t remember ever telling Kurt he did.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and then smiled at Blaine. “Well I kind of asked the guys some things about you before we actually started dating and Jeff told me you liked iced tea and a few other things…” Kurt blushed slightly when Blaine’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“You know you can ask me anything you want to know about me right?” Blaine said and then took another sip of the iced tea. “But yes I love iced tea it’s my fave thing to drink during the summer.” Blaine smiled around the cup at Kurt and then took another sip.

Kurt couldn’t help but watch Blaine’s mouth, he loved his lips. He shook his head and then turned his attention back to the food on the tray in front of him. He picked up the tray and walked over to the bed. “I know it’s not usually the food you would serve in bed but I was going to bring this up to you…” Kurt sat down on the bed placing the tray over his lap.

Blaine came over his cup still clutched in his hand and sat down beside Kurt. “We can still eat in bed…” He stood back up and untied the robe sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms. When it was off he folded it and laid it at the end of the bed. Kurt was looking at him curiously. “I don’t want to get anything on it.” Blaine told him with a small smile and then sat back down his legs crossed in front of him.

Kurt started dishing up a plate for Blaine. “I hope you like it…” Kurt held the plate out to Blaine.

“I’m sure I will…” Blaine smiled and took the plate Kurt was holding out in front of him. He picked up the fork and took at bite of the chicken after cutting it up into smaller pieces. “Mmm…” Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was watching him and smiled. “It’s really good!”

Kurt smiled, “Good I’m glad you like it.” Kurt started eating his own chicken.

“Um, I was wondering what happened last night after we got back here I don’t really remember much…” Blaine asked after he swallowed the bit of food in his mouth and then he picked up his cup and took another drink.

“Nothing…” Kurt chuckled. “You were so sleepy you barely could stand up on your own. I don’t know how but you insisted that you get changed on your own and you did. Then you came out and climbed in bed, then pouted at me when I wouldn’t come right to bed with you…” Kurt smiled remember the whining noises Blaine made too. “But I had to get all of the body paint off, so I went for a shower and when I came back out you were already asleep…”

Blaine crinkled his nose up. “I wanted to cuddle with you, did we cuddle at all?”

“I pulled you into my arms and you laid your head on my chest, so yes we did cuddle.” Kurt smiled and then took a sip from his own glass.

“That’s good…I’m sorry I fell asleep…”

“You don’t have to be sorry; I knew you were going to…but maybe no more drinking for you…” Kurt chuckled when Blaine crinkled his nose up at him again.

When they were done eating Kurt put everything back on the tray and sat it back on the desk. He would take care of it properly later. Kurt climbed back on the bed and smiled at Blaine. He took Blaine’s hand and pulled him gently towards him. Kurt wasn’t sure what time his dad would be home but he wanted to make good use of whatever time they had left on their own. Kurt leaned back against the headboard and pulled on Blaine’s hand again. “Come here…” Kurt pulled Blaine up to him so Blaine had to straddle his lap. Blaine was still sitting up on his knees, “It’s okay baby you can sit on me…” Kurt tilted his head looking at Blaine, he wasn’t sure if Blaine would be comfortable with sitting like this or not.

Blaine bit his bottom lip as he looked at Kurt and then lowered himself so he was putting all his weight on Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine had to smile back. Blaine splays his fingers out on Kurt’s chest and let out a content sigh when Kurt did the same with his hands on Blaine’s back. Blaine leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Kurt’s lips and the pulled away, looking Kurt in the eyes. It didn’t take long and Kurt was crashing their lips back together, pulling Blaine close trapping his arms between their bodies. Blaine to start moan and felt the blush crept into his cheeks at the noises he was making.

Kurt let out a moan when Blaine’s fingers dug into his chest and he released Blaine from the kiss. “Are you okay?” He asked while looking at Blaine. He had his eyes closed and his fingers still gripped Kurt tightly.

Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know why I make those noises when you kiss me…it’s kind of embarrassing…” Blaine let out a small chuckle and started rubbing his hands across the soft fabric of Kurt’s shirt.

“Baby…” Kurt pulled Blaine close again and wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’s fine, I…” Kurt hesitated for a few minutes. “I…like those noises…”

“I know you do…” Blaine chuckled again. “But if you ever want to kiss me in front of people…I don’t know if I would be able to not make those noises…”

Kurt smiled. “Yeah that could be a problem; you would turn the whole room on with your sexy moans…” Kurt teased.

Blaine pushed back so he could look at Kurt and then playfully slapped his chest. “I would not turn people on…” Blaine protested and Kurt laughed at his words.

“Yes you would, you…” Kurt cut himself off, he didn’t really think he needed to voice that Blaine turned him on, he was pretty sure that Blaine already knew this. “Don’t let any of those boys at Dalton hear you moan like that, it’s bad enough already, I don’t want to have to beat them off with sticks…” Kurt smirked at Blaine when he playfully hit him again.

“You’re…grrr…” Blaine crinkled his nose up at Kurt and tried to slide off Kurt’s lap but Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine’s waist again. Kurt pulled him in and kissed him again. “Can we turn some music on?” Blaine asked through kisses.

“Mmm…” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s lips. He pulled away and twisted the top half of his body so he could lean over to the nightstand. He grabbed the stereo controller and straightened back up. “I don’t remember what I last had playing, what do you want to listen too?”

Blaine leaned in a kissed Kurt’s neck. “Whatever you want is fine…” He hummed touching Kurt’s skin with his lips again. Blaine had to smile when Kurt tilted his head to the side giving Blaine more access to his neck. If Kurt was giving him access he wasn’t going to waste it. He had never had a boy that he could kiss like this and he really liked it. Blaine kissed up Kurt’s neck to his jaw and then to his lips, when Kurt tried to deepen the kiss Blaine moved back down to his jaw placing butterfly kisses over the skin till he got to Kurt’s ear. “Your skin is so soft…” Blaine whispered to him and then nibbled on Kurt’s earlobe.

Kurt let out a groan and slid his hands up the back of Blaine’s shirt. “Moisturizing pays off…” Kurt let out a chuckle when Blaine let out a breath blowing warm air against the wet skin. Kurt shivered and then started running his hands up and down Blaine’s back.

“Your hands are soft too…” Blaine straightened back up and looked at the skin on Kurt’s neck. “I think I gave you a small hickey…” Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again. He wasn’t sure how Kurt would react to that. “It’s not that big or anything…”

Kurt let out a sigh, he really didn’t care that there was a mark on his skin right now, he loved Blaine’s mouth. “I’m sure I can hide it…” Kurt moved the collar of Blaine’s shirt and looked at the purplish mark on Blaine’s skin where his neck and shoulder met. “I gave you a big one so it’s only fair I guess…” Kurt chuckled.

“This…” Blaine put his fingers on the hickey on his own neck. “Is the second one you’ve given me…” Blaine corrected Kurt and the smiled at him.

“So it is…I think I should give you more…” Kurt lunged forward and flipped Blaine onto his back making him squeak. Kurt chuckled and then started kissing the sensitive skin behind Blaine’s ear.

“Kurt…” Blaine mumbled.

“What baby?”

“Don’t give me one that I can’t cover with clothes…” Blaine didn’t want to have to worry what Kurt’s dad would think if he saw hickeys all over his neck. Which he was sure Kurt would do if Blaine let him.

“Okay…” Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine. “I suppose I can wait until this one disappears before I give you another one…” Kurt pressed his fingers gently into the purplish mark on Blaine’s skin. Kurt was just about to lean in and kiss Blaine again when he heard a door downstairs slam shut. Kurt jumped off the bed and over to his bedroom door. He thought he had locked all the doors to the house. He peered out into the hallway and jumped again when he heard some crashing around some where’s downstairs.

“I should go see who that is…” Kurt said and started to pull the door open farther when he felt Blaine grip his arm stopping him from going any farther. “It will be okay baby…”

Blaine shook his head. “You’re not going by yourself…” Blaine said in a stern tone and was surprised at how forceful his voice sounded when he heart was practically jumping out of his chest. He was freaking, it wasn’t like it was night and dark or anything but they just had Jeremiah in Kurt’s house and Blaine couldn’t help but think he got back in.

“Okay, let’s go but stay close to me…” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and pulled him close to his side as they made their way down the hall towards the stairs. Kurt felt Blaine jump beside him when there was another crashing sound. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s hand and started down the stairs, when they got to the bottom he rounded the corner that lead into the doorway and froze in his tracks at the scene in front of him…    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the recipe for the chicken piccata that Kurt made for Blaine if anyone is wondering what it is. It sounds delicious =). http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/giada-de-laurentiis/chicken-piccata-recipe2/index.html. If anyone makes it let me know how it turned out. =)


	27. Unexpected House Guest

Unexpected House Guest

 

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him as they entered the kitchen, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what or who was in the kitchen but he couldn’t just ignore it. Kurt felt his mouth fall open as he looked at the scene in front of him, food and dishes were every where’s and there was someone standing by the back door with a beer in hand. Kurt shook his head and made his way towards the person standing by the back door. “What are you doing here?” Kurt addressed the person and felt Blaine cling tighter to his back, he knew Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on.  

The person turned slowly so they were facing Kurt and grinned. “Hey…”

Kurt shook his head again. “What are you doing here, Uncle Evan?” Kurt repeated again looking at his uncle. He was Kurt’s mom Elizabeth’s younger brother and Kurt hadn’t seen him for over five years. Kurt’s dad and he had had some sort of falling out after Kurt’s mom died and Kurt had only seen him at Christmas two years ago. Kurt really never expected to see him again though. It felt weird to Kurt to call him uncle now, he barely knew him anymore.

“Was in town and needed a place to crash…” Evan smiled at Kurt.

“How’d you know we were living here?” Kurt questioned he didn’t know that his dad had let anyone on his mom’s side know where they were living now, other than Kurt’s Grandmother. “And how did you get in?” Kurt raised his eyebrow at his uncle he could have swore he locked all the doors.

“Mom told me the address and she gave me the key…”

Kurt let out a sigh he should have known that it was his grandmother that told him where they lived. “You could have knocked…” Kurt didn’t like people just coming into his house.

“Well I didn’t know if you were home, mom told me you started going to that prep school…is this your friend?” Evan was looking around Kurt so he could see Blaine better.

“This is my boyfriend Blaine…” Kurt told his uncle and watched as a shocked look came on his face.

“Didn’t know you had a boyfriend…”

“No one in the family knows I have a boyfriend, besides dad.” Kurt didn’t really think it was any of the other’s in the family business.

Evan looked Kurt and Blaine over for a short while with a smile on his face. “How old is he?”

Kurt looked back at Blaine and then back to his uncle. “He is fifteen.”

“Wow, he looks older…god he’s just a baby…”

Blaine watched Kurt’s uncle shake his head at his own words. Blaine had heard before that he looked older than fifteen but he didn’t like being called a baby by someone he didn’t know. “I’m not a baby…” Blaine protested looking at Kurt’s uncle, with a scowl on his face.

Kurt’s uncle chuckled at Blaine’s words and then took a sip from the brown beer bottle in his hand. “No, I guess you’re not…” Evan chuckled again and took another swig of beer, keeping his eyes on Blaine as he spoke to Kurt. “So how’s the new family treating you?”

“They are great!” Kurt really didn’t know what to say to his uncle, and he wasn’t really sure how his dad was going to react to having him here.

“How about you make me a bed, it’s been a long trip…”

“I don’t think I should say that you can stay, that should be up to dad, Grandma should have called dad and asked before telling you to just come here.” Kurt walked over to the counter and started putting away the food that had been discarded there. He hated having a messy kitchen and knew that Carole was the same way. “And please stop staring at my boyfriend it’s creepy…” Kurt had noticed that his uncle had been watching Blaine since he asked him how old Blaine was.

Evan laughed and looked at Kurt. “That’s one thing I always liked about you… kid… you always said what you thought and I can see that hasn’t changed.” His face turned slightly somber before he spoke again. “Just watch that mouth it may get you in trouble someday…”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s the same thing grandma used to say to me when I was younger…your still staring…” Kurt turned to look at Blaine when he closed the refrigerator and motioned for Blaine to come over to him. “Why?”

Blaine walked over so he was standing beside Kurt and took his hand that Kurt had held out to him. He watched as Kurt’s uncles eyes dropped to his and Kurt’s hands and then back up to Kurt’s face and then he shrugged. “Maybe you should call your dad?” Blaine suggested to Kurt, trying to ignore Kurt’s uncle.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah my phone’s upstairs come with me…” Kurt turned and led the way to the kitchen door. “Please try to leave the kitchen in one piece…” Kurt added to his uncle as he and Blaine left to go back upstairs. Kurt let Blaine go up the stairs first and followed him slowly.

“You’re uncle is weird…” Blaine uttered in a low voice as they entered Kurt’s bedroom.

“Yes he is…dad doesn’t talk to him anymore…”

“Do you know why?” Blaine couldn’t imagine Burt Hummel shutting someone out like that unless he had a really good reason, not from what Kurt had told him about his dad.

Kurt shook his head. “I just know it was shortly after my mom died…no one would tell me what the falling out was about. Dad doesn’t have any problems with my grandma so…I can’t even begin to guess what they fought about.” Kurt picked up his phone and slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it. He quickly found his dad’s number and called it.

“Hey Kurt…”

“Oh Hi Carole, dad must be driving huh?” Kurt reasoned if his step mom had been the one to answer his dad’s phone.

“Yes sweetie he is, did you need to talk to him, I can put it on speaker?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he watched him sit down on the edge of the bed; he had his bag sitting on the bed with him and was going through it. Kurt watched Blaine for a few more minutes but then remembered that he hadn’t responded to the question Carole had asked him. “Yes, if you wouldn’t mind…” Kurt heard the small beep sound and knew that he was now on speaker. “Hey dad…how’s the drive?” Kurt asked his dad.

“Hi bud, fine but I’m sure you didn’t call me just to ask about the drive.” Burt responded to Kurt, he knew Kurt too well.

“Evan is here…”

“What?”

“Yep downstairs drinking your beer…” Kurt could already hear the stress in his dad’s tone.

“Why is he there?”

“He said he needed a place to stay, Grandma gave him our address and the spare key we gave her.” Kurt was watching Blaine again he was pulling out clothes from his bag looking at them obviously trying to decide what he was going to wear today. “I told him I would have to ask you because I didn’t want you to come home and find him here without knowing about it.” Kurt added when his dad didn’t say anything. He could hear Carole talking quietly to his dad, but couldn’t really make out what she was saying.

“Well he can find a motel or something…” Burt mumbled but Kurt still understood him, he wasn’t sure if his dad was talking to him or to Carole.

“So do you want me to tell him he can’t stay?” Kurt wondered how his uncle would take that.

“No…I will deal with it when I get home…maybe you and Blaine should head back to the school soon.”

“Our curfew is not until ten Dad!” Kurt frowned as he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the time. “And it’s only two now…I was hoping to see you before we left…”

“We are on the way home right now…” Burt told him.

“Good…So when will you be here?” Kurt wanted to know how long he had to put up with his uncle before his dad got there.

“We should be getting there around four…” Carole answered. “It’s raining and the highway is busy but we should be there by then.”

“Okay you guys drive carefully and we will see you soon…” Kurt told his dad and step mom.

“Okay buddy, just tell Evan that I will talk to him when I get home.” Burt said to Kurt, his voice sounded stressed.

“Okay, love you guys’, bye.” Kurt waited for them to respond and then hung up the phone. He looked back over at Blaine he was sitting on the bed with his clothes in his lap looking up at Kurt. “Hey you…” Kurt came over and sat down beside him.

“Hi, can I go get a shower?” Blaine asked.

“Of course you can…then I’ll get one…I better go tell my uncle that dad will be home around four.” Kurt told Blaine and then leaned in a kissed him on the lips. He really wished that he could take a shower with Blaine but he knew their relationship wasn’t to that point yet. “I love you!” He said against Blaine’s lips and smiled when he felt Blaine’s lips curve up into a smile.

“I love you too!” Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt’s again and then pulled back. “I’ll be quick…” He stood up and then walked across the soft carpet to the bathroom door. He smiled at Kurt just before he closed the door behind him. Blaine let out a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had a head ache, but eating the food that Kurt had made for him helped him feel better. He ran his fingers through his curls and then let out another sigh. Blaine slid off his shirt and then his pajama pants; he got out a towel out of the cupboard and then set it by his clothes on the sink counter. He adjusted the water and then climbed in.

 

Kurt waited until he heard Blaine turn on the shower and then he got up and made his was back down stairs. He really didn’t want to deal with his uncle but he didn’t think it right that he just leave him in the kitchen. Kurt rounded the counter and found his uncle still standing by the back door, looking out at the rain that had just started to pour down from the now gray sky. Kurt walked half-way across the kitchen before he said anything to his uncle. “Dad will be home in a couple hours and he will talk to you about staying.” Kurt looked his uncle over, it seemed he had a new beer in his hand now and it was already half gone.

“Great what shall I do until then?” Evan asked Kurt.

“You can make yourself comfortable in the living room, Blaine and I will be upstairs.” Kurt revealed and then started putting away the dishes that were in the dishwasher. “The bathroom is down the hall on the right…” Kurt finished putting the dishes in the cupboards and then surveyed his uncle again.

“Your dad lets you have a boyfriend that looks like that and leaves you alone in the house with him?” Evan asked Kurt clearly curious, after all it didn’t sound like Burt at all. “Elizabeth wouldn’t have let you…”

“You don’t know what mom would have done! And dad trusts me…not that it is any of your business…” Kurt folded his arms tightly across his chest. He knew Blaine was gorgeous and could see why his uncle said what he did but he didn’t know Blaine and he certainly didn’t know Kurt anymore, and it just came off creepy. “I’m going back upstairs; if you need anything yell...” Kurt really didn’t want him coming up to his room. Kurt watched as his uncle eyed him for a few moments and then nodded.

Kurt rolled his eyes when Evan looked away from him and then he turned and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. When he got back into his room he walked over to his closet to look for the clothes he would wear today and decided that he would pack some new clothes to take back to Dalton with him. He had just got done pulling out all the clothes he wanted to take back to school with him when he heard the bathroom door creak open and Blaine peeked out. “Hi Baby, what’s wrong?” Kurt smiled at Blaine he looked so adorable.

Blaine grinned shyly and then stepped out into the room. “Hi…I forgot my underwear…” Blaine liked it when Kurt called him baby, which was most of the time now. Blaine blushed when Kurt’s eyes roamed over his body. He was just wrapped in a towel.

Kurt smirked at Blaine as he hurried across the bedroom to where his bag sat on the floor beside the foot of Kurt’s bed. He stared at Blaine as he went into a crouched position and pulled the bag towards him. Kurt knew he was ogling at Blaine again but he couldn’t help it. Kurt just wanted to go over to him and start kissing any skin that was exposed, which was quite a lot right now, but he knew that Blaine wouldn’t be comfortable with that, being just in a towel.

After a few minutes of searching through his bag Blaine found a pair of white boxer briefs and pulled them out then straightened back up. He turned so he was facing Kurt and wasn’t surprised when he saw that Kurt was watching him. Blaine smiled at him, but Kurt seemed to be in a daze he didn’t return the smile. “Kurt…baby…what’s wrong?”

Kurt took a deep breath and then shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t mean to stare at you so much, I just can’t believe you’re mine…” Kurt responded and then shook his head.

Blaine let out a small giggle. “It’s okay, I really don’t mind…” Blaine walked over to Kurt so he was standing in front of him. “I’m the one that should have a hard time believing that you’re mine.” Blaine pointed out to him.

“Why?”

“Because, I’m the one that has…problems…and you don’t seem to care you still want to be with me…” Blaine rested his hands on Kurt’s chest, one hand still held his underwear tightly but the other he splayed his fingers out over the soft fabric of Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s hips and pulled him close. “Of course I would want to be with you, I’d be pretty stupid if I let you go, don’t you think?” Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine, successfully getting him to emit that sexy moan. Kurt dipped his thumbs under the edge of the towel and felt it slip lower on Blaine’s hips, causing Blaine to let out a small gasp of surprise. “God I want you so bad, I want to touch you so bad…” Kurt paused when he felt Blaine tense slightly. “But I will wait for you forever, Baby…” Kurt kissed him again and then stepped back so he could look at Blaine.

Blaine let out a shuddering breath as he looked up at Kurt through his lashes. He licked his lips, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “I’m not ready yet, but you are the only one I want to ever touch me.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled when Kurt nuzzled his face into his hair. “I better go finish getting dressed so you can get in there and get your shower before your dad comes home…” Blaine stepped back from Kurt and took a hold of the towel when it started to slip down further.

Kurt let his eyes roam over Blaine’s body once more as Blaine turned at headed for the bathroom. _This boy is going to be the death of me I swear…_ Kurt let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as Blaine disappeared behind the closing door. Kurt took a few minutes to will his body to calm down, and seriously thought about taking a cold shower.

It was about ten minutes later when Blaine finally opened the door again and he was really hoping he hadn’t taken too long. When he entered the bedroom Kurt was sitting on the bed and greeted him with a smile. “Sorry if I too…” Blaine was cut off when Kurt pulled him down onto his lap and kissed him. He let out a tiny squeak that was swallowed by Kurt’s mouth over his own. “You need to go get a shower…” Blaine told Kurt as he pulled back from his mouth. He really didn’t want to stop kissing him but he knew Kurt needed to get showered and dressed too. Blaine moved so he was sitting beside Kurt on the bed and looked at him. Kurt had a pout on his face and Blaine just wanted to lean in and nibble on his bottom lip. Blaine giggled to himself and pushed Kurt playfully. “Go…”

Kurt playfully growled at Blaine when he pushed him and then he stood up and looked at Blaine, he hadn’t really looked at what Blaine was wearing when he came out of the bathroom. He had on a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a bright red cardigan sweater. It looked really soft. Kurt reached down and ran his hand from Blaine’s shoulder down his arm, he was right it was really soft. Out of all the cardigans that Kurt had seen Blaine wear this was his favorite one. He felt a little silly petting Blaine like he was some sort of animal with really soft fur but he couldn’t help it he liked this sweater on him. Kurt smiled at Blaine and then reluctantly pulled his hand away. Blaine returned the smile and then slid farther up on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest again. Kurt let out a sigh and picked up his clothes and then leaned in and kissed Blaine once more on the lips. “I won’t be very long and then we can cuddle and watch a movie…” He ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls and then turned and walked across the room and into the bathroom.

Blaine watched the door that Kurt had disappeared behind for a few minutes and then got up off the bed and walked over to where Kurt’s DVD collection was. He wasn’t sure what they were going to watch but he could at least pick out a few for them to decide from…      


	28. Young Love

Young Love

 

Kurt rushed through his moisturizing routine; he had taken a cold shower as he had planned to calm himself down. He really hoped that he would be able to control his hormones around Blaine, but at this point he really was starting to doubt it. Most of the time all he had to do was look at Blaine and his hormones started to race. Kurt let out a sigh as he finished putting his French orange-ginger Shea butter lotion on his forehead. When he was done rubbing the lotion into his skin and satisfied that he had moisturized his skin well enough he stuck his bottle of lotion back into the drawer of the counter and then fixed his hair again. He stepped back from the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was perfectly crafted as usual and his clothes looked really good on him, a pair of light gray super skinny jeans, and a bright blue quarter length sleeve shirt, paired with a medium gray scarf. He loved this time of year, it was prefect scarf weather.

Kurt ran his hands over the soft fabric of his shirt, over the slight crease it had from where he had had it folded on the counter. When he was satisfied with the fabric he turned off the light above the mirror and headed for the door.

Blaine stilled the pen in his hand and looked up at the opening door. Kurt looked amazing. Blue and gray really suited him.

“Hey you, what are you doing?” Kurt asked when Blaine looked up at him. He was sitting on the bed, his legs brought up towards his chest, a purple journal propped on his knees. The pen he held in his hand was hovering over the paper, he had been writing on.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Writing in my journal, haven’t really done it for a few days.” Blaine sat the silver and black pen in his hand down on the paper and closed the cover.

“What are you writing about?” Kurt wondered. Blaine blushed and looked away from Kurt. “You don’t have to tell me!” Kurt chuckled. Blaine had an adorable blush covering his cheeks. “I was just curious!” Kurt admitted and came over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

“I was actually writing about you…” Blaine told Kurt as he looked at him.

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm…” Blaine mumbled and turned his head away again.

“Telling your journal what a horrible boyfriend I am right?”

Blaine whipped his head around so he was looking at Kurt again. He was ready to scold Kurt for saying what he said but Kurt had a smirk on his face, his eyes shining bright as he stared back at Blaine. Blaine felt the grin come onto his face and he reached out and playfully pushed Kurt in the stomach. His fingers lingered for a short time when he realized how soft the fabric of Kurt’s shirt was.

Kurt chuckled and stepped backwards. “Pushy!” Kurt chuckled again when Blaine crinkled his nose up at him. Kurt stepped back towards the bed and sat down by Blaine’s still bare feet. “You can write some more if you want too…” Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s knee.

“I thought that we were going to cuddle and watch a movie, until your dad and Carole came home.” Blaine smiled at Kurt and placed his hand on top of Kurt’s. “I couldn’t decide on a movie…” Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

“I did say we were going to do that didn’t I? Well let’s see…” Kurt got back up off the bed and walked over to where he kept his movies. “How about a comedy…” He looked back at Blaine who nodded at him. “Taxi…?”

Blaine smiled he liked that movie. “That’s a funny movie…sounds great.” Blaine placed his journal on the bedside table and then laid down on his side on the bed placing his head on the soft pillow, that despite Kurt being housed at Dalton now, still smelled like him. He nuzzled his nose slightly against the pillow breathing in the scent of Kurt and then closed his eyes. Blaine could lose himself in that scent, it was so undeniably Kurt and it was intoxicating. Blaine let out a huff of air as he came back to what was going on around him. He opened his eyes again when he heard Kurt move around across the room. Blaine watched Kurt as he popped the movie into the built in DVD player on the flat-screen TV that hung on the wall and then grabbed the controller and came over to the bed.

Kurt climbed over Blaine so he could take up the space on the bed behind him and hug him from behind, which he realized Blaine loved laying like this with him, whenever they watched movies now. Kurt didn’t mind spooning. Kurt smiled to himself as he slid into his spot pulling Blaine into his arms and pressing their bodies together. The first time they laid like this Kurt was surprised that it was okay with Blaine, after what had happened to him, Kurt wasn’t sure if he himself would be okay with this type of contact if it had happened to him. Kurt shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that right now, even though, if he was being honest with himself, Jeremiah being in his house earlier freaked him out to no end.

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and looked at the TV as the movie’s opening credits began to play. He glanced down at Blaine’s face, his eyes are closed his long dark lashes fanned out on his cheekbones he looked really content. Kurt wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there watching Blaine’s face, it hadn’t been till Blaine brought his hand up to forehead, pressing his palm of his hand against it, that Kurt realized he was still staring at him and not paying attention to the movie. “Are you okay baby?”

Blaine opened his eyes and turned his head some so he could look at Kurt’s face. “Just have a slight headache…” Blaine admitted as he rubbed his hand over his forehead again.

Kurt nodded his head as he got confirmation on what he thought Blaine was going to say. “You have a hangover from last night. Do you want something for it?” Kurt knew he had some Tylenol in his bathroom and hoped that Blaine could take it without any problems. “Is Tylenol okay?” Kurt asked when Blaine nodded, telling Kurt he wanted the medicine.

“Yes that’s great, where is it?” Blaine asked as he started to slide off the bed.

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled him back close to him. “Where do you think you are going?”

Blaine let out a chuckle and placed his hands on top of Kurt’s hands which were clasped together over his lower stomach. “Going to go get the pills…” Blaine let out a small squeak when Kurt tightened his arms again.

“I was going to get them for you…” Kurt said in a serious tone. He liked taking care of Blaine. Kurt realized that he was good at taking care of people when his dad had been sick, with his heart problem.

“I can get them, if you tell me where you keep the bottle…” Blaine protested with a smile on his face.

“Nope…” Kurt unfolded his arms from around Blaine’s waist and then slipped off the other side of the bed which was closer to the bathroom. He flicked on the light above the mirror so he could locate the white bottle. He snatched up the bottle and popped the lid. Kurt dumped out two of the oblong red and blue coated pills into the palm of his left hand and then replaced the lid back on the bottle and then the bottle back into the cabinet. He grabbed one of the small Dixie paper cups out of the dispenser and filled it with cold water. Normally Kurt just drank bottled or filtered water but their town water was acceptable enough to take pills with, though he wouldn’t recommend drinking a lot of it.

Blaine watched as Kurt came out of the bathroom pills and cup in hand and held them out to him. Blaine smiled and then sat up and took the items from Kurt’s outstretched arms. He swallowed the pills and water and then tossed the paper cup into the trashcan. “Thank-you!”

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then climbed back on the bed into the same position he had been lying in before. He extended his arms towards Blaine, who smiled and then laid back down into Kurt’s arms, resuming their earlier position. Kurt snuggled against Blaine’s back and nuzzled his face against his neck, getting a small giggle from Blaine. Kurt turned his attention back towards the TV.

* * *

 Burt Hummel pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. The closer they had seemed to get the home the harder it seemed to want to rain. The sky was very angry looking, gray in color right now and didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon. “Looks like we’re going to need the umbrellas just to get to the house without getting soaked…” Burt told Carole as he looked out the side window and then he reached into the back seat. He grabbed two umbrellas and handed one to her. “Kurt will kill me if I catch a cold.” Burt let out a chuckle at the thought of his son taking care of him.

“Yes he would…” Carole agreed with a chuckle of her own. She opened the car door and popped open the umbrella before she stood up. The rain had cooled off the air even more and it was now rather chilly out. She quickly followed Burt to the back of the car and helped pull out their bags from the trunk. “So that must be Evan’s car…” Carole pointed out the blue Ford Mustang parked on the side of the road.

“Must be, I don’t remember him having that car thought…” Burt shook his head, he always remembered people’s cars, and he really didn’t remember Evan having that car. Burt looked at the car and then towards the house as they made their way up the front walk way towards the front door. Burt took a hold of the doorknob and started to turn it, finding it locked, that didn’t really surprise him Kurt usually locked the door when he was the only one home, but what Burt didn’t like is that it was locked and Kurt said Evan was here and got in with a key, but why did he lock the door behind him. Burt didn’t know what to think. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and found the house key and unlocked the door and swinging it open letting his wife go in before him.

* * *

Kurt let out a groan when he felt Blaine move in his arms, he wasn’t sure what Blaine was doing. Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at Blaine. He had just rolled over so he was facing Kurt, his face buried against Kurt’s chest. Kurt smiled and then ran his hand through Blaine’s curls. He wondered if the medicine had helped his headache go away yet. Kurt was about to close his eyes again when he glanced at the door, it was open and there was someone standing leaning against the door frame watching them. Kurt felt his body tense as he tried to focus on the person standing there he didn’t think it was his dad, it didn’t look like his frame and then he remembered that his uncle Evan was in the house.

Kurt let out a sigh and then shook his head. He was still really sleepy and didn’t feel like having to argue with his uncle. “I thought I said if you needed anything to yell…” Kurt said trying to keep his voice low enough so that he wouldn’t wake up the sleeping boy in his arms but loud enough so that his uncle would hear him.

“I did and you didn’t respond or come down so I thought I would come see why.” Evan said with a smile on his face.

Kurt shook his head. He didn’t believe what was just said. Kurt knew for sure that he would have heard him calling for him. He wasn’t that sound of a sleeper. When Kurt was taking care of his dad, whenever Burt needed anything he would yell and Kurt would hear him. He decided not to say anything on the matter right now though. He took in his uncle’s appearance more now than he had earlier. He was tall like Kurt. Their frames were built the same, although Evan was boarder in the shoulders. His hair was the same chestnut brown as Kurt’s was, the same color his mother Elizabeth had had, but was a lot longer and not kept as nice as Kurt’s was. Kurt really couldn’t make out the color of his eyes, and Evan’s facial features were harsher than Kurt’s own. “Sorry I guess I was really out then…” Kurt lied and put a fake smile on his face. 

Evan’s smile never left his face as he brought the beer bottle up to his lips and took a drink. Kurt wasn’t sure what time it was so he glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. It was now almost four, his dad would be home soon. Kurt turned his attention the TV screen, the movie was back on the menu screen, it had been over a while ago. “What was it you wanted?” Kurt asked turning his attention back to his uncle.

“Oh I was wondering if there was more beer and if I could have some food…”

Kurt noticed that his words were slightly slurred now. He was just about ready to say something when he felt Blaine move in his arms and let out a small grumble. Kurt watched Blaine as he raised his head from Kurt’s chest and looked up at him, blinking his eyes. “Hey baby…” Kurt said in a soft tone.

“Hi, why do I smell beer?” Blaine asked as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His head was feeling a lot better, but the smell of beer always turned his stomach and right now the stench was rather strong. Blaine didn’t think he would ever be a beer drinker.

“Because my uncle is standing in the doorway with a beer in his hand…” Kurt told Blaine and then ran his hand up and down Blaine’s back. Kurt would never get tired of this sweater Blaine was wearing.

Blaine glanced back at the doorway and Kurt’s uncle’s smile widened. Blaine quickly turned his attention back to Kurt giving him a questioning look. He wasn’t sure why his uncle was standing in the doorway, giving him a creepy smile.

Kurt tried to give Blaine a reassuring smile and then he looked back up at his uncle. “I think you’ve had enough beer, you drank five of them…” Kurt remember that his dad always bought a six pack on Friday for the weekend but where he was gone this weekend he wasn’t here to drink them. Kurt remembered seeing his dad have one Friday when he and Blaine had got home but didn’t see him have any of the others. “And you can help yourself to the food as long as you don’t make a mess of the kitchen…” Kurt told him.

Evan’s smile wasn’t on his face anymore. “I don’t need you telling me whether I’ve had enough beer or not…I don’t know where anything is…”

Kurt could tell that his uncle was just being difficult. It wasn’t that hard to figure things out in a kitchen. “You already had some things out earlier…I’m sure you can manage…” Kurt had his eyebrow rose at him.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Evan said anything again. “I’m surprised you aren’t up here doing something…when I was your age I was taking advantage of a parent free house…” The smile was back on his face again. “If my girlfriend had been as good looking as he is, than I would’ve been having a lot more sex when I was a teenager…”

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, he didn’t like the way his uncle kept talking about him.

“You’re pretty good looking too, Kurt, you two should be all over each other…”

Blaine started chewing on his bottom lip, _Kurt is gorgeous but its creepy hearing it come from Kurt’s uncle…_ Blaine was going to say something on the matter but he didn’t think it was a smart idea, he had dealt with drunken men before and he didn’t know what sort of thing would set Evan off. Blaine looked up at Kurt when he felt him grip the material of Blaine’s sweater in his hands, making fists. He knew Kurt was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

“Help yourself to the food…” Kurt repeated trying to politely tell his uncle to leave them alone without actually having to tell him too. Kurt watched as his uncle nodded once and then turned and stumbled out of the doorway. When Kurt was sure that he was closer to the stairs he jumped off the bed and rushed over to the door closing it and locking it. _I really hope dad gets here soon…_

* * *

Carole sat her bags down and then took the umbrella from Burt and walked back towards the still open door and shook them out before she closed them completely. The house was really quite except for the faint sound of the TV coming from the living room. Carole watched as Burt sat his bags down too and then she hung up the umbrellas on the coat rack. She removed her shoes and then looked up at her husband, he started to make his way to the living room wet shoes still on his feet and Carole made a disapproving sound at him that stopped him in his tracks.

Burt stopped in his tracks when he heard the noise escape his wives mouth. She was not kidding around when she made that noise. She did not want wet shoes being worn around the clean house. He backtracked a few steps and then slipped off his shoes and was about to head towards the living room when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs causing him to look up to see who was coming.

The person that was coming down the stairs was built like Kurt but something was off about him so Burt wasn’t sure it was his son after all. When the figure reached the bottom of the stairs Burt realized it was Evan. It was a shock to him how much his Kurt actually looked like Elizabeth’s side of the family. “Evan, long time no see…” Burt walked forward and reached out a hand towards his ex-brother-in-law… _is that even the right term_ …Burt thought to himself as Evan took his hand and squeezed.

“Burt…” Evan said and then looked at the women standing behind him. “This must be the new wife…”

“Yes this is my wife Carole…honey this is Elizabeth’s brother Evan…” Burt smiled at Carole and she gave him an unsure smile and then stepped forward and shook Evan’s hand too.

“It’s nice to meet you Evan…” Carole looked at the beer bottle in his hand and then side glanced at Burt. “Would you like something to eat?” Carole thought it would be a good idea to get dinner started that way Blaine and Kurt could eat with them before they had to head back to the school and she wasn’t going to be rude and insist that Evan leave before feeding him.

Evan raised both of his eyebrows and then looked at Burt. “So I’m invited to dinner then?”

Burt nodded. “Yes you can stay...” Burt watched as a smirk started at the corner of Evan’s mouth. “…For dinner.” Burt finished and noticed the smirk leave his face almost as fast as it had started to form. “What were you doing upstairs?” Burt thought he should ask.

“Oh Kurt didn’t respond when I yelled for him so I went to check on them…” Evan looked up the stairs. “You think Lizzy would have let Kurt have a boyfriend in his room while neither of you were here…with a young love like theirs you can’t really expect them to behave.”

Burt knew it wasn’t really a question it was an accusation. “I trust my son and you don’t know Blaine or Kurt, so please stay out of it…” Burt gave him a very false smile. “I’m going to go let Kurt know I’m home, go make yourself comfortable in the living room…” Burt motioned towards the doorway and watched Evan walk in and plop down on the plush sofa. Burt shook his head and then headed up the stairs. Burt put his hand on the knob of Kurt’s door and gave it a slight turn and wasn’t all that surprised when he felt it was locked. “Hey Kurt it’s me. Carole and I are home…” Burt rapped his knuckles once on the wood door.

 

Kurt jumped off the bed and unlocked and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around his dad as soon as he was within reach. He just needed a hug from his dad after everything that had happened. “I’m glad you are here…”

“Is everything okay?” Burt asked as he stepped into the room and looked at Blaine, who was now standing beside the bed looking at him and Kurt.

“I guess so…he just crept us out…” Kurt admitted.

“What did he do?” Burt asked his voice was stressed again.

“He just kept making comments on how good looking Blaine is…it was weird…I mean I know how going looking Blaine is I don’t need some thirty something year old telling me how good looking he is…” Kurt started rambling until Burt put pressure on his shoulder calming him down instantly.

Burt shook his head. “I’m just glad you boys didn’t have to deal with him to long on your own…” Burt gave Blaine a smile and was pleased when he got one back. “Carole is fixing dinner if you boys want to go help her with it, I will be in the living room trying to manage Evan…” Burt said as he headed back to the door. “If you stay up here, I want this door open…” Burt added as he walked into the hallway.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Dad we share a dorm at Dalton, being in my room with the door closed is no different…” Kurt knew his dad meant well but it was rather pointless.

“Still I want it open…” was the last thing Burt said as he headed off down the hallway. _Evan was right about one thing, they were a young love, but from what Kurt had told him about Blaine, he didn’t think he had anything to worry about right now._

Kurt turned so he was looking back at Blaine. “Do you want to help Carole cook or do you want to stay up here?”

“We can go help Carole cook…” Blaine crossed to room and took Kurt’s hand in his. “It wouldn’t feel right not helping…” Blaine smiled at him and they made their way into the hall and down the stairs. 


	29. Rainy Day Romance

Rainy Day Romance 

 

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he watched him walk into the living room, where his dad and uncle were sitting watching the TV. Kurt had told Blaine he just wanted to check on his dad but Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to find out more about his uncle and his dad’s falling out if he could. Blaine watched Kurt until he sat down on the arm of Burt’s recliner which was where Burt was currently sitting and then Blaine turned and headed towards the kitchen where he knew he would feel more comfortable.

Blaine rounded the corner and stopped beside the counter. Carole was standing at the sink washing potatoes and staring out into the dreary grayness that now encompassed the house. She must have seen Blaine’s reflection in the glass because her reflection was now smiling at Blaine as he watched her. She turned off the water and then turned so she was facing him.

“Hi, Sweetie, did you need anything?” Carole asked Blaine, who was standing with his back to the counter, he looked nervous but had a smile playing on his lips.

Blaine shook his head slightly before he spoke. “No, I was coming to see if you wanted any help fixing dinner?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, sure Sweetie, I always love a helping hand, why don’t you peel and dice up the potatoes for me.” Carole smiled as Blaine nodded and made his way to the sink where she had left the potatoes. She could get used to the extra help in the kitchen, ever since Kurt started attending Dalton she hadn’t had much help, her son Finn wasn’t much for cooking.

Blaine picked up the knife and a potato and started peeling it. He wasn’t sure what Carole was making so he figured he should ask what size she wanted the potatoes cut up into. “What are you making for dinner?”

“Italian marinated chicken breast and potato salad…”

“So you want these in small pieces then?” Blaine asked holding the potato in his hand up so Carole could see it.

“Yes please, Sweetie…” Carole smiled at Blaine.

Blaine nodded and then turned his attention back to the knife and potato in his hands. He started to dice the potato into bite-sized pieces and then deposited the pieces into the pot full of water. Blaine stayed quiet while he peeled and diced, listening to Carole hum, what Blaine assumed was her favorite song. He listened to her for a few minutes and then he picked up what the song was and started to hum along with her.

When he was done he placed the lid on the pot and brought it over to the stove where Carole was standing getting the chicken ready to go into the oven, still humming away the same tune. He sat it down on the burner and turned it on. “Would you like me to get the eggs ready too?” Carole smiled and nodded. Blaine walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the old carton of eggs and the newer one and walked over to the cabinet he knew they kept the pots in and then headed to the sink to fill it with water. He sat the egg cartons down on the sideboard and turned on the faucet and watched the water pour out into the sink below. He slipped the pot under the flowing water and then glanced out the window into the backyard. The rain was still beating down and everything seemed to be lacking in color, compared to everything inside the house.

Blaine was just about ready to put the eggs into the pot when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. He turned slightly in surprise and looked at the person the hand belonged to, it was Carole.

“Blaine, I didn’t mean to jump you, but I didn’t think you heard me…” Carole gave him an apologetic smile.

“Oh I’m sorry, I was lost in thought I guess…” Blaine smiled back in return. “What was it you asked?”

“I was just trying to make small talk, how’s your school year going so far?”

“It’s going good, almost all A’s…” Blaine really liked school and it wasn’t really a surprise that he was getting almost all A’s, it was always what he got in all his classes, but French was tainting his report cards. He was actually really glad that he didn’t have to show his report cards to his dad anymore since coming to Dalton, because if he saw a grade below an A, it was just another reason for him to yell and beat on Blaine. He was really glad that his dad lost interest in his school life.

“That’s great, which class is keeping it from being all A’s?” Carole was curious.

“French…” Blaine told her with a frown on his face.

“Oh Kurt is wonderful at that class, is he helping you?”

“Yes he is…” The frown quickly left Blaine’s face and was replaced with a big grin. “I don’t know what it is but Kurt makes it easy for me to get it…I mean I’ve had some of the other guys at school try to help me with French but I was pretty hopeless…”  

“Kurt is a great tutor, he has helped Finn out with a few classes…schools not that easy for Finn…” Carole really did wish that school was easy for Finn like football was.

“School isn’t everyone’s thing though…” Blaine shrugged but smiled.

“Do you play any sports?”

“I used to when I was younger, soccer, swimming…but once I was…came out…no one really wanted me on the team so I kind of lost interest…I also like polo and fencing…” Blaine admitted. He was going to say that once he was outted about being gay, but didn’t really want to get into that much of his past right now, only having met Carole ten minutes ago.

“Dalton has sports doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it does, I’m thinking about taking up boxing, I tried it when…” Blaine let his sentence fade out, he didn’t think Kurt had told his parents about getting the living hell beat out of him. “…and thinking about fencing again…but we will see…”

Carole smiled sweetly before she said anything, “Boxing sounds…” She couldn’t think of the word she wanted to use.

“I wouldn’t use it to beat people up…only to defend myself…” Blaine told her, he didn’t want her to think he liked violence because he didn’t, in fact he hated it. “But I’m into art, writing and reading more than I ever was into sports…” Blaine finished adding the eggs to the pot of water and then took them to the stove.

“I love reading too, but I’m more of a romance novel gal than anything else…” Carole beamed at Blaine. “The one I’m reading right now is about a young woman named Tess, she is an aspiring seamstress, and thinks she’s had an incredibly lucky break when she is hired by famous designer Lady Lucile Duff Gordon to be her personal maid on the Titanic. Once she is on board, Tess catches the eye of two men, a kind sailor and an enigmatic Chicago businessman. They both offer differing views of what lies ahead for her in America. But on her fourth night aboard the ship, disaster strikes, and amidst the chaos, Tess is one of the last people allowed on a lifeboat…” Carole looked up at Blaine he was listening to her intently, like he was completely interested in what she was saying. “Oh I’m sorry Sweetie I don’t want to bore you with my silly romance novels…”   

Blaine smiled and then sat down on the stool at the counter. “It’s okay, I don’t mind, I haven’t read any myself but they are popular…I think my mom used to read them…” Blaine had thought he remembered seeing her reading books that had looked like adult type books when he was younger. Blaine thought that the story sounded pretty good, maybe reading romance novels wouldn’t be so bad. He started to wonder if Kurt had ever read any.

“More so with the women than the men I suspect…that’s one of my favorite things to do on days like today, rainy day romance novel day…” Carole chuckled. “I have caught Kurt looking through my collection before…” Carole let out a loud laugh of pure joy.

Blaine giggled. If she had caught Kurt looking at them maybe he was interested in romance novels. “I love reading on rainy days too…if you want I can finish cooking and you can go read…” Blaine offered. Blaine really liked Carole she was kind and she seemed like a great mother. Finn and Kurt were lucky.

“It’s okay, I will read after dinner while Burt watches TV…but thank-you, you are sweet…” Carole smiled at Blaine. She was a little surprised at the offer, not many teenage boys would agree to fix dinner for people he just met.

Blaine nodded and watched as Carole checked on the potatoes and eggs. The smell of the chicken was starting to fill the kitchen and making Blaine’s stomach start to growl.

 

Kurt grew tired of waiting to find out anything obviously his dad knew why he was in here. What Kurt couldn’t help but notice is that Evan acted different now that Burt was home. He was less creepy. Maybe the whole Jeremiah being in the house thing had gotten to him a lot more than he thought it had and made Evan seem creepier than he was. Kurt got up from the arm of his dads chair where he had perched himself and headed towards the doorway, glancing back at the two silent men he was leaving behind. His dad was watching the TV but Evan’s eyes were now trained on Kurt, watching him with that weird smile back on his face. _Yep, he is definitely still creepy._

Kurt frowned at Evan and then left the room. He was just about to cross the entryway and go into the kitchen when the door swung open and in came a drenched Finn. “Why are you so soaked?”

Finn looked up from his feet towards Kurt. He was sliding his wet shoes off. “Oh Puck and I were checking out the Mustang out front…” Finn gave Kurt his goofy smile and then slid off his red McKinley Titans hoodie and hung it on the coat rack. “Who does the car belong too?”

 “In the pouring rain, you’re going to catch a cold!” Kurt scolded. “My uncle Evan…my mom’s younger brother…” Kurt frowned.

Finn made a grunt noise at Kurt in protest. “Take it you don’t like him…” Finn knew that frown. “But it’s a cool car…” Finn shrugged his shoulders. “Is Blaine still here?”

“No he sprouted wings and flew back to Dalton…” Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn. “He’s in the kitchen helping make dinner…” Kurt turned and started to the kitchen, he knew Finn was following him. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine sitting on the stool talking to Carole, looking absolutely adorable. Blaine had seemed shy around Burt but seemed pretty relaxed around Carole. Kurt crossed the short distance that separated him and Blaine to where Blaine was sitting and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey Baby…” He whispered against Blaine’s ear.

Blaine tensed slightly as the arms wrapped around him, but knew the touch and immediately relaxed back into the arms. “Hi…” He smiled at Kurt as he tilted his head back to look up at him. Blaine glanced behind Kurt to where Finn was standing, he was so tall, and Blaine felt slightly nervous around him. He knew that Finn was like the gentlest person ever but his size was intimidating. Finn smiled at Blaine and he couldn’t help but return the smile but then he looked back at Kurt when he tightened his arms slightly.

“So what are we having for dinner?” Kurt was curious as to what Blaine was helping Carole make.

“Italian chicken breast with potato salad…” Carole told Kurt with as smile. “I haven’t decided on what to make for dessert yet…”

“How about brownies and ice cream…” Finn suggested. They were two of his favorites and putting them together was the best.

“I think I can manage that…” Carole walked over to the freezer. “We still have lots of ice cream so I guess brownies and ice cream it is then…”

“Awesome, I’m going to go play video games until dinner’s done…” Finn walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek, then patted Kurt on the shoulder and then left the kitchen.

Kurt shook his head at Finn’s lack of offering help. “Want help with the brownies?” Kurt asked Carole.

“Sure Sweetie…” Carole walked over to the pantry and grabbed the box of brownie mix out and placed it on the counter near Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt watched Carole and when she was turned away he kissed Blaine’s neck and then smiled at him. Kurt pulled away from Blaine before he started to moan about the kiss, he didn’t need that to happen in front of Carole. Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine’s cheek and then smiled at him.

Blaine smiled back and then picked up the box of brownie mix looking over what they needed to make them. “We need water, oil and eggs…” Blaine told Kurt and then climbed off the stool. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a mixing bowl and a spoon.

“Okay I’ll get them…” Kurt walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs they needed and then headed to the pantry closet where they kept the oil. Kurt really wished that they were alone in the kitchen cooking so he could kiss Blaine whenever he wanted too, it wasn’t the fact that he thought Carole would mind, but he was slightly embarrassed when he thought about kissing Blaine in front of his parents. Kurt came back over to where Blaine was standing, pouring the brownie mix into the bowl. He sat the eggs and oil down beside the bowl and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

They got to work making the brownies. When the batter was completely mixed and poured into the pan Kurt made sure that most was scrapped out of the bowl and into the pan and then he ran his tongue along the bottom of the spoon, pulling the chocolaty goodness into his mouth. He loved brownie batter. Blaine was now looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, he was definitely watching Kurt’s tongue and this brought a smile to Kurt’s face. Kurt held the spoon out towards Blaine and was pleased when Blaine’s tongue peeked out from behind his lips and ran across the spoon covering it in chocolate. Kurt was now focused on Blaine’s mouth; it was clear as to why Blaine had had his eyebrow quirked at Kurt. _Damn that was sexy! Did I look that sexy doing it?_ Kurt couldn’t help wondering to himself.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then took the spoon from him and placed it back into the bowl. He sat the bowl down on the countertop and then picked up the pan full of brownie batter and held it out to Kurt. “Do you want to put it in the oven or should I?” Blaine asked with another smile at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and tried to ignore the tightening feeling he was now having in his jeans and so hoped that Carole wouldn’t notice. “I’ll do it…” Kurt placed his hands so they were touching Blaine’s as he took a hold of the pan. When Blaine removed his hands from the pan Kurt turned and took a few steps to the oven. “Carole what temp do you have the oven on for the chicken?”

“It’s at four hundred but you can turn it down if you need to the chicken should be almost done.” Carole smiled at Kurt.

“Okay…” Kurt sat the pan down on the sideboard beside the stove and adjusted the temperature to the oven to three-fifty. He figured that it would be okay to put the pan in now. He opened the oven and the heat made him back up some, but he grabbed the pan again and then side it into the shelf beside the chicken. The chicken looked and smelt really good. Kurt sat the timer for thirty minutes. “Do you need any help with anything else?” Kurt asked his stepmom.

“No Sweetie I don’t think I need help with anything else…” Carole was pouring frozen peas into a pot and then she put the pot onto the stove. “You boys can go watch TV or play video games with Finn if you want too…”

Kurt was glad he didn’t want to just stand here in the kitchen waiting for the food and brownies to get done. Kurt came over to Blaine and took his hand he wanted to go back upstairs. They had at least thirty minutes that they could spend alone. Kurt grinned at Blaine and then pulled him to his feet from where he had been sitting on the stool again. Kurt was just about ready to lead the way up the stairs when he heard footsteps coming from the living room into the hallway. He looked towards the doorway and saw his dad standing there his hand on the back of his neck.

“Hey boys, where are you two going?” Burt asked with an elevated eyebrow.

“Carole said she didn’t need any more help right now so I thought we would go back upstairs and watch TV. Dinner will be done in about twenty-five minutes.” Kurt really hoped that his dad wouldn’t insist on them watching TV down stairs, he didn’t think he could deal with his uncle anymore. “Is that okay?”

“Yes that’s okay, but I want the door open…” Burt took his hat off and rubbed his hand over his ever receding hair and then placed the hat back on his head.

“Okay, will do…” Kurt started up the stairs again and tugged on Blaine’s hand. Blaine had been standing their quiet as can be with his eyes cast downward. Kurt was starting to wonder if that’s how Blaine acted with his own dad too.

Blaine glanced back at Burt as he let Kurt lead him up the stairs and noticed that Burt was smiling at him. Blaine blushed slightly and bowed his head again. He turned his attention back to Kurt and decided to stare at the back of Kurt’s head as they finished walking up the stairs. He had thought about watching Kurt’s butt as they walked because of those jeans he was wearing today, but then he remembered that Burt was probably still watching them so the back of Kurt’s head was the safest place to stare at. When they were finally out of view of Burt’s watching eyes, Blaine thought it was safe to know look. Kurt really did have quite the figure. Blaine chuckled when Kurt pulled him in through the door of his bedroom and then closed the door so it was only open a few inches. “Didn’t your dad say to leave it open…”

“It is open…” Kurt pulled Blaine over to the bed and sat down.

Blaine chuckled. He was now standing in front of Kurt so he was looking down at him. “What did you want to watch?” Blaine glanced over to the DVD collection on Kurt’s shelf near the TV. Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt wasn’t really thinking about what movie they were going to watch. He was rubbing his hands up and down Blaine’s sides.

“Whatever you feel like watching is fine with me…” Kurt looked up at Blaine. He was looking over towards the TV. Kurt wondered if he was uncomfortable. “Baby, are you okay?” Kurt stilled his hands and Blaine looked down at him.

“Yeah I’m okay…just…” Blaine rested his hands on Kurt’s arms, he had nice biceps.

“Just, what…” Kurt pulled Blaine a little closer so he could wrap his arms around him.

“I know what you’ve been thinking seen the brownie spoon…” Blaine pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Kurt pulled his own bottom lip between his teeth. Blaine was looking down at him still. Kurt didn’t know if he should apologize or not…he was just about to start apologizing when Blaine reached his hand out and placed his fingers on Kurt’s lips.

“You don’t have to apologize…it’s nothing to apologize about…” Blaine chuckled again. “I was thinking it too…” Blaine felt the blush creep into his cheeks and he felt really hot.

“What were you thinking exactly?” Kurt couldn’t help the smirk on his face.

Blaine shook his head. “No…” He tried to back away from Kurt but he held him tight.

“Come on Baby, I won’t make fun of you…” Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaine’s back to hold on to him better.

Blaine let out a overly dramatic sigh and smiled when Kurt chuckled. “Okay fine…I couldn’t help but think what your tongue would feel like…” Blaine heard Kurt suck in a sharp breath and knew that he didn’t have to finish his thought. “So you were thinking it too?”

Kurt nodded and then rested his head on Blaine’s stomach. “Yes I was…”

Blaine let out another sigh and then started running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “I guess it’s only natural that we are having those thoughts about each other…after all I already had that dream about you…” Blaine mumbled.

“I’ve had the dreams too you’re not alone…” Kurt chuckled. He pulled his head back and looked up at Blaine again. “But that’s what cold showers are for…”

“That’s what masturbation is for…” Blaine giggled after seeing the look on Kurt’s face. He had a shocked look on his face.

“Right…” Kurt put his face back against Blaine’s stomach. _Great now I’m just going to be thinking about Blaine masturbating for the rest of the night…_ Kurt straightened up and looked over towards the DVD’s. “Did you have anything in mind about what to watch?”

“How about a romance?” Blaine smiled at him and then walked away to go look at the movies.

Kurt watched Blaine as he walked across the room, he would never get sick of just looking at him. _It’s going to be a long night…_


	30. Why Should I Trust You

Why Should I Trust You

Kurt looked at the clock and let out a sigh that made Blaine pick his head up off Kurt’s chest and look at him. They had made it through some of Green Fried Tomatoes and now it was time for dinner, which meant no more cuddle time with Blaine until they were back at Dalton tonight. “It’s time to go eat…” Kurt told Blaine and let out another long sigh. “We can finish the movie tonight before bed…”

Blaine dropped his head back down onto Kurt’s chest and then too let out a sigh. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hungry, because he was, but he just really wished they could eat alone. He knew that overtime he would start to feel more comfortable around Kurt’s family but right now he preferred just being around Kurt. He let out a groan when Kurt moved his arms so they weren’t wrapped around him anymore. Blaine took that as the cue to get up now. He sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

“Do you still have a headache?” Kurt asked when he sat up beside Blaine on the edge of the bed.

“A little but I’m okay…” Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Let’s go get food…” Blaine stood up and headed towards the door.

“You go ahead down, I have to use the bathroom.” Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips then turned and headed into the bathroom.

Blaine let out a sigh as he watched Kurt disappear behind the bathroom door. He debated if he should stay there and wait for Kurt and they could go down together or if he should go down like Kurt said too. He decided he would head down the stairs and hopefully Carole was still alone in the kitchen and he could help her set the table and get everything ready. He was about halfway down the stairs when he heard Burt’s voice slightly raised as he was talking to someone.

“I can’t believe you stole Lucy’s key and our address. See I just talked to her and she said she didn’t tell you where we lived and didn’t give you our key. So why did you take it?” Burt growled out the last of the sentence.

“Because I needed a place to crash and she mentioned you weren’t always home…” Evan’s speech was slurred when he responded.

Blaine was amazed Evan managed to get the sentence out without messing it up. Blaine’s dad couldn’t even move when he was as drunk as Evan was. Blaine liked it when his dad was three sheets to the wind, he usually ignored Blaine. It’s when his dad only had a few drinks in him that Blaine didn’t like being around him. Blaine was just about ready to walk the rest of the way down the stairs when Burt started talking again.

“I thought you were going to get sober?”

Blaine didn’t know if it was really a question or just a statement.

“I tried it, its not for me!” Evan let out a laugh. “Oh come on Burt your going to keep holding that against me…”

Blaine jumped when he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. Kurt was now standing behind Blaine on the stairs.

“Why should I forgive you for what happened, when obviously you haven’t changed…” Burt grumbled.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, then Evan came into the hallway. When he noticed Blaine and Kurt he smiled at them. Kurt couldn’t help the frown that came on his face. It was like it was automatic when Evan smiled at them.

“Hey boys…” Evan mumbled at them. “You sure are a good looking kid…”

Evan was looking at Blaine but Kurt could tell his eyes weren’t focusing. Kurt couldn’t help but think if Evan thought Blaine was good looking through his boozed fill fogged eyes, then he couldn’t imagine what Evan would think if he saw Blaine when he was completely sober. Kurt shook his head.

Burt came into the hallway just as Kurt stepped in front of Blaine blocking him from Evan’s view. “Okay I think you need to go sleep it off…” Burt put a hand on Evan’s arm as he teetered backwards. Burt looked up at Kurt as Evan nodded in agreement. Burt led Evan back towards the living room and then returned a few minutes later. “Let’s go eat boys…” He put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder when he and Blaine came the rest of the way down the stairs. “I know you don’t like the comments he’s making about Blaine…”

Kurt couldn’t help but give his dad his ‘well duh’ look.

“But it’s the alcohol talking…” Burt continued and gave Kurt’s shoulder a squeeze.

Kurt sighed, he hoped his dad was right because he didn’t need to worry about Evan and Jeremiah both. Blaine didn’t need that. “What does he think you should forgive him about?” Kurt asked as they entered the kitchen.

“I tell you about it later…” Burt took his hat off and hug it on the back of the chair and sat down.

Blaine watched Burt as he sat down at the end of the table. He wanted to tell Kurt what he had heard from both Burt and Evan but didn’t want to let Burt know he was listening for that long. Blaine walked over to where Carole was standing, stopping beside her.

“Oh, Hi Sweetie. Want to take this to the table for me?” Carole handed Blaine the bowl of potato salad.

Blaine smiled at her and then brought the bowl of delicious looking salad to the table and sat it down near Burt. Blaine figured Burt was the first to get served just like his own dad was. Burt smiled at him and Blaine gave him a shy smile in return and then turned away quickly walking back over to where Carole and Kurt where standing by the stove. Carole handed Blaine the plate with the chicken on it and he brought that over to the table too.

“Kurt could you go get Finn?”

“Sure…” Kurt smiled at Blaine when he walked past him.

Blaine smiled back and watched him leave the kitchen. Blaine glanced down at Burt once he could no longer see Kurt, he was smiling at Blaine.

“So how’s Kurt fitting in at Dalton?” Burt asked hoping that Blaine would talk to him.

“Everyone there seems to love him…” Blaine put his hands on the back of the chair and kept his eyes trained on his hands.

“That’s good…Kurt tells me that you are the lead singer of the Warbler’s, that’s quite incredible!” Burt smiled when Blaine’s eyes snapped in his direction. Blaine’s eyes were practically smiling despite that he looked nervous still.

“Yeah I am…I got lead as a freshman, last year and that like never happens…” Blaine gave Burt another shy smile.

“So you’re only a sophomore?” Burt thought he was older than that.

“Yes, Mr. Hummel, Sir…I’m fifteen…”

Burt smiled again. “No need for Mr. Hummel or Sir, it’s Burt…”

Blaine pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded.

“And you can call me Carole…” Carole smiled at Blaine as she sat the plates and utensils out onto the table.

Blaine nodded again and then looked towards the doorway; Kurt and Finn were coming in. Kurt smiled at Blaine and he returned the smile. “Where should I sit?” He asked Kurt when he stepped up beside him.

“Beside me right here…” Kurt pulled out the chair for Blaine.

Blaine smiled and sat down in the chair. Finn sat down across from Blaine next to Carole and Kurt sat down next to his dad. Once they were all seated Burt started to dig into the food. Blaine was right Burt did get served first. When Burt was done Finn started to dish food onto his own plate from the bowl Burt had just handed him. Blaine noticed that they didn’t say grace yet and wondered if they even did. Even though his dad never went to church he always said grace when they were sitting down at the table together to eat. Blaine had never seen Kurt pray so he doubted anyone was going to say grave before they ate. That was okay with Blaine; he wasn’t much for praying these days.

The dish of chicken was finally passed to Blaine and he put a piece on his plate and handed the dish to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him when their hands touched. Blaine glanced back towards Carole she was now holding the bowl of potato salad out towards him. Blaine gave a small smile and took the bowl from her.

“So Kurt how do you like being on the Warbler’s?” Carole asked Kurt after he had dished up the potato salad onto his own plate.

“I like it…it’s different than the New Directions, but a good different…” Kurt smiled at Blaine when he was done talking. He noticed Finn watching him. “I’m not going to tell you what we’re singing…” Kurt said to Finn.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, “I’m just surprised Rachel hasn’t tried to get your set list off you!” Finn took a bite of chicken then potato salad and then sat his fork down on the plate. He smiled at Blaine when he noticed him looking at him. “I mean it just seems like something she would do…”

“It does seem like something she would do…” Burt said with a slight chuckle. He had known her since she was six years old and became friends with Kurt. She was a very determined person; she and Kurt were a lot alike.

Kurt laughed, “Yes it does seem like Rachel would do that…but my lips are sealed, she isn’t getting it out of me…”

“Just watch out she doesn’t try to get it out of Blaine, she has her ways.” Finn added before he started eating again.

“I didn’t plan on letting Rachel manipulate Blaine, don’t worry…” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s knee and squeezed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “I think I can handle Rachel Berry…” Blaine didn’t know her that well yet but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t let Rachel manipulate him. Kurt smiled at him and then squeezed his knee again.

They carried on conversations about random things the rest of dinner. When they were all done eating Carole and Kurt fixed them each a bowl of brownies topped with ice cream. Blaine had strawberry ice cream, which was one of his favorites. Finn had chocolate ice cream, Blaine thought that was too much chocolate in one dish. Kurt had vanilla bean that looked really good. Burt and both had plain vanilla.

They were about halfway done eating dessert when Blaine’s cell phone started vibrating in his pocket making him jump. He reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone, glancing at the lit up screen. The caller ID said Dad. Blaine shook his head and hit the ignore button. Kurt gave him a questioning look, Blaine just shrugged and continued to eat. He wasn’t sure what his dad wanted but he didn’t want to find out right now. He might call him back once they were back at school but even then he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to or not. His dad wouldn’t like it but he really didn’t care.

“Did you need to get that?” Burt asked motioning towards the phone sitting beside Blaine’s hand on the table.

“Not right now, I’ll call back later…” Blaine just hoped that his dad didn’t keep calling because then he would have to answer it.

When they were done eating, Kurt and Finn loaded the dishwasher. Blaine glanced at the time, it was now past six-thirty, they would have to leave soon if they were going to get back to school before it got too late.

Kurt finished with the dishes and came over so he was standing behind Blaine’s chair and put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “Dad we have to get going…” Kurt told his dad who nodded. “Please if you let Evan stay here, don’t let him sleep in my room!” Kurt did not want him in his bed.

“He’s not staying here…” Burt had no intention of letting Evan stay. He would let him sober up some then send him on his way. “I’ll send him back to your grandmother’s…”

“Why didn’t he just stay there to begin with?” Kurt didn’t know why Evan thought he could just come to their house.

“Probably because your grandmother doesn’t like his drinking and she doesn’t have any alcohol in the house.” Burt truly didn’t know why Evan came over to their house but he didn’t trust him regardless of the reasons.

“Why do you hate him so much?” Finn asked Burt as he sat down at the table again.

“I don’t hate him; I just don’t trust him…” Burt clarified.

“Okay why don’t you trust him?” Kurt asked.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you about it some other time…” Burt didn’t feel like discussing it with Evan in the house.

Kurt nodded; he knew that his dad didn’t want to get into it with Evan in the house. “Okay we better get ready to leave…”

Blaine got up from the chair and smiled at Carole, who had been quietly putting away leftovers. “Dinner was delicious; thanks for letting me eat with you guys.” Blaine gave a shy smile to Burt and Finn.

“Thank-you Sweetie, it was our pleasure and thank-you for helping me fix dinner…” Carole returned the smile, she wanted to hug Blaine but she wasn’t sure if he would let her.

“You can come home with Kurt anytime you would like Blaine…” Burt told him.

Blaine nodded. “Thanks…”

“Maybe next time, I can talk you into playing video games with me…” Finn liked it when he had someone to play the Xbox 360 with. Kurt wasn’t much for video games.

“That would be fun…” Blaine did miss playing video games.

“Come on Baby, let’s go get packed up…” Kurt gave his dad a smile and then took Blaine’s hand and led the way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. When they were back in Kurt’s room, Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss. “It seems like ages since I’ve done that…” Kurt admitted, even though it hadn’t been all that long.

Blaine couldn’t help but giggle. He too missed kissing Kurt and was glad they were alone again. “I missed kissing you too!”

Kurt smirked at Blaine, and then pulled him in for another kiss. He was glad he wasn’t the only one. “Let’s get ready, I hate driving in the rain…”

Blaine nodded and walked over to his bag and started putting his clothes in that had fallen out. “I got to do laundry when we get back…” Blaine chuckled.

“We should have done it today.” Kurt laughed. He too needed to do laundry. He hadn’t even thought of it earlier. Kurt shook his head and walked over to the closet where he had left the clothes he wanted to take with him. He snatched the clothes off the hook and then came over to the bed. Kurt folded the clothes and started putting them into the duffle bag.

“More fabulous outfits?” Blaine was watching Kurt put the clothes away and couldn’t wait to see him in them. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine helped him gather up the rest of his things. “Do you want to bring Gilmore Girls seasons?” Blaine asked as he went to the DVD player get out the movie they needed to finish watching.

“Yes we need to work our way through the seasons…” Kurt was looking forward to cuddling up with Blaine and watching the episodes.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He knew Kurt was looking forward to getting back to cuddling once they were alone back at the dorms. He grabbed the DVD’s that they wanted to take with them and handed them to Kurt so he could pack them.

When they were done packing they made their way back down stairs. Kurt sat the bags down by the front door, Blaine doing the same and they headed towards the kitchen. Burt and Carole were still in the kitchen sitting at the table. Kurt was sure they were talking about their trip with Finn, who was sitting there munching on more brownies.

“Hey boys, would you like some brownies to take with you?” Carole asked as she slid the plate full of brownies away from Finn, who gave the moving plate a dirty look.

“If Finn can part with some…” Kurt smirked at Finn when the dirty look was aimed at in him.

“Finn will just have to learn to share…” Carole gave her son a pointed look. She got up from the table with plate in hand and started looking for something to put them in. “These shouldn’t go to waste…” Carole smiled when she looked at Blaine.

Blaine had to return the smile. He did like the brownies and was sure that they wouldn’t go to waste, not if the other Warbler’s knew he and Kurt had them. Blaine smiled at Kurt when he felt him place his hand on Blaine’s lower back.

“We really do need to get going Dad!” Kurt said and watched as his dad got up from the table and came towards him. Kurt hugged him. “I hope we can come home next weekend too!” Kurt told Burt once they released each other from the embrace.

“That would be great if you both can come back next weekend, we won’t be away this time.” Burt smiled at both the boys standing in front of him.

“I hope we can dad…” Kurt patted his dad on the arm and watched as Finn walked around the table towards him and Blaine. Kurt couldn’t help but smile as Finn outstretched his arms towards him. Kurt shook his head and then fell into the hug that his step brother was offering. “It was good to see you too Finn…” Kurt released himself from Finn and then wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist. “We better go…”

Blaine nodded at Kurt. “It was really nice meeting all of you…” Blaine told Kurt’s family, who all replied with big smiles on their faces.

Kurt and Blaine made their way to the front door. Burt was walking with them. They said one finally goodbye to Burt and then made their way out into the rain soaked driveway where Kurt’s car was parked. They loaded their things into the back seat and then hopped in.

Blaine shook out his curls that were dripping water onto his cheeks and then ran a hand through them. He smiled when he noticed that Kurt was doing the same thing, but Kurt was checking himself in the mirror. “You look great!” Blaine told him and received a smile.

“Thank-you…” Kurt looked at his hair once more in the mirror and then buckled up and pulled the car out of the driveway and adjusted the speed of the windshield wipers, the rain was really coming down now. Kurt smiled again when Blaine started messing with the stereo, he was hooking up Kurt’s I-pod so they could have commercial free music. “Oh, I really love this song…”

“Me too!” Blaine agreed with a smile and started singing along with the song.

 

They arrived at the school in good time despite driving slower than Kurt normally would have. By the time they parked in Kurt’s spot the rain had let up some and this made Kurt happy. He really didn’t like getting soaked. They made their way into the dorm building and up the stairs; there weren’t many people in the hallways as they made their way to their floor.

When they rounded the last corner something caught Kurt’s eye and made him stop in his tracks pulling Blaine to a halt beside him. There standing by his and Blaine’s door was a male figure. At a distance Kurt couldn’t make out who the person was so he approached slowly. When they got closer Kurt finally realized who it was at let out a sigh of relief. He felt Blaine relax beside him when the person spoke to them both.

“I thought you guys were never coming back…” Jeff stepped out of the shadows and closed the distance between them. “Oh brownies…” Jeff smiled at Blaine and took the plastic container full of brownies out of his hand.

“Jeff…” Blaine said in a scolding tone but then chuckled at his best friend.


	31. Laundry Room Discoveries

Laundry Room Discoveries

Blaine and Kurt walked into their room followed by Jeff, who was busy eating brownies, making a whole lot more noise than Kurt thought was needed. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at him though, he thought Jeff was acting like Finn right now and was starting to wonder if Jeff was going to give the brownies back without a fight.

“Your mom makes really good brownies…” Jeff declared as he snapped the cover back onto the dish and handed it back to Kurt.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell her you said so…” Kurt chuckled. In the past he would usually correct people if they called Carole his mom, and would tell them that she was his stepmom but now he was getting comfortable calling her mom.

“So did you guys have fun this weekend?” Jeff asked with a huge smile on his face.

“For the most part yes…” Kurt couldn’t help but frown when he thought about Jeremiah showing up at his house, and his uncle Evan making all those comments about Blaine.

“What happened?” Jeff asked he too had a frown on his face.

“Jeremiah showed up at my house looking for Blaine and we had a little bit of problem with my uncle…” Kurt looked over at Blaine who was busy putting his dirty clothes from his bag into his laundry basket, to join the rest of his dirty clothes. Kurt just remembered that they had to do laundry and let out a sigh. “How late is the laundry room open?”

“All night…” Jeff told him.

“Good, we both need to do laundry…”

“What happened with Jeremiah?” Jeff asked looking from Kurt to Blaine and then back to Kurt.

Kurt began telling Jeff about what happened between him and Jeremiah, without revealing what had happened to Blaine at the hands of that monster that pretended to be human. Kurt watched Blaine as he was talking; he was still busying himself with emptying his clothes from his bag and putting them into his basket, readying them to go to the laundry, the way he was moving Kurt knew he was tense.

“He’s an ass; I don’t know why he’s hanging around school again…” Jeff threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated.

Kurt knew why Jeremiah was sticking around but knew he couldn’t tell Jeff and he knew he didn’t want to say it out loud either. Kurt just shook his head and then sat his bag onto his bed. He got busy putting his dirty clothes into his hamper as he listened to Jeff talk to Blaine about Wes… “Wes is going to have a heart attack if he doesn’t take a chill pill soon…” Kurt added after Jeff had stopped talking. Kurt smiled when Blaine chuckled.

“This is true…” Jeff chuckled along with Blaine. “God forbid if anything should ever happen to his gavel…” Jeff put a smirk on his face. “I think he would marry it if he could!”

Kurt laughed at this, he too was thinking it. He had never met someone so in love with an inanimate object before. Kurt sat down on his bed listening to Jeff and Blaine talk for a time before he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was getting later than Kurt liked and they would probably be spending more than an hour doing laundry which meant he would have to wait longer to cuddle with Blaine. Kurt let out a sigh and looked over at Blaine. Blaine was now looking at him, he must have been sensing the time just as Kurt had because he stood up and took a hold of his basket.

 

The three boys left the dorm room and headed to the laundry room. As they made their way down the mostly empty halls, Kurt wondered if Nick was still in doing his laundry.  As the three of them got to the corridor where the laundry room was located Kurt started to watch Blaine, he looked like he was on edge. Kurt took a few steps and caught up to Blaine so he was walking right beside him. “Are you okay?” Blaine just nodded at him, but Kurt noticed that his grip on his hamper was causing his knuckles to turn white. They turned the last corner before the door to the laundry room and Kurt was glad there were only a few students in this part of the hallway too, they too were carrying laundry baskets, but they were heading away from the laundry room and as they passed Kurt got a whiff of clean clothes and was glad that it hadn’t been dirty clothes.

Jeff pushed open the door and lead the way into the small and very hot room, on one wall was a line of dryers, with shelves and a few sinks and on the back wall was the line of washing machines. This was the first time Kurt had been in this room and he wasn’t surprised when he saw that the washers and dryers were of top quality. Kurt glanced around the room and there standing by one of the driers was none other than Nick. Kurt laughed as he watched Jeff practically bound across the room and wrap his arms around Nick from behind causing the shorter boy to let out a small yelp of surprise.

“What are you doing down here, I thought you were going to go bug Blaine?” Nick asked as he turned around to face Jeff.

“Blaine is right there…” Jeff pointed back over his shoulder to where he knew Blaine was standing.

Nick turned his attention to where Jeff was pointing and to where Blaine was standing and smiled at Blaine. “Did you have a good time at Kurt’s?” He asked Blaine as he detangled himself from his boyfriend’s arms.

“Yes I did, His family is awesome…” Blaine walked over to the tables that were in the middle of the room and sat his hamper down on it.

“Oh his mom makes awesome brownies…” Jeff told Nick with a smile at Kurt.

Nick laughed at his boyfriend and then also smiled at Kurt. He then turned his attention back to Blaine. “So you’ve met the parents already?”

Blaine smiled back, “Mmmhmm, they seem to like me…” Blaine glanced over to Kurt who was smiling back at him and watched Kurt nod his head confirming what Blaine had said. Blaine knew that it was a big step in their relationship, him meeting Kurt’s parents already and he was extremely glad that both Carole and Burt seemed to like him.

“That’s good, though, but I don’t think it would have mattered if they liked you or not…” Nick smiled at Kurt.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked raising one eyebrow at Nick.

“I mean Kurt would still be with you even if his parents didn’t like you…” Nick smiled at Blaine.

“That’s true…” Kurt stepped up beside Blaine and took his hand in his own. “I’m just glad you’re very likable…” Kurt laughed and then hugged Blaine.

Blaine turned his body more towards Kurt, so he could wrap his arms around Kurt better. He liked the thought that Kurt wouldn’t leave him if his dad didn’t like him. Blaine was just about to say something again when the door to the room opened causing him to jump.

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine when he felt him jump. He glanced back at the opening door, in walked Sebastian follow by Thad. Kurt relaxed his hold on Blaine slightly, knowing that it was only Sebastian and Thad made him feel a little better.

“I swear Thad I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t stop staring at mine…” Sebastian growled as he walked across the room and sat his laundry basket down on the table.

“It’s really not my fault that you look so good in those jeans…” Thad had a big smirk on his face when Sebastian turned around to face him.

Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and frowned at Thad. “You say that about every pair of jeans I wear…”

“Well I can’t help it if you have a nice ass…” Thad step closer to Sebastian, but when Sebastian unfolded his arms, he took a few steps backwards out of his reach. He knew that it bothered Sebastian that he stared at his ass but he was going to continue to do it anyways.

“Why don’t you to just go get it on or something…” Jeff said not really wanting to listen to them argue. Sure Sebastian was good looking but he did not want to talk about his ass.

Sebastian turned so he was facing Jeff and Nick and scowled at Jeff. He was not going to go get it on with Thad. “He wishes…” Sebastian picked up his laundry basket and walked to the back wall to one of the washers. “So did you have a good weekend?”

Kurt wasn’t sure who Sebastian was talking to so he thought it best that he ask. “Me?”

“No, the other princess standing beside the best looking guy at school…” Sebastian knew it wasn’t nice to talk to Kurt that way but he couldn’t help feel the dislike for him when he had the boy he wanted. Sebastian opened the lid to the washer and started adding his clothes.

Kurt shook his head, he was going to ignore the slights that came from Sebastian, it was the only way he was going to be able to be civil with him. “It was great for the most part…”

Sebastian added the laundry soap and fabric softener to the water and the closed the lid. He turned around and leaned back on the washer. “Why, what happened?”

Kurt knew that Sebastian only cared because it involved Blaine but hey he would take it. “Well Jeremiah showed up at my house…and my uncle…”

“How did he find out where you live?” Sebastian cut Kurt off before he could finish the rest of his sentence…he really didn’t care to hear about Kurt’s family.

Kurt shook his head again. “Rude…” Kurt watched Sebastian’s face, he just rolled his eyes at him. “A kid I went to school with brought him to my house, Jeremiah said that he was friends with Blaine and wanted to see him but didn’t get to this weekend…”

“What happened once he was at your house?” Sebastian locked his eyes on Blaine he was trying to see if he could see any signs of damage to Blaine. He knew that Jeremiah did something to Blaine last year; he just had no proof of it.

“Not much…I told him to leave or I would call the cops…” Kurt looked over at Blaine when he felt him squeeze his hand. He was obviously just reminding Kurt not to tell the guys what had happened to him last year. As much as Kurt wanted to tell them, he wasn’t going to. Kurt watched as Blaine picked up his laundry basket and walked over to the washers, he chose the one right next to Sebastian, and started loading his clothes into it. “He left but was rather pissed when he did…” Kurt let out a sigh and picked up his own basket and came over so he was standing on the other side of Blaine.

“Why the hell is he suddenly becoming a stalker?” Nick asked as he sat down on the table.

“Because I’m trying my hardest to stay away from him…” Blaine let the lid to the washer drop and it made a loud clank noise. “And he doesn’t like it…”

“None of you were friends with him besides Blaine?” Kurt realized he had never asked that question before. He wondered why Blaine was the only one or if Blaine was the only one that had been a victim of Jeremiah.

“Wes was the one that had the most contact with him…” Thad told them as he sat down on the table beside Nick.

“Yeah he didn’t let many people into his circle…” Blaine told Kurt. Blaine couldn’t help his body’s reaction to talking about Jeremiah show, he shuddered. He usually did he best to not let things like this show when he was talking to others but after the day’s happenings his body was clearly on edge. Blaine felt eyes on him, it was Sebastian, and he had one of his eyebrows quirked looking down at Blaine. He had obviously seen Blaine’s shudder.

“You weren’t the only one that had a crush on Jeremiah our freshman year…” Jeff mentioned. He wasn’t sure if Blaine knew that any of the other guys had a crush on Jeremiah.

“Really…? You guys all seemed annoyed that I talked about him so much…” Blaine knew that when he used to talk all the time about Jeremiah he would receive eye rolls from the other guys.

“That’s because some of us liked you…” Sebastian folded his arms back across his chest. He had been upset that Blaine didn’t seem interested in him their freshman year, he had been very annoyed that Blaine seemed to only have eyes for Jeremiah, and now he seemed to have only eyes for Kurt. He wanted Blaine to be happy but he didn’t think Kurt could make him happy.

“Liked…” Kurt couldn’t help it he knew Sebastian and a few of the other Warbler’s still liked Blaine, but the way Sebastian had said it seemed like it was in the past when Kurt knew it wasn’t.

Sebastian turned his gaze on Kurt. “Yes liked…”

“Don’t you mean still like…” Kurt couldn’t help but notice the rolling of Sebastian’s eyes. He was just about to say more to Sebastian when Blaine leaned his body against him successfully pulling his attention away from Sebastian. Kurt smiled down at Blaine as he rested his head on his shoulder. He heard a grumble noise come out of Sebastian and thought about saying something in response but shook his head instead and turned the conversation back to what they were talking about previously. “So who else liked Jeremiah?”

Jeff sat down on the table so he was sitting beside Nick before he said anything. “Do you remember Kyle?” Jeff was looking at Blaine now.

“Wasn’t he the one that joined the Warbler’s with us freshman year?” Blaine asked picking his head up off of Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt looked down at Blaine he had a very curious and confused look on his face. He glanced past Blaine to Sebastian, who had been previously slumped against the washing machine was now standing up straighter, listening very intently to what was being said. Kurt turned his attention back on Jeff as he started talking again.

“Yes and he left Dalton two weeks after he joined…”

“I never even saw him around Jeremiah…” Blaine dropped his head back to Kurt’s shoulder with a sigh. “Why did he leave? I don’t remember…” Blaine barely even remembered what Kyle looked like or what his last name was. He had never gotten close to Kyle.

“I didn’t really see him around Jeremiah that much either but whenever you weren’t around he was always talking about him. I think he just said that his dad got a new job so they were moving out of state…” Jeff couldn’t remember for sure if that was what Kyle had said or not but he was pretty sure it was something like that.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him really close he smiled down at Blaine when he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s stomach, hugging him. Kurt had a million things running through his head after what he had just heard and wondered if Blaine was thinking anything of the same as he was. He would talk to him about it later when they were alone. Kurt looked back over at Nick and Jeff they were talking to each other now. “What is this Kyle’s full name?” Kurt tightened his arm when he felt Blaine look up at him.

“Kyle Hastings…” Thad told Kurt, he didn’t really remember the kid that much but he did remember Wes’ flipping out about him leaving without giving them time to find someone to replace him.

Kurt nodded at Thad, silently thanking him for telling him without asking why Kurt wanted to know. He had some new information; he made a mental note to ask Wes more about Jeremiah and this Kyle kid. Kurt watched as Nick and Jeff both hopped off the table and headed to the dryer that had just stopped. They unloaded the dryer and put the clothes into the basket. He couldn’t wait till his and Blaine’s clothes were done so they could get back to their room and could finally be alone. Kurt listened as Jeff and Nick talked to Thad and Sebastian for a while longer and then they were saying good night to all of them. Kurt responded in kind and then laid his head on top of Blaine’s waiting for the washers to get done.  

When his, Blaine’s and Sebastian’s clothes were done in the washers they all put them into the dryers and began the waiting game again. This was the one thing that Kurt didn’t like to do, waiting for laundry to get done was not fun, now he knew why his mom had complained about having to go to the Laundromat to do clothes when he was little, due to their washer being broken, it was boring and time consuming. At least while at home doing laundry you didn’t have to sit around and wait for it, you could do other things.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief when the noise of the dryers stopped. “I never realized how much I hated doing laundry until now…” Kurt hopped down off the table where he and Blaine had decided to sit and rushed over to the dryer. He smiled to himself when he heard Blaine doing the same. He glanced over at Sebastian, who was standing looking out the window, he rolled his eyes and then uncrossed his arms and came walking over to the dryers too. Kurt could help it his eyes rolled back in response.

 

“I’m so glad to be back in our room…” Blaine groaned as he sat his basket down at the end of his bed and slid off his shoes. All Blaine wanted to do was get ready for bed and spend the time with Kurt in bed watching movies or Gilmore Girl’s and of course kissing him. “Do you want to shower first or do you want me too…”

Kurt bit his bottom lip to refrain himself from saying what he really wanted to say out loud but it didn’t stop him from thinking it to himself. _Why don’t we take one together…Kurt you are not at that point in the relationship yet…_ Kurt let out a sigh and turned around so he was facing Blaine, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side.

“What is that look for…you want to say something…” Blaine sat down on the edge of his bed watching Kurt’s face, he was chewing on his bottom lip and his eyebrows were both quirked, he was thinking about something and Blaine knew it.

“I…” Kurt shook his head, Blaine wasn’t ready for that and he didn’t want to say it and freak him out. “It’s nothing bad, don’t worry…” Kurt let out a small chuckle when Blaine’s dark eyebrows rose. He was so cute when he did that. Kurt crossed the room and sat down beside Blaine. “Really it’s just my brain doing it’s normal thinking…” Kurt laughed again when Blaine’s eyebrow’s knitted together causing crease lines in his forehead. Kurt ran his thumb across Blaine’s forehead.

“All I did was ask…” Blaine stopped talking and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt the blush come on his face even though he was hoping that it wouldn’t. “You want to shower together don’t you?” Blaine knew this was what Kurt was thinking.

Kurt let out a sigh; he should have known that Blaine would put it together. “I told you it was nothing bad…I just didn’t want to say it and freak you out…because I know…” Kurt was silenced by Blaine’s fingers coming up and pressing against his lips.

Blaine lowered his hand and placed them on Kurt’s thighs and then stared at his hands. “I’ll shower with you…” Blaine waited for a few minutes thinking he was going to get a response from Kurt but when he said nothing he looked up at his face, Kurt looked like he was going to pass out. Blaine cupped Kurt’s jaw and ran his over his cheekbone. “Baby did you hear me?”

Kurt nodded slowly and then pulled Blaine too him wrapping his arms tight around him, successfully pulling Blaine into his lap. “Say it again though…” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s ear, causing Blaine to shiver.

“I’ll shower with you…”

Kurt couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at Blaine’s words and at the movement Blaine was currently making trying to get into a more comfortable position and he urged his body to control itself. Kurt nodded again but kept his arms tight around Blaine’s waist, as eager as he was to take a shower with Blaine he wasn’t going to rush this and would do it how Blaine wanted to. Kurt felt Blaine try to move away from him so he loosened his arms and let Blaine move freely.

Blaine slid back some so he could look at Kurt better. He wanted to talk to him but was nervous. “I will shower with you…but…”

“I know its just showering nothing more…” Kurt interrupted Blaine because he already knew what he was going to say and he wanted Blaine to know that he already knew that nothing was going to happen and that he was perfectly fine with it.

Blaine nodded. “I’m not there yet…” Blaine wanted to say this because he wanted Kurt to know that he would get there he just wasn’t yet. “If it’s okay, I will go in first and then you can join me after I’m in…” Blaine really hoped Kurt would be okay with this because he didn’t know if he could get undressed with Kurt watching him, not yet.

“That’s more than okay baby…” Kurt leaned up some and pressed his lips against Blaine’s.


	32. The Nightmares Return

The Nightmares Return

_“I’m so glad to be back in our room…” Blaine groaned as he sat his basket down at the end of his bed and slid off his shoes. All Blaine wanted to do was get ready for bed and spend the time with Kurt in bed watching movies or Gilmore Girl’s and of course kissing him. “Do you want to shower first or do you want me too…”_

_Kurt bit his bottom lip to refrain himself from saying what he really wanted to say out loud but it didn’t stop him from thinking it to himself. Why don’t we take one together…Kurt you are not at that point in the relationship yet… Kurt let out a sigh and turned around so he was facing Blaine, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side._

_“What is that look for…you want to say something…” Blaine sat down on the edge of his bed watching Kurt’s face, he was chewing on his bottom lip and his eyebrows were both quirked, he was thinking about something and Blaine knew it._

_“I…” Kurt shook his head, Blaine wasn’t ready for that and he didn’t want to say it and freak him out. “It’s nothing bad, don’t worry…” Kurt let out a small chuckle when Blaine’s dark eyebrows rose. He was so cute when he did that. Kurt crossed the room and sat down beside Blaine. “Really it’s just my brain doing its normal thinking…” Kurt laughed again when Blaine’s eyebrow’s knitted together causing crease lines in his forehead. Kurt ran his thumb across Blaine’s forehead._

_“All I did was ask…” Blaine stopped talking and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt the blush come on his face even though he was hoping that it wouldn’t. “You want to shower together don’t you?” Blaine knew this was what Kurt was thinking._

_Kurt let out a sigh; he should have known that Blaine would put it together. “I told you it was nothing bad…I just didn’t want to say it and freak you out…because I know…” Kurt was silenced by Blaine’s fingers coming up and pressing against his lips._

_Blaine lowered his hand and placed them on Kurt’s thighs and then stared at his hands. “I’ll shower with you…” Blaine waited for a few minutes thinking he was going to get a response from Kurt but when he said nothing he looked up at his face, Kurt looked like he was going to pass out. Blaine cupped Kurt’s jaw and ran his thumb over his cheekbone. “Baby did you hear me?”_

_Kurt nodded slowly and then pulled Blaine too him wrapping his arms tight around him, successfully pulling Blaine into his lap. “Say it again though…” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s ear, causing Blaine to shiver._

_“I’ll shower with you…”_

_Kurt couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at Blaine’s words and at the movement Blaine was currently making trying to get into a more comfortable position and he urged his body to control itself. Kurt nodded again but kept his arms tight around Blaine’s waist, as eager as he was to take a shower with Blaine he wasn’t going to rush this and would do it how Blaine wanted to. Kurt felt Blaine try to move away from him so he loosened his arms and let Blaine move freely._

_Blaine slid back some so he could look at Kurt better. He wanted to talk to him but was nervous. “I will shower with you…but…”_

_“I know its just showering nothing more…” Kurt interrupted Blaine because he already knew what he was going to say and he wanted Blaine to know that he already knew that nothing was going to happen and that he was perfectly fine with it._

_Blaine nodded. “I’m not there yet…” Blaine wanted to say this because he wanted Kurt to know that he would get there he just wasn’t yet. “If it’s okay, I will go in first and then you can join me after I’m in…” Blaine really hoped Kurt would be okay with this because he didn’t know if he could get undressed with Kurt watching him, not yet._

_“That’s more than okay baby…” Kurt leaned up some and pressed his lips against Blaine’s…_

_~*~*~_

Blaine let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he closed the bathroom door behind him feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He had told Kurt that once he was ready to get into the shower, he would leave the bathroom door opened just a crack for him. Blaine couldn’t believe that he was going to see his beautiful Kurt naked, sure he had had dreams about it already, and it was only natural, _right?_ He is a fifteen year old teenage boy after all, but he didn’t think he would be seeing Kurt naked this soon in their relationship. _Was it too soon?_ Blaine found himself doubting it was the right thing to do as he walked over to the shower and turned on the water adjusting the temperature and closing the curtain to let it heat up. He quickly stripped out of his shirt and then his jeans and underwear. He grabbed two towels and laid them out onto the toilet, one for him and one for Kurt. God he was nervous and it showed in his hands that had begun to tremble. Though he was nervous and doubting, he would not back out on this, he would not do that to Kurt. He trusted Kurt wholeheartedly.

Blaine let out another long breath and then walked to the door cracking it open just a little bit and then he made his way to the shower, slipping in past the curtain and under the water and couldn’t help but wonder if the water was too hot for Kurt…

 

Kurt watched as Blaine disappeared into the bathroom, he was really shocked that he had agreed to let him shower with him but also overwhelmed that Blaine trusted him that much. It meant a lot to him. More than words could express. Kurt took a few deep breaths and then made his way to the door when he saw it crack open. He waited a few more seconds giving Blaine plenty of time to get into the shower before he entered the bathroom himself. Kurt took one more deep breath and then walked into the now warm and steamy bathroom closing the door all the way behind him.

He slipped out of his clothes faster than he usually would have, almost tripping when he got his jeans and underwear to his stuck on his long feet, he desperately tried to pull the pants off, failing miserably. He heard Blaine snicker and he looked up at him through the clear top of the shower curtain, he wasn’t watching Kurt but he must have known what was going on by the grunt noise Kurt had made when he almost fell on his face on the tile floor. Kurt finally freed himself of the frustrating fabric with a groan and just dropped them on the floor in a pile. He would deal with them later. Kurt bit his bottom lip as he made his way to the curtain, gripping it, slid it aside and then stepped in, keeping his eyes trained on Blaine’s upper body.

Blaine opened his eyes when he heard the crinkle of the heavy plastic as Kurt open the shower curtain and then close it. He looked back over his shoulder at him. Kurt’s eyes were trained on his face now. Blaine smiled. “Hi…” It was a whisper but he knew Kurt heard him.

“Hey you…” Kurt responded and stepped a little closer to his boyfriend. If Blaine was nervous he was hiding it well. “Can I help?” Kurt motioned to the light blue shower loofah in Blaine’s hand that he had just poured body wash onto. He watched Blaine’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and then he nodded, holding the loofah out towards Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and then took the now foamy loofah; he was surprised that his hands were not shaking violently. Blaine had turned back to him again. Kurt placed the loofah on the back of Blaine’s neck, as he moved the loofah down he noticed the birthmark at the base of Blaine’s neck, right where his right shoulder dips towards his spine. Kurt ran the pad of his finger gently over the mark that was darker than Blaine’s skin tone. It was sexy, he had noticed it before but this was the first time he had really enjoyed just looking at it. Kurt smiled and then moved the soapy loofah to Blaine’s shoulders, moving it in small circles.

Blaine had tipped his head forward, relaxing into the touches; this made Kurt smile even more. The kind of smile that made your cheeks hurt. Kurt was going to enjoy taking care of Blaine like this. Kurt started to slide the loofah back to the center of Blaine’s back, where he ran his fingers over the birthmark again and then he started moving the loofah down Blaine’s back washing the soft skin. When he got to the dimples on his lower back just before his swell of Blaine’s butt Kurt stopped. God he loved these dimples they were super sexy and Kurt let out a sigh and had to remind himself not to let his eyes travel with the loofah in his hands.

Blaine turned his head to look back at Kurt when he heard him let out a sigh and his hand had stopped washing his skin. It had felt good and he wasn’t sure what Kurt had stopped for. “What’s wrong?” He dared to ask.

Kurt smiled at Blaine before he started moving the loofah back up over his back towards his shoulders again. He wasn’t going to let Blaine know that he really wanted to just stand there and stare at him and all of his wondrous glorious nakedness. “Can you turn around for me?” Kurt asked when he reached the top of Blaine’s left shoulder. Blaine nodded at him and turned around so he was facing him. Kurt smiled and then started washing down Blaine’s chest, he may or may not have purposely ran his thumb over Blaine’s nipple, causing them to become firm under the loofah. Blaine had let out a moan but stifled most of it by biting his bottom lip. When Kurt got to Blaine’s bellybutton he stopped the movement of the loofah but let his fingers slide against the dark hair just below said bellybutton. Blaine shivered at this and Kurt started chewing on his bottom lip. “I think I better give this back to you, before I am tempted to…” Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine blush and nod.

Blaine took the loofah back from Kurt and quickly washed his lower half trying to ignore the thoughts of Kurt’s hands doing it. He glanced at Kurt; he was watching the water behind Blaine’s head. He was trying hard not to make Blaine uncomfortable. This made Blaine smile. Blaine liked the idea of Kurt’s hands on him washing him all over but that was something he knew he wasn’t ready for, not yet anyways. When he was done he stepped under the water and started washing the soapy lather from his body, washing the loofah as he did so. He glanced to the shelves in the corner of the shower and saw Kurt’s spongy loofah and his body wash. Blaine hung his own loofah back on the hook and then picked up Kurt’s bottle of body wash looking at what it said. He had never heard of the brand before and wondered where Kurt got it from, but it was all natural, oatmeal, lavender and honey scent. Blaine popped the cap and sniffed it, it smelt really good and it was one of the smells Blaine could pick up on when him and Kurt where cuddling and watching movies at night. He closed the cap and picked the sponge up and then turned towards Kurt holding both out to him.

Kurt smiled and took them both from Blaine. He opened his body wash and poured the amount he wanted on to the sponge and then sat the bottle down on the self behind him. He ran his hands over the sponge, getting the soap to lather up. “Would you like to help me or shall I do it?” The smile never left Kurt’s face. 

Blaine blushed at the thought of being able to have his hands on Kurt like that, regardless of the sponge in his hand. “Maybe you should do it…” Blaine did really want to help Kurt but he was nervous to do so. Kurt just smiled at him and started washing his own body and Blaine couldn’t help but stare at him. Blaine soon found his eyes following the movement of Kurt’s hands and he let out a small whimper and snapped his eyes back up to Kurt’s face, who was still smiling at him. He quickly turned away when Kurt tilted his head at him a questioning look on his face, he knew he was blushing more than he had been before. He had just seen Kurt fully naked and Blaine’s body had reacted accordingly, causing the blush to deepen on his cheeks and he was pretty sure his ears were red now too. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his arousal from Kurt should Kurt decide to look. Blaine was also blushing because he had looked without asking first and he was afraid Kurt would be mad at him.

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” Kurt hung the sponge on the hook and then placed his still soapy hands on Blaine’s shoulders. He had been aware of Blaine watching him but he wasn’t sure what had happened and Blaine seemed upset now. He stepped a little closer, still minding the closeness of their lower half’s because Blaine was back to him again. “Honey, talk to me…”

Blaine let his shoulders slump slightly when Kurt’s warm hands rested on them. He watched as the soap from Kurt’s long fingers started too slide down his chest and then he let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry…”

Kurt tightened his fingers slightly against Blaine’s smooth skin and gently tried to coax Blaine into turning around by pulling backwards slightly. He didn’t want to force Blaine to do anything but he really wanted to look at Blaine’s face. “Honey, what are you apologizing for?”

Blaine closed his eyes, he knew that Kurt wanted him to turn around to face him and he wasn’t going to do it with his eyes open and them cast downward. He turned around and just stood with his eyes closed.

“Honey, please talk to me…” Kurt put his fingers on Blaine’s chin and tried to get him to look at him. Kurt smiled when Blaine let him guide his face up but his eyes were still closed.

“I’m sorry I looked…” Blaine whispered, he still wasn’t sure if Kurt knew he had looked or not. Blaine instantly opened his eyes when he heard a breathless laugh escape his boyfriend’s mouth. He opened his mouth to say sorry again when Kurt placed a finger over his lips, successfully keeping him silent.

“Sweetie, out of all the things that I thought was wrong, that you could be apologizing for, I didn’t think it was because you looked at me...” Kurt let out another chuckle and the smile grew on his face. “I mean we are naked together…one of us was bound to look…” He silently wondered if Blaine was thinking he was mad at him for seeing him naked. Kurt placed his hands on both of Blaine’s cheeks and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. “You have nothing to apologize for and I am not mad at you!” Kurt added once their lips separated and watched as Blaine let out a sigh clearly of relief. Kurt had been right Blaine thought he was going to be mad at him for looking.

“I know, but I should have asked first…” Blaine began but was silenced with Kurt’s lips against his again.

Kurt pulled back and smiled again. “We didn’t say we weren’t going to look at each other, we just said nothing was going to happen, right?” Blaine nodded, his eyes staring into Kurt’s. “Then you have nothing to worry about…” Kurt kissed him again and smiled when he Blaine’s hands came up to rest on Kurt’s shoulders. “So you are okay?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes I’m okay…and…” Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and felt the blush creep into his cheeks once again. Blaine focused on Kurt’s eyes again when Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine’s bottom lip below where his teeth were worrying the soft skin. Blaine released his lip and then let out a huff of air that blew on Kurt’s face causing him to blink at Blaine. “You are really breath-taking…” Blaine didn’t think it was possible but the smile grew on his boyfriend’s face.

Kurt felt silly saying thank-you for a compliment like that so he leaned in and kissed Blaine again. Blaine moaned into the kiss and Kurt pulled away, feeling his control over his hormones wavering. He let out a chuckle and then stepped backwards placing his hands on Blaine’s sides over his ribs. Blaine squirmed slightly and Kurt knew he had tickled him. “Let’s switch sides so I can be under the water…” Kurt moved them carefully he didn’t want Blaine to fall. Kurt let go of Blaine and then stepped under the water, washing all of the soap from his body.

Kurt and Blaine took turns under the water washing their hair. When Kurt was rinsing out his conditioner he heard Blaine let out a loud yawn. Kurt smiled and then turned off the water. He knew they had to go start their movie soon if he was going to get time to kiss and cuddle with his extremely sexy boyfriend. “Let’s go you…” Kurt motioned for Blaine to open the curtain and he did so with a shy smile in Kurt’s direction. Kurt kept his eyes averted so that he could give Blaine some privacy to get the towel wrapped around him at least.

Blaine knew Kurt was waiting for him to get covered up and he glanced back at Kurt, this time making sure his eyes didn’t wander, even though Kurt said he hadn’t minded. If Kurt was behaving Blaine would too it was only fair. Blaine cleared his throat at Kurt and held the white towel out to him. “I’ll go…umm get clothes…umm unless of course you wanted to first…” Blaine said when Kurt took the towel from him and wrapped it around his waist and then stepped out of the shower with a smile at Blaine. Blaine didn’t know why he seemed unable to make complete sentences right now.

“Let me go grab my pajamas and then I’ll finish up in here, while you get dressed out in the room. I still have to moisturize my face…” Kurt let out a chuckle and then walked out through the door that Blaine had opened while he was talking. The cool air of the bedroom was in quite a contrast from the steamy bathroom.

Blaine walked over to the end of his bed where he had left his laundry basket and took out his Polo Ralph Lauren, blue plaid woven pajama shorts and a white rib knit cotton tank. He turned around just in time to see what Kurt had in his hands for pajamas; he was holding what looked like silk top and bottoms. Blaine smiled about this he would love running his hands over the soft material tonight. Kurt gave him a small smile before he slipped back into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Blaine let out a small sigh and then closed his eyes. The image of Kurt’s naked body was still to the forefront of his mind and he smiled about this, Kurt was absolutely stunning, whether he had clothes on or not.

Blaine quickly dried off but was still a little damp when he slid into his clothes. He ran the towel through his curls not to roughly he didn’t want to make his hair frizz up. He knew Kurt would be rushing through his moisturizing routine and he wanted to get the TV set up and a movie picked out before Kurt got back out into the room. Blaine let out a small sigh as he laid the wet towel on the edge of his hamper so it would dry. He walked to the closet and took out the TV and quickly set it up, well as fast as his tired limbs would allow him too. He was getting really tired and he was feeling it in all of his body. He let out a another sigh and climbed up on the bed grabbing the DVD he was looking for and then climbed back off the bed and placed it into the side of the TV, watching the tray close and the tiny light come on as the disc started to get read.

Blaine grabbed the control and then folded his blankets down and then climbed into the bed lying on the outside edge, he had come to realize that Kurt liked sleeping on the right hand side of the bed. Blaine snuggled in and waited for his man to come join him.

Kurt finished putting his lotion back into the draw and then slid on his white v-neck t-shirt, he had planned on putting on his silk button-down pajama shirt but he was too hot right now for long sleeves so he just decided on the t-shirt. He hung the towel onto the metal bar beside the sink and then picked up his shirt and headed to the door, he didn’t want to keep Blaine waiting any more than he already had…

 

Kurt let out a groan as he was woke from his very peaceful sleep. It took him a minute to realize what was going on. The words… ‘ _Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming’_ … filled his ears as he felt something struggling against his side. Blaine was thrashing beside him, whimpering, and was cold, a cold sweat had broken out on his body, and he was shivering. Kurt forced the rest of the sleep that was addling his mind to the back and moved quickly, pulling Blaine on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt had figured Blaine would yelp, he was ready for it but he didn’t like hearing it regardless. Blaine’s head shot up and he braced his hands against Kurt’s chest pushing his body straight backwards. “Honey its okay, it’s just me!” Kurt had loosened his arms from around Blaine’s back and Blaine had stopped moving at his words.

Blaine gripped the fabric of Kurt’s soft t-shirt with his trembling hands and then brought his knees up under him so he was straddling Kurt’s hips. He was trying to get his breathing and heart rate back under control. He collapsed against Kurt pinning his own arms between his and Kurt’s chests. He could hear _Dory_ and _Marlin’s_ voices coming out of the TV beside him and the let out a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry…” Blaine whispered and then buried his face in Kurt’s neck. The smell of Kurt’s lotion flooded his nostrils and calmed him considerably.

“The nightmares returned, didn’t they?” Kurt had feared they would be back in full force after seeing Jeremiah at his house early and all the comments his uncle had made, so he wasn’t really surprised when Blaine nodded his head, confirming it. “And you don’t have to be sorry. I am always going to be here for you. I love you so very much?” Kurt placed his lips against Blaine’s jaw. He love Blaine so much it hurt. Kurt knew that was kind of a clique thing but it was true.   

“I love you too!” Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck and then rubbed his nose on the soft skin. He moved his arms so they were wrapped under Kurt’s arms and his hands rested on his shoulders. “Can I stay right here?” Blaine could feel the silky fabric of Kurt’s pants against his legs and feet and couldn’t help but move his feet against the fabric. Kurt made a humming noise so Blaine figured he didn’t really mind all that much.  

“As long as you are comfortable…” Kurt was comfy so he didn’t mind in the least.           

  


	33. Meet Pavarotti

Meet Pavarotti

 

Kurt smiled despite still being mostly asleep, when he heard Blaine grumble and felt him move on top of him as the alarm started blaring at them to wake up. He put his hands on Blaine’s hips as the smaller teen stretched out and hit his palm against the noise maker, successfully silencing it. Blaine had evidentially slept on top of Kurt all night. This made Kurt smile. His body was a little sore from not moving all of the night but he really didn’t care at this point as long as Blaine was in his arms he was happy. The only thing was he really had to use the bathroom but didn’t want to move Blaine off him or get up. The night had seemed to go by too quickly for Kurt and now the school day was staring them in the face. The prospect of having to see Jeremiah, Alex and the others was a heavy pit in his stomach that he didn’t want to have to face.

Blaine had slumped on the bed after stretching out to silence the alarm but he let out a yawn and then slid back into his previous position and snuggled against Kurt once again. He really wanted to skip school today but he knew that he couldn’t, he couldn’t let his grades drop. He let out another yawn and then picked his head up to look at the still very sleepy looking teen lying under him. Blaine ran his feet over Kurt’s legs again, like he had the previous night, loving the feeling of the silk against his bare feet. Kurt had hummed at him again. “Are you awake?” Blaine asked placing his hands on Kurt’s chest and sitting up.

Kurt groaned. “Yes, not that I want to be though…” He had his hands still on Blaine’s hips. “How are you feeling?” Kurt asked bring one hand up to rest on Blaine’s cheek.

“I’m feeling blah…” Blaine admitted. He was still shaken from all of what had happened the previous day and then the nightmare last night.

“Do you want to talk about what happened last night?” Kurt wasn’t sure if talking about Blaine’s nightmare would help him or not.

Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down at Kurt. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to talk about the nightmare or not. It had been different than any other ones he had had previously. He let out a sigh and then closed his eyes. “He wasn’t just after me in the nightmare, he was after you too!” Blaine opened his eyes when Kurt’s fingers gripped his hips tighter.

Kurt wasn’t surprised by what Blaine had said. “Baby, I don’t know if he will ever come after me but I will do my best to keep him away from both of us, okay?” Kurt smiled at Blaine when he nodded at him. “We better get ready.”

Blaine nodded and slowly climbed off Kurt so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, not really wanting to wake up all the way. “Oh we are going to have an extra practice today.” Blaine told Kurt as he stood up and stretched out his limbs. Blaine didn’t mind having extra practices though, not with their sectionals coming up soon. They still had to practice the harmonizing and dance moves of the songs they decided on.

Kurt smiled he was fine with having an extra practice when he got to sing with Blaine. He knew Blaine was the lead singer of the Warbler’s but he hoped one day he could sing a solo or sing a duet with Blaine. He wasn’t sure of the last one though, because while he was at McKinley he had wanted to sing a duet with Sam Evans but everyone thought it was wrong so he had ended up backing out of it. Being here at a school that housed all boys, he wondered if the Warblers ever did duets. “I’m actually looking forward to it.” Kurt told Blaine as he climbed off the bed and walked across the room and into the bathroom, he didn’t bother to close the door behind him. He really had to piss though. He when he was done he washed his and came back out into the room and to the closet to get out his uniform. He glanced back at Blaine to find him watching him. “You look so tired.”

Blaine tried to stifle his yawn and then he smiled at Kurt. He was exhausted not just tired but he wasn’t going to let it affect him. He slowly stood up and walked to his own closet and pulled out his uniform. He collected his shoes and then walked back over to his bed. When he turned to look at Kurt again, he was now shirtless and standing back to him. Kurt was very beautiful and Blaine loved the muscles in his back, muscles that all he wanted to do was run his hands and lips all over. Blaine let out a sigh, which cause Kurt to turn around and look at him. Blaine pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and felt the blush creep into his cheeks.

“Baby what are you blushing about?” Kurt wasn’t sure what Blaine was thinking, but it was so cute when he blushed.

“The muscles in you back.” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt couldn’t help the smirk that crept into his face. “What about them?”

“They are sexy.” Blaine mumbled lowering his voice even lower than the first time he had spoke.

Kurt tried to suppress the smirk from growing any farther but failed miserably. “Is that something you like?”

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together at Kurt’s words. He wasn’t sure if it was or not, he had never really thought about it before Kurt. “I’m not really sure.” He admitted.

Kurt nodded. He understood that Blaine didn’t know what he really liked. Never having a boyfriend before, it was hard to discover what he would like and or not like. Kurt sat his uniform down on the bed and crossed the short distance to Blaine. “What were you thinking about that made you blush though?” He knew there was more to it than just finding his back muscles sexy.

Blaine bit his lip a little harder and then let go of it. He shook his head.

“Baby you can tell me.” Kurt encouraged.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt, meeting his eyes before he spoke. “I was thinking about running my hands and lips all over those muscles…” He felt the blush deepen but he forced himself to keep eye contact with his boyfriend.  

Kurt let out a breathless chuckle causing Blaine to break eye contact with him. “Oh, no…Baby I wasn’t laughing because I was making fun of you…I was just…wow that’s…hot!” Kurt stumbled over his words, he didn’t think Blaine saying that would be so hot but it was, he couldn’t explain it. “Maybe later…umm…only if you want too…” Kurt rolled his eyes at himself, still stumbling to get out what he wanted to say.

Blaine glanced back up at Kurt’s face and started chewing on his bottom lip again. He couldn’t bring himself to respond with words so he just nodded. He wasn’t against trying that later.

Kurt leaned down and placed a kiss to Blaine’s lips and then stepped back, he was suddenly really happy for the day to start so it could get them back here. “We better get ready. You can use the bathroom first.” He ran a hand through Blaine’s curls and then smiled at him.

~+~+~

Blaine let out a groan when the bell finally rang. Today’s classes seemed to be dragging on. Usually he didn’t mind being in Art class but today, today he just wanted it to end, today he just felt off. He slowly packed up his sketch pad and pencils and shoved them into his bag. The only thing that made him feel better was that he now had History with Kurt, he got to see his boyfriend but he also didn’t want to go to that class because it also had Alex…they were all there…Blaine suddenly felt a wave a nausea hit him and he wished nothing more than to be back in his room. He stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and made his way towards the door, he glanced up at the clock over the door to check how much time he had before the bell would ring. It wasn’t enough to go to the bathroom. He let out a sigh and entered the slightly crowded hallway.

“Hey you...” Jeff said as he stepped up beside Blaine, bumping him in the side with his book bag that hung on his shoulder. It amazed Jeff sometimes how short his best friend was. “How’s your day been?”

“Long…” Blaine let out a small chuckle as Jeff pushed him again with his bag.

“Tell me about it but you only have one more class and then you can rest till practice at four.” Jeff agreed whole heartedly that today seemed long. He didn’t know if it was the weather or just that time of the school year that seemed to make it drag on. He glanced out the large windows as he and Blaine pasted them. It was raining today. Gray and nasty looking clouds seemed to gather over the school casting weird light in through the windows.

“Right, we have an extra hour of practice tonight.” Blaine rolled his eyes, god forbid Wes ever let them get away with not having a practice. “Have you guys got the dance moves worked out?” David, Jeff and Nick had been working on them.

“Not completely but it’s getting there. David wants to throw in the move that I am pretty sure some of us will not be able to do. And not to mention it is a killer on the knees.” Jeff ran a hand through his blond hair and gave Blaine a knowing look.

Blaine rolled his eyes again. “He will just have to deal with it if not all of us can do the moves he wants.”

“Yeah he will.” Jeff chuckled. “Oh you do know that Wes, Thad and David are planning on making Kurt officially a Warbler, right?” A smile broke out on his face.

Blaine chuckled too. “I didn’t know they were planning it for today.”

“Yep, how do you think Kurt will handle that?”

Blaine shrugged, in truth he didn’t know. “Guess we will all find out.” Blaine stopped walking when he reached the History classroom door. “I’ll see you at practice.” He watched as Jeff smiled and waved before he rushed off down the hallway. Blaine smiled after him and then entered the room.    

~+~+~

Wes smiled at Kurt as him and Blaine came into the common room where they were holding practice. He had called for an extra hour Warblers meeting, making up for the one that was missed this past weekend.

Kurt returned the smile and looked at David and Thad who were seated on either side of Wes. They were both smirking. Kurt shook his head and made his way over to one of the leather couches where he and Blaine usually sat. Just as Blaine was about to join him on the sofa, Wes started talking.

“In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler…” Wes was smiling at Blaine now.

Kurt watched as Blaine made his way to the back of the room to a small table and picked up a bird cage and came walking back towards him. Kurt had to smile about the smile that was on Blaine’s face. It was very cute and to see a smile on his face was amazing.

“Kurt, meet Pavarotti…” Blaine held the cage out towards Kurt.

Kurt looked into the cage that Blaine had handed him, there sitting on the metal perch swing was a little (if Kurt was being honest) completely adorable, yellow canary. Kurt had never really had a pet before. This was going to be interesting.

 “This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries that have been at Dalton, since 1890…it is your job to take care of him so he can live and carry on the Warbler legacy…Protect him, that bird is your voice.”

Kurt listened as Wes finished his speech, which he was sure he had said too many of the boys in this room, but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly. “Great I’ll bring him to work with me, on the weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue, at the bottom of a coal mine…” Kurt looked at Blaine who was now sitting beside him, he was suppressing a laugh. “I don’t…work at the bottom of a coal mine…” Kurt added and got smiles from some of the Warblers. Sebastian was frowning at him. Kurt shook his head and looked back down at the cage that was now rested on his knees. Pavarotti was looking up at him with his beady black eyes and he let out a very happy sounding tweet. Kurt smiled and then looked back over at Blaine, as he slid closer to him on the sofa. “Did you know about this?” Kurt asked leaning over to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

Blaine nodded at him. “I knew they were going to do it just wasn’t sure when they were…” Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He was very happy that Kurt was taking it well. “I’m just glad you don’t have a fear of birds, which would have been horrible!” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and leaned against his side.

“Yes that would have been horrible. Luckily that is not one of my fears.” Kurt turned his gaze from Pavarotti to Blaine, who had just looped his arm in Kurt’s. Kurt leaned his head down slightly and kissed Blaine on the forehead. “I hope I don’t kill him…” Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled. “I’m sure you are going to do just fine with him. See he already likes you.” Blaine was watching the small yellow bird, which seemed to be staring at Kurt. “I better watch out or even birds will try to steal you away from me.”

Kurt let out a quiet laugh and put a hand on Blaine’s knee, squeezing slightly. “That will never happen!” He placed the cage on the floor by their feet and then looked back at Blaine. He had pulled his feet up onto the sofa, knees to chest. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine’s back and pulled him to his side. “No one has my attention other than you.” Kurt kissed his forehead again. “Besides, I should be the one worrying.”

Blaine turned his head up and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. “Why?”

“Because over half of these Warbler’s want you and half of those are straight!” Kurt smirked at him. Even the straight boys seemed to be in awe of Blaine, especially when he was performing.

Blaine was just about ready to respond to Kurt when Wes spoke up again saying that they were going to work on learning the all the harmonies for the first hour and then the dance moves for the last hour. Blaine let out a sigh and got to his feet. “Work to do!” He pulled Kurt up with him.

~+~+~

Blaine took a deep breath and then walked over to the small table by the windows. They had been singing off and on for a whole hour and he had a tickle in his throat. Actually he had a sore throat but he was not going to tell any of the guys that. He poured himself at glass of water and took a sip. It didn’t help actually the cold made his throat feel worse. He was glad that the hour was almost up because he was going to be able to rest said sore throat. Blaine turned around to watch Kurt as he was working on harmonizing with Jeff and Nick. Kurt was so cute when he was singing. Kurt must have sensed Blaine watching him because he his eyes towards him and smiled. Blaine smiled back and took another small sip of water.

Kurt was relieved when Wes called an end to the first hour of practice and decided to let everyone have a short break. Kurt knew they would be working on dancing next, something that he wasn’t really good at. He hoped that he could keep up with these boys. He had already seen David, Nick and Jeff dance and they were good. Way better than he was. He let out a sigh as he came to a stop beside Blaine who was sipping from the glass in his hand.

Blaine held out the glass to Kurt who took it with a smile. “So, how’s the song coming along for you?”

“Great, Nick, Jeff and I sound really well together.” Kurt said and then took a long drink from the glass, successfully empting it. Kurt picked up the pitcher of water and refilled the glass, holding it back out to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and took the glass back from him. They had been spending the hour in small group’s fine tuning the different parts of the harmonies. He was glad that Kurt’s voice was working with the group because he loved his voice.

~+~+~

A huff of air escaped Blaine as he sat down on the leather sofa. He was down to just wearing his undershirt, having shed his blazer, button-down and tie. He was sweating now. The dance moves were working out well but it was way too hot in here for his liking. Kurt must have been thinking the same thing because he strode across the room and opened the large window. A cool breeze blew in, it was still raining out in fact it was pouring. “Wes the hours almost up, come on we’re dying here.” Blaine finally said to Wes when he noticed the older teen trying to get some of the boys back dancing again.

Wes let out an annoyed noise but nodded. “Okay, we will pick up at tomorrow’s practice. Everybody, go get some food, get your homework done and get some rest tonight!” He picked up his blazer, shirt and tie from the chair where he had tossed them, as many of the boys had. The guys let out noises of appreciation and slowly started filing out of the room.

Kurt flopped down on the sofa beside his boyfriend and smiled when he heard Pavarotti tweeting happily from his cage. Kurt leaned over to look into the cage when he heard Blaine’s stomach let out a growl, showing his need for food. “Let’s go get some food.” Kurt climbed back to his feet, picked up the cage and then offered Blaine his hand free hand.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand with a smile. “Sounds good to me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a reminder I do not have a Beta, so all mistakes that are found are my own. Sorry for that! Can’t catch them all! I also wanted to let you all know that in my head canon the boys were more of dancers than what was shown at the beginning of the show. So I had them have more dancing.
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter, more to come soon, but I need to pay attention to my other fics also so I don’t lose my readers there either. If you would like to read more of my writing you can find it on my profile! Thanks again for the reads and the reviews you guys are awesome! ❥ヅ


	34. The Check-Up

Warning for this Chapter: This chapter contains a flash back and will discuss Blaine’s injuries from that night. It’s nothing to detailed but if you are triggered by such things please read with caution.

 The Check-Up

 

Blaine let out a shaky breath as he and Kurt left their room, Kurt had dropped Pavarotti off in the room so they could go eat dinner. Blaine was trying to hide the fact that his knee was really bothering him but he was pretty sure Kurt had noticed. When they reached the bottom of the spiral stairs Blaine let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked clutching Blaine’s hand as they walked down the hall towards the dining hall. Blaine was being quiet ever since they had left the practice room.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt and gave him a smile. “My knee is bothering.” He saw Kurt’s expression turn from curious to worry. “I will be okay Kurt.” Blaine said and then gripped Kurt’s hand back.

Kurt didn’t believe him, he could see the limp in Blaine’s step now and he didn’t like it. That one dance move they were working on was killing Blaine’s knee and he was now suffering. Kurt let out a sigh of his own as he let Blaine go in through the door first. “Maybe we should go to the nurse’s office and see what she has to say about it.” Kurt suggested, not sure how Blaine would react to the suggestion.

“I don’t like going to the nurse.” Blaine told him glancing back over his shoulder as he stepped in line to get his food. “She…she’s weird.” Blaine mumbled.

“She’s weird?” Kurt asked. He had not seen the nurse and hadn’t heard any of the others say anything bad about her.

“Yeah, she…” Blaine didn’t know how to say what he meant. “I just don’t like going to see her.” Blaine grabbed a tray and started putting food on it.

“Fine I will make an appointment for you at a clinic tomorrow after school.” Kurt said matter-of-factly. He wasn’t going to let this go and if Blaine knew any better he would know that Kurt wasn’t going to either.

Blaine let out a sigh. “Okay…my aunt will have to come because she will have to sign papers and what not right?” He watched Kurt who seemed to be thinking about it and then let out a sigh, nodding. “I will go but as long as you go with me.” Blaine slowly made his way to their table and sat down beside Jeff. He knew Kurt was following right behind him.

“Wes needs to take that dance move out or change it.” Kurt said to Nick and Jeff as he sat down.

Jeff tilted his head towards Blaine. “It’s your knee right?”

Blaine nodded. He knew Jeff would know what the problem was. “Yeah either that or I just stop practicing that move so much. I know how to do it, but if I keep doing it we will have problems.” Blaine watched Jeff for a few minutes and his friend nodded.

“I’ll tell Wes to back off a little on the ones that know the moves already and just work with the ones that need the help and then maybe we can have a few run through before the show.” Jeff gave Blaine a smile and then started eating again.

Nick let out a sigh. “It’s like Wes thinks we don’t know how to dance or something.”

“No, he’s just a drill sergeant.” Kurt added with a frown. “I thought Rachel was bad, Wes might have her beat.” Kurt took a drink of his water and looked up to see all three of his friends smiling at him. “What?”

Nick and Jeff just shook their heads. Blaine just kept smiling at him. “Don’t let Rachel hear you say that.” Blaine let out a chuckle and got a smile from Kurt.

 

Blaine let out a groan as he sat down on his bed, he could hear Pavarotti tweeting from the desk. Kurt sat down beside Blaine, placing a hand on his throbbing knee. “Sorry…” Blaine looked up from Kurt’s warm hand to his face.

“What are you sorry about?” Kurt really wasn’t sure what his adorable boyfriend was apologizing for now but he was sure that Blaine hadn’t done anything to be sorry for.

Blaine lowered his gaze back to Kurt’s warm hand and then placed his own hand on top of Kurt’s. “What we talked about earlier, I hope this doesn’t ruin anything?” He kept his gaze on the pale skin of Kurt’s arm but did raise his head when Kurt started rubbing his knee.

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine again that he had nothing to be sorry about but he knew that Blaine wouldn’t really believe him right now. He let out a breath and then watched Blaine’s eyes, they were glassy. “You are in pain; the last thing on my mind is doing anything like that.” He stood up and had to smile when Blaine gripped his hand tighter.

“Where are you going?” Blaine felt a tear slip from the corner of his eyes and roll down his cheek. His knee was throbbing, like a severe toothache, like someone was stabbing the inside of his knee repeatedly with no break and he just couldn’t hold back the tears. Blaine closed his eyes trying to blink back the tears and let out a sigh, he was still holding on to Kurt’s hand. He opened his eyes when he felt Kurt move to find him kneeling in front of him.

Kurt pulled Blaine too him minding his knee and started rubbing his back. “I am going to go get you some ice or heat from the nurses office and then I am going to come back and we are going to get ready for bed and then you are going to ice your knee while we watch a movie or Gilmore Girl’s whichever you would like to watch. Does that sound okay?” He pulled back so he could look at Blaine again and then reached up and ran his thumb across his cheek wiping away the fallen tears. He didn’t like to see Blaine cry but he could understand why he was.

Blaine nodded at him and finally let go of his hand.

Kurt stood up and made his way towards the door. “I will be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand tightly as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic, they were waiting for his aunt to get here so that she could sign any papers that needed to be signed for Blaine, she was his godmother after all and he was more than willing to put up with her questions about Kurt if it meant that he didn’t have to deal with his dad. Blaine knew that he still hadn’t called his dad back and was sure he would regret it somehow but he didn’t want to talk to the man.

The waiting room was cold and Blaine felt the goosebumps form on his arm and he tried to suppress the shudder that ran through him. It was just like last year when Blaine’s aunt had taken him to a clinic, only this time he felt safer. He smiled up at Kurt when he felt him squeeze his hand. Blaine heard the door open and close and then shoes pattering across the floor towards him and Kurt.

“Little Bee, I’m here, are you okay?” Aunt Lillian sat down in the chair next to Blaine and gave him a small smile, her eyes quickly going to Kurt and then to their joined hands.

Blaine felt himself blush at her nickname for him but smiled at her anyways. “Aunt Lil, this is Kurt, my boyfriend.” He said quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to them.

“It’s nice to meet you Kurt, I just wish it was under different circumstances.”

Kurt nodded. “Me too.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt when he felt him squeeze his fingers again. “It’s my knee, it really hurts again. Almost as bad as when it first happened.” He turned his gaze to his aunt.

She nodded. “Well it’s good to get it checked out then. What aggravated it?”

Blaine shrugged his shoulder slightly, “I think it is partly this weather and the fact that I was doing repetitive dance moves, that my knee just didn’t like.” He glanced towards the window, it was still raining out, and he hated it. 

“Do you want me to go in with you, or did I just need to be here to sign stuff?” She smiled at Blaine now that her nerves had calmed down slightly.

Blaine let out a chuckle. “I would like Kurt to go in with us if that is okay?”

Aunt Lillian nodded, just as the door swung open and the nurse called Blaine’s name. The three of them made their way back to the room following the nurse and Blaine let out a sigh. He hadn’t been to the doctors for a long time and he was not looking forward to this.

 

The nurse left after giving Blaine a sheet and telling him to remove his pants and sit on the table so the doctor could look at his knee. He had to smile at Kurt who was holding the sheet up between Blaine and Kurt and his aunt so that neither of them could see Blaine take his pants off. He knew Kurt knew he was wearing underwear but the thought it was sweet. When he was done he climbed onto the table and reached out for the sheet, to which Kurt lowered it and then wrapped it around Blaine, leaving his knees exposed. Blaine smiled up at Kurt, who remained standing beside the table. “You know the last time I was in a place like this was when…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

 

*Flashback*

 

Blaine walked with his head lowered as he followed the nurse, he could hear his aunt behind him as they walked back to the exam room. He wasn’t sure he could do this but he knew he wasn’t leaving until it was done. He glanced up at the nurses colorful shirt long enough to see her arm move and motion for him to come into the room she had stopped at. Blaine finally picked his head up and looked around the room, the walls and floors were white but on the walls were colorful designs that he supposed were to make the kids feel a little better about being at the doctors. He hesitated in step when he saw the exam table, the blue plastic with white paper covering it looked cold and uncomfortable and Blaine fidgeted in spot.

“B, you need to go have a seat.” Aunt Lillian said to Blaine and placed and gentle hand on his shoulder, to which, not surprisingly, he cringed away from.

Blaine tried not to react to her putting her hand on his shoulder but he knew he couldn’t control it right now. He turned his eyes onto the nurse as he came to a stop beside the table.

She smiled at him sweetly before turned her attention back to the computer and then she finally spoke. “I see here that you need to be seen today because you…” She hesitated and looked up at Blaine again, her smile wavering.

Aunt Lillian cut in. “He had something bad happen to him and I want him checked out. His father…well, his father didn’t want him to come but I need him checked out.” She finished clutching at her purse straps.

The nurse gave a quick nod and turned her eyes back to the computer screen. “Can you tell me the injuries?”

Blaine looked at the nurse and then to his aunt, he felt his eyes start to water and he shook his head.

Aunt Lillian spoke up again. “Well he has extensive bruising on his…” She hesitated slightly. “Butt, thighs, wrist, ankles and face, plus he has a bite mark on his hip, and he was bleeding from the backside…” Her voice caught and she fell silent. 

Blaine closed his eyes as he heard the nurse’s fingers hitting the keyboard keys, typing in all the information that his aunt had just told her. He opened them again when he heard the nurse move the chair.

“Alright Blaine, I will need you to get out of your clothes and put this gown on so the Doctor can examine you, okay?” She sat the gown down on the table beside Blaine, who had yet to sit down, she didn’t blame him. “There is a partition right there that you can change behind.” She pointed to the screen at the back of the room. “The Doctor will be in shortly to see you.”

Blaine sat on the examination table in the blue and white gown. This was not what he wanted to happen. He did not want more people touching him. But he knew that he had to his aunt wouldn’t let him leave here unless he was checked out. Blaine glanced down at his feet he was allowed to keep his socks on but it did little to help with the coldness that seemed to surround him as he waited for the doctor. He could see the dark patches of bruising sticking out from the top of his socks. They were clearly hand prints, hand prints he was sure were different size from the ones that were on his face and wrist. He closed his eyes and tried hard to ignore the pain that coursed through his bruised body.

The door opening made Blaine open his eyes again. The woman that came in was short with dark brown hair and kind eyes, and even a kinder smile. He was expecting a male doctor so he was surprised that it was a female that stood in front of him.

“Hi Blaine, I am Doctor Kris Rodda, I hear that you are pretty banged up and need to be checked out.” Doctor Rodda’s voice was just as kind as her eyes and smile. She turned her gaze from Blaine to the woman sitting in the chair against the wall. “You must be…”

“I’m Blaine’s Aunt, Lillian Anderson. I just need to know if he is going to be okay.” Aunt Lillian said in a rush.

“Well Aunt Lillian, that is what we are going to find out.” Doctor Rodda put on a pair of purple gloves and then slid the screen from the back of the room across between the chair Blaine’s aunt sat in and them. “To give Blaine some privacy.” She explained and then smiled at both of them in turn. “Okay, Blaine can you tell me where you are in the post pain from?”

Blaine cleared his throat a few times before he tried to speak, his voice still felt raw. “My thighs, my throat, my hip…and…” He hesitated. “…my butt…” He felt the tears slip out of the corner of his eyes and he raised a hand wiping at them ferociously.

“Okay Blaine let’s start by looking at your throat.” Doctor Rodda grabbed her instrument and instructed Blaine to open his mouth. “Good, can you lay down for me?” Doctor Rodda waited and when he nodded she helped him lay down. His throat looked a little raw but she wasn’t sure the cause of it and it looked pretty minor compared to his other injuries. “Which hip?” She asked watching Blaine closely.

Blaine slid his hand down to his left hip and let out a wince.

Doctor Rodda moved the gown enough to look at his hip and wasn’t surprised when she saw all the bruising. “This is a human bite mark!” It wasn’t a question it was a statement. “We will need to get that cleaned and dressed so that it doesn’t become infected.”

Blaine just nodded at her, feeling the tears fall harder, knowing what part was coming next. He braced himself mentally the best he could and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

While Blaine was getting back into his clothes she could hear his aunt and the doctor talking quietly outside the cracked open door. He was pretty sure he heard something about needing to report the rape, to which his aunt replied that Blaine didn’t know who did it so his father didn’t see the sense in it, after that Blaine stopped trying to listen. After he got his clothes back on he started wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands, the tears didn’t seem to want to stop and he felt foolish. He let out a growl and kicked the metal trashcan.  

*End of Flashback*

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand, trying to pull his boyfriend back from whatever thoughts he had slipped away too. He didn’t like it when Blaine’s eyes got distant like that. “Hey Baby, I am sure that this time will be a lot easier than the last time you were at a clinic.” He smiled when Blaine looked up at him and intertwined their fingers. Kurt was trying to reassure him that it would be okay, but he wondered if this was the same clinic that Blaine had come to back last year. “This isn’t the same clinic is it?” He really hoped it wasn’t.  

Blaine shook his head. “It’s not the same clinic and I’m sure this check-up will go a lot better than the last check-up.”

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and started rubbing Blaine’s knee. He didn’t need Blaine to have anymore flashbacks than he had probably already had. “It will be okay.” He leaned in and kissed Blaine’s forehead, and then glanced back over and Blaine’s aunt, she was smiling at them. Kurt took this as a good sign.


	35. Everywhere I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Readers,
> 
> First of all, I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.
> 
> I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on Love Amongst The Ruins, We Stitch These Wounds, and Bred To Kill Them All, only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing my novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!
> 
> So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> XoXo
> 
> Ama

Everywhere I Go

 

 

Blaine stared at the doctor as she scribbled her pen across the paper and then she looked up at him a smile on her lips.

“With the damage that was done to your knee in the past, I want you to wear this pretty much 24/7. Showers and bed being the exceptions.” Dr. Winona Baker said with a smile at her young patient as she picked up the brace and showed it to him.

Blaine found himself returning the smile Dr. Baker had just given him without having to force it. She was really nice. She was a lot different than the nurse back at Dalton. The nurse back at Dalton actually scared Blaine. If he could see Dr. Baker every time he came to the doctors he wouldn’t feel so nervous. Blaine found himself staring into her dark brown eyes that reminded him of coffee. Her eyes were just as kind as her smile. Her hair was just as dark as her eyes and her skin was such a warm terra-cotta brown it made her eyes look even darker. Blaine thought she was beautiful and she would be the type of person he would use as a subject in his artwork. He let out a sigh.

“Do you have any concerns about the brace?” Her kind voice asked.

Blaine shook his head. The squeeze on his hand brought him out of his small reverie. He let out a small hiss of pain as the doctor put the new brace onto his knee. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was smiling at him. He squeezed Kurt’s hand in return. Blaine watched as the doctor strapped the knee brace around his knee.

“You did some pretty serious damage to your knee a few years back. I am surprised that it is doing as well as it is.” Dr. Baker said as she checked to make sure the knee brace was adjusted right. “Do you think you need anything for pain?”

Blaine shook his head. He didn’t really like taking pain medication.

“Well, how about I write you a prescription for some Vicodin and your aunt can keep it that way you can get it if you need it. I have hopes that the knee brace will help. And I want you to switch between ice and heat.”

Blaine watched as she wrote out the prescription and handed it to his aunt. His aunt smiled at him and Blaine focused back on the doctor.

“I do want you to have an X-ray, I want to make sure that you haven’t done more damage to your knee. And I want to see you back in three weeks.” Dr. Baker finished writing down the information on the chart. She then held it the checkout paper to Blaine. Kurt took it. “Just stop in and see Emma on the way out. She will make the appointment for you and they will call you with your X-ray time. It shouldn’t take too long.” She gave all three of them a smile and then walked out of to room.

Blaine let out a sigh and reached for his pants. “She was nice.” He mumbled as he looked up at Kurt. The knee brace felt funny against his skin. Kurt once again held the sheet up, shielding Blaine from the view of himself and Blaine’s aunt. He slowly stood up and pulled up his jeans. He wanted to get out of here.

“She seems to think the knee brace will work, so that is good.” Aunt Lillian said with a sigh of relief.

 

 

The appointment was scheduled for the twenty-third. It was going to be during thanksgiving break. Which would mean if they went home to Kurt’s they would have to come back for the appointment. Blaine let out a sigh and took Kurt’s offered hand as they made their way outside. It was chilly out and Blaine felt the shiver run through him. He wrapped his scarf around his neck more and couldn’t help but jump as his aunt put a hand on his shoulder.

“I have to get back to work. Make sure you call me in a few days to let me know when the X-ray will be?” She asked it as a question but Blaine knew she really meant it as he had to call her or else.

She leaned in for a hug and Blaine returned the hugged that she gave but never let go of Kurt’s hand. “I will call you.” They said goodbye to his aunt and watched as she pulled away from them in her small shiny red car.

“I am glad that she thinks the knee brace will help,” Kurt said as he watched Blaine.

Blaine nodded. He was glad about that too but was a little nervous of what the X-ray would show. “I just don’t know if I will be able to dance.” Blaine groaned as he took a step down off the sidewalk. “Do you want to go back to the school?” He wasn’t really sure what Kurt wanted to do.

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know if you will be able to either.” He really hoped that with rest Blaine would be able to perform with no issues. He didn’t know how the other guys would feel if Blaine indeed couldn’t dance. He let out a sigh and then smiled at Blaine when he realized he was still looking at him. “Do you want to go see a movie?”

Blaine shrugged. “There aren’t any movies I want to watch right now.” The truth was he hadn’t been to the movies in a long time, July of last year, Cooper had taken him. Cooper had been home for one day to take Blaine to the movies. Despite how miserable Blaine was he hadn’t said no, it was their thing. He couldn’t have said no. He glanced up at Kurt, he was smiling at him. “What?”

Kurt’s smile grew. “I know you want to watch a movie this month, though.”

Blaine smiled too. “Yes, I do.” He felt his own smile grow. Cooper would be coming home that day to take Blaine to the movies. He knew that Cooper wouldn’t miss it. “Cooper will be home that day.” He told Kurt.

“Oh, so it’s not going to be a date then?” Kurt asked and started walking towards the car.

“I mean it is sort of mine and Coop’s thing but I wouldn’t mind going to see it more than once.” Blaine let out a chuckle and then froze in place. He had heard a laugh, a laugh that he didn’t like hearing. He knew who the laugh belonged to. He gazed around the park in front of them, trying to spot the person but he couldn’t see him. Blaine took a deep breath and held it as his eyes raked back across the green expanse in front of him. There were people riding bikes. People flying kites. People sitting by the lake. People lying on blankets. Groups that looked like they were studying, but in all that he could find the source for that laugh. He knew he was there. He couldn’t find him. Blaine let out the breath when Kurt shook his hand.

“Did you hear me?” Kurt turned Blaine towards him but watched his eyes rake back over the grounds of the park.

“What?” Blaine asked keeping his eyes on the group of people furthest away from him and Kurt.

“I asked if you wanted to go over by the water in the park or did you want to go back to the school?” Kurt gazed out across the park trying to figure out what was wrong with Blaine. He then turned his gaze back to the shorter teenager. Blaine still hadn’t moved.

Blaine let out a small startled noise when he finally spotted him. Jeremiah was sitting on a bench on the edge of the park, about ten feet away from where Blaine and Kurt were standing. He knew he wasn’t crazy. That laugh was a laugh he would never ever not notice. He squeezed Kurt’s hand as those gray-blue eyes focused onto him. Jeremiah was staring straight at him with a smirk on his lips. His curly long hair was blowing in the breeze and Blaine felt sick.

Kurt followed Blaine’s gaze and felt his mouth fall open. “What the hell, is he following us?” He couldn’t believe that the asshat was sitting there smirking at them the way he was. Kurt now knew why Blaine had frozen in spot. “Come on let’s get out of here.” He pulled Blaine close to him and then started to turn towards the car.

Blaine nodded and let Kurt lead him towards the passenger side of the car. “I don’t…” He spun around fast, placing his back against the side of the car, feeling his knee snap at the quick movement. Blaine had heard quick footsteps rushing towards them and he wasn’t going to keep his back to the person.

Kurt too turned to face the newcomer and felt a smile come on his face. Jeff was running towards them. “Hey, Jeff.” Kurt’s eyes roamed back over to the bench and Jeremiah wasn’t sitting there anymore. “Did you see Jeremiah?” Kurt asked once Jeff stopped in front of them.

Jeff pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. “That is actually why I am here…well, why we are here.” He gazed back into the park and noticed his companions walking off down the trail into the woods.

“Who is ‘we’?” Blaine asked looking up at his best friend.

Jeff smiled at Blaine. “Me, Nick, and Sebastian.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt questioned. He didn’t know why Jeff and Nick would be hanging around Sebastian.

“Yes, he said he was going to tail Jeremiah, and Nick didn’t want to let him do it alone.” Jeff shrugged. “We had a feeling Jeremiah would be following Blaine.” He cast Blaine a worried look. “We were right?”

Blaine let out a sigh as he watched Jeff take out his phone. “Please tell Nick and Sebastian to get away from Jeremiah.” Jeff nodded at him with a sad smile. Blaine watched Jeff type out his message to Nick and he let out another sigh. He didn’t want Nick or Jeff to get hurt, he didn’t even want Sebastian to get hurt, no matter how much Sebastian annoyed him. Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt when he felt him move away from him. “Where are you going?”

Kurt turned to face Blaine and shook his head. “Sorry, I’m not going anywhere.” He stepped back to Blaine’s side and took his hand again. “Is Jeremiah here with anyone?” Kurt knew that Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian had been watching him probably since he left the school.

Jeff shrugged. “He acted like he was waiting for someone to join him but I don’t know because no one ever showed up.”

“Why did I hear him laugh then if he was alone?” Blaine wondered. He felt the panic started to build. Jeremiah was laughing because he knew that his friends were there in the park watching him. That Nick and Sebastian might be in danger. But it ebbed away when he saw Nick and Sebastian coming towards them, unharmed. He let out a sigh of relief.

“We lost him,” Sebastian growled a deep frown on his face.

“It doesn’t matter he knows we were watching him.” Nick guessed. He gave Blaine a small smile which to his surprise Blaine returned.

“That means we will have to be more careful next time,” Sebastian muttered.

“Next time, next time, are you crazy?” Kurt exploded. “You have no idea…” Kurt let his words fall off when Blaine gripped his wrist with the hand Kurt wasn’t holding. Blaine's fingers were cold and clammy. “Leave it alone…” Kurt warned. He frowned when Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why the hell would we leave it alone?” Sebastian demanded the growl slipping back into his voice. He didn’t know what Kurt’s problem was. His eyes turned to Blaine, whose eyes had looked worried a moment before but they held anger in them now.

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT YOU TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!” Blaine bellowed. “IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” He threw his hands up in the air, frustration at his friends filling him. He gave one last glance at Kurt then climbed into the passenger seat slamming the door closed behind him. He buckled up and watched Kurt through the window. He could hear Kurt saying something like ‘you guys should get back to the school’ and ‘stay away from Jeremiah’. The three nodded at Kurt. They all seemed to be in shock of Blaine’s outburst and he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed about it.

Kurt let out a long breath and then climbed in the driver’s seat. “Are you okay?” He asked reaching his hand over to Blaine keeping his palm up. He didn’t know if Blaine would take his hand or not right now.

Blaine looked at Kurt’s hand for a few moments before he placed his own on top of his. Kurt laced their fingers together and Blaine let out a sigh. “I’m sorry…”

Kurt shook his head. “No, you don’t need to be sorry. What they are doing is dangerous and…”

“You weren’t going to tell them were you?” Blaine questioned, keeping his eyes on their hands.

“God, no…I promised you that I wasn’t going to tell them. Though, I should tell someone that can do something about it…” Blaine’s hand jerked but he didn’t pull it away.

“You mean like your Dad?” Blaine finally looked up at Kurt.

Kurt nodded again.

“What do you think your Dad can do about it?” Blaine wasn’t mad at Kurt for saying he wanted to tell his dad. He had thought about telling more adults. Adults that would actually do something. But then his thoughts always came back to what his own father would do if he did talk about it. Blaine felt the shiver run through him again.

Kurt let out a sigh. He didn’t know what his dad could do, but he thought that he could help, somehow. “My dad might not be able to do anything, wait..." Kurt shook his head, why hadn't he thought of it before. "What about Cooper?” Blaine’s eyes widened at him. “Would Cooper be able to do anything?”

“You can’t tell Cooper,” Blaine shook his head. The thought of telling Cooper was scary to Blaine for more than one reason. “And I don’t think my Dad would let Cooper do anything. You don't go against what my dad says.”

Kurt let out a frustrated groan. “Shouldn’t most dad’s be like trying to sue the school or the family or something, anything?”

Blaine let out a humorless chuckle. “If I was his daughter and this had happened to me as a girl, he would be doing that. Boys can’t be raped. Those were the words he spoke to me…”

Kurt felt his mouth drop open at Blaine’s words. “Yes, they can!” Kurt couldn’t believe that Blaine’s dad said that. He had heard it before, but he hadn’t actually known anyone that had had it said to them before.

Blaine nodded. “But my father doesn’t think so.”

  


 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies being lazy. Jeff and Nick had come by and apologized to Blaine, Blaine had apologized to them too. Blaine had spent about an hour writing in his journal, while Kurt did his homework. Blaine had already finished his own homework. Kurt had once again gone down to the cafeteria and got their food, bringing it back up to the room to eat. Blaine wanted to avoid everyone. Kurt knew it. Kurt wasn’t sure what they were going to do tonight. Blaine had been in a down mood ever since they had gotten back and Kurt couldn’t blame him.

Finding out that Jeremiah was following Blaine was upsetting. It was more than upsetting but Kurt didn’t know what to do about it. Seeing Jeremiah at school was too much for him. It was bad enough that he and his sick friends had already put Blaine’s body through hell. Now they were going to do that to his mind by stalking him.

Kurt shook his head and climbed on the bed behind Blaine. He wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss to his temple. Blaine still had his eyes closed but Kurt knew he was awake.

“Is he going to be everywhere I go?” Blaine whispered and turned his head to look at Kurt. He didn’t think he could deal with this.

Kurt pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He dropped his forehead down onto Blaine’s shoulder. He didn’t know how to answer. Kurt let out a sigh and then picked his head back up. “I hope not, but I am not going to let him get close to you. I promise you.” Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes again and a tear leaked out of the corner of his eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine's temple again, feeling the tears start to prickle at the corner of his own eyes.

It was like Blaine was breaking all over again. Kurt could do nothing but hold him and hope that it might be enough for him.

  


 


End file.
